


Recovery: A Life is Strange Story

by BedroomWriter13



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Life Is Strange Spoilers, Minor Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 103,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedroomWriter13/pseuds/BedroomWriter13
Summary: Following the destruction of Arcadia Bay, Max and Chloe begin to process the apocalyptic events and look forward to their future
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 174
Kudos: 246





	1. Leaving Town

Max was out cold in the passenger's seat. Chloe glanced over at her in the front seat, slightly jealous. She was running on 24 hours with no sleep, but she had no idea how long Max had been up before her, what with all the timeline jumps. She tried not to think about the hell Max had gone through to make sure they'd make it out of that storm together, nor remember the disaster zone that was once Arcadia Bay. She was trying, with everything in her being, to keep herself together. It would be far harder to pull herself back together than to fall apart.

Driving through the debris was one of the hardest things Chloe had ever done. Max had been silent as they avoided fallen telephone polls and the frequent motionless body. As much as Chloe had wanted to stop the truck outside of the Two Whales dinner, she couldn't let herself stop. She knew no one could have survived that storm, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

 _Besides, it was my fault. It should have been me_. She should have just died in that bathroom, the way the world had willed it.

But Max didn't think that way. Max, her best friend, the one person who refused to let her down and threw away an entire town for her. If Max, one of the few good people in this world, thought she was worth saving...

Max suddenly inhaled sharply, arms raising in a panic. Chloe reached over and grabbed her shoulder as her friend flailed for a moment, before Max grasped her hand. For a moment it seemed she would try to throw it off, but her body relaxed as she recognized Chloe.

"Whoa Max, you okay?" Chloe tried to keep her eyes on the road - crashing was the last thing they needed right now.

"Yeah," she said quietly. She continued holding tight on to Chloe's hand though.

Under different circumstances Chloe might have made a sarcastic comment, but she bit her tongue. "We're just outside of Seattle, d'you want to give your folks a call and let them know we're almost there?" It had been Max's suggestion to run back up to the Caulfield's place and crash there until...well, until they figured out what to do next.

Max nodded, finally letting go of Chloe to call her mother. She had called once they got cell service after the storm, much to Ryan and Vanessa's relief. Chloe was slightly bitter at the happy reunion that was about to happen, that could never happen for her...but she wouldn't let Max know that. She wasn't angry at Max, just angry at the world that continued to want to take everything it could from her. First her dad, then Rachel, then her whole fucking town with everyone that lived in it.

As long as it didn't take Max from her, she could live with that.

* * *

Ryan and Vanessa were waiting anxiously on the front porch when they pulled up. Max was out the door before Chloe came to a complete stop, and her parents met her half way, holding her tight. Ryan seemed to do a double take when he saw Chloe climb out of the truck, having to compare the punk in front of him to the 14-year-old he once knew. After a moment of recognition, his tear-filled eyes crinkled into a welcoming smile and he waved her over, pulling her into the group hug once she got close.

They stood out in the driveway for a few minutes, Vanessa sobbing and Ryan repeatedly apologizing. Max was the one who finally stepped back, surprisingly tear free "Can we go inside? We've been up for a while," she asked quietly. Her parents immediately agreed, escorting them inside. Max trailed behind next to Chloe, who couldn't help but throw an arm over her shoulders. Max just seemed so...fragile, as if she might break into a million pieces at any moment.

The Caulfield household, although a completely different house from their old one in Arcadia Bay, was oddly familiar to Chloe. The home decor was all the same, and she even caught a glimpse of herself up on the mantel. "Nice place," she commented out loud.

Vanessa smiled warmly. "Thank you, dear. It's nice to see you, even with..." She trailed off, likely considering the circumstances of their reunion.

"What, the hair's that distracting?" Chloe retorted in the best impression of her normal self. Ryan and Vanessa both laughed, and even Max cracked a bit of a smile. She still looked drained, and stared longingly at the stairs. Chloe pointed at her. "I think this one needs a nap, four hours in that truck isn't much of an energy boost.

"Oh, of course," Vanessa responded immediately, looking slightly disappointed. "Chloe, we don't have the guest room set up, but-"

"She can sleep in my bed, it's fine," Max replied, starting to head towards the stairs. "It's not like she's never done it before."

"It'll be just like the old times," Chloe laughed.

Vanessa stopped both of them before they could go up the stairs, pulling them into one last hug. "I'm so glad you girls are safe." Chloe's felt tears threatening to fall, but held herself together as she pulled back. "Now get up there and get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

Chloe wanted to say something, but for once in her life couldn't get her mouth to open. Max grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs.

* * *

Max's room was rather empty, but Chloe figured she had taken a good chunk of her belongings to Blackwell, or had stored most of the stuff for safe keeping. The bed was freshly made though, and Chloe gladly laid down on it. "Oh, now this is hella nice," she laughed, feeling like she might pass out as her head hit the pillow.

Max slowly sat down on the other side of the bed, her feet touching the ground. "Hey," Chloe said as she sat back up. "Max, talk to me."

"I just..." She wiped her nose, and Chloe was relieved to see no blood for once. "It's because of me. All of this is my fault."

"Max..." Chloe swung her legs around to hang off the bed, wrapping her lanky arms around Max. "You did not cause that fucking storm, you hear me? Chaos theory, my ass."

"I...I could have..."

"You're Super Max, not omnipresent Max. For all we know, the Prescotts fucking with the bay caused the storm."

Max sniffed. "Or...or Rachel."

Chloe sat in silence for a moment. They had only found Rachel the night before. The pain was very fresh, but the idea of her deciding to come back for her revenge in a whirlwind of rain and terror was oddly fitting. "Yeah, or Rachel," she admitted quietly. She pulled her legs back onto the bed. "C'mon, time to sleep. And don't say you're not tired. You look like you're dead on your...well, not on your feet, cause you're sitting, so, dead on your ass."

A small giggle rose out of Max's throat, and she let Chloe pull her down onto the bed, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe held on to her tight, looking up at the ceiling. "I meant it you know. That I'll always be with you."

"I know," Max said sleepily, and after a few minutes, Chloe felt her breathing shift into that of sleep, and Chloe followed her shortly after.


	2. The Morning After

Chloe came to consciousness slowly, stretching out as she came to. Her eyes still closed, she reached for her trusty ash tray to start her day off properly, but found nothing but air. Confused, she picked her head up and realized she was in a strange bedroom.

 _No, Max's bedroom_. She turned her head to see Max sitting at the foot of the bed, playing with her phone. Her hair was sticking up in odd places, and she was still in the same clothes they had arrived in. Upon hearing Chloe moving, she looked over, a small smile on her face.

"How'd you sleep?" Max asked, and for a moment it seemed as if she was back to the normal, pre-tornado Max, the kind that was ready to raise some hell.

"Like a fucking rock. I was hella exhausted," Chloe sighed happily, dropping her head back to the bed. "You seem like you're in a good mood."

There was a small pause. "I'm just...I'm happy you're here, Chloe."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "Where else would I- No, don't answer that." She sat up, but fortunately Max still seemed rather chipper. _No need to rub it in her face that I could be dead_. "You getting booty calls over there?"

"No. I must have taken all of my chargers with me to Blackwell, and my phone's dead."

"Oh man, those chargers are long gone now." Chloe immediately regretted her response as Max stiffened. "Shit, dude, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Max said quietly. "I mean, I knew the storm was coming, all this time, and I...I guess I just never thought about, you know, what comes after."

And there it was, the broken Max that kept breaking her heart to look at. Chloe considered herself already messed up enough for the both of them. Max didn't need to be, too.

"Well, normally I'd say any morning should start with a good wake and bake, but I'm guessing your parents don't consider weed an essential grocery item...and I'm all out."

Max actually laughed. "Of course you'd say that. What else would you say?"

Chloe thought for a moment, but before she could think of anything more concrete, her stomach rumbled. "Let's go with breakfast. Fingers crossed your parents can hold a candle to Joyce-"

She cut herself off with the distinct feeling that she got sucker punched. This. This is what she had been trying to avoid. The feeling of helplessness, the thought that her mom...

Max gripped her hand, having reached across the bed. They didn't say anything to each other for a minute. Chloe tried to steel herself again, but felt a couple of tears slip out of her eyes. She wiped her eyes quick, well aware that Max was watching her. "Food, let's go." She forced herself to get up, despite the aching in her chest and the longing to fall back into bed. Max watched her with a nervous look in her eye.

"Chloe, I'm-"

"Don't." Chloe cut her off. She took a couple of deep breaths, feeling an outburst growing. The nervous look had become amplified as she awaited the rant that was coming her way, but Chloe wouldn't do that to her. Not now. Before Max could say anything else, Chloe ducked out of the room.

She didn't get far before she heard talking - no, arguing, from somewhere downstairs. Chloe quietly moved down each step, hoping that the house was new enough not to have a creaky plank.

"-and we are not equipped to handle this, Ryan! I'm not comfortable leaving them alone until they're seeing someone!" Vanessa exclaimed, and Chloe quickly deduced what they were arguing about - she had, after all, done her time with the shrinks.

"And they are both adults, and can make their own decisions," Ryan said firmly.

"Max is our daughter! Does that not mean anything to you? An F6 tornado came through right next to her and you think she'll...she'll just be fine?"

Chloe had heard enough. She made sure to hit the last step extra hard, just to warn them of her approach. Coming around the corner into the dining room, she could see them putting on their happy faces - Vanessa releasing the back of one of the chairs from a death grip, while Ryan sat across from her, arms uncrossing.

"Morning Chloe, how'd you guys sleep?" Ryan asked, getting up out of his chair.

"Like a rock. Apparently all it takes is an apocalypse to get a good night sleep." She was met with silence, and Vanessa cast a pointed look at Ryan. "Too soon, got it."

"W-we have coffee in the kitchen if you need any. Cups are above the sink," Vanessa said, gesturing with her own cup.

"Sweet, thanks." Chloe made her way over to the pot, helping herself. "So, uh, what were you guys talking about? Heard some heated whispers on my way down."

There was almost a panicked glance between the two. "We were wanting to wait until Max came down, too. Is she up?"

"Yeah, she's up, she should be down in a minute." Chloe made her way around the table and sat down, enjoying the coffee's warmth seeping through the cup.

The parents seemed to be exchanging looks, and Chloe could hardly blame them. It's not every day your child's former best friend shows up looking like a total punk immediately after a giant storm took out the whole town.

"So, ah, Chloe, what have you been doing? We haven't seen you in a while," Vanessa asked, smiling kindly.

 _Oh boy, where do you want me to start?_ "Not much. Went to Blackwell for a bit before they decided I was too cool for them. Got a stepdou- stepdad. You know, life stuff."

Ryan chuckled appreciatively. "And you just ran into Max this week, right?"

Chloe felt a smile spreading across her face. "Like a white knight in skinny jeans, she rode in from the north."

Vanessa smiled back at her. "I've always regretted moving away when we did. You two were so close, and right after your father..." Chloe shifted uncomfortably. "Max struggled for a long time with it. I'm glad you were able to reconnect after all this time."

"What can I say, partners in crime." _And in time_.

The sound of footsteps started making their way down the stairs. Max had switched out of her clothes into a different pair of jeans and t-shirt. Her eyes seemed to be a little red, and Chloe felt worse about walking out on her earlier.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Vanessa asked as Max took the seat across from Chloe.

"I'm okay," Max responded, avoiding eye contact. "It's all just...just a lot."

"It absolutely is," Ryan said, still standing. "Your mother and I will be hanging around the house this weekend, but we'll try to give you both space."

"Not too much space, though," Vanessa quickly added. "We want to make sure we're here if you need us."

"Sounds good," Max replied, fiddling with her shirt. It must have been folded for a while, as there were creases that wouldn't disappear. "We need to run down to the store though, I don't have my charger and Chloe's going to need some clothes."

"What, don't want me stealing your shirts?" Chloe joked, reaching across the table and bumping her arm. "Or do you think I can't pull off floods, shorty?"

Max smiled, a true smile that took Chloe back a few days. "Both. And I'm not letting you steal my underwear."

"Dude, that's a fucking dare if I've ever heard one." She glanced at Max's parents, who both looked slightly uncomfortable with her word selections. "Sorry, language came with the hair. Get it? Because it's colorful..." She trailed off as her joke was lost. "Never mind."

Vanessa shook herself slightly, as if trying to ignore what Chloe just said. "Max, I'll give you my phone then while you're out, just in case you need something while you're out."

Max smiled again. "Thanks Mom." She looked over at Chloe, who was slamming the last of her coffee. "You good to go?"

"Only if we can pick up some weed on the way." Both parents whipped their heads around, alarmed. "Kidding, I'm just...I'm kidding."

"Hold on," Ryan said, looking slightly awkward. "Before you guys head out, we wanted to talk to you. Both of you."

Chloe shot a look at Max before rolling her eyes. "Here we go," she mouthed. Max looked slightly confused.

Vanessa cleared her throat. "We want you to know that you are both welcome to stay here, as long as you need to. But, with the...with everything that happened, _we_ -" She firmly glanced at Ryan. "-think you should both see about talking to someone."

Max seemed surprised by this chain of events. "You mean, like a psychologist or something?"

Ryan nodded. "We're not going to force you, but we think it would be best. You just went through...well, through hell. And Chloe," he added, "I know we have no authority over you, but we do see you as part of our family and want to make sure you're taken care of as well."

"Too bad you can't adopt me and add me onto your insurance, then I'd really be part of the family," Chloe remarked, but she was touched nonetheless. Max still seemed stunned, so Chloe kept talking. "I mean, I saw someone after my dad died. I got tired of hearing what they had to say after a while, but sometimes it's nice to bitch to someone new for a change."

Vanessa seemed exasperated at Chloe's answer, but Ryan continued to hold the parental floor. "It doesn't have to be tomorrow, it doesn't have to be a year from now, but if you think you need it..."

"Thank you, both of you," Max finally spoke, seemingly embarrassed. She glanced up at Chloe, not fully meeting her eye. "Shopping?"

"Hell yeah, Queen Max. Let's roll."


	3. Breakdown

Being in a mall just felt...weird. After everything that happened the last week, doing something that was considered normal felt abnormal. The only thing that felt right to Chloe was that she was on an adventure again with her best friend.

"Ahoy, matey, have you spotted the booty?" Chloe asked Max, who was looking around at the stores with a guarded look on her face. She didn't seem to notice Chloe talking. Chloe waved a hand in front of her face, causing her to jump. "Earth to Max, where did you go?"

"Oh, uh...nowhere, just...just lost in thought, I guess." She was playing with the hem of her shirt, still casting glances all around her as if something was going to pop out at any second.

"If this is too much, you can wait out in the truck until I'm done," Chloe offered, dangling the keys off of one finger.

Max's eyes flashed fear for a moment. _What I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind right now_. "No, I'm fine. Let's get this over with." She started walking off, and Chloe followed her lead, not willing to let Max leave her sight.

The two wandered the mall for a bit, with Chloe complaining most of the time about the lack of reasonable clothing. Here and there it felt like old times when they were kids, window shopping and making comments about the signs and mannequins.

In the back corner of the mall, they finally found a decent store with graphic t-shirts, much to Chloe's delight. She walked around the store, trying to make financially responsible decisions (the Caulfields had given them one of their credit cards), when she realized Max had disappeared.

"Max?" She walked around the rack she was in front of, but with a sinking feeling in her stomach, her best friend was nowhere to be found. She walked quickly through the surrounding racks, but there was no sign of her.

She called for Max again, still receiving no response. She was just about to throw the clothes to the ground and leave of the store when she heard an alarmed shout from back in the dressing rooms. The clothes fell out of her arms, and Chloe raced to the back where an employee was standing flustered outside one of the rooms.

"Can-can I help you?" The employee asked, alarmed by her sudden appearance.

"Who's in there?" Chloe demanded. The employee seemed confused. "Small girl? Brown hair?" The employee barely nodded before Chloe slammed her fist on the white door of the room. "Max, open up!"

She tried the handle, and the door swung open - it wasn't locked. Chloe barged in to see Max sitting on the ground, back against the white wall, with both of her hands over her head. She was breathing heavily, and was muttering under her breath as she rocked back and forth.

Chloe crashed on the ground next to her, grabbing both of her wrists. In the changing room mirror, she could see tears running down Max's face as she tried to pull away. "Max, hey, it's okay, it's me." Max kept trying to pull away, and Chloe released her hands in order to bear hug her. "You're okay, you're safe." Chloe felt the panic in her own voice as she willed for Max to mentally come back to her.

Gradually, after what felt like hours, Max stopped leaning away from her and started leaning in, grabbing her arms for support. "Chl-Chloe," she whispered, holding on tight.

"Just breathe, okay? I'm not going anywhere." She glanced towards the door, noticing the employee still standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Can you give us some space? We just went through that fucking storm in Arcadia Bay, hear about that?" The employee stuttered apologies, pulling the door shut as she fled.

"Chloe, I-I was..." Max was shaking, still holding on to her friend's arm. "I was b-back there. I could...hear him."

"Who, Jefferson?" Max nodded, her head sinking again as she leaned as far into Chloe as she could. "He's gone Max. He can't hurt you again. He's in a fucking hole somewhere, I promise."

They sat in that dressing room for a few more minutes, both girls holding on tightly to the other. Eventually, Max sniffed and pulled a hand away to wipe her nose. "I'm a mess," she said quietly.

"Yeah you are." A laugh bubbled out of Max's mouth as she sat up, trying to dry her face off. "You're making me look normal. It's kind of embarrassing," she added, pulling one arm away but leaving the one draped across Max's shoulders. "What are you doing back here, anyway?"

Max looked up at her, eyes still red. "I didn't know where you went, must have been ducked down or something." She took a deep breath. "I came back here to check, and..." she looked around at the walls, and it clicked.

"The white walls," Chloe muttered. "Just like that fucking dark room."

Max nodded, starting to play with the hem of her shirt again. "And I just...I panicked, I guess. It felt like I was back there..." she trailed off, looking into a distance that didn't exist. Not in this reality, at least.

"Hey." Chloe grabbed one of those fidgeting hands, holding it firmly. "Stay with me now, 'kay?"

Max's hand tightened around hers, and a shy smile teased the corners of her mouth. "Okay." She moved her shoe to bump Chloe's knee. "Did you at least find anything?"

"What? Oh yeah, clothing, pfft. It's laying on the ground somewhere. If we're lucky it's still there and I don't have to hunt it all down again." Chloe got to her feet, pulling Max along with her. Max still gripped her hand, a reassuring pressure that brought a warm feeling in her stomach.

As they walked out of the dressing room area, the employee Chloe had barked at awkwardly approached them, avoiding eye contact. "I-I have the clothing you-you dropped up at the register, just in case you were still wanting it."

Chloe looked over at Max, a smile forming on her face. "Hella lucky."

* * *

The drive back home was quiet. Chloe kept glancing over at Max, who had her eyes closed. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought Max was sleeping. As they pulled into the driveway, Max opened her eyes and rubbed her face absentmindedly.

"Feeling better?" Chloe asked, throwing the truck into park and turning it off.

Max nodded, shifting so she was sitting up straight. "Can we sit out here for a little bit? I'm sure my parents are waiting right inside the door for us, and I'm not ready for them yet."

"What, don't want to be told to go to the head doctor again?" Max gave a small smile, shaking her head. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Max laid her head on the window. "You okay over there?" Chloe asked, concerned.

Max turned to look at her, her emotions mixed on her face. "I'm just...I know you're worried about me."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "No shit, Sherlock."

"I know you're worried about me," she repeated, more confidently. "And I'm worried about you too. You have your own shit to deal with, before mine."

Chloe shrugged, resting her arm along the bench seat. "Most of my shit is old news anyways. No need for reruns here."

"Rachel. Joyce." Both names felt like punches to the gut. Chloe started shaking her head in denial. "I know I went through hell this week, Chloe, but so did you."

"It's not...I'm not...it's not the same," Chloe stammered, feeling heat rising up in her cheeks. "People I cared about died, so what, it happens to every fucking person on this planet!" She waved a hand in Max's direction. "You jumped fucking _timelines_ , Max! You saw shit my dumb ass willl never understand!"

Max smashed her fist into the dashboard in frustration. "I did everything - EVERYTHING - to make sure you were safe!"

"And I fucking asked you not to!" Chloe yelled back, leaning closer. Max stood her ground, glaring back. "I asked you to go back and let that little shit kill me in that fucking bathroom because I am a shitty person, Max! I don't deserve to be alive."

"And I can't fucking live without you!" Max screamed, and Chloe felt her anger abate as quickly as it had been brought on. Max's eyes were filled with angry tears, still staring her down. "You think I didn't, for one second, think about going back and getting rid of that storm?" Chloe sank back as the tears began to roll over. "All the people I could have saved, but I would have lost you, and I..." Her breathing became labored, and Chloe found herself sliding closer to pull Max into a hug. "I was selfish, I couldn't live in a world where you weren't living," she said quietly as the waves emotion crashed down on them both.

"Oh, Max," Chloe breathed. Sitting there holding on to each other for the second time of the day should have been worrying, but instead, Chloe felt strangely calm. Max had always been so innocent, so quiet, that watching her back had always been a part of Chloe's life. There was an odd comfort in knowing that after all the shit she had went through, Max still needed her.

 _You didn't just save me from the world_ , she wanted to say. _You saved me from myself_. The week's events flashed back before her eyes - shooting bottles at the junkyard, breaking into the school pool, daring Max to kiss her...

"Hey now," Chloe pulled away, grasping Max's face with both her hands to pull her gaze up. "Whatever happens now, wherever we go, we are each other's broken best friend, got it? 'Cause everyone needs one." Max laughed quietly, and Chloe pulled her in for one last firm hug. "Now let's get inside, I'd be hella shocked if your parents didn't hear us pull in. Yeah?"

Max smiled. "Yeah, let's go."


	4. Phone Calls

"You know as soon as there's enough of a charge, it's gonna blow up," Chloe stated as Max plugged her phone in. She was sprawled out on Max's bed again, tossing her keys repeatedly into the air. "I'm enjoying being phone free myself."

Max gave her an amused look as she set her phone down on her old school desk. "What, are you trying to be free of the addiction that is the World Wide Web?"

She caught her keys, pausing. "Why yes, yes I am. Thank you for noticing." After an awkward lunch with the Caulfields, Chloe was good to minimize contact with outside world. The Internet made everyone an expert at everything. "Besides, the only person who would possibly text me is in this room."

Max kept fiddling with her phone. "I know there's going to be some gnarly stuff on here...but I have to know."

Chloe understood. That was why she was avoiding turning on her phone. She fully expected texts and voicemails that would tear her down again. No need for that. The storm had torn down the cell towers near the town, and although Max had called her parents once reception came back, she had avoided looking at the notifications that were popping up.

Max sat down at her desk chair, leaning her head on the back of it. She was rubbing her wrists absentmindedly, something that made Chloe's chest tighten. There were no marks in this version of reality, but Jefferson had done a number on Max. It infuriated Chloe to no end.

"Some lunch with your folks, huh?" Chloe blurted out, hoping to distract her. Max lifted her head, a small smile on her face. "It's cool that your dad still wants to take you to games."

"You should come. You'd like hockey," Max responded.

Chloe laughed. "Maybe. People hitting other people with sticks does sound like my idea of fun." She sighed heavily. "Speaking of fun, this has got to be the longest I've gone without my, er, medication."

Chloe didn't need to look up to see Max's eyes rolling. "You're fine," she commented.

"I'm just saying, it's a new city and all so I'll need to figure out where to get my fix."

"Chloe, you don't-" They both jumped a little as Max's phone came to life, buzzing on the desk. There was a moment of hesitation before Max reached out to pull it closer. She started playing with it, and Chloe sat up as Max's eyes started tearing up.

"Max..." Chloe didn't know what to say. As Max scrolled, her eyes would close as she read whatever text, bracing herself for the next one, and doing it all over again. After a few minutes of this, she suddenly shot a hand out to Chloe, who grasped it.

"Chloe, Kate's fine." Tears of relief were running down Max's face. "She's safe, the hospital wasn't hit."

"Max, that's...that's great." Chloe knew Kate meant a lot to her best friend, even if she wasn't the type of person Chloe would normally associate with. There was a lump in her throat though as Max kept scrolling through the countless other people who had texted that weren't fine, and weren't safe.

She felt Max's grip tighten for a second. "Chloe..." Without another word, she handed the phone over, and Chloe reluctantly took it.

Max, this is David-

Chloe recoiled. "I can't read this, Max-"

Max pulled on her hand. "Read it." Chloe took a deep breath and continued.

_Max, this is David. You girls were right about that bunker. Jefferson had Victoria, like you said._

_The bunker made it through the storm. We're safe._

_I can't get in contact with Chloe or Joyce, if you've seen them please let me know._

"He's...he's alive." Chloe fell back onto the bed, her hand slipping out of Max's. Her own eyes were watering now. She held her hands over her face, hiding the afternoon rays that were seeping into the bedroom. She couldn't quite place how she was feeling - relief that someone she knew made it, but also bitterness, that of all people, that psychopath Jefferson...

She could feel movement on the bed as Max climbed in next to her, sitting up against the headboard. Max's hand rested on her shoulder, an anchoring pressure. Chloe was hyper aware of her own breath, labored and jagged. She forced herself to pull her hands away, still gripping the phone, and opened her eyes, staring up at Max.

The way the sunlight hit Max's hair made it look far redder than it was. It was almost an ethereal glow, an angel from up above sent down to make sure she, Chloe, didn't keep fucking up her life. Her best friend, her savior, and now her everything.

 _You are all that matters to me_ , a shout above a storm, a statement on a cliff declaring that the world couldn't keep trying to keep them apart. She had been surprised to hear Max say those words to her, but after everything they went through, she found herself believing it.

Max was still watching her, a sadness and understanding on her face. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was..." She trailed off for a second, trying to decide how honest to be. "I'm glad David is okay," she said slowly. "And I guess Jefferson will get quality jail time now, but I kind of wish the son of a bitch was dead."

Max grimaced. "He deserves to rot in hell." Chloe felt her lips quiver as she fought a sudden grin. Her little Max was all grown up and feisty.

"Well, I'm sure once the Prescotts find out what he did to Nathan, they'll fry his ass." Chloe said thoughtfully. She looked down at Max's phone again, sitting up slowly. "I should probably call him. David," she clarified, and Max nodded.. With trembling hands, she dialed the number she had memorized out of spite, in order to avoid when it came calling.

David picked up on the second ring. "Max, Max is that you?" Chloe felt her voice catch in her throat. "Max? Hello?"

She coughed, clearing her throat. "Hey, David. It's me, it's-"

"Chloe." David's voice just about broke as he said her name. Chloe wrapped an arm around her legs as she heard David's breathing hitch. He was silent for a few moments, surely as emotional as Chloe suddenly found herself. "Chl-Chloe, you're alive," David said, his voice wavering. "Thank god, I was worried. Where are you? Are you safe?"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh, a teary laugh forced out of her throat. Max put her arm around Chloe's shoulders, and Chloe reflexively grabbed her free hand. "Yeah, yeah, we're safe. Max and I are up in Seattle, at her parents' place."

A relieved sigh made its way across the phone. "That's- that's great. Great. Are you two okay?"

 _The question of the century_. "Yeah David, we're okay." She used her arm to wipe at her face, trying to focus on Max running her thumb across the back of her hand. "Where are you staying? Are you okay?"

"Pretty banged up, but I've been sleeping over at Blackwell - the school didn't take a full hit, it's missing some window panes, but nothing that can't be fixed." Of course Blackhell was fine. "Listen Chloe, I've been helping out the last couple of days, and I need to stay in town for a couple more. Once it's done, I want...I mean, would it be alright for me to come up and visit?"

Chloe felt an unexpected smile form on her face. "Of course, yeah, that'd be hella dope."

David gave a slight chuckle. "Alright Chloe, you take care, alright?"

"David," she said suddenly, not wanting him to hang up. Not until she asked. "Have you...did Joyce..." Max's thumb stopped moving.

Silence on the other end. Chloe started shaking her head, knowing what was going to come. David started speaking slowly, softly, as if trying to lessen the blow. "There was an explosion in the Two Whales. There's...no one survived." David's voice cracked once again, and Chloe let the phone drop from her hand. The room was silent, but the blood in Chloe's ears pounded like a war drum. She heard a voice, repeatedly shouting denials, and it wasn't until Max started to try to soothe her that Chloe realized it was her own voice.

And suddenly she wasn't in Max's bedroom, she was in the junkyard, feet away from the remains of the girl Chloe loved until the world ripped them apart, always the world ripping her apart from the people she cared about. Her hands pounded into the ground, trying to hit it the world a fraction of how it kept hitting her. But it was futile, and she grabbed at her hair, pulling, ignoring the pain as strands ran out of slack and threatened to pull out of her scalp.

She felt something closing around her, and she fought, flailing as something wrapped around her arms and torso, fought and clawed and screamed until she ran out of air and just laid on her back, defeated.

When she came to, she momentarily panicked as she felt bindings around her body, but as she started to move she heard Max saying her name. Chloe forced herself to open her eyes again, realizing she was still on Max's bed, her head having just left Max's shoulder and her best friend's arms tightly wound around her. After the adrenaline faded, she let me head fall back down, and Max pulled her closer, encompassing her. For the first time in a long time, even through the emotional pain, Chloe felt safe.

They laid there for what felt like hours, Max murmuring into her hair and Chloe trying to remember how to breathe, holding on to the one person who was still here, still with her after all this time.

And she cried. Chloe felt like she'd never stop crying. For her mother, for the town, for Rachel, for her father. She cried until she had exhausted herself and could not keep herself awake any longer.

But just before she succumbed to sleep, she was aware of Max brushing her hair out of her face and pressing her lips against Chloe's forehead. It wasn't a goofy kiss on a dare, but one with emotion and free will. Chloe smiled as she drifted off.


	5. A New Room

Chloe woke up gradually, feeling relaxed and comfortable. After a few moments of peace, she realized she was surrounded by something - no, someone. Her eyes whipped open to see the pillow she was using wasn’t a pillow at all, but Max’s shoulder. The arm trapped under Chloe was stretched out to the end of the bed, but the other arm was still resting on top of her.

The events of the previous day quietly came back to her - how David was alright, how her mom was gone, how Max had held on to her as she had the breakdown she had been fighting off for days. She wasn’t sure that forehead kiss had actually happened at all, and might have just been a figment of her imagination.

_It didn’t mean anything_ , she told herself. A peck on the head didn’t have to mean anything between friends. Just like that kiss she had dared Max to give her, just a few days ago. Chloe sighed heavily - it seemed like it had been months, or maybe years, since Max came careening back into her life.

Max took a deep breath, rolling fully on to her back and pulling her free arm off of Chloe. She stretched, yawning a little as she settled back down. Chloe shifted so she wasn’t laying on top of her, and Max’s eyes opened.

“Morning,” Max muttered, still half asleep. She looked over at Chloe, a sleepy smile on her face. For a moment, Chloe felt like they were teenagers again, sleeping over at each other’s house. She was always the first one awake, and always watched Max wake up.

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey,” Chloe responded, staring up at the ceiling. She felt like she needed to say something, maybe apologize for her breakdown. “Hey, about last night...”

Max’s eyebrows crinkled together. “It’s fine, Chloe, you were upset. You had - have - every right to be.” She propped her head up on her hand. “Is it cliche to ask how you’re feeling?”

Chloe gave a humorless laugh. Now that she thought about it, she had a bit of a headache, but that wasn’t what Max meant. “Probably. But I’m fine, I guess. As fine as one can be...” She sat up, resting her arms on her knees. “I don’t remember what I might have said or did, but, I’m sorry.”

Max shrugged. “You scratched the hell out of my arms when I tried to calm you down, and...my parents did come in to see what all the yelling was about.”

Chloe groaned, imagining future awkward conversations. “Well, glad I can check the box for ‘most fucked up childhood friend’ for them.” She looked at Max’s arms, and sure enough, there were still a couple of red scratch marks visible. “Well, now I feel like shit.”

“Chloe.” Max’s voice was almost a warning. Chloe looked over at her, smirking slightly. Max had what she might consider to be a threatening look on her face, but all Chloe could see was the girl she grew up with, pouting. “Don’t give me that look, Chloe. I’m serious.”

_Oh, it is on_. “As serious as that kiss last night?” Max seemed a little flustered, a blush creeping across her freckled cheeks. Chloe truly laughed, watching her best friend start spluttering. “If it makes you feel any better, it gave me some damn good dream material.”

It was so worth it to see Max turning red. Chloe, of course, hadn’t dreamed last night, but Max didn’t need to know that. “Next time you decide to make a move on me, make sure I’m fully conscious so I can remember it clearly, ‘kay?”

“You’re the worst.” Max had actually crossed her arms as she pouted, still glaring at Chloe with all the ferocity of a teddy bear.

“You know you love me,” Chloe reminded her, giving her a shit-eating grin. Max rolled her eyes, getting up and starting to go about her day.

* * *

Breakfast was cheery enough. Max’s parents seemed determined to avoid discussing the breakdown, but there were occasional over-the-top cheery moments that clearly masked their concern. They were going back to work the next day, but when asked, the girls declined having them take a few days off. Max and Chloe, after all, were adults, and were keeping to themselves most of the time anyway.

They spent the rest of the morning moving furniture around the guest room, finally giving Chloe a space of her own. After much laughter from the Caulfields as Chloe mock-lamented being kicked out of her best friend’s room, she dramatically slammed the door to her new living spaces, smirking. She could still hear them tittering on the other side of the door as she sat down on her new bed. She realized suddenly, with the exception of bathroom time, that this was the first time she had been alone since the storm. There was a weariness pulling her down, and she gladly fell backwards onto the freshly made bed, staring up at the ceiling as her thoughts flowed freely through her brain.

It had almost been a week since Max saved her ass - the first time, at least. It felt like it had been far longer. It was for sure an eventful week - an adventure, the type of which they had only pretended to have as kids. _Captain Bluebeard and Long Max Silver, setting sail again_ , she thought wryly. Except their idea of buried treasure had drastically changed since then.

The idea of Rachel Amber being dead was...frustrating. Rachel always had that aura around her that put her outside of the world’s limits. Chloe had hoped with every fiber of her being that she had run off to LA like she always dreamed, because Rachel up and disappearing was completely expected. But her being dead was the truth, and Chloe felt like she had subconsciously accepted that fact long ago. Getting worked up about it now was almost laughable.

Speaking of worked up, she needed to get her meds refilled, and she didn’t mean weed. She didn’t want to worry Max with her fluoxetine script, even if she had been trying to weaning herself off of it the last couple of months. As much as she dreaded a doctor’s visit, withdrawal was not something she wanted to add to the misery pile right now.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and Chloe sat up as Max cracked the door open. “Can I come in?” Max asked, leaving the door mostly closed.

Chloe nodded. “Mi casa es tú casa...or your momma’s casa. Shit, I’m confused.” Max smiled as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her as she glanced around the room. There was an old dresser that used to be Max’s next to the door, where Chloe had stored her minimal clothing selection. Max ran her finger along one of the drawers, where the finish had been worn away from years of use. “Thanks for the hand-me-downs, by the way.”

A smirk formed on Max’s face. “Nice for me to be able to pass something off to you for a change.” Chloe had certainly passed down her fair share of clothing to the younger girl. “You okay in here? After your, erm, tantrum-” Chloe grinned at her, “-I didn’t hear anymore noise.”

Chloe’s smile slipped off her face. She plopped back down on the bed, that weary feeling setting back in. “I dunno, I was just thinking about all the crazy shit we’ve done this past week.” She lifted her head to look at Max, who was biting her lip. “It’s been a whole week since you stopped Nathan from putting a cap in my ass, isn’t that crazy?”

“Yeah, it’s been pretty crazy.” Max didn’t seem as energized by the idea. “It feels longer for me, what with all the rewinds and everything.” She started rubbing her wrist, staring off into the distance.

“Have you used your rewind power since the storm?” Max looked up, shaking her head. Chloe had thought not - nosebleeds had become a pretty standard side effect. “Do you think you still have it?”

Max opened her mouth, then closed it again, her brow furrowing. She lifted her hand, almost as if she was going to try, then shook her head again. “I don’t know. I mean, I think so? It feels like I should be able to.”

“But you won’t.” Chloe knew better. Max would never take the chance of breaking things like that again. Chloe hoped she never had to make that choice.

Max was nodding her head. “I don’t know if that storm caused my powers, or if my powers caused the storm, but I don’t...” She trailed off, but she didn’t need to finish.

“No more apocalypses for you, world,” Chloe declared, and Max broke out into a tired smile.

* * *

That night, Chloe tossed and turned in her own bed, not able to get her mind to settle down. It didn’t help that the room was quieter than she was used to now, and the bed felt colder than usual.

With a frustrated groan, she got out of bed, wandering towards the stairs to find something to entertain herself. As she passed Max’s room, she heard muttering. Curious, she put her ear against the door. She couldn’t make out much of it, but distinctly heard her name, along with jagged breaths as though she were struggling to breathe.

“Max, you okay?” Chloe asked quietly. The muttering continued, and Chloe slowly turned the handle to poke her head in.

Max was in bed, curled up on her side. She made no sign of hearing Chloe enter, but with the door out of the way she could make out the words with ease.

“Stop...no, please...let me go...”

Chloe closed the door behind her before approaching the bedside, so she could see Max’s face. Her hands were over her head, but Chloe could see tears streaking down her face.

“Max, it’s okay.” Chloe reached out to grab Max’s shoulder, but as soon as she made contact Max’s eyes flew open and her whole body recoiled. There was a moment where Chloe thought she was about to start screaming, but then she saw recognition in those blue eyes. Max’s body relaxed, and her eyes fluttered shut.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Max whispered. She seemed exhausted from her nightmare.

“Can’t wake someone if they were already awake,” Chloe stated, and Max opened her eyes again, looking back at her. “I don’t remember you talking in your sleep.”

Max gave a flustered sigh. “I don’t remember having nightmares, either.” She rubbed her hands over her face, taking a deep breath. “Thanks for waking me up.”

“Anytime.” Chloe stood up, feeling slightly awkward. Even under the circumstances, being with Max made her feel more relaxed than she had been in her own room. “Well, uh, goodnight, Max.”

“Chloe,” Max said quickly, with what almost sounded like desperation in her voice. The blue-haired girl stopped instantly, looking back at her. She looked small, fragile, almost scared. “Can you...would you stay in here tonight?”

Chloe felt an unexpected wave of relief wash over her. “Sure, Max,” she said automatically. Max slid over to the side as Chloe climbed into bed, an arm behind her own head. Max curled up on her side, facing Chloe. “You owe me big time, got it?” Chloe joked, and was rewarded with a small smile. She watched Max for a little bit as the younger girl drifted off, and Chloe’s eyelids grew heavy as she fell asleep, too.


	6. David’s Visit

The next few days went by slowly, as neither Chloe nor Max had anything better to do with themselves. They sat around with the TV on in the background, carefully changing the station whenever something they deemed “sensitive” came on. Chloe caught Ryan and Vanessa occasionally whispering to each other around corners, and she completely understood their unvoiced concerns. At some point, they needed to get back on with their lives. Max needed to finish school, Chloe needed to do, well, whatever a high school dropout did with their life.

When that would be, Chloe couldn’t answer. Any time she left Max alone for more than a few minutes, she felt an anxiety building up in her head. She knew it was irrational, that Max was a grown woman and could take care of herself, but that didn’t stop her from worrying.

It didn’t help that Max kept waking her up most nights, caught up in whatever nightmare was on the menu. Chloe had tried once more to sleep in her private room, but caved in when Max asked. She never told Chloe what happened in her dreams, and a small part of her was grateful that those images were never introduced into her own brain. Having been in the dark room was enough of a nightmare, but to imagine Max down there, at Jefferson’s mercy, was enough to make her blood boil.

At one point during the week, Chloe hastily made an appointment with a local doctor, fingers crossed that she could get her meds refilled. She wasn’t sure how much of Arcadia Bay’s medical records were digitally available, or how her insurance would even work anymore, but she was more worried about how she was going to sneak away from Max. She didn’t think that Max was following her out of suspicion, but on the occasions that Chloe left to go to another room, Max was close behind.

She couldn’t help but feel that Max was anxious when Chloe left her, too.

The Caulfields, in an attempt for normalcy, started breaking out board games in the evenings to have “family time”, which Chloe was touched to be a part of. They didn’t have any particularly challenging games - mostly ones from when the girls were younger - but Chloe had a blast kicking their asses in Monopoly one night.

“You are totally cheating, but I don’t know how,” Max complained that evening as they readied themselves for bed. “No one is that good at Monopoly.”

Chloe smirked. She had totally been sneaking money out of the bank when they were all distracted (despite Max declaring herself to be the banker). “Max, I am insulted. Thievery has never been my forte.”

Max opened her mouth, a surprised look spreading on her face. “You’re full of shit, Chloe Price! You were stealing! How-”

“Can’t prove it now, can you?” Max’s phone buzzed, and Chloe felt her smile fading. She had finally turned her own phone back on, and the only notifications had been from David trying to reach her and a few from her mom asking her where she was during the storm. Turns out the idea of not knowing was superior. “Who’s the booty call from now?”

“It’s Kate, just, being Kate.” Max seemed a little flustered though, as if she was trying to hide something. Chloe cocked an eyebrow at her, and Max gave a frustrated sigh. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Stop giving me a reason to look at you like this.” She wasn’t a hundred percent certain what Max was so flustered about, but it was fun to mess with her regardless. Before she could get more involved in teasing Max, her own phone dinged. “Ugh, it’s David again.”

He was coming up to visit the next day, a prospect that Chloe had major conflicts about. He had been texting a couple of times per day, obviously wanting to talk. Even though Chloe knew he had saved Max in the dark room in a different timeline, and was not a total douche, they still had a history that didn’t disappear overnight.

Max was watching her quietly. “He’s going to be happy to see you, you know.”

Chloe sighed. “I know. Doesn’t mean I have to be over the fucking moon for it.” She threw herself into bed, eager for the day to be over. “Maybe you should see if Kate can come up here one of these days.” Maybe next Tuesday? That would be a convenient way to get herself out of the house for her doctor visit.

Max smiled at the thought. “Yeah, that’d be nice. I don’t know when she gets discharged from the hospital though, and it’s a long drive.” This was true - David had booked a hotel room nearby for his visit. Four hours one way wasn’t an easy drive.

“Well, at least we have a spare bedroom here if she came up.” She had refused to volunteer the room to David. One step at a time.

Max laughed. Ryan and Vanessa had quickly picked up on them still sleeping in the same room. It had been another opportunity to make Max uncomfortable by exclaiming that Chloe preferred being the big spoon. Ryan had laughed his booming laugh, but Vanessa had a rather knowing look on her face.

It had taken Chloe slightly aback. Between that look from Vanessa and Max’s odd behavior, she was starting to wonder if Max was wanting to be...more than friends. Chloe couldn’t tell exactly how she felt about it. This was Max Caulfield, her childhood (and adulthood) best friend, and under no circumstances did she want to jeopardize that. The idea of trudging through life without her was impossible.

That didn’t mean there wasn’t a part of her that wanted Max like _that_ -

_She doesn’t need my shit_. Chloe knew she was an emotional trash heap. Max deserved someone who was whole - less of a train wreck, at the very least. No, she needed to keep those feelings at bay.

* * *

Chloe didn’t sleep well that night. She tossed and turned, woke Max up from a nightmare, and then continued to toss and turn. All she could see when she closed her eyes was David accusing her and Max of being the reason Joyce was dead.

She woke up abruptly in the morning, the sun starting to shine into the room. Her heart pounded as though she had just finished a marathon. She turned to look at Max, and was surprised to stare into her open eyes.

“Shit, did I wake you this time?”

Max shook her head. “I’ve been up for a while.” She continued watching, her eyes full of concern, and Chloe wished she wouldn’t. She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to steady herself. “Do you want to talk about it?” Max asked quietly.

“What, the impending stepdouche visit?” Max frowned at her. Chloe shook her head, looking back up at the ceiling. She could tell Max’s question was not as optional as it sounded. “Sorry, I know. I’m just nervous, I guess.”

Max propped her head up on her arm. “Nervous about what?”

_Why do you want me to say it, Max?_ She looked back over. “I just feel like...what happened was our fault, and he’ll know.” A dark shadow crossed the younger girl’s face. “I know that’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not,” Max said flatly. She didn’t seem to be getting emotional, but was most definitely upset. “Anything else?”

“Guess I just don’t know how I’m going to feel when he’s here. Like, am I going to cry like a baby? Or will I just be wishing he’d get the fuck out of this city?”

Max seemed to be analyzing the question, looking thoughtful. “I think he’s going to be really happy to see you,” she said slowly. “And I think you’ll be happy to see him too.”

“Wish I had your optimism, Mad Max,” Chloe sighed.

* * *

Chloe stood anxiously, fidgeting with her beanie as she watched out the window. David was due any minute. Max was sitting on the couch in the living room, letting Chloe pace her way into more nerves.

“Maybe he’s not coming, maybe he decided he didn’t want to see me.” Her stomach twisted at the thought. If even _David_ was willing to abandon her...

Max scoffed from the other room. “Chloe, he texted saying he was on his way.”

“Maybe he changed his mind.”

“ _Chloe_.” For a second, Max’s tone sounded so much like Joyce reprimanding her that Chloe stopped pacing. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until Max’s eyes popped up from the back of the sofa. “You okay?”

The sound of a car door slamming leaked into the house, and Chloe jerked her head to look out the window again. The muscle car was unmistakable, and neither was the man walking towards the front door.

“I can’t do this,” Chloe whispered to herself. She could just hide, keep the door shut, and avoid whatever conversation was about to happen. Or have Max lie, say Chloe had skipped town and ditched the truck so they couldn’t find her...

She hadn’t heard Max get off the couch, but the feeling of her hand slipping into Chloe’s was an anchoring one. “You’ll be fine,” Max said reassuringly, squeezing her hand. Chloe looked over at her best friend, who stared confidently back. “You got this.” The dreaded knock on the door came, and she took a deep breath as she pulled her hand away from Max’s to open the door.

The sight of David did strange things to Chloe’s chest, a mixture of relief and caution. He had a piece of gauze taped above his left eye and a busted lip, but otherwise looked the same as he always did. He stared back at her, almost as if seeing a ghost, and she couldn’t let the silence go any longer. “Hey, David.”

“Chloe,” he said quietly, stepping closer. His arms were raised as though he was coming closer to give her a hug, but his speed gave her the opportunity, if she so chose, to back up.

She didn’t.

For a moment she stood there, arms at her sides, as David wrapped his arms slowly around her. “Chloe, I am so sorry,” he choked, and she could feel his body shaking ever so slightly. She raised her hands to pat his back awkwardly, but suddenly found herself holding on to him as well.

There was something unspoken between them at that moment, as they clung to each other. No matter how tumultuous their relationship had been and would continue to be, they were still family.

David was the one to pull away, putting a hand on Chloe’s shoulder to take a look at her. His eyes still had a few tears welled up, but he was smiling ear to ear. Words seemed to fail him, and Chloe understood, because she didn’t have anything to say, either.

After a minute of staring back at each other, David cleared his throat. “Mind if I, er, come in?” Chloe nodded, letting him pass through the door. Max, who had retreated further into the house to give the two of them a moment, rejoined them, and David gave her a firm hug as well. After Max pulled away, David took a look around the house. “Nice place your parents have here, Maxine.”

“Max, never Maxine,” she seemed to automatically say. David looked at her awkwardly for a second before a chuckle came out of his throat as Max smiled apologetically.

They made their way into the living room, Max grabbing David a glass of water on the way there. David took the armchair, and Chloe was grateful for it. Sitting next to Max on the couch was far more comfortable. He kept looking at Chloe, smiling, and it was starting to unnerve her a little bit.

“So, uh, David, what have you been doing in Arcadia Bay?” Chloe knew it would be a sensitive topic - might as well get it out of the way.

David frowned a little bit, but seemed otherwise okay. “Blackwell’s still standing, like I told you. We’re using it as a makeshift shelter for the townspeople until we can start getting crews out to do clean up. I’m managing most of the Blackwell side of things.” There was a slightly proud tone to his voice, and Chloe had to fight to keep herself from groaning. Old habits died hard.

“How- how many people? At Blackwell.” Chloe asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Max rubbing her wrists.

He seemed dejected by the thought. “‘Bout 200. There’s some folks who are still living in their houses that didn’t get hit quite as bad, but not...not many.”

Chloe sunk back into the couch. Arcadia Bay was a small town, and only had around 800 people in it. _And it was all their_ -

“You said you found the dark room?” Max spoke up, and only because Chloe knew her so well could she tell that Max was trying very hard to keep herself calm.

David’s eyes flashed with anger. “Yeah, I found that son of a bitch. He’d already drugged that Victoria girl, but she’s alright - she’s up at the hospital now.” Max had a small smile on her face at the news. “Couple of the officers that made it out of the storm drove him over to Portland, they’re gonna handle the trial, seeing as the Prescotts-” the name came out with a harsh tone “-have their damn hands in the police force.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “I’m sorry, I just don’t care for crooked cops.”

“Nah dude, that’s something we can all agree on,” Chloe said. Max nodded next to her. “I mean, I’m not a big fan of authority in general, but crooked authority is definitely worse.”

David gave a disapproving sigh, but at least there was no lecture coming. “So, uh, I went out to the house.” Chloe’s heart sank. “It got pretty banged up, but I got a box of stuff out of it that I thought you’d want. It’s out in the car, if you wanted to help.”

“Yeah, sure.” She stood up, following David out to the driveway. Max lingered in the living room, muttering something about giving them some space. Once outside of the house, she could see scratches in the paint from the storm’s debris, although the car was otherwise still in fantastic condition.

“Now, there’s more stuff that I’ll probably be able to salvage, but I thought I’d grab some stuff you’d like until you can come back down,” he said as he opened the trunk. He paused for a second, looking over somewhat sheepishly. “ _If_ you come back down, that is.” It wasn’t a threat, but a genuine concerned statement. He was trying, and for that, Chloe could try, too.

He pulled out a large paper box, popping the lid so Chloe could take a look at what was inside. A mixture of clothing, some pictures, and a handful of other trinkets from her room were on top. “Thanks, David,” she said, closing the lid before she could look too closely. She didn’t know how she might react to some of the box’s contents.

“And I, uh, grabbed these.” He pulled a familiar orange pill bottle from his pocket. “Figured you wouldn’t want me waving them around in front of the Caulfields, so...”

Chloe felt a lump in her throat as she grabbed her meds, sticking them in a pocket. “Thank you, seriously. I was getting a little worried about how I was going to get more.”

David gave her a slightly concerned look. _Here we go_. “I promised myself I would try to give you a little more freedom than I would have previously allowed.” He crossed his arms, although his face didn’t look as stern as it had in past lectures. “We’ve all gone through hell this week, and I just want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself, alright?”

“Jeez David, getting mushy on me?” Chloe joked, and a little sparkle shone in David’s eye for a moment before he tried to rein back in to the stoic stepfather look. “If only Joyce could see us now.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wished she could take them back. The flash of grief crossing David’s face was a stark reminder of her own pain. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t...” She trailed off, not knowing how best to apologize.

“Grief, has different ways of showing itself,” David said slowly, trying to keep his voice steady. “You’ve had to deal with so much of it at such a young age - and I know I haven’t always helped.”

Chloe waved a hand, trying to brush it off. “I was an angsty teenager-”

“And I pushed you to be better, but I know I didn’t go about it all the right way. I wanted to be a father to you, but I knew I couldn’t live up to William in your eyes.”

“You got that right,” she muttered, unable to contain herself.

There was a sad smile on David’s face. “I can’t replace your father, and I don’t think I would have ever been able to, but I’d like to still have a place in your life. And I would think Joyce-” his voice broke, but he pushed on, “-would have wanted that too.”

“She always did,” Chloe said quietly. “She always wanted us to get along. But you were too much of a stepdick-”

“And you were too much of a rebellious punk,” he finished, the corner of his mouth twitching. He put his hand out, a peace offering that Chloe never thought she would be seriously considering. She grabbed his hand, giving him a firm handshake.

“Only one hug for you today?” She asked as she wrung his hand.

David’s eyebrows went up, and a true smile spread out on his face. “Figured I wouldn’t press my luck.”

* * *

David hung around until dinner time, where he finally got to meet the legendary Caulfields Joyce had told him about. After the initial condolences, they had, dare Chloe say it, a good time. Seeing David interacting with Ryan and Vanessa was strange, but he got along with them so well that Chloe couldn’t help but smile. She found herself glad that he was there, and hoped they could continue on a better relationship path now that wasn’t constant bickering.

He gave both Chloe and Max one last hug before he left for his hotel room - he’d be leaving early in the morning to get back to Arcadia Bay at a decent time, so they wouldn’t see him until the next time they arranged a visit. Chloe was actually feeling bad that he was going back, alone, to face the destruction that was her fault-

_Nope. Nuh uh. Don’t think like that._ She needed to start breaking those thoughts. If she wasn’t going to blame Max, she wasn’t going to blame herself, either.

Finally alone with Max again in their room, Chloe stretched out in the bed, yawning. “Didn’t think today was gonna be this emotionally exhausting. I mean, I was expecting it to be hella awkward, but definitely not like this.“

Max smiled as she pushed Chloe over so she could climb in under the covers. “You did seem to enjoy it a little bit.”

“Heh, maybe a little bit.” She stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Never, in a million years, did she think she’d be getting along with _David_. “Well, stranger things have happened,” she declared, reaching over to the lamp on her side and flicking it off.


	7. Silent Night

The next few weeks moved by slowly as Chloe and Max tried to find their way forward. Blackwell had no plans to reopen, so Ryan and Vanessa got Max signed up for the following semester at the local high school. Chloe hated how anxious Max was getting about going back there - she claimed she had some friends at the school that she’d like to see, but she never named names.

Chloe had half a mind to join her and finish up her own high school career, but she wasn’t sure she could handle the classic high school bullshit anymore. After talking with the Caulfields, she had started studying for her GED. She still wasn’t sure what she was going to do with her life after getting said GED, but it was a start.

She had talked with David a few more times over the phone, which still bothered her ever so slightly. David had recommended looking into doing something trade-based that would let her get her hands dirty. Honestly, it wasn’t a bad suggestion, but his following comment that Chloe would be able to support herself and Max with a job like that did weird things to Chloe’s stomach.

The way people talked about the two of them made it seem like they were _together_. It was always “Max and Chloe”, “you girls”, “when the two of you”. She was actually pretty damn satisfied with the insinuation, and her heart fluttered a little every time someone made those comments. But she was still keeping her promise she had made to herself - she wasn’t going to tie Max down with any more of her shit.

Besides, she was still waking up Max from her nightmares. Sometimes it was just wordless flailing, sometimes it was muttering that gradually rose to a shout. Max never complained when Chloe woke her up, only buried her face into Chloe’s neck every night before drifting off into a slightly more peaceful sleep.

Chloe noticed she was looking more and more haggard, and she wondered if Max was sleeping at all.

A week before Thanksgiving, Vanessa pulled Chloe aside to help with post-dinner dishes. Max and Ryan were arguing over what board game to play - he was a fan of Monopoly, which Max refused to play again since Chloe admitted to cheating the first time. Chloe was smirking from the kitchen as the argument started getting heated.

“She is still upset with you about that game,” Vanessa commented, smiling as well. “But with the exception of that, she seems pretty happy with you here.”

Chloe cast her a wary look - she had an idea where this conversation was going. “Yep, one world-ending storm is all it takes to reunite former best friends.” She knew it was blunt, and knew Vanessa would flinch and tread lightly.

There was a moment of silence as Vanessa turned off the faucet. “I-I regret moving here. For Max’s sake,” Vanessa admitted quietly. “She was never truly happy here. I don’t think she wanted you to know that then.”

Chloe could still hear Max and Ryan arguing, but it seemed like Ryan was making headway. “Well, I was never truly happy without her in Arcadia Bay, so, samesies.” She heard a little bitterness leaking into her voice, and Vanessa looked slightly ashamed. “I know, you didn’t realize it would fuck us both up.”

Vanessa was still a little uncomfortable with Chloe’s swearing tendencies, but she seemed determined to push past it. “The two of you were always so close...and I wonder how your relationship would have changed if we stayed.”

_Whoop, there it is_. “Are you trying to make me your daughter-in-law?” Chloe brazenly asked, and Vanessa’s blush confirmed it. Chloe laughed a little, shaking her head as she remembered her promise. “She deserves someone with...less baggage,” Chloe finally admitted out loud. She didn’t look over at Vanessa, but could feel her eyes watching. “I don’t want her worrying about me anymore than she already is.”

“Sweetie, try telling _her_ that.” That knowing look was back when Chloe looked up at her, and for just a moment, the little monster in Chloe’s chest cheered. A roar of laughter came from the living room as Ryan won the battle, and Vanessa pushed Chloe out of the kitchen to help set up the game.

* * *

She was hyper aware of Max for the rest of the night. She kept fighting with her head and the monster taking up residency in her heart on what she should do. From what Vanessa had said, it was pretty clear that Max was open to that kind of a relationship, but Chloe was still hesitant. What if they didn’t work like _that_? What if it tore them apart?

She was lost in those thoughts as she lay in bed once again, Max coming back in from the bathroom after getting into her pajamas. She had slipped under the covers per usual, laying on her side facing away, when Chloe made part of a decision.

“Just get over here, Mad Max, you’re gonna be groping me in the middle of the night anyways.” Max put her head up, looking back at her with wide eyes. After a moment of hesitation, she rolled over, slowly snuggling closer. Chloe was very aware of Max’s face against her neck, and protectively put her arms around the girl. She could feel tension within Max’s body slip away. “Shit, you must really like getting all touchy feely.”

Chloe could feel Max’s smile against her neck. “I always sleep better like this,” she whispered, almost too quiet for Chloe to hear. It was definitely the most relaxed she’d seen Max in the past few weeks. “I just feel...safe.”

Reflexively, Chloe kissed the top of her head. She felt Max stiffen for a second before sighing happily. “I got you, Max,” she murmured into her hair, and she tried to force herself to stay awake until she felt Max’s breathing slip into a sleeping pattern.

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes, looking around in the bright sunlight. _Why am I at American Rust?_ It most definitely was the junkyard - she knew it well. She wandered for a little bit, looking around, before spotting a familiar figure near one of the beat up cars. “Dad?”

William looked up at her, a smile forming on his face. “Hello, sweetheart!” As Chloe grew closer, she felt her knees trembling a little bit. Stumbling, William reached out and caught her. “Whoa now! When did you get two left feet?”

There were tears running down Chloe’s face. “Dad, it’s been so long...”

“I know, I know. I just figured you’d want to talk to me at some point.” He patted the hood of his burned out car, and Chloe took a seat, still watching him. He looked back, love and patience and understanding in his eyes.

“M-mom.” It was all Chloe could get out, and William frowned as she broke down, leaning into him. “She didn’t deserve this, Dad,” she cried, pounding into the car with her fists. “She didn’t deserve this, it should have been _me_!”

“You know your mother would have said the same thing if it had been you dying in that bathroom,” he said, an arm slung around her shoulder. “Believe me, she’d be very proud of how strong you’ve been this last month.”

She nodded. Chloe wiped at her eyes, looking back up at William. “Max is back, too.”

A big smile spread across William’s face, and it warmed Chloe’s heart. “Little Maxine Caulfield! Oh, I can remember how cute you two were together as kids.” He gave her a playful shove with his free hand, still holding on to her shoulders. “Your mother and I always thought you two were perfect for each other.”

Chloe groaned. “Not you, too.”

William laughed. “What? It’s just the truth. She was always good at talking you down from your crazier ideas, and you gave her such confidence, you should have seen it.” He gazed off into the distance, lost in some memory Chloe could never have. “I wish I could have seen you two as teenagers. You would have been one hell of a riot to watch.”

Chloe shrugged his arm off at that, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “But we didn’t get to be teenagers together, Dad. She moved away, remember?”

William sighed. “I know.” His eyes narrowed as he looked around. “It’s a shame this place is gone now.”

“What?” And as she blinked, the junkyard was suddenly darker, the piles scattered and the ground covered in debris. She looked up at her dad, who watched her solemnly. “Dad, what’s-”

“Take care of yourself, Chloe.” The lights started shining as they always did, and Chloe stretched a hand forward to try to grab him out of the way from the truck that always came-

She woke up, her breathing unsteady and her heart pounding. She looked down to see Max still curled up next to her, an arm flung carelessly over her rib cage. She leaned her head closer to Max’s, taking a deep breath. She could smell Max - she smelled like warmth and nostalgia, happier days long gone. She took a few more steadying breaths before looking at the clock on Max’s side of the bed - 7:03AM.

Max hadn’t woken her up from a nightmare for the first time since the storm.

Chloe almost shook her awake out of excitement, but forced herself to wait. It only took a half hour before Max started stretching, slowly coming back to consciousness. She lifted her head, hair sticking up in odd spots, to wish Chloe a good morning. Her eyes were only half open, and Chloe couldn’t help but think about how adorable she was when she was half asleep.

“How’d you sleep?” Chloe asked, a grin spreading over her face as Max settled back into her.

“Really good,” she murmured. Chloe waited a minute to see if Max figured it out herself, and sure enough, her head came back up, eyes wide open now. “I didn’t- you didn’t-”

Chloe grinned back at her. “If I knew you just wanted to cuddle all night, I would have started doing this a month ago.” Max rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling with a strange smile on her face. The sudden absence of her warmth gave Chloe a chill, and she pulled the blankets higher around her neck in response. “What’cha thinking about over there?”

Max looked over at her, a slightly crazed look in her eye. “Nothing, really...just about how glad I am that you’re here.” At that, Max started blushing a little bit, and she stared back up at the ceiling as if to avoid further eye contact.

“Your mom seems happy that I’m here, too,” Chloe commented, making sure to put some extra meaning behind her words. Max looked over at her, suddenly alarmed. “It’s _hella_ cute that you’re crushing on me, honestly.”

Max hid her face behind her hands, groaning. “She wasn’t suppose to say anything!”

Chloe was fighting a war against her chest again, and by some miracle, her head won. “C’mon, time to get out of bed before your parents think we’re doing something _scandalous_.” Max’s face was flushed red, and Chloe laughed. “You know you love me,” she teased, and Max somehow got redder as she stormed out of the room.


	8. Back to Arcadia Bay

Two weeks later, Max wanted to go back to Arcadia Bay.

“You’re just going to torture yourself. You don’t need to do this,” Chloe had pleaded, wanting Max to stay in Seattle, where she wasn’t being constantly reminded about the storm. Max was headstrong though, and refused to listen to Chloe’s wishes. She wanted to see David, and Kate, and maybe even Victoria, but Chloe was certain she just wanted to remind herself of what they left behind. So, as much as she hated the idea, Chloe gassed up her truck and tried to mentally prepare herself to drive back into that damn town.

Max had a nightmare right before they were scheduled to drive down. Most nights she made it through without a peep, but they still popped up randomly. This time, Chloe had to shake her awake, and Max had cried herself back to sleep. It utterly broke Chloe’s heart, knowing she couldn’t do anything about it except hold on to Max and hope one day the nightmares stopped.

Max actually seemed somewhat happy as they got closer to Arcadia Bay. She had been texting Kate the whole drive, but was otherwise quiet. Kate’s family had survived the storm as well, and they had been helping David out at the Blackwell shelter.

Once they hit the city limits, however, there was a definite mood change in the truck. The roads had been cleared, but the buildings were in various states of disaster. Some looked barely touched, while others were leveled. Chloe felt a little nauseous as they drove closer to Blackwell, trying to avoid looking at the damage. Her heart clenched as they drove past the Two Whales, the windows blown out and no lights inside. She kept breathing deeply through her nose, trying to keep herself together.

Max was completely silent, looking out the windows with wide eyes. She had to understand now that she made the wrong choice, how Chloe wasn’t worth all of this destruction. Chloe hated the thought, but she couldn’t keep it out of her head.

Blackwell had quite a few cars in the parking lot, but it was no longer full. David had mentioned that a lot of people had moved in with family out of town, or had headed towards Portland. The people who didn’t have the option of leaving were the ones still at Blackwell.

Like David before, the site of Blackwell sent an odd mix of emotions through Chloe. Both the disgust of the pretentiousness of it, but also a sense of familiarity. The statue of Mr. Blackwell himself had been knocked over, and a couple of windows had been boarded up, but it was otherwise in one piece.

Chloe climbed out of the truck, and had gotten around to the front of it when she realized Max was still sitting in the cab. She walked around to the passenger door, opening it. “Max, you alright in there?” Max stared straight ahead, not seeming to notice her. Chloe reached out, gently grabbing her hand. Max jumped a little bit at the sensation, looking down at Chloe. “You can do this, okay? You’re the strongest person I know.” She knew what was going through Max’s mind, and although Chloe would have been happy to get back in the truck and drive away, she knew Max wouldn’t forgive her for that any time soon.

Slowly, Max climbed out of the truck, never letting go of Chloe’s hand. She was distinctly aware this was the first time out in public that they were walking around, holding hands. It felt natural, like they had done this forever, and Chloe decided right there and then that anyone who wanted to judge them could go fuck themselves.

As they got closer to the front of the building, David stepped out of the front door, holding it open. “Hey girls!” He seemed genuinely excited to see them, even if his eyes froze for a second on their joined hands. Max was gripping Chloe’s hand so tightly that even if she wanted to try to let go, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to escape.

“How was the drive?” David asked as they walked through the front door.

“Long and insufferable,” Chloe replied. To her surprise, David’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. “Wow, missed me that much, David?”

He cleared his throat. “Maybe a little.” He let them wander the entry hall, glancing at the stations set up in the school. A row of labeled tables ran along the hallway leading to the cafeteria, some for clothing and other supplies, a few for volunteering opportunities. Chloe could see one for missing persons; she made sure to keep Max as far away from that one as she could. The binder for it seemed pretty thick.

Walking into the cafeteria was, for a moment, normal. Most of the tables were full of people, some eating and others just chatting. There didn’t seem to be a solemn atmosphere though; life was moving on for these people.

“Max!” A girl moved from around one of the nearby serving tables, and Chloe recognized her pretty quickly. She had never met Kate before, but she had heard enough about her to guess this was her. David excused himself back to his station as Kate came closer.

Kate quickly gave Max a hug, which she returned one handed - she was still refusing to let go of Chloe’s hand. As Kate pulled away, Chloe noticed her glance quickly down at their hands, just like David did. Despite the cross dangling around her neck and assumptions Chloe was making about it, Kate seemed even happier than before. “And you must be Chloe!” She didn’t try to hug Chloe, which she was fine with. “Max has told me so much about you.”

“All sexy things, I hope,” Chloe remarked, and she was pleased to see a little redness appearing on Max’s cheeks. Max gave her a vehement look, but Kate didn’t seem to mind, and actually smiled more.

“You guys are so cute,” Kate said, and Chloe mentally tallied one more for the shipping team. “It’s four hours from Seattle right? You guys must be hungry. Go ahead and grab something, the Chases have been donating plenty of food, so no worries.”

“The Chases? As in, Victoria Chase?” Max asked.

Kate nodded. “She came into the hospital while I was still in - I was suppose to be discharged the day of the storm, but everything got delayed. She’s-” Kate dropped her voice down a little. “She’s hasn’t been as abrasive since the storm. Whatever happened to her with J-Jefferson definitely changed her.”

Max’s hand clenched at the sound of Jefferson’s name, and Chloe winched a little. Kate had no idea that Max had gone through the same hell as her and Victoria. But that was Max’s story to tell, if she ever did.

“And-and how are you, Kate?” Max asked, her tone slightly higher than usual. Chloe was certain her best friend would be waking her up in the middle of the night after a day like today.

Kate gave a small smile. “I’m managing. We’ve been able to help a lot of families coming through here. Most of the people have left already, but some just don’t have anywhere to go. I’ve been keeping myself busy with whatever needs to be done.” She pointed back over to the serving tables, where two other girls waved back. “My sisters have been helping too, it’s nice to get to hang out with them so much.”

“I bet, Kate.” Max kept up a casual conversation as they went and grabbed some food, only letting go of Chloe’s hand once she needed both to balance her plate. Kate joined them at one of the few empty tables, and Chloe was aware of people staring at them. She wasn’t sure if it was curiosity or recognization, but either way it made her uncomfortable and a little agitated. She shoveled food into her mouth to try to drown them out. No need for a spaz moment to make the day any worse.

Looking around further, Chloe saw a couple of people she recognized - Dana Ward was waving at them from across the room, and she could see Brooke Scott in another corner, dozing off. Most of the people, though, were faces she recognized from having been in the Two Whales so much, but not enough that she knew their names.

Chloe found herself zoning out, letting Max talk for the two of them. At some point, Max’s hand found it’s way back to Chloe’s under the table, and Chloe held on to it like the world depended on it.

After literal hours, Chloe finally had enough and dragged Max away to get some sleep. Kate had given them both hugs before wishing them a goodnight. Chloe and Max held hands as they walked over to the dorms - Kate had mentioned that the dorms were not being used, due to the personal items inside, so they would be able to crash in Max’s old room.

There was a strange silence as Chloe closed the door to Max’s dorm. She had not been inside it before, and it was weird to see what a happier Max had decorated her room with. The real Max was holding her arms around herself, as though trying to keep herself together. It hurt Chloe to watch her put herself through this.

“Max, are you okay?” Chloe asked quietly, gently grabbing her upper arms to try to get Max to look up at her. She did look up, with her eyes red and teeth clenched into her bottom lip. “Don’t start doing that shit, it’s not your fault-”

Before she knew it, Max was kissing her.

For a moment Chloe forgot how to exist, but where her brain failed her body stepped in. One of her hands snuck up to grab a handful of Max’s hair, and the other made its way to her waist, pulling her closer.

_You need to stop this_ , she thought to herself, but between the warmth and the satisfied monster in her chest, Chloe couldn’t. How could she have ever thought that this wasn’t _right_? Max fucking Caulfield, the one person in her life that she had always leaned on, the one person who would go to the literal ends of the earth for her, and Chloe would do the same for her in a heartbeat.

Over the blood pounding in her ears, she could hear Max say her name, and she never knew that she needed to hear her best friend say her name like that - with longing, desperation, desire.

But she needed to stop this.

With a groan, Chloe released Max, gently pushing her away. Max looked back at her, confused and looking a little hurt. “Max, you’re not in a good headspace right now,” she stated.

There was a little pout spreading on her face. “Chloe, I- I want this,” she stammered, frustration in her voice.

“I know. And I’d be a fucking liar if I said I didn’t want it, too.” This seemed to appease Max a little, and her pout disappeared as her eyes widened. Chloe reached a hand out, brushing a stray lock of hair behind Max’s ear. That monster in her chest was still aching for more, but she couldn’t let herself budge, no matter how much those blue eyes tempted her. “Let’s sleep, alright? I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“You better be,” Max muttered. She waited impatiently for Chloe to make herself comfortable on the small dorm bed before crawling in, snuggling close like they normally did. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Chloe looked down at her, a little confused. “For what? For not wanting to kiss you while you’re emotionally vulnerable?”

Max shook her head, propping herself back up to look Chloe in the eyes. “For staying. With me.” Her words came out quietly, almost a whisper, as if she was afraid to say it out loud.

Chloe carefully lifted a hand, resting it against Max’s cheek. “You’re stuck with me, Caulfield,” she promised before lifting her head to give Max a kiss on the forehead. “Now, _sleep_.”

She could feel Max smiling as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, two chapters in one day, quite unprecedented. This was an easy chapter to write though - don’t get used to being spoiled with rapid fire chapters. ;)


	9. Packing Bags

Chloe woke from a punch to her jaw and a scream in her ear. It took her a second to figure out where she was - Max’s old dorm. Another hand came swinging close to her face, and she dodged it reflexively. Max was in full nightmare mode, complete with fisticuffs and tortured screaming that made it so much worse for Chloe to watch.

She caught both of Max’s wrists, and for a moment she fought harder, trying to pull away. “Max, it’s me! C’mon, wake up!” Max froze for a second, and the screaming stopped. “You’re alright, I got you.” Max choked out her name, arms going limp. She let go of Max’s wrists, letting the younger girl’s arms wrap around Chloe’s neck as Max sobbed. “You’re okay, I’m right here.”

“Chl-Chloe, h-he killed you,” came the stammered reply. _Fuck you, Jefferson. Fuck you for doing this to her_. It always seemed to come back to that asshole.

“Takes more than that to keep me down,” Chloe said quietly. She wound her arms slowly around Max, wishing she could do more. She could feel the deep, shuddering gasps gradually fade into even breaths. Max didn’t have a clock in this room, but the sun was just starting to peek into the windows. They were going to meet David for breakfast in the cafeteria, but at this point, Chloe just wanted to protect Max from the outside world as long as she could.

They laid there for a few more minutes before Chloe knew she could not delay the inevitable. “Max, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we’re going to have to get up soon,” she commented, but didn’t move. Max groaned a little bit, and Chloe couldn’t help but smile. The brunette pushed herself upright, out of Chloe’s arms. Chloe was able to see every freckle in the morning light as Max sat up, swinging her feet off the edge of the bed.

_Mine, mine, mine_ , the little monster in her chest sang, and Chloe felt a grin spreading on her face. Max looked over at her, frowning when she saw the grin. “What are you so happy about?”

“Just how gorgeous you are.” As expected, Max turned her head away, but not before a little pink showed up on her cheeks. “What, you’ll mack on me, but a compliment is what gets you all flustered?”

Max started fiddling with her fingers. “I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have just...”

“Attacked me?” Chloe sat up as well, sitting cross legged next to her. “Not gonna lie, Max, it was _pretty_ hot.” Max’s discomfort radiated off of her. It was great. “Feel free to kiss me like that any time, any place.”

“ _Please_ stop talking about it.” Most of Max’s face was hidden by her hair, but what Chloe could see was beet red.

Chloe grinned again, putting an arm around Max’s waist. She felt Max stiffen a little at the contact before relaxing again. “Fine. It’s just so much fun to see you get all uncomfortable about it.”

Max shot her a furtive glance from under her bangs. “I just...don’t have any experience with this.”

“You don’t-” Multiple thoughts clicked in to place at once. “Max, was-was _I_ your first kiss?”

Max fiddled with her fingers some more, letting Chloe stew in her own thoughts a bit longer than she’d like. “Um...yes.”

“Ho-ly shit,” Chloe muttered, floored. There were a lot of different thoughts going through her mind, ranging from PG all the way up to X-rated. “You’re telling me all that time in Seattle, and you never got it on with _anyone_?”

“Chloe,” Max said, a slight warning tone in her voice. Her hands were shaking a little. “I was just never interested in anyone there.”

Her mind was still whirling a bit, but Chloe felt pretty damn good about herself right now. “Well, I’m honored to be the first, m’lady.” She snagged one of Max’s fiddling hands, giving it a kiss. Max still looked a little red, but she was smiling now.

* * *

Chloe had to practically carry Max out of the dorm to go to the cafeteria. It didn’t seem like she was as scared as she had been yesterday, but now that the ice had been broken, Chloe was sure people would start coming up to them and try to engage in conversation.

With Max’s fingers interlocked with her own, Chloe thought she could handle that now.

David was sitting outside the cafeteria when they turned the corner, chatting with a man who looked vaguely familiar. As they got closer, the stranger patted David’s shoulder before heading out towards the parking lot. David turned to look at the two girls as they walked up, getting to his feet. “Morning, ladies,” he said cheerily, smiling.

Chloe was still watching the man walking away. A memory clicked into place. “Hold up, was that Skip Matthews?”

David nodded. “Yeah, his crew’s back in town for a bit. They’ve been helping us out with some structural work. Good man.” He shook his head a little before turning to focus on Max and Chloe. “So, er, breakfast?”

“Hell yes. I’m starving,” Chloe complained, and Max nodded in agreement. The three of them headed into the cafeteria, joining the line waiting for food to come out. It seemed like most of the same people who were in there yesterday were there. Chloe could see Kate bustling behind the serving tables again, although she didn’t see anyone else she knew in the room.

David crossed his arms as they stood there, looking thoughtful. “So, is this-” he gestured towards the two of them, his eyes darting down to look at their joined hands, “-a thing now?”

Max started blushing, looking away. Chloe wasn’t so easily embarrassed. “If you consider holding hands and making out to be a ‘thing’, then yes.” She could almost feel Max blushing at this point, and thought she heard her whisper “oh my dog”.

David, slightly uncomfortable, tried his best to rearrange his face to look calm. “Well, if you’re both happy, that’s all that matters.” They waited to get their food in silence now, Max seemingly too petrified to speak and David unwilling to give Chloe anymore leash for inappropriate comments. Chloe grinned to herself, tracing random patterns on the back of Max’s hand with her thumb.

After getting food and sitting down, David started stirring up conversations - what they were doing up in Seattle, what was going on down in Arcadia Bay, and other random small talk that he could come up with. He didn’t say anything about them heading out later that day - Chloe had the suspicion that he wanted them to stay more than a single night.

She wasn’t willing to let Max stay in that town a second more than they had to be.

Kate joined them for a little bit for her own breakfast, and a couple of other students stopped by to say hello - Dana Ward stayed the longest. She let slip that Juliet Watson had died in the storm, and it took Max a few minutes to start responding again. Other students, like Brooke and Trevor, stopped by merely to say hello before leaving them be.

After their lengthy breakfast, they headed back to the dorms to pack up Max’s room - she wouldn’t be staying there again any time soon, after all. Chloe ended up doing a lot of it; Max sat quietly on her stripped down bed, staring ahead blankly for a good portion of the packing.

“Alright, we can haul this out if you’re ready,” Chloe said as she gently set the last of the photographs from Max’s memorial wall into a box. There was no sound of movement behind her. “Max?” There weren’t any waterworks, but Max just sat there, looking extra small. Chloe sat down next to her, grabbing a hand. “What’s up?”

Max looked up at her for a second before resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder. “Everyone keeps apologizing, and acting like...like it was all a big fluke.”

“Max, don’t-”

“ _I did_ this, Chloe. Me.” She pulled her head away, giving her a defiant stare. “Look me in the eye and tell me that I’m wrong.”

A sad smile pulled at the corners of Chloe’s mouth. She reached up with both hands to cup Max’s face. “Max, _you did not do this_ ,” she responded, pleading, staring into those blue eyes. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that.”

Max stared back, looking for any sign of a lie, but Chloe was telling her the honest truth. One of her hands came up to grip Chloe’s wrist, ensuring Chloe could not pull away.

“Don’t you dare kiss me, Max, or I’m going to start thinking you’re just keeping me around to be your therapeutic sex doll,” Chloe joked, satisfied when a shy, little smile appeared on Max’s face.

* * *

David escorted them to the Price house, which had been deemed structurally sound, but he had been avoiding it. Chloe understood - Joyce was everywhere in that house. A couple of windows had been blown out and shingles and vinyl paneling hug loose, but the inside of the house looked the same, like Joyce would come walking out of the kitchen any second.

Her room was just how she left it, with the exception of a few missing items that must have been in the box David brought up. She still hadn’t unpacked it, with the exception of stealing some shirts out of it. She threw her things haphazardly into bags and boxes, trying not to focus on what she was grabbing. She left most of her wall decor - the posters weren’t worth keeping.

Max was helping this time, gingerly pulling things off of shelves and packing them away safely. At one point, they were in a near mirrored version of this morning’s packing, this time with Chloe sitting on her bed. But Chloe was _angry_ , angry at a world that proved over and over that no good deed went unpunished. She wanted to Hulk out and just trash the place, let all of her feelings out over broken belongings and holes in drywall.

“Chloe?” Max’s voice was small, almost like an echo from a far away place. She had closed her eyes, not wanting to keep seeing her room, not wanting to see Max’s concerned face.

“Max, just give me a minute,” she hissed, aware of how strained her voice was. She didn’t want to lash out at Max, not now, not here.

“No, Chloe. Talk to me.” Of course she would choose now to be stubborn.

“Just give me a _fucking_ minute, okay?” It was just this town. Once she was back out of Arcadia Bay everything would be fine. Rachel had had the right idea all along.

_Rachel._ She’d know how to get Chloe to snap out of it. Rachel would have shoved her down onto the bed and _made_ her forget how angry she was. Rach had always been an action over words kind of person. Maybe that’s why they had gotten along so well.

But Rachel never got out of this town. Not in any way that mattered.

It was a sobering thought, and it helped bring her back to Earth. She could still feel Max’s eyes on her, and when she looked up, she took to counting the freckles on her cheeks rather than looking directly into her eyes.

“Better?” Max asked quietly, still a few steps away. _Is she afraid of me?_ She hoped not.

“Yeah, ‘bout as good as I’ll be while we’re here.” The words came out in a monotone. “Sorry I snapped at you.”

The corners of Max’s mouth twitched as she walked over to sit down on the bed. “What were you thinking about?”

Chloe exhaled heavily. “All bad things. Just the shit the world keeps dumping on us.” She glanced over at Max, who watched her quietly. Screwing her face into the best impression of a smile she could, Chloe knocked their knees together. “But hey, you haven’t run away from me yet, so maybe it’ll be okay.”

“I’m never going to run away from you, Chloe. I won’t leave you again.” She sounded so sure of herself, and looked so confident about it. Chloe felt a pang in her chest as she relived those missing five years in fast forward, but Max was here _now._

“You better not,” Chloe muttered, only able to make it sound half joking. She leaned over to rest her head on Max’s shoulder. She felt Max’s arms stiffen for a second before wrapping around her. Chloe bit her lip to keep from making a sarcastic comment, because although Max’s hesitation was adorably awkward, her embrace also felt hella nice.

“As much as I’d love to stay here all day, I want to get back to your folks before dinner,” Chloe said after a few moments. “Let’s get this shit in the truck and force David to let us go.” Max seemed like she didn’t want to let go, though, so Chloe took the opportunity to plant a kiss on her nose, enjoying the blush that immediately followed. “You’re a keeper, Max Caulfield,” she declared before getting back to her feet.

* * *

Saying farewell to David was about as drawn out as Chloe had been expecting. She really did feel bad leaving him behind again, but her place was with Max now, as sudden as that seemed. She hadn’t really had time to process that, but it had been the truth for a while, probably for their whole lives.

“David, we really need to get going,” Chloe told him as he wrapped her in one last hug. “Thanks for...thanks.” She didn’t know what needed to be said, but he seemed to understand.

“It’s my job, Chloe.” He rounded on Max, giving her a firm hug as well. “You take care of my d- of her, alright?”

Max nodded as she pulled away, a slightly odd look on her face that Chloe couldn’t quite place. Then again, Chloe was a little more flustered by him almost calling her his _daughter_. “Always,” the brunette confirmed.

And with that, they hopped into the truck, leaving Arcadia Bay with a little more optimism than the last time they had fled. It probably helped, Chloe thought to herself, that Max held her hand the whole drive back.


	10. Stitched Together

Chloe's forehead was bleeding, and it was - debatably - her own damn fault. She had gotten excited over the first real snow in Seattle, and had attempted to start a snowball fight while helping Max and Ryan clear the driveway. It wasn't _her_ fault there was a patch of ice next to the mailbox, where she tried to hide from Ryan's assault, and it most certainly _wasn't_ her fault that she smashed her head into the decorative metal windmill in the yard.

Ryan drove them to the hospital, relatively calm. He didn't need to worry - Max was freaking out enough for the three of them. She kept ranging somewhere between furious and terrified, constantly on the verge of tears, and even with the throbbing pain in her head, Chloe found it to be pretty damn cute. As Max switched between berating her for her carelessness and apologizing for the lawn ornament, Chloe could only stare up at her in wonder.

Since they got back from Arcadia Bay the week before, they had been more touchy-feely, but not much else. Chloe didn't want to make Max uncomfortable (besides all the teasing, of course), so even though she wanted nothing more than to make out all day, everyday, she hadn't made a move.

She was actually quite proud of that.

Chloe didn't think it was protocol, but they let Max come back into the emergency room with her. As comforting as it was to have Max nearby, she almost wished she didn't have to go through all of the medical history in front of her. Most of it she didn't mind disclosing - she happily responded to being sexually active with a "not at the moment" and a wink at Max, which made the brunette instantaneously beet red.

When they got to the medications section of the Q&A, she had to mention her fluoxetine. She had been hiding the bottle in "her" room, and had managed to sneak out to go to the doctor once by saying she needed to get work done on the truck. Max's eyes got a little wide when she mentioned it to the nurse, but otherwise did not make any other response.

While they awaited the doctor to come sew her face back together, Chloe looked over at Max, slightly nervous. "You ready for a badass battle scar?" She asked, hoping to get Max to cheer up a little bit, or at least respond. "Too bad it won't require an eye patch."

"I was hoping those weren't yours," Max said so quietly that Chloe almost didn't hear her. She was staring down at their joined hands as she spoke. "I saw them in your bathroom back...back then."

"Oh, yeah. That." Chloe sighed, her head dropping back into the pillow. Well, it was a secret while it lasted. "I didn't want to worry you with old shit."

"How long have you been taking them?"

"Three years, maybe? David and I had a moment, we agreed I'd go see someone." She looked over at Max, who stared solemnly back. Chloe gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, I'm okay. I've been weaning off of it since...well, since before you came back. Should actually be on my last refill."

There was a pause as Max looked back down at their hands before leaning against them, her face warm on Chloe's hand. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What, did you just want me to come out and say it? 'Hey Max, long time no see. You got time travel powers? Cool, I got antidepressants,' something like that?" She could feel a smile against her hand, and looked over at Max, eyes just barely visible under her bangs. She wanted to say more, to make sure Max was truly okay, but at that moment the doctor came in. _Emotional cockblocker_ , she thought angrily in his direction as she got stitched up.

* * *

"So I just went _down_ , you know, and I knew I hit something, but didn't really know anything was wrong until Max started screaming that I was bleeding." Ryan was chuckling, having lived through the situation, but Vanessa seemed somewhat horrified. Due to the excitement of the day, no one had let Vanessa know what went down, and she came home from work to a bandaged Chloe and carry out pizza.

"Chloe, I am _so_ sorry!" Vanessa exclaimed. She looked about ready to go yank the windmill out of the ground herself.

Chloe laughed appreciatively, trying to quickly swallow her bite of pizza. "Don't worry about it, I'm hella stupid. Shouldn't have tried to pick a war with your husband. I was _not_ prepared for that battle."

Ryan was still laughing at her. He looked over at Vanessa. "Not gonna lie, honey, it was pretty funny to watch."

" _Ryan!_ " Vanessa scolded, but Chloe was grinning ear to ear. She had always thought he was a cool dad - nothing compared to her own, of course. The Caulfields had always been a little more calm and grounded than Joyce and William.

She turned to look at Max, who was sitting quietly, staring at her untouched plate. She had been lost in thought since they left the hospital, only answering questions aimed directly at her. Chloe wasn't certain what was going through her head, but she was determined to find out.

"Whelp, I'm thinking an early night, what with the-" Chloe whistled as she pointed at her forehead, where gauze had been taped over the stitches. "Thanks for buying dinner."

"You're very welcome, Chloe," Ryan smiled back at her before his eyes shifted to Max and her still-full plate. Before he could start anything, Chloe quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her onto her feet and up the stairs.

As soon as they closed the door to Max's room, Max pulled her hand away. Chloe looked at her, concerned, but Max was staring down at her feet. "Hey, what's up?" Chloe asked, taking a step towards her.

Max put her hands up, as if not wanting her to come closer. When she started speaking, there was an edge to it, as if she were trying not to cry. "I hate that you got hurt."

_No shit, I wasn't a fan of it either._ "Max, I'm fine, the doc said so. I'm just gonna get a sexy scar," she added, somewhat excited about that fact.

"You don't understand." Max was starting to wrap her arms around herself, digging her fingers into her arms. Chloe wanted to reach for her, but couldn't, not after being stopped just a moment ago.

"I'm not going to understand unless you tell me, Max. You're the one with superpowers, not me."

"I can't go back and save you again!" Max blurted out. There was raw emotion in her voice, a desperate tone. Max was staring back at her now, looking utterly torn. "I can't use my powers, I don't know what will happen if I do. But if something were to happen..." She trailed off, tears now starting to well up in her eyes. "When you fell, all I wanted to do was rewind, so you wouldn't get hurt." Her knuckles were now white as she gripped her own arms. "If something happened, if you...I'd go back, I would. I'd do it again."

"Max," Chloe started, feeling her own eyes start stinging. She didn't know what to say. For once, she was speechless, knowing that Max would risk who knows what for _her_. She took a step closer, and when Max did not protest, embraced her.

Max's arms gradually relaxed before wrapping themselves around Chloe. "I can't do this without you," Max whispered into her shoulder, gripping her shirt. "I can't. I won't."

"I'm not going anywhere," Chloe said as firmly as she could, what with her voice a little choked up. She debated staying silent, but she knew Max would want to hear whatever mushy shit she was thinking. "I waited too damn long for you to come back to just…just walk away. Wherever you go, I go."

There was a little jerk, as if Max had laughed. "Stalker," she said, a little amusement in her muffled voice.

Chloe smirked a little, even though Max couldn't see it. "I would have said 'loyal', or maybe 'romantic', but sure, that works too."

At that, Max pulled away, just far enough so she could look Chloe in the eye. "'Romantic'?" The question came with a shy little smile that was contagious, and a little gleam in those blue eyes.

Chloe giggled a little. "Hey, you're the one who put the moves on me, remember?" _And I won't be forgetting that._

Max stared into her eyes, brain churning. There was a blush forming on her cheeks, but in a slow and certain movement, she lifted up on her tiptoes to give Chloe a kiss.

It wasn't like last time; it was short and sweet, something for the two of them, not an attempt to avoid the outside world. Still, coming from a pretty clear-headed Max, Chloe thought it was superior in every way.

Chloe didn't realize she was holding her breath until she started getting dizzy. Sighing deeply, she gently pushed Max's hair behind her ear. "You have _no_ idea just how freaking adorable you are," she said quietly, resting her forehead against Max's. She felt a content smile spreading across her face as they stood there, eyes closed, arms still wrapped around each other.

_I could stay like this forever._ And, although she wouldn't admit it out loud, she hoped she would get the chance to. Max was an inevitable force of nature, and she had just never realized it. She was fairly certain there could be no alternative reality where she wasn't suppose to end up with Max. At least, no reality where she was alive.

After what felt like a blissful eternity, Chloe straightened up, a snarky grin forming. "Romantic enough for you?"

Max scoffed playfully, rolling her eyes. "You're a dork, Chloe Price."

In high spirits, Chloe quickly bent down and gave Max a peck. "But I'm a romantic dork, at least," she replied, watching the red in Max's cheeks with satisfaction.


	11. Reflective

The two weeks leading up to Christmas quickly became some of Chloe's favorite memories. It felt like she had gotten everything she wanted already, just by being with Max again. Add in the fact that she now could get snuggly and kiss her whenever she felt like it, life was pretty good.

Max was still prone to blushes and squirming away whenever there was anything remotely intimate going on, and Chloe was trying her best to keep things chill. She wasn't worried about how fast the physical side developed, just as long as Max was there with her. It, of course, helped that Max was ridiculously adorable whenever her face went red.

Nothing made Max more red than the first time her parents were fully aware of their change in relationship status. Chloe, without thinking, had given her a drive-by kiss while setting the table for dinner, in full view of Vanessa. Between Max's discomfort and her mother's stunned expression, Chloe wasn't sure who was more flabbergasted. After a moment of processing, Vanessa had smiled widely, hugging both of the girls enthusiastically, which was a relief. Ryan took the news in a similar fashion, although offering Chloe a congratulatory beer was quickly shot down by Vanessa, which was quite disappointing.

After further discussions with the Caulfields, Chloe finally decided to get her driver's license, mostly as she needed to be a Washington resident to take her GED test. Chloe passed the written portion of her driver's test with flying colors, but her practical test was a little more shaky. When things started to go south, she made sure to drop the Arcadia Bay bombshell, which she was pretty sure gave her pity points.

Laying on Max's floor, Chloe critiqued her new ID. "Dude, I didn't realize how green my hair was getting. I should probably dye it again." Max made a sound of agreement from her desk, where she had been going through old photographs. "And I was right, that scar adds a bit of dangerous sex appeal." Chloe smiled at the sight of the Caulfields' house listed as her permanent address on her license - she felt like part of the family. "Any good pictures over there?" Max didn't respond - as Chloe had suspected, she wasn't _actually_ listening.

Groaning, Chloe stood up, walking over and wrapping her arms around Max from behind. "Earth to Maximus," she whispered into her ear, laughing when she jumped from the contact.

"Sorry, just lost track of my thoughts for a minute." Chloe shifted her gaze from Max's cheek to the photo she was holding, her stomach suddenly dropping. It was a Polaroid shot of the sign above the Two Whales, pre-storm. "That was the day I convinced you I was a superhero," Max said in a small, reflective voice.

"Well, you always were a superhero," Chloe responded matter of factly, squeezing Max a little. "That was one hell of a day. Plus you had to save my ass again."

"Twice."

Chloe leaned to the side to look at Max, who surprisingly had a little grin on her face. She felt her brows furrow as she racked her brain. "Okay, I fully remember a train coming for my ass, but what do you mean, _twice_?"

Max turned in her seat to face Chloe. "You remember shooting the bottles, and you wanting me to pick trick shots?" Chloe nodded. "Well, the bumper of the car was very...reflective."

Chloe's jaw hung open a little bit as she tried to remember the event. "I had you pick...wait." Max looked a little sheepish. "You mean to say, you made me _shoot_ myself?" She started laughing in earnest. "Damn, girl, didn't realize you wanted to get rid of me _that_ bad."

Max was smiling ear to ear. "I didn't, I just knew that I could go back and fix whatever we might mess up."

Chloe chuckled. "Super Max, here to save the day." Other memories of that day bubbled up - some good, some bad. "That was the first time you passed out on me, too."

Max grimaced. "Also the first nose bleed - first two, at least. I probably messed my head up good that week."

With a smirk, Chloe grabbed her head, turning it gently as she inspected it. "What are you talking about? Your head looks perfect to me." She topped off her examination with a kiss on Max’s nose.

As expected, she blushed a little. "Har har. I just, I don't know what long term side effects there'll be from all that time travel. I haven't passed out since then, or another nosebleed," she mentioned, her hand going to her nose as if to wipe away imaginary blood. "So at least I'm _probably_ not dying."

Chloe couldn't stop herself from shuddering at the thought. She could very distinctly remember holding Max's limp form at the lighthouse, how nothing she did could wake her up, how the only thing she could do was hold on to her helplessly as that storm ripped its way to the town.

Max was watching her, looking slightly worried. "Where'd you just go?" she asked, raising a hand to push Chloe's hair out of her face. It was such a comforting feeling that Chloe couldn't help but close her eyes for a moment.

"Just remembering. The storm." Max stiffened a little bit, eyes now wary against further information. "You passed out, and I..." Chloe shook her head, feeling a lump in her throat. "Max, I thought that was it. I thought you pushed yourself too hard, and you weren't coming back." She felt her shoulders drop as she caved in on herself.

"Hey," Max stood up, gently pushing her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed, her legs giving out and forcing her to sit down. Max sat next to her, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "I'm alright, okay? It was just a...a weird dream."

"But what if you hadn't, Max?" She felt a sense of panic starting to overtake her, pushing out all logic. "What if you had left me again, what if I had to deal with all of this shit on my own? I don't- I don't think I would have been able to. Not again."

Max said her name once, but it was with admitted defeat. There was nothing she could say to try to override Chloe's fears of the past. Every fiber of her being wanted to run out of the house, jump in her truck and just drive, drive somewhere, anywhere, until there was nowhere left to run.

But Max was still holding on to her, still grounding her. She willed herself to stay put, to stay here, with Max.

Chloe looked over at her for a moment, catching sight of Max's worried face. "Feels like we're a skipping record. Every time I think we got our shit together, we just-" she made an explosion gesture with her hands. Max nodded, adjusting an arm so she could reach out and intertwine their fingers. They both looked at their joined hands for a moment. "Man, that's a sight I never thought I'd get to see."

"Is that so?" Max leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder, smiling. She wiggled her fingers, sighing happily.

"Yep." Chloe rested her own head against Max's. "Then again, a lot of things happened that I never thought I'd see, since you came back." Highlights flickered through her mind - breaking into the pool, balancing on the train tracks, watching Max tear up the photo that could have changed everything...

"Yeah," Max sighed, slumping a little. "It's been a _long_ two months."

"Right? Like, shit, it's been two months, but it feels like it's been for-fucking-ever since the storm." She grimaced. "And also feels like yesterday at the same time."

"I know." A phone buzzed, and Max reached for it with the hand not already occupied. She frowned, sitting up and pulling her hand away for full phone focus. "That's weird. Victoria just texted me."

"Bitch-say-what?" Chloe sat up straight as well, looking over at her with a certain look of confusion. "Why's she texting you?"

"She said she's staying with her parents in Seattle, she wants to know if we want to get together." Max was frowning a little as she considered it.

Chloe laughed humorlessly. "That'll be a simple answer. No." _No fucking way am I hanging out with Dicktoria._

Max swatted at her. "C'mon Chloe, she's not _that_ bad." She had bit her lip though, as if she were doubting what she was saying.

Chloe scowled. "Yeah, and neither was Vader - and yet, he killed a shit ton of kids."

The brunette watched her quietly, brow cocked. "Are you done?"

Chloe fell backwards on the bed dramatically, arms flailing. "The younglings, Max! Think of the younglings!"

Max shook her head, sighing heavily. "And you call _me_ a nerd."

"Takes one to know one, hippie. How did she know we were up here, anyways?"

"I'm guessing Kate told her. Kate mentioned they have been talking." Max frowned, a dejected look flashing across her face. "After all, they both had to deal with Jefferson. It's probably a, well, fucked up bonding moment."

Chloe groaned, rubbing her face. "Does it...bother you? That you can't talk to them about it?" She felt like she was tiptoeing on eggshells now, but it had been something she had been wondering for a while.

Max was watching her quietly, her eyes flashing different emotions. "I'll admit, it's weird knowing that we are all connected like that, and they'll never know." She shrugged. "I mean, I _could_ tell them, but they may just think I'm crazy."

"Kate probably wouldn't think you were crazy. Well, after the initial 'no fucking way, that's some bullshit' reaction, sure, she'd believe you."

Max nodded, falling backwards on the bed as well. "I kind of like it just being you and me that knows."

"'You and I'. God, your grammar is horrible." She looked over, smirking as Max propped herself up, frustration on her face.

"You know what, Miss-I-dropped-out?" Jeez, she couldn't look less cute if she _tried_.

"Hey now, it's Miss-almost-got-a-GED to you, _senior_." Chloe pushed her playfully, laughing. She had scheduled her test for January, and was looking forward to being done with studying for a while.

As Max rocked back toward her, Chloe could see the little flash of determination in her eyes before she ducked down for a kiss. "Someone's getting bold," Chloe commented as Max pushed herself back up, feeling the corners of her mouth lifting up in a satisfied smile.

Max snickered. "I have a good bad influence."

Chloe threw an arm up in celebration. "Fuck yeah, you do." Max was still propped up, looking down at her, smiling dreamily. "Can I help you with something?"

Max's smile turned into a smirk before rolling onto her back again. "I'm gonna tell Victoria we'll meet her."

Chloe groaned. "Fuck. Only because you are hella fine and I don't want her trying to steal you."

Max giggled as she started texting a response. "Wow, jealousy is not a good color on you," she teased.

" _Every_ color is a good color on me, you liar," Chloe muttered, briefly considering mutiny. Before she could enact her escape plan, Max laid back down beside her, cuddling up, and all thoughts of rebelling disappeared.


	12. Christmas Day

Christmas morning started off on the wrong foot, with Max screaming bloody murder in her sleep at 3 AM. The whole ordeal was worse than usual, and it was loud enough that Vanessa and Ryan came running in to see what was wrong. By the time they had gotten in the room, Chloe had managed to wake Max up, but Max was still sobbing and clinging to her.

At the sight of them looking scared in the doorway, Chloe jerked her head to let them know they could come in. "Bad dream," she said to them, aware of her voice cracking. "She gets them every now and then."

Vanessa's lip was quivering as she sat down next to the girls. "Oh, sweetie." She reached a hand out to rub Max's back, but as soon as she made contact Max squirmed away as much as she could. Her mother's hand retracted, and she looked hurt.

"Give her a minute, she'll calm down." She realized she sounded like this was her job, and she was explaining how to do a particular task. She tried her best to ignore the Caulfields' worried stares as she pulled Max tight, murmuring into her ear.

As Max's breathing steadied, Chloe nodded at Vanessa, who quickly returned her hand to Max's back, quietly saying her name. With a muffled "Mom", Max turned and buried herself into Vanessa, leaving Chloe chilled as the morning air hit her. Ryan continued looking on solemnly for a moment before gesturing for Chloe to join him out in the hall.

Max's fingers closed around her wrist as she tried to slip away. "Max, I'll be right back, okay?" There was no response, but her fingers gradually loosened and let Chloe leave the bed.

Ryan closed the door behind them. "How long have these been going on?" he whispered, crossing his arms.

Chloe sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes. "Since the first night we came here. It used to be every night, now it's only a couple times a week. Usually she's just muttering and flailing. Figured as you guys never said anything, you never heard it."

"Jesus." Ryan ran a hand through his red hair, and Chloe realized for the first time that it was speckled with grey. He fixed her with a firm stare. "I know we haven't brought it up again, but...do you guys need to go see someone? This - this doesn't seem _normal_."

Chloe had to choke down a sarcastic laugh. _You have no fucking idea_. "I can mention it to her. She's stubborn as fu- as a mule, so good luck with that."

She had hoped for at least a half smile, but Ryan continued to stare back at her. "Chloe," he quietly said, "I don't know what the hell you guys did or saw after that storm, but you can't do this alone. _Or_ just with each other," he quickly added as Chloe's finger went up to protest.

The bedroom door opened before they could continue their conversation, and Vanessa slipped out. "She fell back asleep, figured she can sleep in a little." She turned to look at Chloe, concern etched in her face, eyes a little red. "You said this happens occasionally?"

"Ever since they got here," Ryan said gruffly. Vanessa cast a look between the two of them, looking flustered. "I told Chloe they should reconsider going to therapy."

Chloe found herself rolling her eyes, but Vanessa was already agreeing with him. "You girls went through a traumatic experience, but...what is she dreaming about? Does she tell you?"

_Oh fuck._ "Erm, some times it's about the storm, just...driving through and seeing everything-"

Vanessa was shaking her head. "She said something about 'he killed her', is she talking about-about Jefferson?" _Oh double fuck_. Ryan's hand went out to hold Vanessa's shoulders, as if they were bracing for confirmation.

"No! I mean, yeah, sometimes it's Jefferson, but she was never down there." She hoped she was doing a decent job at lying. "A couple of our friends were, though, she worries about them."

A solemn lightbulb went off behind Vanessa's eyes. "That's right, that one girl died - Amber? Amber something?"

Chloe had the distinct feeling of a knife being run into her. "Rachel Amber," she said quietly.

Vanessa had obviously picked up on the way she said the name. "Did - did you know her?" she asked.

Chloe nodded. "She was...after you guys left, she was my best friend." _And then some_. She felt her throat closing up, and she fought to clear it, choosing to stare down at her feet.

Before she was fully aware of it, Vanessa was pulling her into a hug. "Chloe, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Ryan put a hand on her shoulder as well.

"Guys, you're going to make me cry, jeez." She gently pushed them away, forcing a smile on her face. "She went missing months before - before she was found." She tried not to think about that moment in detail. "I think I knew she was, ah, gone, even back then."

"Still, it's a hard thing to go through." Vanessa put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "For what it's worth, I'm glad Max is back in your life now."

"Fuck, yes - sorry," she quickly added. She still had the distinct feeling they did not enjoy her colorful language as much as they may enjoy her colorful hair. "Everything's been, well, not perfect, but better." _She's my life now_ , she thought with a sudden jolt. It was mushy and maybe unrealistic to some people, but true. There was nothing in this world more important to her than Max.

"Well, I should probably get back in there," she pointed to Max's door. "Merry Christmas, and uh, see you in a couple of hours."

Ryan finally cracked a watery smile. "Merry Christmas, Chloe."

* * *

When Max finally came back to the land of the living, she was mortified. In her post-dream state, she hadn't been able to fully understand that her parents had heard her, just that her mom had been there. She was exceptionally nervous to join them for breakfast, worried about how they'd react. It took some convincing, but to the Caulfields' credit, they didn't bring it up again for the rest of the day.

The girls didn't have a completely disposable income, but they were able to get Vanessa a set of crime novels she had been wanting, and a new Thunderbirds jersey for Ryan, who had managed to ruin his previous one after a particularly rowdy viewing party. Vanessa enjoyed teasing him about it for a few minutes, and he pouted quietly with his new jersey on.

Coincidentally, Ryan had convinced Vanessa to get tickets for the four of them for a game, the evening after Chloe's scheduled GED test. She wondered if she'd be able to convince them to get her a celebratory and/or consolation beer after that exam. If Vanessa didn't notice, maybe, just maybe...

Chloe hadn't been expecting to receive anything, and as a result was surprised to see a couple of wrapped boxes with her name on it. She now owned a new board game, a couple of shirts, and a steering wheel cover, covered in skulls and crossbones. After a few moments of genuine laughter at the last one, Chloe found herself getting a little teary-eyed. _Max and Chloe, pirates of...Seattle, I guess_.

Max also got some clothing, as well as a few new cult movies she hadn't gotten the chance to see. She had been quiet all morning - more quiet than usual, anyways - and Chloe wondered what was going through her head as she ran her fingers over the spines of the DVDs. She also got a fresh pack of Polaroid film, which she seemed quietly grateful for.

With a pit in her stomach, Chloe realized she hadn't seen Max take a picture since the storm.

After a hearty breakfast, they headed back up to Max's room. She watched Chloe, confused, as she crouched down and reached under the bed, pulling out a small package. Max looked at it for a second, before looking back at her, frustrated and distraught. "Chloe, we _said_ no gifts!"

Max _was_ correct...but that didn't mean that Chloe ever listened to her. She grinned maliciously. "Pssh, this is hardly a gift. Just open it, nerd." She tossed it over, half expecting Max to let it fall, but she caught it.

Max muttered angrily to herself as she started ripping the wrapping paper off viciously. Her frustrated look softened when she was holding the bare jewel case. "You made me a mixtape?"

Chloe shrugged, stepping behind Max so she could slip her arms around her waist. "Figured it wouldn't be a good first Christmas together without some sappy pirated love songs." But in reality, she had spent days trying to get the perfect mix of songs. She wasn't sure she had ever been under that much pressure before.

"Together..." Max seemed to be trying the word out for size. "I guess we are, technically, dating?"

"Whoa, don't make it sound like a question. Here I thought we were all exclusive and shit." As if to prove it, she pulled Max closer for a second, kissing the side of her head.

Max scoffed, but leaned back into her. "I don't exactly have a line of people waiting outside my door, so I think you're safe."

"They've been hiding in the bushes across the street. They're scared of me." Max laughed at her, and it brought a smile to her own face.

Max turned around, holding the CD up. "Thank you," she said, eyes looking a little misty, but she was still smiling.

Chloe reached a hand up to caress the side of Max's face, very aware of just how close she was. "Any time," she murmured, watching that smile slip away and be replaced with a look of adoration. She gently pulled Max closer for a quick kiss, but was surprised when she threw her arms around her neck, locking her in place.

Moments like this made everything else slip away. All that mattered was Max, being close to her, being _with_ her. She was utterly consumed by the need, only made worse by the hand gripping her hair, pulling her as close as physically possible. Knowing that Max wanted this just as bad was tantalizing.

But she was also aware of how she didn't want to scare Max off, wanted to make sure she was comfortable with whatever happens next, so she forced her hands to stay PG. It was a small sacrifice to make.

As Max inevitably pulled her lips away, Chloe continued holding her close, resting her forehead against Max's. " _Damn_ , Max." _This girl will be the death of me, for sure_.

"Still hardcore?" Max sounded breathless, but also a little amused.

Chloe nodded, still letting their foreheads touch. "Oh, fuck yes. Hardcore _and_ sexy as fuck." She opened her eyes to see the telltale pink crossing Max's cheeks. "I am mere putty in your hands."

"Something about the way you said that made it sound _very_ wrong." Chloe laughed, giving her one last peck before snatching the mixtape from her hand. "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"Wonder why?" Chloe chuckled before hijacking Max's computer, sticking the disc in. As the music started playing, she saw the fresh pack of Polaroid film on the desk. Throwing herself onto the bed, Chloe looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Speaking of 'why's...is there any particular reason you haven't been taking pictures?

There was a moment of silence, punctured only by gentle guitar strumming, and her eyes ducked down from the ceiling in case the question had upset her. Max was looking back calmly, chewing her lip. "I don't know. I just haven't been feeling it, I guess."

"Is it because of...you know, _him_?" She didn't want to say the name, just in case it triggered something. The memory of this morning's nightmare was still pretty fresh in her mind.

Max shrugged, seemingly not bothered by the thought of Jefferson at that moment. "I mean, maybe? I'm sure I'll get back into it, at some point." Max without her camera was a weird image - no pun intended. Chloe hoped she'd get back into it sooner rather than later.

Chloe thought about it for a second, then waggled her eyebrows mischievously. "You can always just take pictures of me so you can carry them around with you every where you go."

Max frowned, crossing her arms. "That's not weird at all."

"I thought it was romantic to carry pictures of your girlfriend," she complained, stretching until she felt a satisfied _pop_ in her back. "Besides, maybe I can be your muse, you know?"

Max giggled a little, her arms loosening. "Bet you'd love that," she responded, coming to sit on the bed, her back resting against the headboard. Chloe quickly repositioned herself so she could lay her head on Max's stomach.

"No shit, Sherlock! Wouldn't it be amazeballs to see this mug up in some fancy-ass gallery?" She could just imagine it now - people spending ridiculous amounts of money to see her in all her punk glory. If anyone could make it happen though, it was Max.

" _If_ I would get into a fancy-ass gallery." Max actually looked worried about it, starting to fiddle with Chloe's fading hair.

"Dude, you'll get there. Trust me." She'd had faith in Max's abilities since they were kids; nothing had changed there.

Max chewed her lip again, looking off into the distance. "Wish I had your optimism, Captain."


	13. Chasing Truths

Chloe whistled appreciatively as they drove up the lengthy driveway, bordered by decorative trees. "Gotta hand it to them, the Chases got a _noice_ place."

Max nodded, looking around the grounds as they got closer to the massive house. "I can see Victoria living here. It's…probably lonely."

Chloe snorted. "Only you would see that. All I see is bitchin' parties and hide-and-seek." Max gave her a baffled look. "What? I like hide-and-seek, sue me," she retorted.

Max started laughing at her. "You are the _worst_ hide-and-seek player I have ever met. You start giggling as soon as you're hiding!"

"Hey, never said I was any good at it, alright? No need to hate." She kept her tone playful, but she was exceptionally anxious. Victoria Chase was not known for being friendly with them, and she wasn't entirely sure that a near-death experience was enough to fix that. _Then again_ , she thought to herself, _I wasn't exactly an angel before all of this, either_. Maybe Max was a catalyst for abrupt personality changes.

She parked the truck in front of one of the two garages connected to the house, staring up with her jaw dropped. "Dude, I just decided. I want a mansion when I grow up." Max scoffed at her, pushing open the passenger door. Chloe followed behind, still gazing at the stone work. It oddly reminded her of an art gallery, which made sense, seeing as the Chases _owned_ an art gallery.

"You sure this is their house and not the Chase Space, right?" The words barely left Chloe's mouth before the front door opened, revealing a familiar petite figure.

In the two months since they had last seen Victoria, there was a definite change in her appearance. Her pixie cut hadn't fully grown out, but it was starting to look a little shaggy. She still wore the same style of too-expensive clothing, but her posture was much less that of a queen bee and more...normal. There was no other way to put it. She looked more relatable than ever, even standing on the porch of a multi-million dollar mansion.

Victoria offered a wave, a half smile just barely visible from the distance. Max took a step towards her, and Chloe grumpily followed.

"Hi Max, Chloe," Victoria said tentatively as they made their way up the steps to the front door. She seemed a little fidgety. "It's, um, good to see you." Her voice went up at the end of the sentence, as if it was a question.

"Hi, Victoria. Thanks for reaching out," Max said kindly. They slipped into the house, Victoria behind them as she closed the door.

The interior of the house was very clean - some would call it boring. It had a modern look to it, but it seemed like every surface was white, in stark comparison to the colorful paintings and photographs covering the walls. An open spiral staircase sat directly in front of them, with a simple metallic bannister running along the upper floor. Before this, the nicest house Chloe had been in was Rachel's, and although the Ambers had a pretty fancy place, it still felt like someone _lived_ there. The Chase household definitely felt cold in comparison.

Victoria stood awkwardly, looking down at her feet. "So, uh, this is my house."

"Doesn't feel like a house," Chloe commented, unable to stop herself. She got a mean look from Max, but Victoria was nodding in agreement.

"It's a very...industrial design. My parents like using it to group new artwork, you know, previsualize what an exhibit would look like in the gallery before taking down what's on display."

Max was now nodding as well. Of course, talking art could change her mind on anything. "That makes sense...although it seems a little strange to do it in your own home." She came across as curious, not inflammatory, and Chloe found herself jealous. Those same words out of her own mouth would have had a very different impact.

Victoria shook her head, looking a little flustered. "Well, I didn't invite you over here to talk art, Caulfield." She started wringing her hands. "Do you mind if we go up to my room?" She didn't wait for an answer, and just started walking towards the spiral staircase. It was surreal, following someone Chloe couldn't normally stand.

The upstairs hallway looked much like the main floor, but Victoria's room was a welcome change. It was slightly larger than the rooms at Blackwell, and she had a couch running along one wall, across from the bed. Although her room was still outfitted with whites and grays for the most part, there were pictures of her and her friends along the walls. It at least felt like someone lived in this room. A particular photo caught Chloe's eye, and she glared angrily back at the black and white image of Nathan Prescott. Even dead, even knowing he wasn't entirely in control of what he did, she couldn't help but hate him.

Victoria took a seat on the bed, gesturing for them to sit down on the couch. Chloe was glad for a little bit of distance. Reflexively, Chloe had slung an arm around Max, which Victoria quickly noticed. "Kate had mentioned you two were an item now. Congrats, I guess."

"Do you talk to Kate a lot?" Max asked politely, although Chloe was pleased to see just the faintest hint of pink as Chloe tugged her a little.

There was a sort of sadness to Victoria's expression. "Not a lot. She's pretty busy, and I still don't feel like I should be talking to her, what with the video and shit."

"You took it down, though. I know that meant a lot to her." Chloe could see why Kate and Max got along so well - they were both _way_ too optimistic about others.

Victoria pursed her lips, but didn't comment any further. "I just wanted to say, in person...thanks." Even with her polite attitude up to this point, it obviously took her some effort to say that.

There was a beat of silence. "For...what?" Chloe asked, noticing Max was not responding.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I don't know how the hell you two losers knew about it, but Madsen mentioned something about you being right when he...found me." She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "I was still...half out of it, but I remember." A defiant gleam had showed up in her eyes, as if daring them to contradict her. When they both remained silent, her eyes widened a little bit. "Shit, were you..."

"We found that bunker, looking...looking for Rachel," Chloe spoke up, hoping that was enough. It wasn't a lie, after all. "We told David after we found it, that's how he knew it was there." Chloe turned to look at Max, hoping she would back her up, but Max had reflexively closed her eyes. Her fists were clenched tight, and Chloe cursed Victoria silently.

Victoria gave a little gesture with her hand. "I guess...that answers that." Her eyes were watery, but she seemed determined to hide all other signs of weakness. "Guessing your binder must be hidden aw-"

"Shut your goddamn mouth, Victoria," Chloe snapped, fighting the urge to jump to her feet. Instead, she tried to focus on Max, who was shaking, reliving god knows what.

Victoria's eyes suddenly gleamed with malice, all traces of sympathy gone from her face. "Looks like I hit a nerve, Price."

"I'll hit _your_ fucking nerve if you don't back off," she hissed between her teeth, subconsciously shifting so she was in front of Max, partially blocking her from view. This is what she had been afraid of, this is why she didn't want to come - didn't want _Max_ to come. Victoria hadn't changed a bit.

"Where have I seen you so, _protective_ , before? Oh yeah, you and _Rachel Amber_." A chill went down Chloe's spine as she suddenly remembered the night of The Tempest, how Victoria tried to drug Rachel. "You have a type, Chloe. Apparently, you like drugged damsels in distress."

"Stop it," Max said quietly, but Chloe pretended not to hear her as she got to her feet. Victoria jumped to her feet as well. Chloe's hands were in fists, shaking, trying to talk herself down.

"You can't help it, can you? You're just a magnet for trouble." Victoria smiled viciously, goading her. "I'm surprised Max is still breathi-"

She didn't get the opportunity to finish her sentence, because Chloe had clocked her. Her knuckles smarted from where it impacted against the girl's cheek, but she didn't care. Before she could wind up again, she was tugged backwards by the collar of her shirt, almost falling as she stumbled.

"What the _hell_ is your problem? Both of you!" Max had gotten to her feet, glaring at both of them in turn. Chloe instantly felt ashamed of herself, angry at her own emotions. She fell back onto the couch, holding her forehead. Victoria was still leaning against her bed, touching her cheek, her eyes a mix of anger and sorrow.

"Listen, _Maxine_ , I-"

"No, _you_ listen, Victoria." There was a fury in Max's voice, but underneath it, she just sounded tired. "Yes. Jefferson drugged me." Chloe's head dropped. "He drugged me, tied me up, took pictures of me." Her voice was cracking, but Chloe didn't have it in her to get up, to even look up. She was trying her hardest to not visualize what Max was saying. "I have _no_ idea where the pictures went, and I hope I never have to see them again."

There was a deathly silence in the room, and Chloe could hear Victoria move. She looked up just in time to see her wrap her arms around Max. "I'm so sorry, Max," Victoria said quietly, tears starting to run down her face. "I didn't know."

"I'm sorry, too," came the reply. "I hate that you still had to go through that." Max pulled away, rubbing her eyes.

Victoria cast a glance over at Chloe, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry I was...being such a bitch." Chloe nodded in response, not able to get back onto her feet. Victoria touched her cheek, which was turning red. "Guess I deserved that."

"You were just lashing out," Chloe replied, feeling a little stunned. "I just hate seeing her like that."

"Chloe can be a bit overprotective of me," Max agreed, a slight humor in her voice. "But she's been helping me deal with...all of that."

Victoria sighed heavily, sitting back down on her bed. Max joined her, dabbing at her eyes. "That's most of what Kate and I talk about. Just how we feel about it all." She looked over at Max. "Does she know?"

Max shook her head. "I didn't want _anyone_ to know."

Victoria gave a humorless laugh. "I know how you feel. I'd rather the whole world not know who I am because of _that_. And, instead, I get to sit across from him in a courtroom and tell the whole world what a piece of shit he is."

Chloe was back on her feet, almost on her toes. "Shit, did they finally charge him?"

Victoria nodded. "Two counts of homicide, twenty two counts of kidnapping...guess it should be twenty three," she added quietly, looking apologetic. A hard look suddenly formed in her eyes, and her lips curled upward. "His precious _art_ came back to haunt him as hard evidence."

"Good," Chloe said, feeling a weight released off her shoulders. She had been avoiding news on Jefferson, just in case Max was looking over her shoulder. It was good to know he was getting what was coming to him. She stopped for a moment. "Wait... _two_ counts of homicide?'

Victoria shrugged. "Rachel and...and Nathan." She said his name with a sad tone, as if he was the _victim_ in all of this. In some cases, maybe. Did Jefferson not tattle that Nathan had been the one to kill Rachel?

Max spoke quickly before Chloe could open her mouth. "How does Nathan play into all of it now?"

Victoria looked away from both of them, obviously trying not to cry. "I don't _fucking_ know. He was in some of the pictures, so he was involved, but..." She shook her head, frustrated. "I know Nathan wasn't the kindest person, but he wasn't a bad person." Chloe held her tongue so she didn't try to dispute that statement.

"I know, Victoria. He...he needed help. He didn't deserve to die," Max said gently. She looked up at Chloe, who stared back into those blue eyes, knowing she would never be as good of a person as Max.

* * *

"We could have just lied," Chloe said quietly as they sat in the driveway, truck idling. Victoria waved at them one last time before closing the front door. "We could have convinced her you were never down there."

Max shook her head. "She doesn't trust us enough. And...she's not like Kate. She wouldn't have let it slide." She leaned her head against the window. "Fuck, I hate him so much."

"I know Max." Chloe chewed her lip, reaching a hand out to grasp Max's. "At least he was stupid enough to leave all the proof needed in the bunker. I'm sure the Portland police had a field day with that."

Max's hand was suddenly vice-like in hers. "Chloe, what if he gets off?" It was an irrational fear, but Max was already panicking. "What if it's not enough?"

"Then I'll put him in the fucking ground myself." She slid over, pulling Max close. "He's never gonna hurt you again, okay?"

Max sniffed, snuggling in closer. "Okay." Even through the fear, Chloe could hear the overwhelming sound of Max's trust, and it was all she could have ever wanted.


	14. Histories

Chloe shook her leg anxiously, wishing she had a cigarette to distract herself. She'd quit cold turkey after the storm, so wrapped up in its aftermath and the effect it had had on Max that she barely noticed the nicotine withdrawals. Moments like this, when she was by herself and trapped in her own thoughts, reminded her of how much she liked smoking. _Can't smoke on school grounds anyways_ , she reminded herself.

Just a few more minutes before the first day of school was over. Max had texted her on and off throughout the day, but Chloe thought they were generic texts, just attempts at making everything seem okay. This was the longest they had been apart since the storm, and Chloe wasn't okay with it.

She could feel people staring at her from around the parking lot - leaning against the front bumper of her truck, she _was_ a bit of an eyesore. Between the fading green hair (she still hadn't decided what she was going to do with it) and the beat up truck, she stuck out. She definitely noticed the school's security guard watching her, and it took an effort to not habitually flip him off as he meandered the green space between the parking lot and school.

The school bell rang, and she felt herself tense up, eyes darting towards the door. Of course no students were outside yet - they were all still in their classrooms, or heading towards their lockers. It was agonizing waiting for the first sign of kids, starting with a trickle, then seemingly all at once. She sent a quick text to Max to let her know her coordinates, shaking her phone in her hand once she was done.

She continued scanning the departing students, some who stared back at her out of curiosity, but no sign of her Max. _My Max?_ It wasn't a false statement, that was for sure. The flow of students was slowing down, but there was no freckled brunette coming her way. For a moment, she was ready to charge into the school to seek her out, but her phone buzzed before she could leave the bumper.

**Max:** _Be right out, in principal's office_

"Shit, Max, what did you do?" Chloe asked aloud, grinning to herself before remembering that Max was _not_ a trouble maker. Her anxiety heightened - did something happen to her? Did she _actually_ do something? Her phone buzzed before she could make any further plans to storm the school.

**Max:** _omw :)_

**Chloe:** _no emoji nerd_

Finally, _finally_ , the unmistakable figure pushed open the front doors, walking towards her. Chloe felt her shoulders relax, but she forced herself to stay by the truck. It gave her a few more precious seconds to make sure her smile was genuine.

As Max got closer, Chloe could see her excited smile, extending up into her eyes. Chloe grinned back at her, joke at the ready. "Hi, I'm looking for a Maxine Caulfield, does she go to this -" She was interrupted by Max's lips as she threw her arms around Chloe's neck. Chloe slipped off the bumper a little, grabbing Max's hips to help stabilize herself.

Max pulled away, eyes gleaming. Her romantic confidence seemed to swing constantly - some times she would pull stunts like _that_ , other times she seemed timid and nervous, as if afraid Chloe was going to turn her down. Chloe chalked it up to "first relationship" butterflies. Not everyone could be like her, with nerves of steel.

"Well, hello to you too," Chloe teased, elated when Max laughed at her. "Guessing you missed me."

Max buried herself into Chloe, seemingly breathing her in. "Of course I missed you," came the muffled response. "Did you get any studying done?"

"Nope, found two drug dealers though." Max jerked back, concerned. Chloe snickered. "Kidding. Yes, I studied." Her GED exam was the upcoming Saturday, and although she felt prepared, she was still a bit nervous. She didn't want to be known as _that_ person dropped out of high school and failed a GED test

"Good." Max's head came back down against Chloe's chest, trying to pull her tighter.

"Max, you're gonna make my eyes pop out of my head." She felt Max's radiant smile before she had pulled away, reluctantly dropping her arms. "What did the principal want?"

Max grimaced. "He wanted to know how my first day went. I told him I had to catch the bus, so I couldn't stay and chat."

"But you don't take the bus." Max looked a little smug, blinking rapidly, and Chloe grinned back at her. "You lying little shit!" Max shrugged casually, opening up the passenger door and boosting herself up into it. Chloe watched her, feigning tears. "I am so proud of you."

As she climbed into her truck, Chloe made eye contact with the security guard, who gave her a friendly wave. _Heh, fucker_ was _watching me_. Some things never changed.

* * *

"I _really_ forgot how much I hated homework," Max complained as she banged her head against her desk. Chloe was sitting with her legs crisscrossed on the bed, using half of the comforter as a desk of her own to sort out her study guides. Dinner had been rather uneventful - Max didn't have much to say about her first day back at school - and they had both begrudgingly retired to Max's room to try to get some work done. "I hate math. Math is stupid."

Chloe laughed. Unlike Max, she was a fan of all of the STEM courses. "Math is awesome, don't be so mean to it just because you don't get it."

"If you love it so much, come over here and do it," she mumbled angrily.

_I'd do something in this room, but it's not the math_. She kept that particular thought to herself. "Nope, no way. You need to learn it, Max. Besides, if I show you the shortcut for derivatives, your math teacher will hate me."

Max threw her head back, groaning. "Aw, come on, there's a _shortcut_ to this shit?"

"Careful with the language there, Mad Max. Man, I am a good bad influence." She chuckled at herself a little.

"It's not like I need to know derivatives to do photography," Max commented, looking over at her camera. Her hand was halfway to it when she suddenly stopped, shaking her head and going back to her homework.

_One day, Max_. Chloe had been anxiously awaiting the return of Max's photography obsession, but so far no luck. The pack of Polaroids she got from her parents at Christmas still sat wrapped in one of her desk drawers. "Did you end up looking over those college pamphlets your mom got?"

Max groaned again, rolling her head and looking towards Chloe. "Kind of? College is stupid. School is stupid. I don't want to do it anymore." Her hands flailed upwards for a moment before falling limply at her sides.

Chloe snickered at how dramatic she was being. "Well, maybe when you're done with your derivative date, we can go over them together." Max made an noncommittal noise before leaning back over her homework, leaving Chloe to her own thoughts.

The idea of Max going off to some prestigious photography school made sense, and Chloe was willing to do whatever it took to make sure she could live out her dreams. After David had suggested it, she had been looking into auto mechanic schools near the colleges in the pamphlet stack Vanessa had given Max. It seemed like it could work.

She felt a little smile form on her face as she fantasized a future life - coming home, all sweaty and covered in grease, to Max every day sounded like a dream come true. Although, she'd almost rather be a tattoo artist, but that didn't seem particularly secure. She needed to make the bacon. But who knows, maybe she could get in with a shop to do designs to curb that itch...

"Chloe!" Max was waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you listening to me?"

Chloe shook her head, waking herself from her daydream. "I am now. What did I miss?"

Max threw herself into the bed, having to sit real close to Chloe due to all the papers still scattered across the comforter. She had a fistful of college pamphlets that she fanned in Chloe's direction before wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist. "I was saying how most of these colleges are, like, far away. Chicago, New York, Rhode Island..."

Chloe frowned. "I don't see what the problem is here."

Max spoke quietly, as if scared. "I'm just...if I go that far away, I'll never see you."

Chloe kicked a stack of papers off the bed unceremoniously so she could lay down. Max came down with her, an arm now trapped underneath Chloe's back. "Max, if you think for a second I'm not going with you, you're wrong."

There was a moment of silence. "I thought you'd say that, I just wanted to hear it from you," she admitted, the sound of a smile in her voice.

"You're crazy. Whatever random ass school you end up going to, I'll be there. Max and Chloe," she added, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Max buried her face into Chloe's neck, sighing happily. "Thank you."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Max, pulling her closer. _Thank you indeed_. There was nothing better than moments like this, she was certain of it. Just the two of them. Her fingers roamed a little, tracing patterns on Max's upper arm. Max wiggled a little - she wasn't particularly ticklish, so Chloe marked it down as general happiness. Max sighed again, this time more heavily.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Chloe asked, ceasing her pattern tracing.

Max was silent for a moment. "I have a...kind of random question."

Chloe pressed her cheek into the top of Max's head. "I may have a kind of random answer."

There was a brief pause as Max shifted her shoulders a little. "Were you and Rachel...dating, before she went missing? You...you never really said."

Chloe closed her eyes, swallowing hard. Rachel's absence didn't hurt as much as it once did, but the wound still stung. "It was a lot more complicated than that, but yeah, guess we were."

She could feel Max mouth something into her neck. "Were you guys... _active_?"

Chloe felt a smirk on her face, and she laughed quietly into the top of Max's head. "Yes, Rachel liked running and I did weight lifting." Max made a frustrated sound. "Yeah, we were," she admitted quietly, not entirely sure what was going through Max's head. She could almost feel the various levels of discomfort coming off of her in waves, though.

"Was she your...ah," Max's voice almost muted itself, and Chloe could only imagine how red her face was right now.

"First?" Chloe finished the sentence for her. Max's head jerked in a nodding fashion. "Nah. Well, kinda. First girl and all, but no, not first time."

"Then who was -" Max shook her head, cutting herself off. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that. I know I'm being nosy."

"No, it's...it's fine." Chloe screwed her eyes up, trying to block _those_ particular memories. "Oh jeez, this is...yep I'm embarrassed." She felt her face going red, and was glad Max was still cuddled up against her so she couldn't see it.

"Well, you have to tell me now," Max said eagerly.

Chloe sighed heavily, resting a hand on Max's forearm. "D'you remember...Eliot Hampden?"

There was a beat, and then Max burst into laughter, pulling away to look up at her with a gleam in her eye. "Eliot Hampden, peed his pants on the playground in third grade, Eliot Hampden?"

"Yeppers, that's the one. I told you it was embarrassing." She smiled sheepishly, glad that Max at least found it funny. She was still laughing heavily enough that Chloe was shaking.

"When did _that_ happen?"

Chloe felt her face fall. "About a year after my dad died." _And you left_. She didn't say that part, though, and she avoided making eye contact with Max. "I was...pretty fucking reckless. I was in a shitty place, and I just wanted to feel... _something_. It didn't mean anything, though. Not to me." She knew she had just used Eliot as a warm body, and she still hated herself for it.

Max's arm lifted up, her hand coming to rest on Chloe's cheek. "I'm sorry, Chloe." She felt a prickle of guilt run down her spine - _none_ of this was Max's fault. Chloe's questionable decisions from years ago were of her own making.

"It's not your fault, Max," she said out loud, wanting to make sure she understood. Max looked at her for a few more moments before pulling her face closer, giving her a gentle kiss. She buried her face back into Chloe's neck. "Where did all of _this_ come from?" Chloe asked, feeling a little confuddled.

"I just feel like...sometimes, you wished we were doing...more." She could feel a little shudder from Max, and she felt a laugh in her throat. Chloe swallowed hard to avoid embarrassing her. _Not the time._

"Max, I'm fine. Really. We do this at your speed, okay?" Chloe chuckled a little, unable to fully contain herself. "Hell, I'll follow you across the country, and I haven't even gotten in your pants yet, that has to count for something!" She yelped as Max's fingers tickled her sides, an instantaneous reckoning before relaxing again.

Her chin was resting on the top of Max's head, watching Max's body shift with each breath. "We're going to fall asleep if we don't get up," Max said quietly.

Chloe smiled, content. "Eh, fuck it. I'm down for some zzz's." She kissed the top of Max's head again, before a devious thought came to mind. "Oh, and Max?"

She lifted her head up. "Yeah?"

Chloe grinned at her, watching her usual look of adoration turn into one of mild fear. "If I have any wet dreams tonight, it is totally _your_ fault."

Max swatted at her, trying to retract her arms. "Eww, Chloe, gross!"

Chloe only pulled her tighter until Max eventually stopped fighting and just snuggled in closer.


	15. Words

"So do you want me to just rattle about stupid shit all hour, or are you going to start pointing me on some mind maze?" Chloe was sprawled on the stereotypical shrink sofa, looking over at Dr. Harriss. She was probably about the same age as Max's parents, her dark hair wrapped in a neat bun. So far she had been relatively quiet, letting Chloe rant about the weather for the last ten minutes.

All in all, she wasn't the _worst_ person Chloe had seen, but to be fair, she had a predefined dislike for therapists.

Dr. Harriss smiled kindly, adjusting her oversized glasses. "I told you when you came in, Chloe, this time is for you to do as you please."

"Psh. Typical therapist bullshit." _Giving me more and more reason to never come back._

The doctor only smiled. "You seem well-versed in avoiding said bullshit."

Chloe lifted an eyebrow, impressed. "Dang, didn't think you guys could swear."

She laughed, seeming to appreciate the confusion. "It's a case-by-case basis. It's not appropriate for all people."

"My last therapist seemed to want to kick me out anytime I started swearing." And so she had sworn more, just to get under his skin. He was probably glad when she decided to stop going.

"How long ago was that?"

There was no hesitation in her answer. "Three yea- hold on." She snapped her fingers at her, giving her a finger gun. "I know what you're doing."

Dr. Harriss raised her hands in a defensive manner, but she was grinning. "Don't know what you're talking about," she quipped.

"Thought stealer," Chloe snarked back. She never cared for mind games.

"They're still your thoughts. You're welcome to share them, though. Getting things off your chest can help you process them."

"My chest is fine, thanks." The more she talked, though, the more she felt that it might not be a terrible idea. _Damn Jedi mind tricks_.

Dr. Harriss smiled, shrugging. "Well, if you're not ready to - " she raised her fingers to form air quotes, "'dig deep', we can always just talk. Max mentioned you guys went to a hockey game?"

Chloe raised her head, brows furrowed. "Didn't think you could talk about what happened in sessions with others. You know, patient confidentiality and all."

Dr. Harriss shrugged again, hiding what appeared to be a smirk. "She gave me a list of things she thought would get you talking. Perfectly legal."

Chloe let her head fall back onto the couch. "Of course she did. She's a pain in my ass on shit like this." _An absolutely beautiful pain in my ass...but still, a pain_.

There was a little amused cough coming from the doctor. "You two seem really close."

"Childhood best friends." Chloe frowned. "And now girlfriends, I guess." It was the first time she said that out loud to anyone. She liked the sound of it.

"You've been together about a month, right?" Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course Max would share that. She is such a sap.

"Yeah. I mean, it technically may have been longer, but that's when we first started...acting on it, I guess." And what a glorious month it had been. Chloe felt a smile sneaking on to her face.

The doctor was flipping through her notepad, and Chloe wondered what was so interesting about her that it was written down. "You got your GED last Saturday, correct?"

Chloe grinned, feeling pretty proud of herself. "Studied my ass off for that. Managed to convince Max's dad to sneak me a beer during the game that night, too." It had been cheap and dumped into a soda container that still tasted like cola, but beer is beer. She froze, casting a glance over at the doctor. "I probably shouldn't have said that out loud."

Dr. Harriss laughed. "I promise I won't tell." She shifted in her seat, a serious look leaking through her smiling facade. "I also see you recently weaned off of fluoxetine."

"Seems like everyone wants to talk about that," Chloe said dryly. "Yeah, my last therapist thought it would help me...and then I just never stopped taking it."

"You're doing okay with it? No withdrawal symptoms?" It was asked conversationally, but Chloe had been around enough concerned adults to recognize one in the wild.

"I mean, I've been having a hard time sleeping, but that couldn't have anything to do with a giant fucking storm wiping out my hometown, could it?" She felt unexpectedly bitter, but knew it was an overreaction. She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. "Sorry, that was..."

"It's fine, Chloe." There was a pause, and Chloe could hear the gentle scratching of a pen. "Are you just unable to sleep, having any nightmares?"

Chloe sighed. "Nightmares, yeah." Not only was Max still waking her up a couple times a week, she was now jolting awake courtesy of her own terrors, images of Max down in the dark room burned onto the inside of her eyelids. She had taken to drinking copious amounts of coffee before bed to try to keep herself up as long as possible. It only put off sleep for a couple of hours, but it was better than nothing.

Dr. Harriss leaned forward, clasping her hands in front of her. "Well, I'm not a fan of throwing more medication at what could be entirely natural from coming off the fluoxetine, so what I'm going to say is probably controversial to you."

Chloe laughed, knowing _very_ well where this was going. "Let me guess, you want me to keep a journal?"

"I can tell you've had this conversation before." Her tone was friendly, but firm. It was less of a suggestion and more of a request.

Chloe exhaled heavily through her nose. She never felt like she had got anything out of journals before, but if it was what the doctor prescribed, so be it. "Yeah, yeah. Just for my eyes, right?"

"Just for you. If you find you want to share parts of it with me, I'm happy to look, but it's for sorting out your thoughts." She sat back, still looking at her firmly. "If those nightmares keep interrupting your sleep, though, we can discuss them more next week."

Chloe sighed, shaking her head. "You got it, Doc."

* * *

That evening, both Chloe and Max were hard at work with their journals at the dinner table. At least, _Max_ was hard at work, writing with a determined look on her face. Chloe had tried, but gave up halfway through the first page, choosing instead to doodle. Her comic strip was coming along nicely when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Not to be snooping, Chloe, but that sure doesn't look like journaling," Ryan quipped, leaning up against the chair at the head of the table. "Pretty sure there's suppose to be some words on the page."

Chloe snickered, lifting it up briefly so he could catch another glance. "It's a comic, of course there's words in it." She slammed the journal shut, glad for a distraction.

He smiled, scratching his beard mindlessly. "How did your sessions go? Vanessa said you both felt good about it." She had insisted on coming along for their first session with Dr. Harriss, mostly so she was there in case the doctor wanted to speak with her. Max had seemed a little embarrassed to be escorted by her mom, but it gave Chloe the chance to sneak a few extra kisses in the backseat...which, come to think of it, might have been the reason Max was embarrassed.

Max's head was tilted up towards her father, but her eyes were still on her writing. "Hmm?"

"Max, stop writing for a second," he requested, shaking his head. Her pen stopped moving, and she met his eyes. "How was it?"

She bit her lip, thinking. "It was...good. I liked Dr. Harriss. The whole therapy thing wasn't as weird as I thought it was going to be."

Chloe also bit her lip, but in an attempt not to laugh. "She put up with me for a whole hour, so that should tell you something."

Ryan openly chuckled. "That truly is something. You've always been a handful, Chloe." He was smirking a little, and Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Well, your daughter was the one spoon feeding things to the doc to make me talk." She glared over at Max, who grinned back. _How can I be actually mad at that face?_

"I knew you were going to be difficult...and you just kind of came up." Max's head ducked back down to look at her journal, her face starting to go red.

Chloe waved a hand dismissively. "I'm hella easy to talk about, I just _ooze_ awesome."

"Ugh, don't say 'ooze' like that ever again," Max complained.

Ryan chuckled once again, pushing himself upright. "Well girls, you have fun. We're turning in for the night." He ducked over by Max to give her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodnight Dad," Max responded, watching him go.

"Yeah, goodnight Dad!" Chloe called after him, hearing him laugh as he ascended the stairs. Max looked over at her, a little annoyed. "What? I _live_ here, Max, I'm practically family."

"Well then, you've been doing some pretty inappropriate things with a particular family member." As soon as the words came out of Max's mouth, she started blushing.

Chloe stared back at her, a little impressed. _Oh, my sweet Max, how you have fallen_. "How did you know I was banging your mother?"

Max's face crumpled in disgust. "Oh my _god_ , Chloe, gross!" As much as she tried to sound angry, there was a little laughter in her voice.

"That's not what she said last night." She had to lean away from the table as Max's journal passed in front of her face. Chloe laughed, enjoying herself. She stared over at Max, who still looked a little flustered. "Did you take your meds already?" she asked, changing the subject.

Max scoffed a little, her face falling. Dr. Harriss had prescribed her prazosin to try to combat the nightmares, which Max didn't seem particularly excited about. "Yes, _mother_."

"That's 'step-mother' to you, missy. Your mother and I discussed this last night."

Max shook her head, glaring at her. "You are unbelievable."

Chloe felt the sarcasm drop, and a warm smile spread on her face. "I'd say the same about you. I can't believe for a second you'd be interested in a dumpster fire like me." It was a subtle admission, but she meant every word.

"Sometimes, you make me wonder." A smile creeped onto Max's face, though, looking at her with that look of adoration Chloe had grown to love so much - it made her feel _wanted_ , for once.

Chloe dramatically winced, holding a hand to her heart. "Ouch, Max. And here I thought you loved me."

"I do love you." Chloe felt her heart skip a beat at that, and her mind went blank. She stared at Max, who gazed back, a shade of red appearing over her freckles. _She probably didn't mean it like that, calm yourself._

Max was the one to break eye contact, yawning. She closed her journal and tucked it under her arm as she got up from the table. "I'm feeling a little tired, you ready for bed?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll be up in a second. If you start feeling dizzy, just holler for me, okay?" Max nodded, a little smile on her face as she headed to the stairs. Chloe sat, a little dumbstruck, her mind whirring. She flipped open her journal, a grin forming as she picked up her pen.

_Dear dick-ary,_

_Max loves me._

* * *

Max was laying in bed with the lights off when Chloe came up. _Damn, asleep already?_ She didn't realize Max's meds would put her down that quickly. Chloe changed quietly, ducking out of the room to brush her teeth quick before slipping into bed. Max was lying on her side, and Chloe slowly slid her arm under Max's pillow so she could spoon around her. She was almost in position when Max rolled on to her back a little, eyes flashing in the bit of moonlight that snuck in past the blinds.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you," Chloe said, mentally cursing herself.

She could just make out a sleepy smile on Max's face. "It's alright, just get comfortable." She rolled back onto her side, letting Chloe wrap an arm around her waist. Max gave a happy sigh, intertwining their fingers and bringing Chloe's hand up close to her face so she could kiss it.

Laying there, so close, she felt it. She felt the utter urge to spit out those three words she had been swallowing for the past three months. She had to say it. "Max, I, uh." _Not those three words, idiot_. "I love you."

Max rolled onto her back again, eyes barely visible in the darkness, and for a moment Chloe was scared, closing her eyes. That fear was erased when Max's lips made impact with hers, almost frantic. Max pulled herself away, maybe by half an inch. "I love you," she responded, her voice certain. "Chloe, I lo-"

What would have been a second "I love you" was cut short by Chloe's lips. She felt desperate, like she was trying to make up for lost time she didn't realize she was missing. She pushed herself up so she was hovering over Max, feeling her warmth as Max's hands worked their way into her hair.

She pulled her lips off of Max's, hearing her gasp as Chloe kissed down her jawline, down her neck. Max shuddered beneath her, and Chloe found it absolutely tantalizing. Over the sound of her own heartbeat, still pounding in her ears, she could hear Max whisper her name, breathless, sending goosebumps down her spine.

And then, unexpectedly, Max yawned.

Chloe burst into laughter, and Max squirmed as the air tickled her neck. "Wow, am I boring you that much, Max?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow. "And here I thought we were having a good time."

She seemed embarrassed, her hands slipping from Chloe's hair. "Sorry, I'm just...I'm really tired," she said, rubbing her eyes.

Chloe giggled, rolling on to her back and pulling Max closer. "Probably your meds. Damn drugs, getting in the way of my sexy Max time."

Max laid an arm over Chloe, a hand resting on her shoulder. "Please don't use 'sexy' and my name in the same sentence." Max's head came up for a moment, deep in thought. "Actually, it's fine, I don't want to know what you'd say instead."

Chloe was laughing again. "It would be something far more vulgar that would make you turn _far_ more red." Max groaned, but otherwise didn't respond. Chloe kissed the top of her head. "Love you, Max." She felt a smile growing on her face from the sheer bliss in being able to say it out loud, without fear.

There was obvious happiness in Max's voice. "Love you too."


	16. Coffee Date

"I'm hella shocked you even answered." Chloe nursed her coffee, staring across the table at Victoria. Max had been needling Chloe to go see her again ( _blah blah 'she's lonely' blah blah_ ), and even though Victoria Chase wasn't a person she would have ever had on her list of Tuesday coffee dates, here they were.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I _wanted_ to answer," Victoria retorted, but there was a little smile on her face. "Not like I have a lot going on anyways." The blonde had went a similar route as Chloe, knocking out her GED shortly after the storm wiped out Arcadia Bay, and was currently helping her parents out at the Chase Space as she worked on her college applications.

Chloe snorted. "What, your parents not riding you hard enough?"

"Ugh, you don't even know. Be glad you don't have to deal with yours anymore." They both winced, and Victoria immediately looked regretful. "Shit, sorry."

It hurt, a lot more than Chloe thought it could. "I mean, you're not wrong." Leave it to Bitch-toria to really speak the cold, hard truth.

Victoria stared down at her hands, grasping her tea. She suddenly seemed fragile, like a light breeze would be enough to knock her down. "Did you go to the...the service?"

Chloe shook her head. David had told her about the mass service once it had been announced, but she hadn't had the strength to go back a mere week after the storm. "No. Guessing you didn't either?"

"No." She sighed, avoiding eye contact. "I haven't been...back yet. There's too much there."

"I know what you mean. I hated going back." _And don't want to go back again._ Max had been talking about taking another trip down to see Kate and David, and Chloe was trying to avoid thinking about it.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both sipping their beverages. "How...how's Max?" Victoria asked cautiously.

"Fine." Chloe remembered very well the last time Victoria tried to ask how Max was, and how that ended with her fist in Victoria's face.

Victoria seemed to be recalling the same thing. "I _am_ sorry about how much of a bitch I was that - that day." She shifted uncomfortably. _Probably not used to being wrong_. "If I had known..."

Chloe shrugged, feeling a little passive aggressive. "You probably would have still been a bitch."

Victoria's lip twitched into a smile. "Touché." She took a long drink. "Guess it's habit by now."

"Look at you now, hanging out with trash like me - in public, no less." Chloe was smirking, enjoying the little bit of panic flashing in her eyes. Old habits certainly died hard, but to Victoria's credit, she quickly forced a neutral expression onto her face.

"You know, outside of your...trashy look, I think we're a lot more similar than I'd like to admit."

Chloe's eyebrow shot up. "Shit, Vicky, are you trying to be my friend or something?"

Victoria's eyebrows knitted, and she smirked a little. "Don't get so cocky, Price. I'm just saying, if you had half the photography capabilities of your girl and a mere ounce of fashion sense, you'd be a discount version of me."

"Was that a disguised compliment, Victoria? I'm honored." The blonde made a "psh" noise, but she seemed somewhat pleased. Victoria's face fell gradually, an apologetic look forming.

"I really am sorry...Chloe. For upsetting Max. She told me it's fine...but it's still bothering me."

"What, like the video you posted of Kate bothered you?" Chloe felt a little flare of anger at the thought. Kate was probably the person Max talked to on the phone the most, and Chloe found herself feeling a little protective of her by association.

Victoria was motionless, looking back at her with an almost pleading look in her eyes. "I know I did some shitty things." Her tone was even, stare unflinching. "I'm trying to be...better."

"Well, that confirms my theory." Victoria looked back at her, confused. Chloe snickered. "I have an inside joke that interacting with Max leads to dramatic changes in personality."

Victoria started grinning. "Oh, you _wish_ your girl was that powerful." Chloe had to fight to keep her smile going. _You have no fucking idea what Max is capable of_. "But, I guess, in a way, she is, what with all the Jefferson bullshit."

"I prefer the term 'Jeffershit' myself," Chloe shared, a smirk forming on her face as she took another sip of coffee.

Victoria groaned. "Classy."

"You of all people would know."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "But seriously, is she...okay?"

Chloe exhaled heavily, leaning back in her chair. "Sometimes." She glanced up at Victoria, who seemed genuinely concerned. "What about you?"

Her face shifted into a look of surprise. "Me?"

"You were down there, too."

Victoria made a disgruntled noise. "Not for very long. Didn't even get a headshot out of it." She was trying to joke, but it didn't pan out very well. Chloe had to fight off a wince, aware of a past version of herself dealing with a literal Jefferson headshot.

Chloe gritted her teeth a little, trying to keep her voice steady. "Doesn't make it any less traumatic."

"What do you want me to say, Price?" A distraught look appeared in her eyes, although she was trying to hide it. "That I wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, thinking I'm back there?" With a pang, Chloe remembered how white the whole Chase house was, how the white walls of the dressing rooms back at the mall had set Max off months ago. "My parents don't even come in and check on me anymore." There was a bitter tone to her voice, and she shut her eyes defensively.

_Fuck_. Max was better at handling situations like this. Chloe reached a hesitant hand out, resting it on Victoria's arm, a little surprised when she didn't pull away. "Victoria, I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to deal with this shit." She didn't move, so Chloe continued. "Max used to wake up every night, too." Her own eyes closed, trying to keep those memories locked down.

She felt Victoria move a little, and when she spoke, her tone was even again. "Used to?"

"She got a little better after a while. She's on meds now, so far so good." Max had been slow to get out of bed the last couple of mornings, but after the initial grogginess subsided, Max seemed happier than she had been in a long while. "Never thought _I'd_ be saying this, but have you gone to see someone?"

Victoria shook her head, her lips curling in a slightly cruel smile. "Not something my parents are super fans of."

"Well, fuck 'em." Victoria's lips turned to form a real smile, amused at Chloe's suggestion. "Go see someone. It helps."

"Are you seeing a shrink, too?" Victoria asked, worry leaking into her voice. _Aw, Vicky, so sweet to worry about little old me._

"More to make Max feel better about it, yeah." She wasn't looking forward to her second session the upcoming Friday, but Max seemed to have really appreciated her hour in the chair. "I'm more of an...alternative therapy person myself."

Victoria snorted. "By 'alternative', you mean 'weed', right?"

Chloe grinned, glad she picked up on it. "I'm not hard to read. I think I have one emergency joint somewhere in my things we brought up from Arcadia Bay. I'd have to unpack everything first, though." She still had all of her things piled up in "her room", untouched.

One of Victoria's eyebrows shot up. "I can probably help you with that."

"What, the unpacking?" There was a beat as Chloe thought about what she had previously said. "Oh, shit, that's right, you're from around here. You know _the_ people."

With a wink, Victoria slammed her tea.

* * *

An hour later, Chloe and Victoria lay giggling in the bed of the ol' rust bucket, parked on top of a rather empty parking garage. Chloe had never seen this side of Victoria before - the _human_. Gone was the bitchy, I'm-better-than-you facade. She found herself agreeing with what Victoria had said earlier - the two of them were more similar than they were different.

"I can't believe that was you that defaced Jeremiah Blackwell's statue!" Victoria was in a laughing fit, reminiscing. "It took Samuel _weeks_ to get all that paint off!"

Chloe shrugged, grinning. "It was all Rachel's idea, really. I just made it a reality." She took a deep breath, enjoying the familiarity of the smoke. " _Damn_ , this is some good shit."

"This isn't some generic brand, Price. We have premium selections up here." Victoria looked over at her for a moment before bursting out laughing at her own pretentiousness. "Yeah, it's 'good shit'."

Chloe whistled as she passed the joint over. "Well, never thought I'd end up here, smoking it up with the queen bitch of Blackhell."

Victoria snorted, promptly laughing at her own snort. "I think I could say the same thing about the junkyard drop-out."

"Ouch. You're right." Never, not once, would this have happened before the storm. _All because of Max_. She felt a chill run down her spine. "Do you ever wonder...if it all would have been different?"

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked, confused.

Chloe exhaled heavily, watching the clouds. "Like, if you could go back in time and stop the storm from happening, what do you think would have happened?"

"I'd probably be dead." Chloe's neck almost snapped from how quickly she turned to look at Victoria, who shrugged. "No idea what Jefferson's plan was, but I don't know if he'd have just set me loose like he did Kate."

"Shit." Chloe had to bite her lip. Although Max had still never fully described what had happened in the dark room in a previous reality, she had hinted that Victoria didn't make it out of that room alive in at least one timeline.

Victoria turned her head to look at Chloe. "What about you? What's Chloe Price's big claim to fame, post no-storm?"

"Probably dead, too. Shot in a bathroom or something." _So fucking subtle, Chloe_.

Victoria's eyebrows raised, confused. "That's an...oddly specific way to die."

Chloe shrugged, snagging the joint to try to keep herself occupied. "Strange things happen sometimes."

Victoria giggled, staring back up at the sky. "You're telling me."

"I actually just did," Chloe quipped.

"You're a smartass, Price."

"Some people like that kind of thing." She sat in silence for a bit, watching the clouds roll by. "My mom would probably still be alive," she muttered. It hurt to think about.

Victoria laughed, a hard, emotionless exhale. "It's a shitty hand you've been dealt."

"You're telling me."

"I am." Victoria sighed heavily, watching smoke rise. "I'm sorry, Chloe."

They sat in a companionable silence, passing the joint back and forth. Chloe was lost in her own thoughts, wondering what else would have changed if Max had gone back like she asked. _Would Max have been...okay, without me?_ The idea of there being just a Max, waking up from her nightmares alone everyday, ripped at her chest. 

As if on cue, Chloe's phone started buzzing. She fumbled with it for a second, her face lighting up when she saw Max's name on the caller ID. "What's up, Max?"

There was an echo of sound coming from the other line, as if she was in a crowded room. "It's lunch time, just wanted to...just wanted to talk." She sounded a little cautious, as if she wasn't sure she was allowed to call.

"You can say 'I wanted to hear your voice', Max, that's not particularly intimate." She grinned over at Victoria, who rolled her eyes, giggling.

Max must have heard the giggle. "You still with Victoria?" Chloe snickered a little, confirming it. "Guessing that coffee date went well."

"Yeah, I had coffee. She had tea though, did you know she doesn't like coffee?" She turned to look at Victoria, grinning. "She's too _fancy_ for caffeine beans."

"Oh my god, Price, stop talking about me like I'm not here." Victoria made a playful grab for the phone, which Chloe easily avoided.

Max was laughing quietly on the other end. "I should probably, you know, let you guys get back to it. Tell Victoria I said 'hi'."

"Victoria, Max says you're high."

"How the _fuck_ does she know that?"

"Wait, what?" Max's voice snapped into a concern tone. "Chloe what are-"

"Relax, babe," Chloe replied. "It's just weed, nothing major." There was no response, but she could hear Max's breathing. "Max, you there?"

"Sorry, I - uh, 'babe'?" Chloe tried her hardest not to burst into laughter. _Of course that's what she would get caught on._

"It's a term of endearment. I could call you 'sexy beast' instead if it makes you feel better." She looked over at Victoria who was rolling her eyes.

" _What_? No!" Victoria evidently heard Max's complaint, as she started cackling. "Chloe!"

"I'm _kidding_ , Max. Talk to you later, 'kay? Love you."

There was a little pause, and Chloe could imagine her girlfriend looking around to see if anyone was listening. "Love you too," she half whispered, hanging up before Chloe could start laughing at her.

Victoria was still smirking as Chloe put her phone away. "Girl, she has you whipped." Chloe could only grin in response.


	17. Opportunity

Max was animatedly pacing around the room, phone to her ear. Chloe watched from the desk chair, her girlfriend's excitement forming a smile on her own face. Victoria had called out of the blue, and from what she could make out so far, she had an assignment for Max.

"Do you want to come with? We're...of course you can, Chloe's truck can sit three." She could just barely hear some sort of exclamation on the other end of the phone. Max's nose crinkled as she pulled the phone away from her ear for a second. "Fine, you can drive."

Chloe leaned in a little closer, eyes starting to furrow. "'Drive'?" Max nodded excitedly in her direction, but was still invested in whatever Victoria was saying. She had no idea what this conversation was about, but she had a slight sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah, I'll let her know. Thank you! Tell your parents thank you, too!" There was a pause as Victoria said something, unintelligible for Chloe. "Yeah, you too." Max hung up, her back to Chloe as she stared down at her phone.

"Uh, Max?" Chloe got to her feet, approaching slowly. "What are you-"

Before she could get a full question out, Max spun around and jumped on her, and Chloe only just got her arms up in time to keep the brunette from crashing back down to the ground. "Oh my dog, Chloe, it's happening!"

"Wh-what's happening?"

"Victoria's parents are doing an exhibit on Arcadia Bay, and they want former Blackwell students to submit photos." Her feet weren't touching the ground, but Max wiggled as if she was dancing. "My photos are going to be in a GALLERY!"

Chloe felt a grin growing on her face. "Fuck, yeah they are! I told you you'd get there!" She spun them in a quick circle before setting Max's feet carefully back on the ground.

Max was smiling, but she suddenly went quiet, worry starting to cross her face. "It feels kind of cheap, like I didn't really earn it."

She felt a frown on her face as she watched Max start overthinking. "The hell you talking about? _You_ got in to Blackwell because of _your_ photos." Chloe grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a little. "You've _earned_ this, Max."

Her face started falling, quickly, as if she was crumbling. "What if...what if this is it? What if I mess up?"

Chloe had to fight down a snort. "Don't say that, you're just going to get yourself worked up." She had always been the more optimistic one for Max's future - her best friend was too prone to putting herself down. "Max, this is the kind of opportunity that gets you noticed, right?"

"I-I guess so, yeah."

"Then make sure they fucking notice!" Max still seemed a little uncertain of herself, but a small smile was spreading on her face. "And just think how bitchin' it'll be to roll up to photography school with an exhibition already under your belt."

Max looked a little bashful at that, a shoulder raising defensively. "I mean, it's not _my_ exhibition. It's a collaboration."

Chloe waved a dismissive hand. "Don't care. It's an exhibition that you'll be in." It was crazy to think about, but if anyone deserved a break right now, it was Max. "Is there any reason they're doing it on Arcadia Bay?"

Max shrugged, glancing at her phone again with a thoughtful look on her face. "The Chases want to do a fundraiser for the town - according to Victoria, they're just doing it as a PR stunt, alongside their donations so far." Max frowned as she thought about it. "She doesn't entirely like that either, but it's still one hell of an opportunity."

Chloe groaned a little. _Oh, the plights of the rich._ Another piece of the phone conversation came back to her, and the sense of unease slowly returned. "Where are we driving?"

"That's...the part you're not going to like." She looked slightly nervous, as if she was about to drop a bombshell. It took Chloe a second to realize what she was about to ask.

"No, no way, fuck no, Max."

Max frowned. "Chloe -"

"I don't want to go back, Max!" Chloe closed her eyes, not wanting to glare at her girlfriend. _What the fuck is she thinking?_

"And I can't go back there without you!" It was a stalemate, she knew it already. Max was too stubborn, and Chloe was too willing to give in to make her happy.

That didn't mean she had to just lay down and admit defeat, though.

Chloe clenched her jaw, opening her eyes to see the stubbornness in Max's face. "Well, you can go have fun with Vicky, but I'm not going. Not again."

Max had crossed her arms. "Why not?"

"Do I need to give you a fucking _list_ , Max?" She felt an anger she had been pushing down for months start to bubble to the surface. "Do I need to remind you of every shitty thing that ever happened to me in that town? All the people who left me there?" She balled her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms. Max looked down at the fists for a moment, slightly wary. "You might be over letting everyone die in that town, but I'm not!"

Max winched, her head dropping, arms starting to cradle herself defensively. Chloe felt the fury lift off her in an instant, leaving her with only regret. "I- fuck, Max, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"You did, though." Max was pulling her arms tighter, as if trying to hold herself together. "I know. The storm was my fault."

"Damn it, Max, we've been over this, it's not -"

"Please, Chloe." She put her hands out defensively, and Chloe hated it. "I know what I did. I _hate_ what I did." Max stared into her eyes, full of desperation. "Last time we were there, all I could think about was how I caused all of it. How _me_ being selfish caused so much destruction."

"You're not selfish, Max." Chloe closed her eyes again, wishing they could be talking about anything else.

"That week happened to me, no matter what I was going to decide with that photo. And it...it was the best week of my life, because of _you_. If I had gone back…" Max shuddered once, and Chloe took a step forward, pulling Max into a hug. "I know, I'm a terrible human being."

"Max." It hurt to think that she believed that. "You are the kindest, most selfless person I've ever met." She pressed a couple of kisses on to the top of Max's head, feeling her squirm a little. "I don't know what voice in your head is telling you different, but listen to mine instead."

Max made a little sound, almost content. She rested her head underneath Chloe's chin, sighing. "Anything else your voice wants to say?" There was a hopeful tone in her voice.

Chloe couldn't help but grin. "You're sexy as fuck."

Max groaned, shaking her head as she pushed herself away. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Hey, just calling it like I sees it." Her hands slipped down to try to tickle Max's sides, but she didn't react much beyond a small giggle. "Damn it, I keep forgetting you're not ticklish."

There was suddenly an impish look in Max's eye. "No, _I'm_ not."

Chloe took a hesitant step back. "Max, don't you fucking dare."

She was grinning now, stepping towards her with her hands at the ready. "If I recall - "

" _Max!_ "

" - you are _especially_ ticklish," she finished, still on the prowl.

Chloe's legs hit the bed, and she fell backwards, clambering to the headboard in a defensive position. "I swear to god, I will call the cops on you."

Max slowly sat next to her on the edge of the bed, eyes still taunting her. "And tell them what?"

"That my girlfriend is not a very nice person." She was watching with her eyes squinted, waiting for any sign of tickles coming her way. As Max started laying down, trying to play it cool, Chloe quickly straddled her, holding her hands to avoid them coming for revenge.

"Hey, no fair!" Max whined, wiggling as she tried to free her hands. Chloe let Max's arms flail uselessly for a minute before going limp, defeated.

Chloe cackled in victory. "HA! No tickling now, Super Max!" Max groaned, rolling her eyes. Chloe bent over to give her a consolation kiss, then another. "Hey Max."

"What?" Max sounded a little annoyed at being thwarted.

"I love you." Chloe gave her a kiss on her forehead, smiling. Max was still frowning, making a sound of disagreement. "No really, I do." She planted a couple more kisses on Max's face, and Chloe could feel her body starting to relax.

"I think I need a little more convincing," Max muttered, the corners of her lips curling up into a smile.

Chloe confidently released Max's hands, taking a moment to cup Max's cheek with one of her own hands. "Yes, ma'am," Chloe replied, and any further comments from either girl were put on pause for a few minutes of bliss.

Max's hands came to rest at Chloe's waist, and for a moment the she thought her shirt had slipped as Max's hands made contact with the bare skin just below her shirt hem. Her whole body shuddered at the warmth, and then those hands started moving up her sides. Chloe swore against Max's lips, and the latter froze for a second.

"Is - is this okay?" Max asked, panic in her voice.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." To drive the point home, she returned her lips to Max's for a moment more before kissing down to her neck, feeling nails digging into her back as she hit the pulse point there. She couldn't help but swear again, a jolt of desire causing her body to stiffen for a moment.

Those hands moved so slowly, so timidly, and Chloe wanted nothing more than for them to move faster, to match the ferocity of her own heartbeat. But she forced herself to stay still, forced her hands to stay where they were, one cradling Max's head and the other resting on Max's waist. Her lips were the only thing she could not control, still seeking the spots that would make Max's hands tighten against her.

The hands stopped their exploration as they hit the cotton fabric of Chloe's bra. For just a moment, Chloe thought this was the end of Max's bravery as the hands retreated, only for them to grab the hem of her shirt and start pulling it upwards.

Chloe wasted no time, sitting up a little to help Max get her shirt off. She took the opportunity to look down at her girlfriend, who was staring back, a little wide eyed, her face flushed.

"Still okay?" Max asked, although she didn't sound quite as scared as she had the first time - more worried.

Chloe smirked a little. "Let's see, my girlfriend's taking my clothes off. I think I'm okay." Max frowned at her a little, but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "How 'bout you, okay down there?"

Max moved quickly, sitting up so she could kiss her again. Chloe's hands wrapped in the brunette's hair, and she tried to push her back down, only to be thwarted as Max kept herself upright. It took Chloe a moment to realize Max's hands were working on pulling off her own shirt.

Their lips separated for a second so Max could finish slipping her shirt over her head. Neither of them moved, their faces still inches apart. Chloe raised a hand slowly, giving Max time to intercept if she so chose, before resting it on her bare stomach. Max inhaled sharply, and Chloe could feel her body shaking. Not just from excitement, though - Chloe knew her well enough to know when she was scared.

"And that's where I think we should stop for the night," Chloe said quietly, laying down with her arms stretched out to her sides, waiting for Max to join her.

Max hadn't moved, with the exception of turning her head a little to look down at her. "Are you...okay, with that?" Max asked cautiously, worried.

Chloe couldn't hold back a snort. "Max, I am hella okay with that. Your speed, remember?" After a moment's pause, Max laid down next to her, and the feeling of skin touching skin sent a little shiver down Chloe's spine. "Besides, I have my half-naked girlfriend getting all touchy-feely with me. I'm totally good with that."

She could feel Max smile against her chest. "Glad you're enjoying it."

Chloe lifted her head a little. "You're enjoying it too, right?" She felt a little panic in her voice. _God, she better not be trying to make me happy_.

Max made a disgruntled sound. "Yes, Chloe, calm down. 'My speed', I know."

Her head dropped back down to the pillow, and she wrapped her arms around Max. "Good. I don't want you throwing yourself at me because you think that's what I want."

There was a little giggle coming from Max. "Chloe, I know you. That _is_ what you want."

"Mwah, mwah." Chloe kissed the top of her head, trying to ignore the snickers coming from the younger girl. "Max, if we do something, I want it to be because _you_ want to, not me. I told you, I'm fine."

Max propped herself up on an elbow, looking at her with the same mischievous look from earlier in her eyes. Without looking, she moved her free hand to rest gently on Chloe's stomach, the muscles reflexively tensing. "I mean, this is pretty fun."

Chloe had closed her eyes, relishing the feeling a little more than was probably necessary. "You're walking a fine line, Caulfield."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing, tonight." She let it sit as a thinly veiled threat, and Max smirked for a little before laying back down, her head snuggled into Chloe's neck per usual. "You are a little shit, Max."

She could feel the smile against her neck. "I love you too, Chloe."


	18. Markers

"Get your asses in the car now, or I'm leaving without you."

"Jesus, Victoria, let me just get a few good pecks in before I'm banished to the back seat," Chloe complained, pushing a slightly squirming Max against the car as she tried to resume kissing her.

The blonde groaned in the front seat. "Yes, that's where the children go. Get back there." Max was giggling as Victoria continued to complain. Chloe finally let go of Max, who pulled open the passenger door, very red in the face. Chloe grumbled about how unfair the world was as she slid into the backseat.

"Thank you for driving us, Victoria," Max said quietly, buckling herself in. She sounded slightly embarrassed at Chloe's blatant displays of affection.

Victoria didn't seem to care much about the little show she bore witness to. "I just didn't want to show up in that trash heap." She glared over at Chloe's truck, still parked in the driveway. "And I get way better gas mileage, anyways."

"Hey, that 'trash heap' could be your car's great-grandfather, show it some respect," Chloe snapped back, but quickly fell silent as she appreciated how much nicer Victoria's car was than hers. That was one benefit of paying full price for a car...or paying anything, for that matter.

Chloe ended up dozing off for most of the drive down - Victoria and Max kept talking photography, trying to determine...whatever photographers try to determine. Chloe couldn't really follow along, so she claimed the backseat as the couch it really was, sprawling out to get comfortable.

She woke up about a half hour outside of Arcadia Bay, and felt her muscles strain as she sat up. Even in a luxury vehicle, sleeping in the backseat of a car sucked. "Thank fucking god, you were sawing logs back there," Victoria snickered, looking in the rearview mirror.

"You're just jealous that I can sleep at all." Max turned quickly to give her a warning glare. Chloe winced, then sighed heavily. "Shit, I'm in the wrong car to say that."

"Max, it's fine," Victoria said quietly, glancing over in her direction. "I can take your girlfriend's shit, and shove it back in her face, too." She spoke a little louder, although it wasn't like Chloe wouldn't have heard it, anyways.

Chloe smirked in the backseat, looking out at the forest that surrounded her hometown. She still hated having to go back, but there was an unbridled excitement in the front seat from the two camera nerds that made her slightly interested in what was going to happen. They were only staying for the day, driving back that night, so at least she wouldn't be forced to deal with multiple days of the town again.

Their first stop was Blackwell, where the number of vehicles in the parking lot had reduced drastically since the last time Max and Chloe were there. They were still running the school as a shelter, thanks to the continued generosity of the Chases, but fewer and fewer people were coming. A lot of the families in the town had moved on after they were able to pack up their valuables from their houses.

Chloe clambered out of the car, glad to be back on her feet. Max closed the passenger door, quickly grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers per usual. _Hard to believe it's almost been two months_. It felt like years since she decided she didn't care what people thought of them holding hands in this very parking lot.

Victoria sat frozen in the driver's seat, looking up at the school. Chloe gave her a minute to see if she was going to move before rapping on the window. "Vicky, you still with us?"

She shook her head for a moment before pushing the car door open, popping the trunk to get her camera bag. While Max had brought William's old camera with her, Victoria was toting whatever top of the line digital camera her parents had bought her. She slung the bag's strap onto her shoulder, looking around for a moment with a little fearful glance before slamming the trunk shut.

They had only taken a few steps out of the parking lot when a familiar figure pushed open the front doors, hurrying towards them. Chloe saw Victoria freeze out of the corner of her eye, and she stopped as well, feeling Max's squeeze hers. Chloe gave a friendly wave to Kate as she hustled towards them, but Kate's wide eyes were fixed on Victoria, who stared back, looking quite scared.

Kate didn't hesitate from throwing her arms around Victoria's neck and giving her a hug. After a few moments, Victoria's arms were up and clinging to her, and it took Chloe a moment to realize they were both crying.

"They haven't seen each other since the hospital," Max whispered to Chloe, her hand twitching a little. "Just texts, Skype sessions."

"Damn." For a moment, she wondered how she'd handle not seeing Max for four months. She ignored the shiver running down her spine, deciding not to think about it anymore. Besides, their relationship was _very_ different than what the two blondes had.

Kate had pulled away gently from Victoria, whose eyes were very red. "How are you, Vic?"

Chloe bit her lip, smirking a little. _Kate gets to give her a nickname, but when I do it, I'm the devil?_

"I'm fine, Kate, really." Victoria was still gripping the girl's forearms, though, as if she was afraid to let go. "It's just...a lot, being back."

Kate nodded, turning towards Max and Chloe to give them their own hugs. Her eyes were also red from the reunion, but unlike Victoria, who was currently turning to wipe her eyes, Kate didn't seem to care. "I'm so glad to see you guys again," she said as she moved from one to the other, hugging them tightly.

"I missed you, Kate," Max said, a smile on her face. "You really need to come up to Seattle some time, spend a weekend with us."

An appreciative smile spread over Kate's face. "I'd like that. We could do a tea tour of the city."

Chloe groaned. "Better you than me. How you guys drink that leaf water, I'll never know."

Victoria was shaking her head, scoffing. "Price, you wouldn't know a good beverage if it was thrown in your face."

A grin was quickly growing on Chloe's face. "You threatening me, Vicky?"

Victoria groaned. " _Please_ don't call me that. I'll make you walk home."

"Max would never allow that," she said proudly, turning to look at her girlfriend, who was trying to avoid eye contact. Chloe nudged her with an elbow. "Max, back me up here."

Max smirked, glancing at Victoria before turning her attention on Chloe. "Be nice, Chloe."

Chloe's jaw dropped, and she came to a sudden halt. "You're unbelievable. You're suppose to have my back, babe!"

There were snickers from the other girls. "Not when you're being mean," Max retorted, still smirking.

Chloe sputtered for a moment, trying to figure out how to get herself out of the hole she was digging. "C'mon, this is how Vicky and I have fun!" She glanced over at Victoria, who was rolling her eyes. "This is our shtick, we're practically besties!"

Victoria made a "psh" sound, her arms crossed. "As if."

 _Fuck you, Victoria, you love this._ She even _looked_ somewhat pleased with herself. "Hey, you didn't seem to mind it last time you brought the good kush."

"Chloe!" Victoria cast a look over to Kate, as if afraid they would upset her. There was no need to worry, though - Kate seemed too happy to care about what mischief they were getting up to in Seattle.

They walked around campus for a while, both Victoria and Max continuously lifting up their cameras to take a picture, only for their hands to shake and the cameras to lower. The similarities in their reactions was heartbreaking. _Fucking Jefferson_ , Chloe thought for the millionth time. _If I ever get my hands on you..._

The four of them chatted as they walked, and Chloe was surprised to see how much more relaxed Victoria was. Even under the influence of weed, she could still have a biting tongue, but she seemed at ease and approachable now.

That didn't stop her from trying to push Chloe into the fountain while she was walking along the edge. Chloe kept her balance after her arms windmilled for a minute, and was shooting glares in Victoria's direction - that is, until she saw Max waving a Polaroid around, a little smile on her face.

Chloe ogled the photo for a second, trying to keep herself from making any comments. She was suddenly ecstatic, but the last thing she wanted was to psych Max out and make her overthink taking more photos. She didn't actively try to see the picture, but thought she could see a flash of green, precisely the shade of her fading hair dye.

She spent the rest of the time at Blackwell acting like a fool, trying to get the other three to laugh at her antics. She continued ignoring Max's camera, although she could hear its distinct whir every now and then. At one point, she saw Victoria finally press the trigger on her own camera, presumably capturing a shot of Kate laughing as Max pulled Chloe off the bench she was dancing rather lewdly on. It was worth being scolded by her partner about her "immature behavior" to see Victoria smiling at the camera monitor.

After about an hour on campus, Kate had to go back to her shelter duties, although they had been dialed back significantly, as the number of guests had whittled down to a couple dozen people. Chloe had to hide a smirk as Victoria watched her go, a sad expression on her face. _Oh yeah, next smoke session, we're discussing_ that. Chloe had a sneaking suspicion that Vicky had a little crush.

Victoria and Max bickered about where to go next, and Chloe just lingered behind them, whether on foot or banished into the backseat of the car. They drove around the town, stopping on occasion to take pictures. The two photographers kept comparing shots, but Chloe didn't try to participate.

Her mood was rapidly deteriorating as she was reminded of everything she had went through in this town. She kept eyeing up the rundown buildings, wondering which shops would still be open, if she could grab a pack of cigarettes or convince them to sell her some booze. Max wouldn't approve of either of those things, though, so she forced her hands in her pockets and watched her girlfriend, excited to be behind the camera again.

And she truly was excited, and looked happy. Frankly, Chloe wasn't sure she had seen smiles that big on Max's face since that fateful week in October. Every now and then the brunette would look back at her, and she just looked so... _alive_. Her eyes were twinkling, and her entire body seemed jazzed up and ready to go on an adventure.

It hurt Chloe a little that she hadn't been able to make Max feel like that. She knew it was stupid, that Max loved her and was happy with her, too, but it hurt nonetheless.

Max was the one to suggest going on a walk through the cemetery, something that Chloe had been firmly against. Even Victoria seemed a little apprehensive, but as they pulled into the parking lot, she seemed to have a sparkle in her eye. _Artistic_ _freaks_.

Max and Victoria explored the graveyard, joined at the hip, pointing things out and complementing the other's shots. Chloe strayed a little ways away, feeling left out, but also relieved that Max was handling this so much better than she had expected. It wasn't entirely surprising, though - Max had always preferred to live with a lens between herself and the world. It was probably easier for her to block out those dark thoughts of hers when she had her little glass buffer.

Chloe let the distance grow between her and the picture takers, wandering aimlessly. She tried not to focus too hard on the graves, not wanting to see any familiar names. She was growing frustrated, feeling alone. She stomped her feet a little bit, the winter's cold seeping into her shoes, and she was glad that it hadn't snowed recently. She reflexively looked to see where Max was when a familiar name popped out from the headstone directly in front of her. She felt her lip quiver for a moment before she bit down on it, refusing to let any other weakness show.

_Rachel Dawn Amber_  
_Jul 22, 1994 - Apr 22, 2013  
_ _Beloved Daughter_

She could almost hear Rachel whispering in her ear now. "'Beloved'? That's a load of bull. Can you believe this shit?"

"Hey Rach." With her eyes closed, the memory of Rachel's voice almost sounded like she was there.

A chuckle, a half smirk. She could see Rachel in her mind's eye, crossing her arms. "Took you long enough, Chloe. I was starting to think you'd never show."

Chloe shook her head, hands curling into fists to try to ground herself. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Tell me about it," Rachel quipped, and Chloe could imagine her eyebrows rising in a dare-like fashion.

"Life has just been shit." She opened her eyes, somewhat disappointed to not see her friend standing next to her. "It's peaceful here. You'd have hated it."

"Seriously? I _am_ hating it. It's hella boring. But, you know, dead people. You should see the cemetery raves."

"I wish you were still here." There was no response from the voice inside of her head. "I've wondered for a long time what I would say to you if I had the chance." The silence continued, and she screwed her eyes shut, wishing for just one glance through whatever veil separated Rachel from her. "I honestly don't know what to say."

The ghost voice laughed. "Ouch. A 'love you' would have been a nice touch, bitch."

Chloe felt a laugh in her throat that never reached the winter's air. Pressure was building on her lungs, and she had to actively force herself to breathe. "I miss you, Rachel. I miss you so fucking much."

There was only silence, then the sound of footsteps approaching. She didn't bother opening her eyes, not even when a familiar hand gently pried one of her fists open in order to hold it. She blindly turned, burrowing her head into Max's neck. Max didn't say anything, just wrapped her free arm around Chloe's waist, holding her tightly. Chloe refused to let herself cry - if she started now, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to stop. She took a few minutes to steel herself, trying to keep herself here, with Max, and not drowning in her grief.

She stepped back, refusing to look directly at Max. "Let's go," she muttered, legs stretching as she tried to take the most direct route out of the cemetery back to the parking lot. Max struggled to keep up a little, and it felt like she kept trying to pull Chloe down different paths. Chloe wasn't having it - she didn't care if Max was trying to make her walk further, she just wanted to be out of here.

When she saw the large headstone, she understood what Max had been trying to do, but it was too late.

Her knees buckled; she barely noticed the cold ground against her legs. All she knew was that directly below her were the remains of her parents, together as they were in a previous life, a happier life. She felt the dam burst, felt the tears start pouring out of her eyes as she kneeled, arms around her chest, trying to stop the pain. But she couldn't stop it, couldn't stop herself from falling headfirst into the grief she had been trying to escape for the last four months, hell, the last five years. She almost felt like _she_ was dying, her life flashing before her eyes as she was buried in the memories of the people who had left her behind.

She could hear someone calling her name, a warm arm wrapped around her waist. It didn't matter. Chloe had been trying, for so long, to ignore just how much pain she was in that it threatened to suffocate her now.

She heard another voice, a deeper one, felt herself being lifted off the ground, almost like a child. Her hands moved to grab something, and she gripped some sort of rough cloth, curling into it as if it was a lifeline. She was being moved, then being laid onto something, the air warmer, and a hand gently pulled the cloth free from hers as she felt herself lose consciousness.


	19. Moving On

Chloe slowly opened her eyes, looking up at a familiar ceiling. She blinked a few times, looking around as she tried to remember how she had ended up in her old room. A little groan escaped her as she stretched, her muscles protesting. As if on cue, the door to her bedroom creaked open, and Max slipped in, a little smile on her face.

"Hey, you're up."

Chloe rubbed her eyes, realizing how empty the room was. Her waking brain hadn't remembered that they had torn it apart on their last visit. "Guess I am. What time is it?"

Max checked her phone. "A little before noon."

"Before..." Her brain whirred a little bit, trying to recall her last memory. It had been in the afternoon, almost evening when they made it to the cemetery. "Shit, I fell asleep."

Max bit her lip, looking a little nervous as she came closer to the bed. "It's not your fault, Chloe. You had a...you needed it." She had stopped herself mid sentence, looking a little worried.

Chloe shook her head, sitting up. She realized that she was still fully dressed, although her jacket was no where to be found. "Where's Victoria?"

"She stayed at Blackwell. Kate was going to help her pack up her stuff while she was here."

"Fuck." Chloe grabbed her head, which pounded a little. She almost felt like she was sick - her entire body was aching. "We were suppose to leave yesterday," she said flatly.

Max sat down next to her, a hand resting on her knee. "I know."

"I didn't want to stay here last night." Her voice rose in pitch, feeling a little trapped. _I can never get out of this damn town when I want to_.

"I know," Max said again, sounding a little disheartened. She looked like she hadn't slept well, with dark shadows under her eyes. _Hopefully she didn't have a nightmare while I was out of it._

Chloe rubbed her face, still feeling tired. "I'm sorry for..." She trailed off, feeling her throat tighten at the memory of the scene she must have made at the cemetery.

"Chloe, you don't need to apologize." Max's hand moved from Chloe's knee to her back, and Chloe leaned into her, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I don't think you ever really had a chance to...process everything."

"I didn't want to," she whispered, memories of the grief pushing up from where she tried to contain them. "I couldn't. I-I needed to be stronger…"

"Chloe." Max's voice was reprimanding, but her other arm slipped around her protectively, hands clasping and pulling Chloe tight against her. "You don't have to pretend to be okay. Not for me."

"I didn't want you to have to deal with me," Chloe said quietly. She really didn't. Max had so much to deal with already.

"Stop that. Chloe, I love you, and _nothing_ is ever going to change that." Max shook her a little, still holding her tight. "If you feel like shit, I want to help, okay?"

Chloe nodded, taking a deep breath as she relaxed in Max's arms. "How did I get such a kind and caring girlfriend?"

Max snickered for a moment. "That's a bit of an overstatement." Max's shoulders drooped a little, as if she was trying to make herself smaller than she already was. "I'm sorry I made you go in there."

Chloe shook her head. "It's not _your_ fault I had a nervous breakdown, Max." She sighed, rubbing her face. She felt significantly older this morning. "It's been a long time coming, too."

One of Max's hands gently caressed up and down her arm, her fingertips tracing little circles. "That's what I was telling David."

Chloe frowned a little, her head lifting up from Max's shoulder. "David?"

Max winced apologetically. "Yeah. He...uh, he drove by the cemetery and saw us, he was going to see if we wanted to come over for dinner before we drove back." She seemed nervous to say it, and Chloe couldn't blame her - a little part of her wondered if he had been following them through town.

"Of course he did." Bits and pieces of the previous day came back to her - she remembered being lifted up and moved at one point before blacking out. "Did he carry me out of there?"

Max nodded. "He was really worried about you. And a bit emotional, too."

"Damn." As much as she still had a slight vendetta against him, she knew David really just wanted her to be happy. "I really shouldn't be so mean to him."

Max leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek before retracting her arms. "Well, you're about to get a chance - he's been waiting for you to get up. I'll give you two a minute, okay?"

Groaning dramatically, Chloe got up, heading downstairs. Her rebel instincts regarding David were being drowned out by the memories still trapped inside the house. It was almost painful to walk into the kitchen to see David leaning against the counter, arms crossed, a sorrowful look on his face. As soon as he saw Chloe, his face shifted into a sort of happiness - not completely happy, but at least not upset.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, in an obvious attempt to be friendly. _Better than "girlie", I guess_. He actually seemed somewhat embarrassed, probably due to the previous day's events. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." _Damn it Chloe, be nice!_ She had automatically switched into her tone of "fuck authority", and David noticed, shifting uncomfortably. "Sorry, I just had a…life is shit," she forced out, trying to make herself sound less angry. "Thanks for, you know."

David grunted, nodding. "I figured Max and that Chase girl would have had issues getting you out of there. Glad I decided to stop by."

"Yeah, were you just creeping on us, or what?" She had slipped again, and shook her head as David looked down at his feet, looking slightly ashamed. "Sorry, force of habit."

"I can't entirely blame you. I know I've given you every reason to think something like that." He bounced his leg a couple of times, still looking at his feet. "I saw you girls at Blackwell, with Kate Marsh, but I did not follow you, I promise."

"S'fine, David. It was a good thing you were there." They sat in silence for a minute, and Chloe wasn't sure what else to say. Up to this point, there had almost always been a one-personbuffer between them, or in the general vicinity. Standing next to each other, with no one accounting for what they were saying to one another, felt awkward.

David, uncrossed his arms, standing upright. "Chloe, I wanted to talk to you." Even after all of the positive interactions they had had in the last few months, those words sent a shiver down her spine. He took a few steps towards the table, gesturing towards it. "Can you...sit, please?"

Chloe warily moved around the table, sitting down so she was facing the kitchen. She was watching his every move, trying to decipher what he was about to throw at her. "What'cha got?"

David scratched the back of his neck, looking rather scared. It didn't help with Chloe's rising anxiety, that was for sure. "I wanted to find a better way to tell you, but I'm selling the house."

"You're..." Her brain came to complete stop as she tried to process this news. She sat there for a moment, staring back at him with her jaw dropped. She didn't know what she had expected, but it wasn't _that_. "What do you mean, you're selling the house?" Her voice was rising in volume and pitch, and she could feel the rebellious anger simmering just under the surface.

"Chloe," he said quietly, in a vain attempt to calm her down. "I haven't been living here. _You_ haven't been living here. And, frankly...I want to move on."

"You can't just..." Chloe was back on her feet, pacing, spluttering. Various emotions hit her hard, but she chose to focus on the fury in the back of her head. "This is _my_ fucking house too, David!"

He bowed his head, looking dejected. She wasn't going to be getting a rise out of him, it seemed. "I know that, and I wanted to make sure you could get anything you wanted out of it before I left." He watched her pace, looking unsettled at her reaction. "I'll rent a storage locker out - Seattle, or wherever you want, so you have somewhere to put things until you have a place of your own."

"Where are you going?" She wasn't sure if she cared.

"I...I haven't decided yet," he admitted, watching her carefully. "Somewhere. Maybe hit the road for a bit, see the country."

"I just can't..." She crossed her arms, feeling the anger starting to seep away. She refused to breakdown in front of David, though, so she held onto it as hard as she could. _It used to be so easy to be mad at him_. "How long have you been planning this?"

He sighed heavily, rubbing his face. _Did he always have that much grey in his hair?_ She was surprised to find herself a little worried about him. "About a month. I didn't want to list the house until I had talked to you."

"Thanks, I guess." He gave her a half smile, and she felt herself returning it automatically. "What are you doing with the money?"

David chuckled, his smile growing wider. "Figured that was coming. Thought we'd split it. I know you didn't get-" His breath caught suddenly, and Chloe's pacing came to an abrupt. She knew what he was going to say, that Joyce hadn't had much left behind for Chloe. The house and its contents ended up being all Joyce had, most of which was automatically transferred to David. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath through his nose. "I miss her too, you know."

"Yeah." Chloe leaned against the chair in front of her, noticing a familiar set of blue eyes peering between the stair bannisters. _Of course she's listening_. She felt a lump in her throat as the severity of the situation took hold. "I'll...I'll take a quick look through the attic. See if there's anything up there." She was already starting to move towards the stairs, needing to get away.

"Of course." David seemed eager to agree, to make sure Chloe didn't suddenly back out. "Let me know if you need any help," he called to her retreating back.

Max had gotten to her feet by the time Chloe had made it to the bottom of the stairs. She didn't say anything, placing a comforting arm around Chloe's waist as they ascended, heading silently into the closet to access the attic.

Once they had pulled down the stairs and had climbed up into the attic, Chloe couldn't keep her emotions in check anymore. She didn't bother standing up after pulling herself through the trapdoor, instead curling up with her chin resting on her knees. "Max, he's selling the house."

Max was by her side, arms tightly wrapped around her again. "I know, he told me this morning."

She felt wave after wave of emotion - anger, sorrow, frustration, grief. "It's...he's selling our _house_!" She gripped onto Max's arms, desperate to hold on to something, anything. Max didn't try to calm her down with words - it would have been a lost cause anyways.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise, she knew that - she hadn't had any plans to come back and stay in Arcadia Bay, anyways. But this was still her _home_ , a place that she could always return to for almost twenty years. There were so many memories in these walls, and she couldn't bear knowing that she would be a stranger in it if she ever came back.

They sat there for a few minutes, until Chloe was sniffling and had loosened her grip. She leaned into Max's shoulder, steadying herself with a comfort she could only get from her best friend. "I know you want me to 'open up' and shit, but man, this sucks."

She could feel Max's sharp exhale as she tried not to laugh. "But do you feel better now?"

"Yes, Maximus, I feel better," she sighed. She actually did feel less upset - maybe Max was on to something with dealing with shit as it comes up instead of bottling it. "Guessing you preferred that to the nuclear bomb method."

"Definitely." There was a joking tone in Max's voice, but she sounded slightly relieved..

"You're no fun," Chloe quipped, raising her head off of Max's shoulder to give her cheek a peck. "C'mon, let's see what shit is still up here."

They moved around the attic, careful to avoid smashing their heads into the low lying beams - something their younger selves never had to worry about. It was mostly old furniture that Chloe didn't think she'd ever need, although Max had to drag her away from the old cola freezer ("But it still _works_!"). They were pushing around old boxes, mostly old clothing, when she heard Max calling her name.

Max was giggling a little, pushing a large suitcase towards her. She could see her father's name on a sticker, affixed to the top of the suitcase. With a little grin on her face, Max pulled the top up, revealing an array of brightly colored shirts.

"Your dad must have had his own legit hippie phase back in the day," Max commented, looking back into the suitcase. "I forgot this was up here."

Chloe chuckled, reaching a hand in to push some of the shirts aside. The whole thing smelt musty, and she wondered how long it had been sitting up here, untouched. _Not for long - you're coming with me._ "How did you know it was up here?"

"Remember our treasure hunt, right before-" Her voice cut off, and she seemed to have frozen in place, staring at Chloe's face with a slightly panicked look on her face.

Chloe remembered that day well, how she had put aside the knowledge that it was one of the last days she would have Max, before her best friend ran off to Seattle. It was the last day she helped her father cook breakfast...

Max was still watching her, and Chloe realized she had been holding her own breath. She exhaled, looking down at the suitcase. "Yeah, the amulet thing was in here, right?" It wasn't hard to keep her voice even. That day had most likely been the worst day of her life, but it didn't have the control it used to have on her. Not anymore.

"Chloe," Max said quietly, taking a step around the suitcase. Her expression was still concerned, her eyes cautious.

"I'm fine, Max. Really." Chloe took a deep breath, feeling more at ease with the memories than she had in a long time.

"You're not lying to me, right?" Max's voice was small, almost as if she was expecting Chloe to be trying to pull the wool over her eyes once again.

Chloe shook her head, smiling as she stepped forward to plant a kiss on Max's nose. "I'm okay. Promise."

They spent another hour digging through boxes before determining there wasn't much worth holding on to. There were a couple of items they snagged - an old Super 8 camera that Max had started drooling over, and Chloe had found the photo album from her parents' wedding. She wasn't sure how it had ended up here, rather than with the rest of the photos downstairs, but she held it close for a moment before gently tucking it into William's old suitcase.

David was still downstairs when they left the attic. He had the TV on, but Chloe was under the distinct impression that it was merely for show, and he wasn't actually paying attention to the shopping channel. When they came around the stairs, he quickly stood up, turning it off. "Anything?"

Chloe raised the suitcase In acknowledgment before moving to the bookcase, grabbing more albums to stick into the old luggage. "Figured I'd steal all the family photos. Max said she'd kill me if I didn't take them."

"I did _not_ say that," Max quickly said, her arms crossing while still trying to baby the retro video camera.

David looked between them for a moment before smiling. "I'm sure the two of you will put them to good use. More than I could do with them, anyways." His comment was followed by an awkward silence - there weren't many pictures of David in the albums.

A phone buzzed, and Max dug hers out of her pocket. She made a little frustrated sound as she glanced at the screen. "It's Victoria, she wants to know if we're coming."

David quickly grabbed his keys off the coffee table. "She's over at Blackwell, right? I was heading that way anyways, I can drive you two over."

Chloe nodded, carrying the suitcase with her as she headed out to the garage. She heard Max thanking David behind her as she popped open the trunk, gently setting the suitcase down before opening one of the backseat doors and climbing in. Her jacket was laying in the backseat, and she pulled it on as David opened the garage door.

The drive was silent - David didn't even turn on the radio. It was the most awkward he had been in a while, and Chloe wondered if there was something else to be discussed before she made her escape. Max sat quietly in the front seat, still looking at the Super 8 with all of her nerd excitement. Chloe had a suspicion that she was so wrapped up in the camera that she wasn't even aware of the tension in the car.

Victoria was waiting for them in the parking lot with Kate when they pulled in. The two were sitting on the curb, chatting and laughing as they waved towards them. Chloe noticed Victoria's expression whenever she glanced over at Kate, and she felt a little grin on her face as she imagined interrogating Vicky over those little looks. In time, though - she wouldn't do it in front of Max, where she'd for sure get in trouble.

David helped Chloe move the suitcase into Victoria's trunk, although she really didn't need his assistance. He glanced over at the other girls, who were saying their farewells, and cleared his throat.

"One last drill, Sergeant?" Chloe asked dryly, a teasing smile on her face.

David smiled back at her, a sadness in her eyes that she couldn't quite place. "I'm glad you two have each other," he said quietly, glancing over at Max. "You seem...happy."

Chloe glanced over at Max as well, watching her hugging Kate tight. "Happy..." she said out loud, analyzing that word. For the first time in a long time, it was the truth. "Yeah, guess I am."

David scratched the back of his neck, looking excessively awkward. "Well, if you need anything, just, you know..." He trailed off, looking at Chloe with an almost wounded look. She didn't need him, never had, but the fact that he was trying meant s _omething_.

Chloe moved towards him to give him a hug. She hoped he could feel everything she wanted to say in it, that she was sorry for her past behavior, that she wanted him to find his own happiness, whatever that would be. As much as they had disagreed in the past, it didn't have to be that way in the future. _Shit, Max is a bad good influence on me._

"Take care, David," she whispered, closing her eyes as she fought off a sudden wave of emotion. She didn't give him a chance to respond, quickly returning to her girlfriend and her friends, plastering on a fake smile. David didn't approach them again, but she saw him slowly walking towards the school, his shoulders shaking.


	20. First Date

"Max, that's it. We're going on a date. Saturday."

Max looked up from her homework, confused. The last two weeks since they came back from Arcadia Bay again had been relatively quiet - Max went to school, Chloe burned time with a couple of college classes to keep herself motivated, and Ryan had finally won a game of Monopoly. Other than the daily drives to and from school and one lunch date with Victoria, Max and Chloe hadn't left the house.

Chloe understood why Max was so reluctant to go anywhere - she had a well founded fear of the unknown. The couple of times they had gone out with the Caulfields, Max had been on edge, her hand occasionally poised as if she was going to need to reverse time. There were too many random things that could happen out in the world, and Max seemed hesitant to face them.

Chloe was trying to be patient, trying to let Max be comfortable without coddling her. At the same time, she was _frustrated_. Here she was, in a busy metropolitan city, and the most adventure she got was smoke time with _Victoria_ , of all people. She wanted to go out and explore with her first mate, just like they had always imagined.

"A date?" Max's eyebrows were furrowed, and she was looking at Chloe as if she had grown an extra head.

Chloe snorted. She was sprawled out on the bed per usual, propping her head up on both of the pillows so she didn't have to lift her head to look at her girlfriend. "Yes, Max, a date. You know, go out on the town, get dinner, like couples do?" Max kept staring back at her with a slightly confused expression. "Not to mention Saturday is Valentine's Day. Might as well be sappy about it, you know?"

Max's expression gradually darkened, a slight panic was growing in her eyes as the idea took root. "I'm, I don't know, it's-"

Chloe sighed, sliding off the bed before dramatically dropping on one knee, holding one of Max's hands. "Maxine Caulfield, would you do me the honor to show you off for _one_ evening?"

A little smile grew on Max's face, the panic disappearing as a sort of catharsis reached her eyes. "I-I guess so..." She still sounded slightly concerned, and her smile was faltering a little.

Chloe threw a hand to her chest, acting hurt. "Wow, Max. Talking about spewing confidence in my proposal abilities."

Max's smile widened, looking genuine this time. "Yes, you dork."

Chloe made a big show over raising her fists in victory, and Max giggled, trying to catch the fists as they wavered a little close to her face. Chloe snagged one of her hands again, kissing it. "I'm gonna date you _so_ hard, Max Caulfield."

Max groaned, her face turning into an expression of discomfort. "Please don't say it like that."

"Like what?" She waggled her eyebrows in response, teasing.

"Like... _that_." Max shook her head, flushed bright red before trying to turn back to her homework. Chloe felt her face fall a little, and laid back down on the bed.

The romantic side of their relationship had stalled out again. After Max's last streak of bravery, going shirtless was less of an issue, but she still seemed nervous to try anything else. It was another thing that was starting to frustrate Chloe - it wasn't like they'd _never_ seen each other in their underwear before. Growing up, they'd change in front of each other without blinking. Heck, it wasn't that long ago that they were almost skinny dipping in the Blackwell pool.

 _And you checked her out hard then, you fucking perv_. She had tried not to...but one of her favorite people had just turned back up after five years, she was feeling lonely, and _damn_ , was Max attractive. What made Max willing to strip down then and not now had to do purely with the situation they were under.

"I can hear you thinking naughty thoughts, Chloe," Max commented, her head still turned towards her homework.

Chloe shrugged, still look up at the ceiling as the corner of her mouth twitched. Sometimes, she was glad that Max could _only_ control time and not read minds. "Can't help it. Have sexy girlfriend, have naughty thoughts."

"Oh my _dog_ , Chloe." Max's head turned a little from her homework, and she seemed lost in thought. She was chewing on her lip, glancing at Chloe. "Are you...sure, it doesn't bother you? That we don't...do a lot?"

Max's continuous attempts to avoid mentioning intimate subjects made Chloe chuckle. "What, do you seriously think I'm waiting around this long just to get some and ditch?"

A comforting smile appeared on Max's face, and she visibly relaxed. "No, I guess not."

"Glad to see you're making some sense." Chloe sighed, moving her hands to be under her head. "As much as I'd love to sex you up, I'm here for the whole package."

"Is...is that so?" Max seemed a nervous, trying to sound flirtatious. _God_ , she was so cute when she tried to flirt.

"Hell yeah." Chloe stared up at the ceiling for a little bit, grinning. "The _whole_ package."

"Chloe, stop!"

* * *

The following couple of days were some of the most stressful in Chloe's life. She wasn't sure why she was so anxious - they had been dating for two months, and they weren't exactly trying to keep it a secret. She decided it was just the newness of it - going out and doing something as basic as a date was weird when considering their relationship so far.

They had agreed to dress up a bit, necessitating two separate shopping trips. Victoria made a big stink about playing wingman for both of them, but did agree to it, for which Chloe was grateful. Although she didn't have the most positive relationship with Vicky, she turned out to be good at keeping Max somewhat calm in the mall environment.

Truthfully, those two hours that Victoria had Max under her watch were probably the worst two hours of Chloe's life since the storm.

Saturday evening, Chloe was finally fiddling with her button up, wondering if she should have ironed it. She had been drawn to the little grey anchors covering the navy fabric - it made her reminisce about younger, pirate-filled days. Victoria had been quick to make snarky remarks, but a middle finger salute and a pair black slacks later, Chloe was good to go.

She had gotten dressed in "her" bedroom to appease Vanessa, who was treating this as if it was prom night, complete with wanting a big "clothing reveal". Max's mom had gotten all excited on the idea of them going out on the town, and seemed eager to be involved. _Guess she never really got the chance to get Max ready for a date._ It was a semi-depressing thought, but Chloe also felt a hint of jealousy at the idea of anyone else trying to make a move on her girl.

There was a knock at the door. "I'm dressed," Chloe called, still fiddling with her hair. There were a few inches of her natural color stemming from the top of her head, and the green in what was left had faded a little more. She'd have to make sure to use primer if she ever dyed her hair crazy colors again.

Ryan cracked the door open, peering in cautiously. "Can I come in?"

Chloe nodded, waving her hand to welcome him in. "Gonna give me the ol' razzle dazzle? Wise words of parental advice?"

He grinned, stepping in and closing the door behind him. "Yes. Keep your hands to yourself. Have her home by ten." His tone was stern, but his eyes were sparkling.

Chloe gave him a halfhearted salute. "Yessir." Chloe sighed, smoothing out the shirt over her stomach again. She really wished she had ironed it.

"You look nervous, Chloe," Ryan teased, watching her.

"Do I?" She shook her head, still fiddling with her shirt. "Don't know _why_ , but yeah, guess I am."

He shook his head, laughing at her. "Relax. I'm sure you two will have a great time."

"Thanks, Mr. C."

"Chloe, are ready?" Vanessa's voice echoed through the hall, and Chloe couldn't help but groan. Ryan smirked at her, casting her a slightly apologetic look before opening the door to slip out. _Yep, this is going to be embarrassing...for Max_.

Chloe ran one last hand over the fabric before sighing. "Yeah, I'm ready." She walked into the hallway, noticing Vanessa and Ryan standing in front of Max's door. The former's eyes were sparkling at the sight of Chloe - she was as excited as Chloe was nervous.

"Sweetie, you look so nice!" She was speaking somewhat quietly, glancing back at Max's door. "Head downstairs, okay? I want to take some pictures before you girls head out!"

Ryan cast her another apologetic look before the two of them headed downstairs, Chloe pacing in the kitchen as he reminded her to relax. He joking offered her a beer at one point, and if she wasn't about to drive, Chloe would have absolutely taken advantage of that.

It only took a few minutes before Vanessa came downstairs, almost skidding to a halt at the foot of the stairs. Her eyes were still wild, and Chloe had to stifle laughter - it _was_ as if they were going to prom. She had her phone out, already on the camera app.

And then Max was coming down the stairs, and Chloe felt her breath catch in her throat.

She'd have to thank Victoria later for that dress. She knew Max wasn't a fan of them, and now Chloe wished she was. The grey fabric was almost the exact same shade as the anchors on Chloe's shirt; despite Vicky's comments about the shirt, she had paid attention after all. The fabric ended just above Max's knee, and she was wearing what Chloe guessed was a white shawl of Vanessa's over her shoulder.

The look in Max's eyes was the most impactful part of her appearance. That adoration that always caught Chloe off guard, mixed with an almost possessive look. _Yep, I am absolutely Max's person, and I am hella okay with that_.

It took a pointed cough from Ryan for the two of them to realize that they weren't alone in the living room. Max flushed bright red, looking down at her flats for a second.

"Am I allowed to say 'wowser', or did you trademark that?" Chloe said, only half joking, walking closer so she could slip her hand into Max's.

"I'll allow it just this once." That adoration look was back, and it took everything Chloe had to not start aggressively making out with her in front of the parents. _Save that for later, when they're not watching_.

Vanessa was pointing her phone in their direction, and Chloe had a sneaking suspicion that she had been taking pictures the whole time. Max seemed to realize this as well, and curled closer to Chloe on instinct. She had never been comfortable on this side of a camera lens, and Vanessa was being particularly relentless.

After a few minutes of pictures, Chloe waved her free hand in a stopping motion. "We gotta get a move on, otherwise we'll be late for our date."

Vanessa groaned a little, as though Chloe had ruined her day. "Alright, you girls have fun, okay? We won't wait up." She gave a little wink that Chloe couldn't help snickering at, although Max seemed utterly mortified. She was still muttering about how ridiculous her mother was as Chloe opened the passenger door for her.

* * *

Dinner went without incident. The Italian place on the other side of the neighborhood had been packed, and Chloe was grateful that she had made a reservation as soon as Max had agreed to go. Max had been a little hesitant to leave the truck, but the longer they were in the restaurant, the more Max relaxed, and by the time Chloe had paid, she looked truly happy. It was a rewarding sight to see, and Chloe was glad she had bit the bullet on taking Max out.

They quietly entered the house, not wanting to be ambushed by the Caulfields. It appeared they had kept their promise of not waiting up, and Max went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Chloe switched into her pajamas while waiting, leaving her bra on, _just_ in case Max decided to treat her with shirtless snuggles tonight. She wasn't going to hold her breath, though.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with her phone, when Max walked back in. She was still in her dress, which was odd given that she kept her pajamas in the bathroom. "Max, you okay? Need another pair of PJs?" On closer inspection, Chloe realized her face was a little flushed.

With a determined look, Max let her dress drop, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. Chloe had to fight to keep her mouth closed, trying not to ogle her. Max's expression remained defiant, as if she was fighting an internal war. Chloe understood - it wasn't an invitation, just a bold step in that direction.

She saw Max's right hand shaking, and for a second Chloe feared that she was about to try to rewind from her nerves. She quickly stepped forward and grabbed said hand, using it to pull Max into her. Max felt tense, her whole body straining to stay still. She was trying _so_ hard, and it made Chloe smile, laying a firm kiss on her forehead. "Shit, Max, if I knew I was going to get dinner _and_ a show..."

Max giggled a little, her body relaxing as she began leaning into Chloe. "Not much of a show."

"Might want to get your vision checked, Mad Max, because I got the most beautiful show right in front of me." She could feel Max's little sigh of contentment, and Chloe rested her forehead against Max's. They stood there for a little bit before Chloe pulled her head away. "Now take your meds, it's bedtime."

Max's nose crinkled as she smiled, eyes closed. "I love you, Chloe Price."

"Is that so?" She grinned back, and Max rolled her eyes, moving to grab her meds and her stand by glass of water on the desk. Without further thought, Chloe threw off her pajamas so they were at matching clothing levels. Max was about to take a sip of water before she back looked over at Chloe, and her eyes grew a little wide. Chloe nonchalantly slipped into bed, getting herself comfortable as she held back a snicker at Max's expression.

She was a little worried that Max would clam up and flee, but the brunette quickly took a gulp of water before joining her under the covers. Max moved to get into their normal snuggling position, and Chloe couldn't help but sigh at the warmth.

Chloe pecked the top of Max's head as she rested a hand on Max's waist. "So, what'd you think about your first date?"

She could feel Max giggling against her. "It was pretty good. I might see her again." She wiggled a little closer, one of her hands resting on Chloe's stomach. "How 'bout your date?"

Chloe grinned in the darkness. "Not too bad. Got her _almost_ naked," she said jokingly.

With that, Max rolled over towards the other side of the bed. "Okay, no, I'll be over here." Her tone was playful, though, and Chloe was glad she was taking it well.

"Maaaaax, don't leave me over here by myself!"

Max was trying to cover her snickers, but it wasn't working well. "If you're not going to be grateful-"

Chloe sat up, clasping her hands together dramatically. "Oh, Lord Maximus, be merciful on your worthless subject!"

Max laughed openly now, rolling back over to face her. A wide smile was on her face. "Alright, fine, you win." Chloe gave a little victorious cheer as she laid back down, Max slipping into the same position as before. "You are such a dork."

"But I am _your_ dork, so joke's on you," Chloe declared, kissing the top of her head.


	21. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribers - chapter 20 came out during Ao3's maintenance window, so you may not have received the notification for it. If you didn't read the Valentine's Day chapter, then you missed it.

Chloe woke up smiling, her eyes opening to see Max still curled up next to her, an arm limply draped across Chloe's stomach. A little part of her had expected to wake up and find that Valentine's Day never happened, or that something had gone terribly wrong overnight, but they were both still in their undergarments. She couldn't help but sigh, content as she gently ran her fingertips over Max's exposed back.

The brunette wiggled a little in her sleep, muttering something unintelligible. It was still a relief to see her sleep soundly, after all the nightmares. She needed to express her gratitude about that to Dr. Harriss next session, for sure.

Chloe's own nightmares were far less extreme than what Max had been dealing with, but she wasn't going to let Max know they were still happening. Dr. Harriss didn't agree with that tactic, but she could suck it as far as Chloe was concerned.

Max sighed heavily, her limp arm coming to life and constricting around Chloe's stomach. She mumbled something that sounded like "morning" as she nuzzled into Chloe's neck.

"Well, good morning to you too, Max," she said quietly, amused at Max's lack of verbal skills. She stopped running her hand over Max's back, instead stopping on her waist, squeezing her closer for a second. "How'd you sleep?"

Max made a content sound, rolling onto her back and pinning Chloe's arm under her as she stretched, silently yawning. Her hands came to rest on her own stomach, and her head suddenly jerked up, as if she had forgotten she was half-naked. For a split second, it looked like she was going to grab the sheets and haul them over her head.

Chloe grabbed one of her wrists before she could do such a thing. "Max, it's me, seriously?" She was laughing a little, watching Max's face twist in slight discomfort. "I've literally seen you naked."

"Yeah, when we were kids," Max scoffed, wrenching her hands free. She didn't try for the covers again, but crossed her arms in front of her chest, covering a portion of her torso.

Chloe slowly extracted her arm from under Max, propping herself up on her elbow. "You weren't so chickenshit at the pool," she teased, watching Max's face as her scowl gradually lifted.

Max shook her head a little, but there was a smile slowly forming across her face. "I was under a considerable amount of peer pressure then," she remarked.

"So you'll striptease for friends, but not girlfriends, is that what this is?"

"Chloe," she groaned, her smile being replaced with her trademark blush. "I didn't striptease for anyone."

_Not the way I remember it_. "Shame. I enjoyed the show. Good water effects, too."

Max pushed her playfully, just hard enough that Chloe rolled onto her back. "You are so immature," Max complained, watching Chloe giggle at her.

Before Chloe could try to come up with a fitting comeback, a phone buzzed somewhere. Chloe grabbed hers from the bedside table, and she groaned as she looked at the screen. "Look's like Vicky's checking in on us."

Max's hand smacked against her forehead. "Shit, I forgot about breakfast."

"We still got plenty of time, don't worry." She had a couple of lewd comments she could make about eating, but decided not to push her luck. Instead, she leaned down to give Max a soft kiss, enjoying the little sigh the smaller girl gave at the contact. Reluctantly, she rolled out of bed before she was tempted to do anything else.

* * *

Victoria was fussy with her breakfast spots, and Chloe was grateful that she was footing the bill with her father's credit card. People up a little more fancy here than a typical restaurant, and Chloe felt slightly ragged compared to the surrounding diners. Oh, to be rich, and not blink at a twenty-dollar plate of eggs.

They weren't just there for fun, though - breakfast was doubling as a business meeting of sorts. Victoria and Max were going to go through their stacks of photos and make final submissions selections for the Arcadia Bay show. Max had been nervous about this morning for a while - no matter how many times Chloe told her that her photos were fantastic, Max was ever a doubter.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom quick," Max said after they had ordered, looking towards Chloe for just a second. Odds are she was trying to delay the photo selection process. With a slightly defiant look in her eyes, she leaned over to give her a peck before rushing off. It was oddly possessive, and Chloe couldn't help but grin as she watched her walk away.

Victoria made a gagging sound from across the table. "You two are so gross."

Chloe snapped back to attention. "You're just jealous, Vicky. Need to get yourself your own girl." Chloe waggled her eyebrows, hoping that Max hadn't glanced back at them.

Victoria's jaw clenched as she glared at Chloe, eyes piercing. "Shut it, Price."

Chloe grinned back. "What? I know someone you'd _really_ like," she teased, winking at her.

"You don't know a thing about me," Victoria haughtily replied, but she seemed a little red in the cheeks as she glanced around the restaurant quick, as if someone might be listening in.

"How is Katie?" Chloe commented, sitting back and crossing her arms smugly.

"It's Kate, and she's fine." Her voice was very controlled as she opened up her folder to perusing her photos. "She's been talking about coming up for a while, I-" Victoria cut herself off, looking up at Chloe with a surprising amount of alarm for a relatively harmless comment.

"You...what?" Chloe curiously asked, leaning forward again.

Victoria's voice barely rose above a whisper. "I offered to let her stay at the house."

Chloe couldn't help but grin at her plight. "Shit, moving quickly now, aren't we?" Victoria started stammering, and Chloe chuckled a little. "I think your flustered reaction is adorable," Chloe said, while also feeling pretty sympathetic. She doubted the goodie two shoes Christian girl would be interested in any relationship, let alone a same-sex one. She sighed heavily, leaning back into her chair. "I really am sorry about the whole, you know, unreciprocated part."

"It's fine. More fish in the sea, right?" Victoria did her best to look like her proper self, but there was a slight sag to her shoulders as she spoke. _Damn, now I feel bad about teasing her_.

"Something like that," Chloe muttered, seeing Max weaving her way back through the tables towards them. She couldn't imagine her life without Max as her girlfriend now - what if Max hadn't felt the same way as she did?

She knew that answer immediately. Max was her best friend, first. She would never jeopardize that in a million years.

"Did I miss anything?" Max asked as she sat down, looking between the two of them.

"Nothing important," Victoria said confidently, reaching a hand out towards Max's folder. Max looked at her hand, hesitating, and Victoria stood up for a second so she could lean and snag the folder herself. "Jesus, Caulfield, grow a spine already. Your pictures are fantastic, yada yada," she said, flipping the folder open.

Victoria spent a few minutes spreading the photos out, pondering each one individually. Chloe had never quite had the eye for visual art the way these two did, so she had no idea what Victoria was looking for. Max had kept the photos hidden from her, though, and it was interesting to see the shots herself.

She finally saw the shot she assumed was the first one Max had taken since the storm - a shot of herself, up on the side of the water fountain after Victoria had tried to push her in. She felt her throat get a little dry as she looked at it, touched that Max's first photo was of her.

Victoria finally selected a few photos - Chloe was surprised to see one of herself in the mix after all, although she felt a stab of pain as she recognized the back of her own head, shoulders sagging, blocking the name of the headstone in front of her. She hadn't realized that Max had watched her, and wondered if she should be upset that she had snapped pics as she was trying to say goodbye to Rachel.

She felt rather subdued as their food was delivered to the table, and she ate without really paying attention to what was on her fork. She didn't think about Rachel that often anymore, but for some reason, it felt like a bit of that old wound was ripping open today. Would Rachel be happy for her, that she was with Max now? Rachel had always been hard to read when it came to stuff like this.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Max had grabbed her hand under the table, squeezing it. Chloe jumped a little, looking at Max's concerned face for a split second. She nodded her head, well aware that wouldn't appease Max. A quick glance over at Victoria confirmed that even she looked a little worried.

"I'm fine Max, just spaced for a sec." She tried throwing herself back into the conversation, but her heart wasn't in it, and Max's hand was still gripping hers tightly. Max knew her well enough to know something was off. Curse the power of best friendship.

Victoria paid, and made sure to give them both hugs before they left - Chloe was caught off guard by just how tightly Vicky pulled her in. Then again, Victoria kept surprising her with how much of a softy she really was. She wasn't nearly as heartless as she had made herself seem back in their Blackwell days.

Once Max and Chloe had climbed up into the truck, the passenger sighed heavily. "I should've shown you those pictures beforehand. I'm sorry."

Of course Max would start by blaming herself for Chloe's issues. "Max, I'm not upset with you. I promise."

"But you're upset," Max insisted gently, sounding a little on edge.

"I just-" She pressed the heels of her hand into her eyes, watching the odd flashes of light as she applied more pressure. "It's not about the pictures, okay? I just...I miss her. Rachel," she clarified quickly, although she trusted that Max knew better. "Sometimes it hits me more than other times, I guess."

Max's hand rested on her knee, rubbing it ever so slightly. "You have every right to miss her. She was really important to you." Her voice was softer now, sympathetic, but thankful no longer upset.

"She was," she agreed quietly. She didn't like how her eyes were pricking ever so slightly, or how there was a lump in her throat that didn't want to go away. She glanced over at Max, who was staring back, looking so damn concerned and _perfect_. _And here I am, constantly trying to fuck this up_. "Sorry, you probably don't want to listen to this shit."

"Don't do that, Chloe." There was a steel to Max's voice that made her feel a little scared, as if she was about to get reprimanded. "You're always so... _eager_ to push things under the rug."

"Max-"

"I know you're still having nightmares." Chloe felt her whole body freeze for a second. _Damn, she's good_. She should have known better to try to avoid telling Max. "I've told you before, I don't want you to hide things from me, just because you think you can protect me."

She was hitting every nerve right on its head. "Max, I'm-"

"Please don't say sorry." There was a weariness to Max, as if she had suddenly aged a few years. "I don't want your apologies, Chloe. I just want you to trust me."

Those words hurt more than anything else Max had ever said. Even when she said was leaving for Seattle. "You think I don't trust you?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Shit, Max, how the hell could I _not_? After everything we've been through together?"

Max opened her mouth to speak, but Chloe quickly continued. "You are the one person I can always count on, ever since we were kids. Fuck, the fucking _world_ was ending and you still had my back." She knew it was a sensitive subject, and she didn't like watching Max flinch at the memories it brought up, but it was the truth. "You did fuck knows what to protect me. I just wish I could do the same."

Max's lip was quivering a little, and she slid closer to throw her arms around Chloe. "I'm sorry, Chloe."

Chloe shook her head again, slightly shocked "How the hell did this turn into you apologizing to me? You're such a sap," Chloe teased, although she felt a little guilty. For the briefest of moments, she wondered if this was how Rachel felt all the times she would guilt trip Chloe into doing something. Did it matter that she hadn't done it intentionally?

"I'm sorry that you feel like you have to protect me," Max whispered, and the audible pain in her voice stabbed at Chloe's heart.

"Max, you'd do anything for me. You've proven that already." She kissed the top of Max's head, wrapping her own arms around the girl and pulling her tight. "What makes you think for a second I wouldn't do the same for you?"

As soon as the question left her mouth, she felt a flurry of panic. Had she done something in one of Max's many rewinds that would give her a moment of doubt? She was dead set on protecting Max at all costs, but her pre-storm self wasn't known for her selflessness.

Thankfully, Max was nodding against her shoulder, pulling back to look her in the eye. There was no doubt, no disbelief in those ocean eyes. There was a mischievous glint in them, though, and before Chloe could try to decipher that, Max had closed the gap between them, threading a hand into Chloe's hair for a passionate kiss.

This wasn't the normal Max attack, though. This felt like something different, with Max's lips almost greedy against hers and her free hand slipping up Chloe's shirt. It was absolutely spellbinding, and if not for a honk on the nearby road reminding her that they were sitting in a parking lot in the middle of the day, Chloe would have happily kept going to see what Max's plan was.

She gently retrieved Max's hand from under her shirt, gripping it tightly. Eyes still closed, she slowly pulled her face away from Max's, cupping her cheek with her other hand. "Damn, Caulfield, you really know how to turn a girl on."

She could feel Max exhale, and she opened her eyes to see Max staring back, a little red but otherwise simply looking at her, as if she had never truly seen her before. Not for the first time, she wished she could read Max's mind.

Instead, she leaned forward to give Max one last quick kiss before gently pushing her to her side of the truck bench. "Buckle up, rock star," she said as she started the truck. "Your parents are gonna be all over their ickle photographer."

Max groaned, her happy moment ruined. "Don't remind me. They're more excited than you are."

"Uh, no, I'm definitely your biggest fan." She thought about it for a second, grinning. "Actually, I'm hoping you'll be my sugar momma one day." Although Max pushed her hard enough that her shoulder bumped into the side of the truck, there was a big smile on Max's face.


	22. Alive

Chloe woke up to the sound of someone retching in the bathroom. She thought nothing of it, nor the toilet flushing, and moved to pull Max closer to her before she realized she was alone.

She shot upright, heart pounding. She quickly climbed out of bed, glad she had worn a shirt and sweatpants to bed last night. Seattle was cold in February, and the furnace could only do so much in the middle of the night. "Max?" she called quietly as she poked her head into the hallway. A familiar groan came from the bathroom, and she hustled to open the door, panicking.

Max was sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall across from the toilet. She looked exhausted, either from her current situation or as a side effect of her meds. "Max, are you okay?" Chloe asked, taking in her haggard appearance.

Max groaned in response, her eyes half closed. "Stomach hurts," she muttered, swaying a little where she sat.

"Well, thanks for not upchucking on me, at least." Chloe crouched down, rubbing a hand on Max's back. She could feel how warm Max was through her shirt. Hopefully she wasn't coming down with something - or _had_ something, seeing as she was throwing up. "You feeling any better?"

Max shook her head, taking a deep breath. "I was hoping that would do it."

"That time of the month?" Chloe offered, although she was pretty sure that wasn't the case. They were synced up within a few days of each other by now.

"Not for another week. Probably just food poisoning, or something." She slowly got to her feet, using the wall to help herself up. Chloe stood up with her, watching her in case she suddenly went down. Max's face was contorted in pain as she stopped just shy of fully upright, holding her breath. "Shit, that hurts."

"Do you want to just go back to bed, or..." She didn't want to suggest going to the hospital for food poisoning, but if Max was sick, _really_ sick...

Max nodded weakly, gripping Chloe's forearms as she tried to keep her balance. "Lesgo," she mumbled, leaning heavily into Chloe as they walked back into the bedroom. Chloe could hear Max's breath cut off as she slowly laid down in the bed, eyes closed tightly.

"Max, are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked, worried. Max's level of discomfort was not something she was familiar with - hell, she'd take a nightmare over this any day. At least she knew how to help with that.

"It feels better, okay? I just...I want to sleep." Chloe didn't take a lot of confidence in Max's mumbled words, and carefully curled around her, trying to keep her arm away from Max's stomach. Somehow, she fell asleep.

* * *

When Chloe woke up a few hours later, sky still dark, she found Max already awake. She was laying on her back, her hands clenched into fists over her stomach. "Hey, still hurting?" Chloe asked, every trace of sleepiness instantaneously replaced by concern.

"Yes," Max muttered through clenched teeth. She probably hadn't slept - she had definite bags under her eyes. It almost looked like she was about to fall asleep, if not for her sudden inhales and clenching fists.

Chloe's mouth was a little dry. "Max, I...I think we need to take you to a hospital."

Max was shaking her head before Chloe had even finished her sentence. "I'm fine, Chloe. Probably just got food poisoning, or something."

Chloe scoffed, sitting up. The bed jostling made Max's face crumple in pain again. "If that was the case, throwing up would have solved that. Or you'd _keep_ throwing up. Or I'd be throwing up." Chloe gently pushed the long bangs out of Max's face, frowning as her fingers made contact with her forehead. "Shit, you've got a fever, Max."

"I'm just warm from sleeping, I'll be fine once I get up," she replied, sounding slightly confident.

But it was obvious that she wasn't fine as she got up, hissing as she tried to sit upright. Her hands clamped down around her stomach, and Chloe carefully rested an arm around her, holding her up. "Max, you're not okay. We're going to the hospital."

Thankfully, Max didn't try to argue again. Chloe helped her get sweatpants on, then escorted her slowly down the stairs. Her parents must have still been sleeping, and they slipped out of the house unnoticed.

Chloe panicked about every imperfection in the road. For the first time in a long time, she wished she had a vehicle with decent shocks. Max wasn't making any more noise, but the hand that was visible on the bench kept clenching into a fist with each bump.

The ER experience felt like a whirlwind, and for the briefest moment Chloe thought they weren't going to let her come in. Max, of all people, lied on the spot that she was her sister. Chloe wasn't sure if the staff members believed her, but they at least didn't argue as they were guided back to a bed, pulling the sheets around them.

Max had gripped her hand almost painfully as they inserted her IV, and thankfully the nurse passed it off as general hospital nerves. Chloe was still talking Max down from her minor needle-induced panic when the doctor came in, pressing into Max's stomach as she yelped, and quickly rolling her away for a CT scan. Thankfully, she was only gone for a few minutes before being rolled back, her face a little paler than before.

It took almost another hour of them sitting in silence before the doctor came back in. Chloe was only partially listening as he confirmed Max had appendicitis, and would be going into surgery shortly. The doctor sounded a little too cheery as he explained the procedure, and Chloe had to work to keep a scowl off of her face. She focused on Max's hand instead, which kept clenching in her own as the pain came and went. "Nothing looks abnormal, should be a quick in and out," the doctor finished, patiently waiting for either of them to speak.

"How long?" Max whispered, eyes closing for a second. Chloe squeezed her hand reflexively.

"We're getting the OR prepped now, we should be coming by to wheel you away in about an hour." Max nodded, her eyes not entirely focusing on the doctor. "All said and done, you'll be able to get out of here this afternoon, as long as we don't run into any complications."

"Thanks, Doc," Chloe said quietly, not taking her eyes off of her girlfriend as he left the room. Max seemed to be in more pain than before - not entirely surprising, as she had refused all offered drugs. Chloe assumed she didn't want to feel out of control - cognitively, at least.

Max looked over at her, smiling weakly. "Guessing this is how your morning usually goes when I'm in school?"

"Only the finest of Mondays start with ER visits." Max started giggling before cutting off suddenly, wincing. Chloe frowned, feeling guilty. "Shit, I shouldn't be making you laugh."

"It's fine." Max squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you're here, Chloe."

Chloe stared back, confused. "Where else would I be?" Besides her college work, she wasn't doing much, and nothing in her life was more important than Max, anyways.

"No, I'm...I'm glad you're _here_. Safe. Alive." Max's voice wavered a little as her eyes closed, and Chloe felt a pit at the bottom of her stomach. She knew what Max was implying.

Chloe's felt an empty pang somewhere inside of her, along with a little residual guilt."You sure they didn't give you any pain meds?" She tried to joke, but her voice sounded utterly humorless.

"I've never been surer about anything." Chloe didn't want to ask, but she was fairly certain Max wasn't talking about the drugs.

* * *

Chloe paced back and forth in the waiting room. Vanessa and Ryan were at work, and didn't seem worried when she called to fill them in. They seemed perfectly happy to let Chloe continue being the middleman, and were planning on stopping by if Max ended up needing to stay the night.

They, however, didn't have a history of best friends being in hospitals.

The more Chloe paced, the more she worried. She knew Max was always worried about her, and would probably jump back through fucking _time_ if something happened to her, but never in a million years did Chloe think about what would happen if _Max_ got hurt, if Max-

 _No_ , she wouldn't think about that. Max was going to be fine, she'd have a couple of little scars and a story to tell, but otherwise would be fine. She didn't know what she would do if Max wasn't fine.

She finally threw herself into a chair, scowling. "Fuck, it's been an hour already," Chloe complained to no one in particular, her leg bouncing up and down. She had wanted to be there when Max woke up, but apparently that only happened in the movies. She wanted to hear whatever adorable loopy things a drugged up Max would say, but hospital protocol had stolen that away from her.

Finally, _finally_ , a nurse called for her. Well, she called for "Ms. Caulfield", but what the nurse wouldn't know didn't hurt her. Chloe leapt to her feet, anxious, but the nurse smiled kindly as she approached. "Maxine is doing great. We just moved her into her room, if you would like to see her." She followed obediently behind the nurse, who assured her that Max was up, talking, and had asked for her already. The nurse opened the door for her, but let Chloe enter alone.

She hated seeing Max hooked up to all of the machines, but seeing that adoring smile as she walked into the room overrode every negative feeling. Max's eyes were fluttering closed, obviously still drowsy, but the hand that wasn't covered in wires reached out for her.

Chloe quickly covered the ground between them, clasping that hovering hand. "Hey, Max," she said quietly, blindly sitting down on the chair next to the bed. Max squeezed her hand once, opening her eyes briefly to look at Chloe. She looked like she was half asleep, but content, and Chloe felt herself relax for the first time that day. _She's okay, the surgery was fine, she's okay_.

"How you feeling?" Chloe asked, eyes darting around Max's form to try to catch anything out-of-place. At least she wasn't suddenly missing a leg.

"Like I just got out of surgery," Max muttered. Her voice sounded raspy, and her eyebrows scrunched together in discomfort. "Breathing tubes suck."

"Well, not breathing sucks harder," Chloe responded, with only a pinch of her usual bravado. She nodded her head towards Max's stomach. "How're the stab wounds?"

Max giggled, struggling to keep her eyes open to watch Chloe. "It _looks_ like I was stabbed. There's blood all over the bandages." She frowned, waving their hands a little as Chloe perked up. "Stop looking so happy about it. They said it'll heal up and you'll never be able to tell. Just like yours."

Chloe frowned, covering her forehead with her free hand. There was just a faint red line where the metal windmill had ripped her head open, and unless she made a big deal about it, no one seemed to notice it. "Stop bringing it up, Max, I thought it was gonna be badass," she complained.

"Of course you did." Max wiggled a little, trying to get herself more comfortable without taking her eyes off of Chloe. Her long bangs threatened to cover her eyes, but she didn't seem to care. There was a little dreamy smile on her face, and Chloe felt a laugh building.

"What are you smiling about?" Chloe asked, the laugh bubbling out alongside her words.

"Nothing," Max responded, but the smile didn't go anywhere - if anything, it grew wider.

Chloe snickered at her. "Uh huh, that sure looks like a lot like nothing."

Max was still watching her, but her eyes were starting to flutter shut again. "I'm just...I'm lucky. Real lucky."

"Getting your appendix removed is lucky?" Chloe teased, reaching over and pushing Max's hair back behind her ear so it was out of her face.

Max scowled in response, squeezing Chloe's hand. "No, _you_ , dummy. I'm lucky I have _you_." Chloe kissed her hand in response, feeling butterflies in her stomach at that. _Max is such a sap...and she knows I am, too_. She heard a little sigh coming from Max, who was fighting to keep her eyes open. "I'm tired."

Chloe smirked, not that Max could see it with her eyes closed. "Go to sleep, Max. I'll still be here when you wake up."

She forced her eyes open again, struggling to focus on Chloe. "Promise?"

"I promise," Chloe said, kissing her hand again.

Max's eyes finally closed again, and she sighed heavily. "Love you," she muttered as her body grew still, save for her chest moving as she breathed.

Chloe stood up so she could give her a kiss on the forehead. "Love you too, Max."

For a few minutes, Chloe just sat there, watching her. She was pretty sure every iteration of Max was her favorite, but watching her sleep was still in the top ten. It was a relief to see her with no stress, no thoughts causing her to chew on her lip or frown. Chloe could sit there forever, watching Max, but she'd settle for a few hours, and shifted in her chair to get comfortable as she waited for Max to wake back up.


	23. Kate’s Visit

Kate was sitting on the couch, looking almost horrified as Max recounted her appendicitis story. The blonde had already been planning on coming up to Seattle, and decided to expedite her trip to for the following weekend to see how Max was doing in person.

Chloe was sitting on the floor in front of Max, eyes closed as her girlfriend played with her freshly dyed hair. The return to blue seemed extra appreciated by Max, and Chloe enjoyed the little bit of rebellion again. Every now and then Chloe would crack an eye open to glance over at Victoria, who perched in the arm-chair, watching Max and Kate - but mostly Kate. She could tell by the slightly dazed look on Victoria's face that she was thinking non-platonic thoughts.

Kate was staying at Victoria's house as planned, and although Vicky hadn't technically been invited to come hang today, Chloe felt guilty about slamming the door in her face. After a round of their usual banter, which ended with Max scolding the both of them, Victoria came into the house. She still looked a little uncomfortable, as if relaxing in a friend's house wasn't something she'd done before.

"Max, I am so sorry you had to go through all that," Kate said as Max finished her story. She was holding one of the throw pillows as if it was a ring buoy, still looking perturbed. "It sounds awful."

Max's arms moved, presumably in a shrug, but her fingers were still in Chloe's hair. "Thanks, Kate. I'm just glad it's a one-and-done kind of thing."

Chloe frowned, tilting her head back to look up at Max. "For you, maybe. Some of us still have the damn things ticking inside of us," she complained. Even though the odds of appendicitis were relatively low, it would be just her luck that she would get it, too. The world did seem determined to kill her, after all - Max should know better than that.

Victoria made a dismissive noise, rolling her eyes. "Jesus, Price, not everything is about you."

Chloe had a few comebacks up her sleeve, and she was deciding which one use when Max spoke up, obviously not willing to let the two of them start at it again. "Thanks, Victoria. So, Kate, how's your family?"

"They're- they're good. Abigail's starting to look at colleges. She's thinking about coming up here, to Seattle."

"Abby's what, sixteen? Seems a little young to be college shopping," Victoria commented, and Chloe noticed the faintest blush spreading across her cheeks. Chloe didn't even know Kate's sisters' names, let alone how old they were. _Someone's been paying attention. Atta girl._

"I think she's just excited about becoming an adult." There was a sad tone to Kate's voice, and Chloe suddenly felt like the conversation was about to take a dark tone. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be in the room when it happened.

"Kate, is everything okay?" Max asked politely. Of course she would - Max never met a question she wouldn't ask. Some called it nosy. As her significant other, Chloe felt obliged to call it endearing.

Victoria stood up suddenly, staring down at Chloe. "Smoke break?" It was hardly a question, but there was a certain panic in Victoria's eyes that Chloe couldn't understand.

Max's hand tightened in Chloe's hair. It was a little uncomfortable, but more surprising than anything. "You two are not about to go smoke mari-"

Victoria pulled out a regular pack of cigarettes, waving them around. "I'm not naïve, Caulfield. I won't smoke weed in your cutesy suburban neighborhood."

Max's hand relaxed, but still seemed to be trying to hold Chloe in place. "Chloe doesn't smoke anym-"

Chloe slid out from under her easily, grabbing her beanie from the floor next to her. She crammed it onto her head quickly before Max could try to grab at her again. "S'all good, I'll make sure she doesn't get lost." Max looked a little flustered, but nodded. The two headed out to the foyer, grabbing their coats and heading out the door before putting them on. "So, is it bad?" Chloe asked as she zipped her jacket up on the porch.

Victoria's fingers were fumbling a little as she buttoned her own peacoat. "It's- yeah." The two of them headed off the porch, trudging carefully to the sidewalk. It hadn't snowed in almost a week, but there were still slick spots where the driveway hadn't been fully cleared, and the remaining sludge had turned to ice.

Victoria didn't speak as the walked past the first intersection, pausing to light up her cigarette. Chloe turned down one when offered - this was one habit she was glad to break. "So, are you going to tell me why you hijacked me?" Chloe asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets in lieu of something to do.

The end of the cigarette flared as Victoria inhaled, suddenly looking a little pale. "I made a mistake," she whispered, smoke following her words.

Chloe stared her for a second, confused. "You what?"

"I shouldn't have asked Kate to stay at my place." It was just as quiet of a sentence as the previous one, but Victoria's distress was very clear.

Chloe thought for a moment, trying to decide what would be the worst thing Victoria could do, when it dawned on her. "Wait wait wait, did you try to make a move on her?"

Victoria's nostrils flailed at the thought, and her hand reflexively reached out to smack Chloe's shoulder. "Jesus Christ, do you think that little of me? I didn't do anything, for the record." Victoria glared at her for a few more moments before her expression shifted back to uncomfortable. "Just didn't realize how hard it would be to be in the same house."

"And in the same room, alone," Chloe supplied jokingly, before noticing Victoria looking pointedly away. "Shit, did you guys crash in the same bed, even?"

The stark white of Victoria's face was suddenly very red, and she appeared very interested in her cigarette. "It wasn't like that, seriously. She heard me during my nightly dream cycle, Thursday night."

Chloe winced sympathetically. "Fuck. Max hasn't had a nightmare in so long, I forgot what it was like to deal with those," she replied. It was true - Max slept so soundly now that she didn't even wake up on the occasion that Chloe's dreams scared her awake.

"Yeah, well, Kate ended up just staying with me instead, in case I had another nightmare. Didn't even say anything last night, just settled into my bed when we were crashing." Victoria took another drag, lost in thought as she stared out aimlessly. "She's just too..."

"Good," Chloe finished for her. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Max isn't _that_ perfect," Victoria retorted, although she wore a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, so you're saying Kate's perfect?" Chloe shot back, grinning. She chuckled as the blonde started spluttering. "So, do you know what's going on with Kate's family?"

Victoria groaned loudly, taking one last drag. "Her mother is a fucking psychopath, that's what's going on."

"You don't sound like a fan," Chloe noted, watching Victoria's face contort in disgust.

"Bitch is why people hate religion." Victoria shook her head, dropping her spent cigarette on the ground and grinding it into the cold concrete. "She's apparently been trying to get Kate to stop talking to all of us."

Chloe snorted. "Well, that's rude." _And obviously not working_.

"Yeah. You two are spawns of Satan, because, you know, gay, and you're trying to recruit her. And some stupid verse says you can't be rich and be a Christian, so my parents and I are no better, and we'll all just bring Kate to hell with us."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity. "Thank goodness the religious nut job knows her stuff," Chloe joked, earning an appreciative smile. "I'm not too worried about it, Kate can take care of herself."

Chloe felt her phone buzz before Victoria could respond. Chloe pulled it out of her pocket, confused. With the exception of Max and David, no one texted her.

**Unknown:** Hey, it's Steph Gingrich

A noise of interest came from Victoria, who had peered down at Chloe's phone as well, brows furrowing. "Well, there's a name I haven't heard in a while. What's she texting you for?"

Chloe shook her head in confusion, throwing the number into her contacts - she had changed phones since the last time they talked, and figured she'd never talk to half the people in her phone again, so hadn't transferred over all the numbers. "Don't know. Haven't talked to her since she graduated."

**Chloe:** Sup DM

**Steph:** You didn't change your number. Thank God.

**Chloe:** But what if I had, and I'm just good at guessing random letters?

**Steph:** Definitely Chloe Price.

Victoria was pulling out her own phone when Chloe looked back up, feeling a little giddy. She had always liked Steph, and it had been a shame that they had fallen out of touch. Chloe would be lying if she said she didn't miss the table top games, either. Rachel was never a fan of them, but maybe Max would be interested...

Victoria sighed heavily, bringing Chloe back to the present. She tucked her phone away, deciding to follow-up with Steph some other time. Vicky needed her now. "How the hell did we come to this?" Victoria muttered, fiddling with jacket buttons. "Back living in Seattle and hanging out?"

Chloe shifted a little uncomfortably. "Well, a giant ass storm blew out Arcadia Bay, that was kinda a big moment."

Victoria snorted, turning around to start walking back to the Caulfields' house. "You're such an idiot," she retorted, smiling. That smile started fading as they walked. "Can I admit something to you?"

"You've said a lot of shit to me already. I don't know what more you have to admit."

"Shut it." There was a ghost of a smile on her face, but she was looking more and more dejected by the moment. "I'm kind of glad that storm came."

Chloe felt a sort of shock ripple through her, quickly transitioning into anger as she processed the words. "Well, fuck all those people who died, then," she snapped back, stuffing her hands into her pockets as she sped up her pace.

"I- no, shit. That's not what I meant. I know it sounds fucked up."

"Yes, _you're_ fucked up," came the hostile reply. Chloe wasn't sure what made her more upset - Victoria's blatant selfish comment, or knowing Chloe herself was the direct reason the storm happened. If Max had just gone back and-

"Chloe, please stop for a second." Victoria Chase didn't plead, and maybe that's why Chloe came to a sudden halt. She looked back at the blonde, who was cowering slightly under her gaze. "All this shit is fucked up, I know. I wish it hadn't happened."

There was no humor in Chloe's resulting laugh. "Glad we're on the same page."

"I was a shitty person then. Maybe I'm still a shitty person now," she said, and Chloe was surprised to see Victoria's eyes were a little watery. "But I-" Victoria cut herself off suddenly. "Fuck, do I have to say it?"

Chloe shrugged. She was in the dark on Victoria's thoughts. "Apparently, you do."

"I-I'm just used to my friends not really giving a shit." Victoria crossed her arms, making herself appear smaller. "And you, Max, Kate..." She stared off towards her car, sitting prominently in the driveway. There was a sort of awe spreading across her face, as if she was seeing the sun for the first time. "You guys don't care about my parents' money, you just care about..."

"About you," Chloe quietly finished. Victoria nodded, looking slightly relieved. "Dude, don't get all mushy on me."

Victoria sniffed, walking past her quickly towards the house. She tried to hide it, but Chloe could see her dabbing at her eyes. "Not on your life, Price."

When the walked back into the Caulfield house, Chloe was relieved to hear laughter coming from the living room. They threw their coats back on the coat rack, making their way in to see the other two girls still on the couch. Max looked over the back of the couch to watch them approach, blue eyes shining.

"Sounds like we're missing all the fun," Chloe commented, leaning over the back of the couch to throw her arms around Max. Max leaned back into her, head just below Chloe's chin. She started repeating the story, and Chloe almost missed Kate grabbing Victoria's wrist as the latter walked around the couch. She could barely hear Kate ask if Victoria was alright over Max's explanation, and Chloe felt a little smirk spreading across her face.

* * *

Victoria and Kate headed out before Max's parents came home from their shopping trip, designed to last most of the day to give the girls a chance to hangout unsupervised. After waving them off from the doorway, Max closed the door, a sly grin on her face.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Chloe asked, leaning against the door next to her. The sight of Max looking a mischievous actually scared her, because Max was rarely up to no good.

Max shrugged, but her eyes were still shining. "Nothing, just something Kate told me," she said cryptically.

"Oh, do pray tell," Chloe replied, an eyebrow cocking in interest as she crossed her arms.

Max bit her lip, suddenly bashful. She had a doubtful look as she looked back, eyes wide. "I said I wasn't going to say anything."

Chloe groaned, throwing her head back and hitting it against the door. "Max, you can't say shit like that and then not tell you girlfriend, who you love very much."

"I don't see how that relates," Max teased, reaching a hand out to brush a stray lock of blue hair out of Chloe's eyes.

"Because you love me very much," Chloe repeated, pouting a little.

"Fine," Max sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Kate's apparently been...questioning some things about herself."

"Questioning what, her- _oh my god_ , is she crushing on Vicky?" Chloe's eyebrows shot up at the idea. It would just be _too_ perfect.

Max frowned, apparently not expecting Chloe to come to that conclusion so quickly. "She doesn't want Victoria to know."

For a moment, Chloe was silent before breaking out into hysterical laughter. "This is too fucking good," she choked out, struggling to breathe.

Max looked somewhat concerned, and also a touch frustrated. "What are you laughing about?"

"Victoria's had a hard on for her for months," Chloe explained, leaned over a little as she tried to catch her breath.

Max's mouth opened and closed a few times, processing. It gave Chloe a chance to straighten up before she started speaking. "How long have _you_ known?"

Chloe smiled sheepishly, shoulders ducking defensively. "A few months," she replied, suddenly feeling guilty. Max's glare wasn't helping that feeling.

Max's voice raised a few tones. "And you gave me shit for not telling _you_ something I found out _today_?"

"Have I mentioned recently how much I love you?" Chloe blurted out, hoping to override Max's sudden angry expression.

She scoffed. "Sure you do." But Max had started smiling, and she began playing with Chloe's hair again. She took the signs of forgiveness as an opportunity to lean in for a smooch, and was relieved when Max responded positively.

After a moment of bliss, Chloe pulled back, smirking. "So, do you want to tell them they're into each other, or-"

"Chloe, let them figure it out themselves!" Max scolded, but she was still smiling, her hands joining behind Chloe's neck.

"But c'mon, they're _this_ close!" Chloe complained. "They're crazy about each other, just like you and me!"

"Is that so?" Max's voice was suddenly rather alluring, so much so that Chloe was speechless. Max immediately went red and started laughing at herself. "Sorry, that sounded way cheesier than I thought it would."

Chloe grinned back, hands at Max's waist. "Luckily for you, I'm not lactose intolerant."

Max just shook her head, looking slightly unimpressed. "Insert groan here."


	24. Old Friends

Chloe could tell that she was dreaming, because the old mill in Arcadia Bay had burned down years ago, and Rachel Amber was dead. But here she was, in the middle of what she once knew to be a mosh pit, with Rachel sitting on the stage, legs dangling off the side. The wanna-be model looked as gorgeous as ever, watching her with alert hazel eyes.

"Long time no see, Chloe Price," the blonde called, an eyebrow raising. Even in a dream, she was just so goddamn _perfect_. Maybe she knew it the whole time she had been alive, too. Her confidence had always been so impressive to Chloe, alluring even.

Chloe didn't know what to say in response. Part of her wanted to race over to Rachel, to hug her and never let go. Another part wanted to light a match and let the whole damn mill burn down again, to walk away and never turn back. Amazing what time and distance could do to a person.

Rachel's form slid off the stage gracefully, walking towards her. Chloe felt her heart pounding in her chest as she drew closer. "Speechless, this is a surprise," Rachel commented, smiling enchantingly at her. "You don't have _anything_ you want to say to me?"

"How could you do all that shit to me, Rach?" Chloe forced out, glad to see dream-Rachel freeze in place, looking surprised. "Frank, Jefferson?"

Rachel frowned, watching Chloe carefully, as if trying to dissect her. It was unnerving, something she had done often when she had been alive. "What does it matter? We were never together, not really."

"Bullshit, and you know it. You knew how I felt." It came out weak, almost pleading, and Chloe hated herself for it, hated how small she felt. Was this how it had always been - had she always just been weak-willed and under Rachel's thumb?

Rachel studied her for a few more seconds, a little smile crossing her face the longer she looked. "You're not the little punk wanna-be anymore, are you?" She reached a hand out towards Chloe's face. Chloe reflexively caught her wrist, pushing her away. There was surprise in Rachel's eyes, as well as a little hurt. "Guess things have changed, huh?"

"That's not fair," she whispered in response, her heart aching. All she had ever wanted was to keep Rachel happy, and she had failed at that time and time again. She never could. "You kept secrets from me. I couldn't help you."

Rachel's expression was dark, and Chloe unconsciously leaned away from her. "You acted like a child, Chloe. You wouldn't have understood."

She knew Rachel was right, knew the person she was before Rachel disappeared was not the person she was now. The only thing she had cared about then was keeping this blonde angel with her, and it made her sick to think of it now.

Waves of emotion were crashing over her, some happy, some depressing, some angry. It stung now, how simple it could have been for Rachel to just _talk_ to her. Chloe would have talked her out of going near Jefferson, that's for sure. She would have at least tried. "If I had known, Rach, maybe you'd still be alive."

There was a sad smile on Rachel's face now, and her hazel eyes were no longer scrutinizing. It almost looked like she was trying to memorize Chloe's face. "Maybe. Guess we'll never know." She shrugged, as if trying to drop a weight she was carrying on her shoulders. "Besides, you have Max now. You can't say that you'd trade us."

As much as it hurt to admit, she was right, again. As much as Chloe missed and loved Rachel, Max was her _person_ , the one person that kept her sane and that she knew she wouldn't be able to live without. She'd thought that's how she had felt about Rachel back then.

Rachel was still smiling that sad smile, and she held her arms up, offering a hug. Chloe heard rather than felt a sob wrench out of her throat, and she willingly threw herself forward, arms flinging around Rachel. Even in a dream, she still smelled like jasmine, still felt warm and welcoming and all the things Chloe had missed about her.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Rachel said quietly, hands rubbing her back. "I never wanted to hurt you like this."

"I wanted to save you, Rachel," she gasped, clinging to her, wondering if this was the last chance she'd get. Rachel didn't respond, only moving her hands so one was cradling the back of Chloe's head.

She was aware of the dream slipping away, and as she came to consciousness, she heard Max's voice murmuring to her, attempting to calm her. She could feel her face was wet - she must have been crying in her sleep, too. Max had pulled her closer, arms tight around her, whispering into the top of her head.

Chloe didn't know how she felt now - her emotions were all over the place, still trying to process her dream. It had felt so _real_ , but she knew it wasn't, knew it was only a figment of her imagination, coming up with what Rachel would have said if she was really able to talk from beyond. It was no different than the version of her father she used to imagine.

What she did know was Max was here, and Max wouldn't let anything happen to her. Max, who ripped apart literal time and space to keep her safe, her best friend, her everything. It calmed her, and she took a deep breath, focused on the thin arms wrapped around her.

"She wouldn't let me save her, Max," she whispered, face still buried in Max.

"Who?"

"Rachel. I-I could have saved her, if she'd just talked to me."

There was a little pause as Max pressed her lips against the top of Chloe's head. "It's not your fault, Chloe," she said calmly, arms tightening for a second.

"But if I knew-"

"Trust me, Chloe, you'll drive yourself insane if you start thinking about that stuff," Max said, sounding a little reproachful. "Life is meant to just...happen. We shouldn't look back and wonder what we should have change it."

It was moments like this that Chloe realized how much older Max sounded. All the time traveling had aged her, gave her a deeper understanding of shit like that. It was no wonder she dealt with those nightmares for so long. Max had always been more grounded, but it killed Chloe to think about her best friend having to grow up so quickly.

And Max was completely right, albeit a little hypocritical. Refusing to go back to that bathroom really threw a wrench into what was suppose to happen, in Chloe's opinion, but she was sure Max didn't see it that way. She'd jumped through enough timelines to probably be confused on what was meant to be and what she personally changed. Chloe couldn't blame her for not wanting to use those powers anymore - it hurt her own head just thinking about it.

Chloe rolled onto her back, looking over at her girlfriend. Max was chewing her lip, looking a little guilty. "Don't start thinking too heavily over there," Chloe commented, watching Max's eyebrows knit together.

"Sorry, I- sorry." Max was shaking her head, rubbing her face for a minute. "I didn't mean to take over the conversation like that."

"You said what I needed to hear," Chloe admitted. Max looked over at her, a surprised look on her face. "Maybe I could have saved Rachel...but she chose her path, just like I chose mine." She snagged Max's hand as tangible proof, and was rewarded with a smile. "I wouldn't trade this for anything, Max."

Max still looked a little surprised, but was smiling. She squeezed the hand holding her's, and Chloe grinned, watching her happily. Max gazed back, and Chloe was able to watch the last of her concern and surprise fade, shifting into a content look.

Chloe's phone started buzzing on the side table, and she tried to ignore it. Max's relaxed expression shifted into humor, and after the fourth buzz, she reached her free hand over to push Chloe closer to her phone. Chloe groaned, reaching blindly for it before knocking it onto the ground. "I can't look at it with good conscious, we're having a moment."

Max giggled at her, shaking her head. "Just get your phone, Chloe."

Chloe grumbled to herself as she rolled over, leaning off the bed to snag her phone. "Fuck, I never responded to Steph yesterday." She meant to, but with the excitement of learning Victoria's crush on Kate was _not_ unrequited, texting an old friend back was no longer of importance.

"Steph who?" Max inquired.

"Right, she graduated before you came to Blackwell. Steph Gingrich, DM extraordinaire," Chloe explained as her phone buzzed again - another text from Steph. "Geez, someone's needy all of a sudden."

"DM? As in 'dungeon master'?" There was a little smile on her face as she watched Chloe sit up.

Chloe studied her for a moment, eyes squinting. "That better not be the sound of you mocking me, Caulfield."

Max giggled again, but tried to compose herself. "I'm not! Seriously, I think it's cool. Did you play?" Chloe didn't get a chance to start on her imaginary adventures before her phone was buzzing again, this time a phone call. "Needy indeed. You take that, I'll take a shower, okay?"

Rolling her eyes, she answered her phone. "Go for Callamastia." There was no response. "Steph, you there?"

"Ho-ly shit, you really are alive," came the weak answer.

Chloe couldn't help but smirk. "Hello to you too, Steph."

"I- fuck, I just found out about Arcadia this week, the storm..." Steph trailed off; even over the phone Chloe could hear her voice shaking. "And Rachel," she added quietly.

Chloe sighed. She remembered Steph's old crush on Rachel - she should have known that incident would come up. "Yeah. Shit went down, that's for sure."

There was a brief pause on Steph's end. "Is it cliche to ask how you're doing?"

"Oh, it absolutely is," Chloe chuckled. "But I'm fine. Well, mostly fine."

"That's good," Steph replied, her tone optimistic. "Where are you staying?"

"Up in Seattle, staying with M- er, with a friend's parents." Once again, she had forgotten that Max and Steph had never met - honestly, she wasn't sure if she had mentioned Max _to_ Steph in the years they had known each other.

She heard a surprised gasp on the other end. "No shit. I'm at Cornish."

"Gesundheit."

Steph laughed. "Dumbass. Never change. Cornish College, it's in Seattle."

"No shit? Jesus, how many people from Blackwell are up here?"

"Who else is up here?" Steph asked curiously.

"Good ol' Vicky, for one," she supplied.

"Victoria Chase? Seriously?" There was a little annoyed tone in Steph's voice, and Chloe couldn't blame her - Victoria hadn't been particularly friendly to anyone back in their school days, and Steph had dealt with her in one too many plays.

"Her parents live here, or did you forget her saying that three million times?"

"Wait, you're living with Victoria Chase?"

"Wha- fuck, no! I see her way more often than you'd believe, though." Max poked her head back in the room, checking to see if Chloe was still on the phone. Chloe gestured for her to come back in, standing up. "Listen, I need to get ready for brunch, how 'bout we get together this week, catch up?"

"I'd love that. Text you later?"

"Sure thing. See ya, Steph." She put her phone down on the bed before walking towards Max. "I wanna hit the shower myself before we head out, 'kay?"

Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, smiling up at her. "Okay, I'll let Kate know we're almost ready."

"Sure thing." Chloe gave her a quick peck, a grin spreading on her face as her thoughts wandered to Kate and a certain someone. "Are you going to ask if-"

"Chloe, no, I'm not going to bring that up," Max said, shaking her head as she gave Chloe a playful push towards the door.


	25. Production

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for lack of a chapter last week - being on-call in IT can suck up your time quickly. I'll try to get another chapter out this week yet to make it up to y'all. :)

Chloe could see Steph sitting in the diner as she walked in - she'd recognize that white beanie anywhere. The girl had her back turned to the door, so Chloe was able to walk up and put a hand on her shoulder before she noticed, jumping slightly.

"Holy shit, you're here!" Steph leapt to her feet, pulling her into a hug. It caught Chloe off guard, and it took her a second before she awkwardly patted Steph's back. The brunette seemed reluctant to let go, but slipped back into her seat after Chloe pulled away. Her eyes seemed wider than normal, as if she was unsure what she was seeing was real.

Chloe forced herself to chuckle. "Jeez, Steph, you're acting like you're seeing a ghost."

"Sorry, it's just…" Steph was shaking her head slowly, still looking slightly concerned. "Sorry." Her fingers drummed on the table for a second, glancing around the diner. "So, you said you're staying with a friend up here?" Steph asked, watching her carefully.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, Max, Max Caulfield. We were best friends growing up, her parents moved up here five-ish years ago."

"That's cool." There was a pregnant pause, as if Steph was considering Chloe's words. The waitress stopped by to fill up Chloe's cup with coffee as the two sat in awkward silence. After she walked away, Steph cleared her throat. "I don't think I ever heard you talk about her before."

"There was...a lot of shit, after she left." Chloe shook her head - there was so much baked into those five years, and she didn't want to unload all of her personal thoughts on Steph. "Doesn't matter - what are _you_ doing up here?"

"I'm at Cornish, studying performance production." She shrugged, as if it was the most natural response possible. "All that stage managing at Blackwell really got me interested in the production thing."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Steph smiled at her response, looking a little bashful suddenly. "What are classes like for that?"

"It's a bit of everything - I have a class in stage lighting this semester, it's pretty neat." She took a sip from her cup, looking thoughtful. "What are _you_ up to?"

Chloe shrugged, swirling her own coffee. "Got my GED back in January, just taking some online college classes until Max decides what she wants to do." There was suddenly a knowing grin on Steph's face. "What's that look for?"

"Sounds to me like Max isn't just a childhood friend anymore," she commented suggestively, an eyebrow raised in interest.

Chloe was surprised to feel her cheeks burning. "Ah, yep, busted. We didn't talk to each other in five years, then we met back up during Hell Week, and-" She cut herself off abruptly, seeing Steph's face darken at the mention of that week.

There was a moment of silence before Steph spoke again. "How the hell _did_ you guys make it out of there?" she asked quietly, having a hard time maintaining eye contact. "There's, what, a third of the town that survived?"

Chloe didn't know what to say. Her throat felt tight, and although there's no way Steph could have known the truth, there was an odd, accusatory tone to her voice. "Guess we just got lucky," she muttered, staring at the table again. There were little heart etchings in the table top, but she couldn't make out the initials - they had been worn away.

"Shit, Chloe, I'm sorry," Steph said, worry replacing the hard tone in her voice. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm still just...wrapping my head around all of this."

"It happened, it's over," Chloe sighed, leaning back in the booth. She suddenly felt exhausted. "It was a shitty week, but things are better now." _Some things more than others_.

Steph studied her for a few moments, trying to decide if she was telling the truth. Eventually, she nodded, staring down at her coffee. "How 'bout that Jefferson shit? Didn't see that coming."

"Fucking hell, Steph," Chloe muttered, unable to stop herself. She could feel eyes on her, and it made her uncomfortable. She buried her head in her hands, trying to keep her world darker. "A couple of our friends were, um..."

She heard Steph inhale sharply. "Damn it, Rachel..." Chloe was slightly startled at the name - she had been too busy thinking about the friends that had survived Jeffershit, and were dealing with the repercussions of it. It felt odd to have forgotten about Rachel. "Chloe, I'm really sorry."

"S'not your fault, Steph. You didn't know," Chloe responded, aware of how flat her voice was.

"Still makes me feel like shit," Steph commented. Chloe nodded with her statement, but was still trying to avoid eye contact. She thought she could hear Steph's foot bouncing against the seat. "So one thing I'm still confused about - what is this about Victoria Chase?"

At that, Chloe felt a small smile spread across her face. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

Steph gave her an incredulous look. "Try me."

"I guess…we're friends now? Her and Max are pretty friendly, but the two of us hang out at least once a week, enjoying…ah…finer things."

"By 'finer things', you mean weed, right?" Steph giggled, and Chloe finally looked up to see her expression. She could see that there was still a sorrow behind Steph's eyes, but it was well masked. "Well, of all the things you've told me today, Chloe, I think that's the craziest. Seriously? THE Victoria Chase?"

"The one, the only," Chloe confirmed, grinning. "I'm surprised sometimes that she puts up with me, especially after I socked her first time we saw her up here."

"She probably deserved it," Steph said, a little venom in her voice. "She was always a bitch in school."

Chloe felt herself oddly defensive - of Victoria, of all people. "She's not that bad, just never really put her guard down back then. I'm sure we'll hang out some time, you'll see." Steph's expression was doubtful, and Chloe sighed. Maybe another day. "Hey, you still DMing?"

Steph's nose crinkled a little, and she looked slightly ashamed. "I wish. Mikey and I tried to do online sessions for a while, but it just wasn't the same. Haven't found anyone in college who's interested."

"Well, you got yourself one elf barbarian if you're needing one," Chloe supplied. "And I'm pretty sure Max would be in, too."

Steph looked thoughtful, a smile spreading across her face. "I'd have to do some work, or at least get a module…" She sounded like she was trying not to get her hopes up, but Chloe could see a little gleam forming in her eye at the thought of a fresh campaign. "I'll let you know."

* * *

Chloe drummed her fingers against the wheel in the school parking lot, waiting for Max. Even after nearly two months of this, she always found herself slightly nervous that Max wouldn't show. She saw the security guard, Marcus, give her a friendly wave, which she returned. The two of them had chatted a bit after Chloe's first disheveled appearance, and she found he was more of a Skip Matthews guard than a David Madsen guard. "Just trying to keep the peace," he had said, and they had had no problems since.

After the bell rang, she watched the doors intently until Max had appeared, heading towards the parking lot as always. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, glancing down at her phone finally to respond to a text from David - their communications were few and far in between, but he was still trying to check in on her every now and then. He was somewhere on the east coast this week, best she could tell.

"Sup?" Chloe called as the door cracked open, Max's messenger bag being the first thing tossed into the truck, landing on the floorboard with a _thud_. Max threw herself up onto the seat, yanking the door shut once she was inside. She slid over to the driver's side like she normally would, but Chloe could instantly feel how tense Max was, burrowing into her. "Whoa, Max, what's up?"

"Did you know it started today?" Max's voice was almost a whisper, and it took Chloe a moment to place the emotion - she sounded _terrified_.

"Did I know what-" Chloe didn't need to finish her sentence before she remembered - Jeffershit's trial. Today would have been the opening arguments, and although it wasn't being televised, it _was_ being heavily reported. Not every day you have a world-renowned photographer on trial for kidnapping and murder. "Fuck, I forgot. You okay?"

She could feel Max quivering, a hand wrapping itself around Chloe's forearm. "What if-"

"I'mma stop you right there, Maximus," Chloe said, giving her an assuring squeeze. "He's gonna go to jail, alright? There's no way he won't be convicted. They caught him _with_ Vicky in the dark room, right?" Max nodded, but didn't speak. "And you can bet that Sean Prescott will throw him under the fucking bus for Nathan, too. He won't be getting out of this."

Max was still for a moment, breathing slowly. "Victoria's going down to Portland next week," she muttered into Chloe's shoulder. "I wish I…"

Chloe frowned. Max had commented multiple times that she wished she could do something more against Jeffershit than, you know, reversing time and making sure he got caught in the first place. "Max, I know you want to help, but you can't go in there with a…a timeline that never existed. It wouldn't hold up, and you can't prove you were down there." She stroke Max's hair slowly, feeling some of the tension lessen as the brunette leaned into her. "You know I'm not one for letting you skip school, but maybe you should take off next week. You're gonna be distracted anyways."

Max pulled away, looking up with her with a slightly pleading expression. "Can...can we go down with Victoria, so we're there for her and Kate?"

Chloe leaned into the steering wheel, staring at her girlfriend. She'd been expecting this question, but that didn't mean it didn't make her panic a little."Max, you sure about that?" She felt her own heart speed up at the thought of Max going into the same room as him again. "You _do_ realize if we're in that courtroom, the odds of me murdering Jeffershit skyrockets, right?"

Max's eyes suddenly grew determined, and her voice was confident when she spoke. "They're going to go through hell again, Chloe. I can't just sit around and do nothing."

Chloe looked into those blue eyes, a slight defiance shining in them. This was the Max she knew, so eager to sacrifice her own self-happiness for others. Going to Portland would make for a rough week for the both of them. Chloe sighed, rubbing her forehead. "How 'bout this, you ask both of them, and if they want you there, we go, okay?" Max nodded, a slight satisfied look on her face. Chloe studied her for a few more moments in case there would another outburst before putting the truck in reverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I've never stepped foot into Washington state. Cornish College does exist, and it does have a performance production major, but I can't speak for it beyond what I can find online. 
> 
> Going forward, any mention of Steph's schooling will be based off of my college's program. I'd imagine there shouldn't be much of a difference, and it probably wouldn't even be noticed by most folks, but just wanted to throw it out there.


	26. Sunday

The drive down to Portland was very different from the last time they had traveled with Victoria. There was a deathly silence that hung over them all, and even though Chloe had had great things to say about the sleeping capabilities of the car previously, she just felt uncomfortable.

Max, on the other hand, passed out after the first gas stop. Chloe kept glancing into the backseat, checking to make sure her girlfriend was actually sleeping.

"Jesus, Price. She's asleep, okay?" Victoria commented after the umpteenth glance.

Chloe shook her head, slouching in the passenger's seat and pulling her beanie further down. "She hasn't been sleeping well since the trial started," she responded, looking out the windshield. There were few other cars on the winding road - not many people seemed to drive down to Oregon on Sunday mornings.

Victoria's knuckles were a little white as she clutched the steering wheel. "I know how she feels." The blonde sighed heavily, glancing over for a second. "Really, thanks for coming."

"I wasn't going to let her come on her own." Chloe cast a look over at Victoria, who nodded. "It's more you and Kate that I'm worried about, though," she added quickly.

Victoria was shaking her head, her face flushing a little as she exhaled angrily. "I don't care what happens to me on that stand. I'm worried what shit they'll try to drag her through." Her hands were still tight on the wheel, her voice strained. "I'm expecting the lawyers to try to write her off, you know, because she doesn't remember? Make it out that it wasn't Jefferson who-"

"I know, Vic." Chloe was disgusted by the thought. Regardless of Nathan Prescott's involvement, Jeffershit was the mastermind behind the whole dark room. "Would have been nice if we had Nathan to testify against him," she commented.

"Yeah, it would have been." Victoria's response was quiet, and there was a sadness to it that actually hurt to hear. "Fuck, I miss him sometimes."

Chloe sighed. As much as she did feel bad about how Nathan's life ended, she certainly didn't _miss_ the little shit. "You two were always, er, close."

Victoria looked over at her again, a little smirk on her face. It was a relief to see, even with her overall saddened mood. "No lost love on your end, huh?"

Chloe shrugged. "Last time I saw him, he tried to pull a gun on me and Max. There's no 'lost love' there," she said sarcastically.

The car jerked a little as Victoria accidentally hit the brakes. Chloe whipped around to check on Max, who was thankfully still sleeping. She glanced over at Victoria, whose face was now white, frozen in shock. "He did what?" Victoria asked, each word sharper than the last.

Chloe couldn't help but shudder at the expression on Victoria's face. She'd always figured the blonde was in the dark as far as Nathan's more severe misdeeds, and that look was confirmation. "Yeah, he and I were _definitely_ not on good terms after he-" She cut herself off. She wasn't sure what she was about to say - _after he drugged me? After he technically shot me and killed me?_

"Chloe." Victoria's voice wavered on those two syllables, desperation leaking in. "What did he do?"

She shook her head, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "You really don't want to know."

"Yes, yes I do." She shot a pleading glance in Chloe's direction. "Please."

Chloe sighed, rubbing her chin. "He, ah, drugged me once and tried to take pictures, which didn't work in his favor - I broke that lamp in his room." Victoria stared straight ahead, silent. Chloe wondered if Victoria had asked about that lamp, and what story Nathan told as cover. "Oh, and he tried to shoot me in the girl's bathroom that one time, that was fun."

There was a long pause. "'Shot in a bathroom or something'," Victoria muttered, shaking her head. It took Chloe a moment to realize those were her old words, uttered months ago under happier circumstances. "You weren't fucking joking that day. I thought you were just high."

"Well, technically, I _was_ high - or do you not remember smoking weed that day?" She tried be cheery, but the words fell flat on delivery.

"Chloe-"

"If you're about to apologize or something, please don't," she quickly said, slouching a little further into the passenger seat. "You had nothing to do with it."

"He was my friend," she said quietly. "And I've been treating him like a fucking _victim_ in all of this." She cast yet another furtive glance in Chloe's direction. "What else did he do?"

"Vicky-"

The car jerked suddenly, coming to a quick stop on the shoulder as Victoria turned in her seat to look Chloe straight on. "What else did he do, Chloe Price?"

"He's the one that killed Rachel." They both jumped at the sound of a third voice, coming from the backseat. Max was still laying down, her eyes closed, but her eyebrows had knitted together as she spoke. "He's the one that drugged Kate."

"Are you-" Victoria looked at Chloe with an almost desperate look, as though she was hoping Chloe would deny it. Chloe forced herself to maintain eye contact, watching her friend's eyes get wider. "You're serious?"

"Victoria, I'm sorry," Max said quietly.

Victoria looked between the two of them, flabbergasted. "How long have you guys known?"

Chloe hesitated, turning to Max reflexively. "Since the week of the storm," Max responded, eyes open now, apologetic.

"And you didn't…" She trailed off for a second, staring out at the quiet road. Chloe jumped when Victoria suddenly started pounding on the steering wheel, spitting cuss words. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"What the fuck did you want us to say? 'Oh, hey Victoria, your friend was a fucking sadistic psychopath'? Yeah, that would have went over well," Chloe retorted.

"I knew he was fucked up, but I didn't think he would-" Her sentence cut off abruptly as one of her hands flew up over her mouth. She looked between Max and Chloe with panicked eyes. "Does Kate know?"

Chloe could see Max nod out of the corner of her eye; she was watching Victoria's face as it crumpled, the hand not currently resting over her mouth curling around her torso. She had always wondered how much of their Jeffershit experiences the two girls had shared with each other; evidently, not all of it.

"God fucking dammit," Victoria muttered, facing forward and leaning into the steering wheel. "And I was...FUCK!" Her hand hit the horn as she swore, causing Chloe to jump again.

"Victoria," Max started, but cut off as the driver whipped around in her seat, finger raised in a threatening fashion.

"No Max, don't say whatever bullshit you're gonna say to try to make me feel better, okay?" She snapped, glaring into the backseat.

Chloe reflexively put both hands up, open and palms facing forward. "Vic, you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what I need to do, Price!" Even through the anger, Chloe could see the edges of Victoria's control fraying, as her eyes became watery. "I'm a fucking monster, I did all that shit to her, and Nathan, fucking-"

Before she could start pounding the wheel again, Chloe caught her wrist, gripping it tight. "That's not you anymore, okay? Remember what you told me last week? You _changed_."

Victoria shook her head, but the anger had subsided. She wiped at her eyes with her free hand. "It was still me, though," she said quietly, her voice breaking. "It was still him."

Max leaned forward, resting a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "You know Kate doesn't blame you for any of this, Victoria." There was no verbal response, only a nod. "She knows who you are now, she doesn't care about who you were then."

Victoria's eyes closed for a second, and Chloe finally released her wrist. She rubbed it for a minute before opening her eyes, glancing at the two of them. "Sorry," she muttered, staring at the road. "We should get moving, don't want to get in too late," she said as she straightened up.

"Vic, you-"

"I'm fine, Chloe." She looked over, eyes red, but calm. "Really. I'm okay."

Chloe stared back at her for a few moments before nodding, looking towards the road herself. "Portland it is, then."

* * *

Victoria had refused to let the two of them try to get a cheap motel somewhere - they were staying with her at a hotel that was above their comfort-level (and _way_ above their credit limit), but Victoria blended right in. Chloe could honestly say she'd never stayed on the top floor of any hotel, let alone a giant suite that might as well have been an apartment.

Under normal circumstances, she would have had a field day with all the extra room, but there was a dark cloud hanging over her companions. She tried to act her normal goofy self as she claimed the suite as her own, hoping to get some smiles on their faces, but all she got were slight nods. After a while, it was easier to just be quiet.

That night was the first time in a long time that Chloe was woken up by screaming, but this time it wasn't Max. She got up after realizing what was happening, casting a glance at a groggy Max before leaving their bedroom and heading into Victoria's.

If she had thought Max's nightmares were violent, they were nothing compared to Victoria's. By the time Chloe had gotten her awake and calmed down, she felt multiple scratches and bruises forming over her arms, and might have obtained a black eye from a particularly dangerous elbow jab. It felt weird, trying to comfort Victoria as she slipped into the crying phase of waking up, but someone had to do it.

When she had finally fallen back to sleep, Chloe quietly slipped back into her own bedroom. Max had woken up the rest of the way at some point, as she was sitting up, watching Chloe come back to bed with a worried expression. "Is she alright?"

Chloe nodded, slipping back under the covers. Max threw an arm around her waist once she got comfortable on her back. "Yeah, she's asleep now. Scratched the hell out of my arms, though - and I thought _you_ were rough on me."

Max didn't respond, just snuggled in closer. Chloe felt her girlfriend's breathing shift as she went back to sleep, but it took a lot longer to shut her own brain off. When she closed her eyes, she just saw Victoria's terrified face, still mentally trapped in the dark room.

* * *

Kate's arrival the next day should have been a highlight of the week, but that dark cloud was still hovering over Max and Victoria as the morning progressed. Chloe's prepared jokes at the expense of Kate and Victoria were quickly forgotten when Kate came in that afternoon, looking more timid and dejected than normal.

"Kate, you okay?" Max asked as they sat down on the two living room couches. Chloe didn't say anything as they of them split into their respective "couples", sitting across from each other.

A weary smile spread across Kate's face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm fine Max, just...I'm fine." Her tone was quite convincing, and in a less attentive crowd, she might have gotten away with it.

"Kate." Victoria's tone was slightly reprimanding, but it was paired with a hand resting on Kate's knee. It was an oddly intimate gesture, one that actually made Chloe feel slightly uncomfortable to witness.

The smaller blonde sighed, shoulders slumping. "It's...it's my parents. We got into a fight before I left home."

"Didn't they drive you here?" Victoria asked, looking confused.

Kate shook her head. "No, I took the bus. They...they didn't want me to come." _Jesus, she looks so small_. It seemed as though her shoulders were going to touch at the rate she was compressing.

"I don't blame them," Chloe said, watching three pairs of eyes stare at her in varied levels of concern. She shrugged in response. "What? Lawyers are a fucking nightmare, and this is gonna be a shit show."

"They're not worried about my wellbeing, Chloe." Kate's voice was shaking, and Victoria quickly had an arm around her shoulders, glaring at Chloe reflexively. In a different situation, Chloe would have been all over that gesture, but Kate was looking far too distressed for jokes. "They're worried about more people finding out about..."

She trailed off, but there was nothing more that needed to be said. Max had mentioned how negatively Kate's parents had reacted to the video of her post-drugging - at least, how negative her mother had been. Far as Chloe was aware, her dad wasn't a total dick.

"Well, who gives a fuck what people think?" Kate looked up at Chloe with alarm. She ignored Max hissing her name in her ear, a warning. "They're gonna think what they're gonna think, okay? Shit happens, but that doesn't mean it's gotta define you."

There was a deafening silence once she finished speaking, and she instantly felt nervous, staring down at the carpet. _Not the kind of thing to say in front of this crowd_. She cast a slightly fearful glance at Max, who was watching her as well, not in anger, but with an almost awe. She felt Max's fingers intertwining with hers.

"Damn Chloe, for someone who's such a bitch, you got your moments," Victoria commented, sounding a little impressed.

Chloe rolled her eyes, reflexively making an exasperated sound. "Shut it, Vicky."

"Aaaand she's back."

* * *

The girls ordered takeout for dinner, not wanting to go out into the world just yet. Chloe in particular didn't want them to leave the hotel - she didn't know how aggressive reporters could be on a trial like this, but she'd rather not attract their attention just yet. As much as Chloe thought she was a changed woman, she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop herself from knocking someone out if they tried to get in their faces.

Kate was first to go to bed, as her testimony was tomorrow, and she wanted to be well rested. Chloe bit her tongue when Kate walked right into Victoria's bedroom after asking which ones were being used. Once Kate had closed the door, she glanced over at Max, who was chewing her lip in an attempt not to laugh.

"Oh, fuck you, Price," Victoria huffed, glaring at the two of them. "Of course you'd tell her."

"Believe me, Vicky, the whole thing is hilarious," Chloe teased as Max started giggling, glancing at the door again. She couldn't quite believe her luck - maybe this trip was worth it, after all, just for all the ammunition she'd get. "I'm loving every second of this."

She flipped them off, rolling her eyes as she sunk back in the couch. "Whatever." Victoria glanced back over at them after a few minutes of silence, sighing. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but what should I do?"

Chloe looked back at her, grinning. "I mean, if you're asking me-"

"No, I'm not asking _you_ , because you're going to give me some batshit crazy advice that I'm not going to listen to anyways," Victoria said quickly, glaring at her. "Max?"

Max opened and closed her mouth, quickly turning red. "I do _not_ want to be in the middle of this," she muttered, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.

Victoria was frowning, watching Max's blush and Chloe's grin. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?"

"Like I was _going_ to say...why don't you just tell her?" Chloe finally finished, shrugging.

Victoria's jaw dropped slightly. "You're crazy," she muttered, watching Chloe with a shocked expression. "You're actually crazy. I can't- she won't-"

"Victoria. Go. Talk to her." Chloe waved in the direction of the bedroom, trying to hide her grin. "You can thank us later."

She could almost see the lightbulb moment in Victoria's head. "Wait...did she say something to you guys?"

Chloe waved her hand frantically towards the door again. "Shut up and get in there!"

"I swear to god, if you're pulling my leg," Victoria muttered as she stood up, looking towards the door in trepidation. She glanced at Max again, who gave her a reassuring nod. She quietly slipped through the door, and Chloe cursed under her breath when she realized the place was actually somewhat soundproof. _Of course, the one hotel conversation I_ want _to be able to hear..._

"How much you wanna bet they're about to have an excellent make out session?" she commented, waggling her eyebrows at Max, who immediately punched her in the shoulder.

"Oh my dog, Chloe, stop!" Max was laughing though, clearly enjoying herself as well.

Chloe shrugged, unable to keep the grin off her face. "What? I'd pay to see it."

"I will make you sleep in the extra bedroom," Max threatened, but the smile on her face said otherwise.

"Pff. Yeah right. You wouldn't last five minutes without me." She glanced back over at the bedroom door, wondering how the conversation - or lack there of - was going behind it. "Do you think if I put my ear against the door, I'll-"

Max stood up, using their linked hands to pull Chloe to her feet. "C'mon, we should get to bed, too."

Chloe groaned, but let herself be pulled into their room, muttering the whole way. "Max, you are a fun sucker. You're a vampire, but instead of blood, you suck the fun out of everything."


	27. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory "not a lawyer" disclaimer. I tried to keep it as realistic as I could without going to court myself.

Chloe awoke to an empty bed. She ran her hand on Max's side, but she felt no residual warmth. She sighed, reaching for her phone - 5:49AM. They didn't need to arrive at the courthouse until almost ten. She tossed and turned for a few minutes, but after determining she was very much awake, she got up, sighing once again before leaving the bedroom.

Max was sitting at the breakfast bar, defined bags under her eyes. She was staring absently at the bar, but glanced up at Chloe as she walked in. "Hey."

"Hey," Chloe responded, trying to keep the concern out of her voice. "Couldn't sleep?"

Max shook her head, staring down at a full cup of coffee. "Too anxious," she muttered, hands curling around the cup. Chloe took the seat next to her, glancing around the kitchen aimlessly. "I think Victoria and Kate are up. Thought I heard them talking a while ago."

"What kind of 'talking' are we talking, eh?" She gently elbowed Max in the ribs, trying to draw a smile on her face. She got a heavy exhale, which was probably as good as she was going to get today. "When's the chef getting here? Thought that was standard with places like this."

"Chloe, we literally ordered take out all day yesterday." There was an attempt at humor in Max's voice, but it was still falling flat. Chloe bit her lip, uncertain how to respond.

Thankfully, the other bedroom door cracked open, revealing a disheveled Victoria. She slipped out of the room before closing the door behind her. "Dude, you look terrible," Chloe commented - she, too, had bags under her eyes.

"Morning to you too, Chloe," she groaned, rubbing her face as she walked to the coffee pot. Chloe watched her fumble through the cabinets until she found a mug. After pouring herself a cup, Victoria leaned against the bar across from them, staring at the bar top.

"How'd your, er, conversation go last night?" Chloe inquired, an eyebrow lifting somewhat suggestively. She felt Max stiffen next to her, but Victoria had finally met her gaze, calm.

"It went fine." She returned to nursing her coffee as Chloe gawked at her, full of questions and comments.

"That's all we get? C'mon, Vicky!"

There was a glint of fire in Victoria's eyes as she pursed her lips. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but we're going to wait until the end of the week to decide what we're doing."

Chloe's eyebrows dropped, knitting together. Of all the things she had anticipated, this was not one of them. "Is that Kate talking, or you?"

Victoria sighed, watching her coffee with unusual interest. "Me, I guess? She...she started getting all worked up about what her parents would say, I -" She cut herself off for a second, shaking her head. "I just didn't want her to keep freaking out."

Chloe was frowning, trying to figure out yet again what to say. Max cleared her throat, glancing up at Victoria for a second. "I hope things work out for you guys," she said quietly, before returning her gaze to her cup.

The corner of Victoria's mouth twitched for a second, almost wistful. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

* * *

The rest of the morning passed in a grey blur. Kate eventually joined them, dressed in her Sunday best. There was still a downer mood over the group, not made any better by how extra polite Victoria and Kate were being towards each other. More than once, Chloe had to bite her tongue to keep from telling them to get a room.

Victoria drove them in to the courthouse, dropping Kate off at the front so she could get ready. Both Max and Victoria watched her with worried eyes, but Chloe was more worried about the two of them. Even after getting ready, Victoria still had a strange look in her eye, and Max had been quieter than usual all morning.

Once inside, they found out Victoria was not allowed in to the courtroom, as she was a witness. She seemed ready to argue with the bailiff, but ultimately slouched down on a bench outside of the room. Chloe felt bad about leaving her out in the hall by herself, but rules were rules, as much as she enjoyed breaking them. She felt those anxious green eyes following them as they slipped into the courtroom with other visitors.

She let Max lead her into one of the back benches on the prosecution side - she probably wanted to be as far away from the defendant's table as possible. Chloe felt an odd humor to it - Max was so afraid of Jefferson, and that piece of shit didn't even realize what he had done to her.

Not that he hadn't been planning to or anything. But, still.

There was a sudden buzz in the air, and she noticed the jury sitting expectantly in their seats ahead of them. One of the side doors opened across the room from the jury, and in walked Jefferson, escorted by two guards.

He was instantly recognizable - and not just because of the chains linked around his wrists. He was wearing the same glasses that he had worn back in his Blackwell days, and a suit that Chloe thought she had seen before. Even with his hair buzzed close to his scalp, it was definitely him. She felt Max recoiled slightly, hand tight on Chloe's arm.

The longer she looked, though, the more she noticed how haggard he was looking. His suit hung off him in odd places, and his cheekbones seemed more prominent than before. He didn't look around the courtroom, almost as if he didn't care that a gallery of people was watching him. Prison, evidently, wasn't treating him well. _Good._

She had expected to feel angry at the sight of him, but she felt oddly calm. Maybe it was knowing that he was going to get what was coming to him. Maybe seeing him as a broken man was enough.

Kate had a strange glint in her eyes, something between determination and pettiness as she was sworn in. She sat down on the stand, and Chloe noticed her purposely not looking in Jefferson's direction.

As they took her name and general information, Chloe noticed that Kate didn't seem as nervous as she had expected her to. She confidently stated her name and her main relationship to Jeffershit as a student.

The prosecutor continued asking questions, calm and unhurried. Chloe didn't know much about lawyers, but he seemed like a decent person at the very least. "Miss Marsh, where were you the night of October 4th, 2013?"

"I was at a party at Blackwell," she responded, seemingly unfazed.

"Was this a school sanctioned event?"

She shook her head, before remembering that she needed to speak. "The school allowed it, but they didn't run it themselves."

"Who did?"

"The Vortex Club. It was student-run." Chloe was glad Victoria wasn't in the courtroom now - she'd have hated to hear her former friend group drug through the mud.

"Miss Marsh, how long were you at the party?"

"Around three hours." Her statement was followed by a slight shrug.

"And did you consume any alcohol at the party?"

Kate's cheeks flushed slightly, even though she knew the question was coming. "Yes, a sip of red wine."

"Did you drink any other alcohol at the party?"

"No, I drank water the rest of the night, before I left."

There was a pause from the prosecutor for a few seconds - from where they were sitting, Chloe couldn't see him well enough to know what he was doing at his table. "When and why did you decide to leave?"

Kate's mouth opened and closed once; she looked a little uncomfortable, and Chloe couldn't blame her. She felt Max's hand wrap around her arm. "I remember feeling sick and dizzy. A classmate offered to help me to the hospital." Chloe cast a glance over to the jury, none of whom were showing any sort of emotional response.

"And who was this classmate?"

"Nathan Prescott." _Fuck, I'm glad we told Victoria before this got out._ Chloe could only imagine how Victoria would have reacted hearing about Nathan from the news.

"Did you leave with Nathan Prescott?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did."

"And did he take you to a hospital?" the prosecutor asked.

"No. I did not know where he took me at the time."

"Exhibit 36, Your Honor." Nothing showed up on the gallery-facing screens, but judging by the reactions of the jurors, photos seared in Chloe's own memory were being shown. _At least they react at all._ "Do you recall these pictures being taken?"

Kate had closed her eyes. Chloe wasn't sure if Kate had ever seen the photos herself, but they must be on her monitor as well. "No, I do not."

"Do you remember anything about this location?"

"I remember the white walls - the backdrop, that is. I thought I was in the hospital with a doctor. I remembered hearing Nathan there, and someone else." Kate was shaking her head. "I don't remember anything concrete until I woke up the next morning outside my dorm room."

Chloe could just barely see the prosecutor nodding from where he sat at his table, hopefully in approval. "Nothing further, Your Honor."

There was a pause before the defense attorney pulled his mic closer. Chloe noticed Kate stiffen a little as she looked in his direction, right next to Jefferson. "Miss Marsh, you mentioned that you did drink while at this party, correct?"

"I had a sip of wine, yes." Chloe felt a little smirk tug at the corners of her mouth as Kate clarified. _Atta girl_.

"Do you drink regularly?"

Even from the back of the courtroom, Chloe could see Kate frown slightly. "Besides communion at church? No."

"Miss Marsh, is it true you were keeping a bottle of wine in your room some time after the party?"

"Objection, Your Honor, relevancy." The prosecutor seemed so calm about it - nothing like objections in the movies, for sure. Kate, however, seemed a little shocked at the question. Chloe glanced at Max quickly, who was still watching Kate with a mix of confusion and concern.

"Withdrawn." The attorney didn't seem to be bothered by the objection, continuing on calmly. "Miss Marsh, do you recall seeing Mark Jefferson on the night of October 4th, 2013?"

Kate still looked perturbed as she answered. If Chloe had to guess, the wine question was meant to upset her. _Fucking son of a bitch_. "N-no."

"And Nathan Prescott was the one who drove you from the party." It wasn't a question. It was clear where he was going now. Even expecting this, it didn't make it any less frustrating as Chloe ground her teeth.

Kate had paused again - she, too, must know what was coming. "That's correct."

There was a slight pause before the attorney spoke again. "I believe you were a student under Mr. Jefferson for a little over a year, as your first class with him was fall of 2012, correct?"

Kate's eyes darted over to the prosecutor for a second, looking more and more concerned. "That is correct."

"You recognized Nathan Prescott's voice, but not the other person allegedly in the room."

"I did not recognize the other person's voice, no. At the time, I thought it might have been a doctor," she admitted.

"Is it possible that Mr. Prescott or someone else took these photos, and not Mark Jefferson?"

"Objection, speculative," the prosecutor responded, sounding a little frustrated.

The defense attorney didn't hesitate. "Withdrawn. Nothing further, Your Honor."

* * *

Victoria was chewing on her nails when Chloe and Max entered the hallway. There was a wild look in her eye as she stared off into the distance. Chloe had to put a hand on her shoulder before she looked up at them, as if she had forgotten they were in the same building.

"Thank fucking god, is she alright?" Victoria was on her feet already, eyes darting behind them.

"She's a trooper, I'll give her that," Chloe responded, watching the blonde carefully. Before coming down to Portland, she would have put money on Kate having issues on the stand, but it seemed like Victoria was going to be the one to worry about after all.

They sat in various levels of anxiety waiting for Kate to come into the hallway. After almost a half hour, she appeared, looking slightly worse for wear. She smiled weakly as she walked closer, and it was no surprise that Victoria was the first to reach her, meeting her halfway. Watching the two embrace actually brought a small smile to Chloe's face, and she felt Max's grip on her hand tighten for a second.

"They're going to be okay," Max said under her breath, and Chloe wasn't sure if it was meant for her or not until the brunette looked up at her.

She squeeze Max's hand in response, looking back up at the blondes, who were still hugging. "Yeah, we all are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the wine bottle. I just learned about this - if you look in the back right corner of Kate's room, between the shelf and the two stacked boxes is a bottle of wine. Had to boot the game back up to verify that it wasn't a Photoshop, but it's definitely there.


	28. Tuesday

It was the first time in two months that Max woke her up in the middle of the night.

Thankfully, it wasn't the full screaming experience that had once plagued them - she was only tossing and turning, muttering to herself when her hand had hit Chloe in the face. It took Chloe a minute to realize what was happening before grabbing onto Max's flailing wrists, shaking her a little.

Max woke up almost instantly, looking alarmed before catching sight of Chloe. She slumped back into the bed, exhausted. "I-I'm sorry," Max muttered, gently pulling one of her arms free so she could rub her eyes.

Chloe sighed, laying back down on her side to face Max. "It's been a while since we've had some excitement, huh?"

Max sighed as well, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. "Yesterday wasn't a field trip, that's for sure." She responded slowly, as if she was trying to speak very carefully.

Chloe slowly slipped her arm over Max, resting it on her stomach."You okay with it? I mean, besides it triggering nightmares. Obviously."

Max exhaled, a humorless laugh slipping out. "It's...it's weird, I guess?" One of her hands was gently rubbing Chloe's forearm mindlessly. "I mean, I felt bad for Kate when she was on the stand, that's not weird. But he's, you know, _there_." She shuddered to punctuate her point, her hand clenching for a second around Chloe's arm. "And he has no idea about..." She trailed off, and Chloe pulled her tighter.

"Fuck him, right?" Chloe suggested. She wasn't sure what else to do about it, as hiring a hitman seemed out of the question.

"Yeah. Fuck him." There was a moment of quiet as they breathed, sleep threatening to take them again, before Max suddenly shot upright, alarmed. "Shit, today's Tuesday."

Chloe frowned, raising an eyebrow as she propped herself up on her elbow. "Glad you know your days of the week, Max."

"No, it's Tuesday. March 11th." She felt her own jaw drop, counting the days in her head. "Happy birthday, Chloe."

She blinked for a minute, staring back at her. "Dude, I totally forgot."

Even in the darkness, she could see the worry on Max's face. "Does it make me a bad girlfriend that I did, too?"

Chloe shrugged, reaching over to pat her on the knee. "Only comes around once a year, can't entirely blame you." _Hell, if_ I _didn't remember, I can't expect anyone else to, either._

There was suddenly a panic to Max's voice as she spoke. "And I made you come down here, on your-"

"Max, no. Don't start that." She sat up quickly, grabbing both of Max's upper arms firmly. "You didn't make me go anywhere, okay?" Chloe gave her a little shake, stilling holding on to her arms. "This trial shit was going to happen wherever we went, and that's _not_ your fault."

Max was quiet for a minute, and they stared at each other in the darkness. "Okay," she whispered, and Chloe could feel her body start relaxing again.

"If you're really feeling guilty, you can give me a nice birthday week, all next week," Chloe commented as she let go of Max's arms, reaching down to grip one of Max's hands.

"Don't get greedy. It's not a good look on you," she teased weakly, but there was the smallest of smiles on her face. "We should probably go back to sleep."

Chloe groaned, but laid down next to her. "I hate it when you're responsible," she grumbled, but as Max started snuggling up to her, she decided she would allow it. She felt wide awake, though, and decided to take advantage of a cuddly girlfriend while she could.

 _Happy big 2-0._ It was crazy to think how much had changed in the last year. Precisely one year ago, she had woken up, pissed at David, burned time at the junkyard waiting for Rachel to get done with school, and spent the rest of the night high and drunk. She really didn't remember much after the first bottle of cheap vodka.

It seemed like it was definitely going to be a different kind of birthday this year.

* * *

"No, no, no, you got it all wrong, Vicky. You gotta stick with the _classics_."

Victoria responded to Chloe with a single finger salute from across the table. She lifted up the lid on one of the pink boxes as she looked for her next conquest. "I can get a raspberry filled donut anywhere. Why would I wait in a line for it?"

"You can get Coke anywhere too, but it still tastes better out of a glass bottle." She watched in dismay as Victoria selected her donut. "Fucking - seriously Vicky? That's literally a plain donut with _cereal_ on it!"

"I think they're all good," Kate chimed in quickly, looking a little alarmed at the argument. She still had bags under her eyes, but seemed in a better mood than she had been after her testimony the previous day.

" _Thank you_ , Kate." Victoria glared at Chloe for a second, but there was a shadow of a smirk at the corners of her mouth. She glanced over at Kate, who was grinning back at her.

Chloe watched across the table them in shock. "Hey, it's _my_ birthday, why are you all teaming up on me?" She looked over at Max, who had been quietly working on her own donut. "C'mon Max, aren't you supposed to be on my side here?"

Max raised her hands defensively, eyes darting to the pink box. "Chloe, you're the one that started it," she muttered as she leaned over to grab one of the colorful pastries. "Besides, I agree with Kate."

Chloe gaped at her for a moment. "My own love has betrayed me, and on my birthday of all days," she said dramatically, raising the back of her hand to her forehead.

Victoria was snickering to herself as she polished off her own donut. "Sucks to suck, Price." Her eyes narrowed for a second, as if she was considering a fourth donut, but shook her head before diving in again. "Does the fact I paid make up for it?"

Chloe shrugged, scratching the back of her neck. "At least you actually got me somethi- ow!" Max had smacked her shoulder, shooting a death glare in her direction. "Joking, babe, _joking_."

"'Birthday week' my ass," Max muttered, but by the way she was holding her napkin, she was hiding her own grin. She turned her attention across the the table at Victoria and Kate, who were both snickering at them. "Anything else you guys wanted to do today while we're out?"

Kate shrugged, glancing around aimlessly. "I've never been to Portland, so I don't know what I've been missing."

"If we didn't just consume our body weight in sugar, I would have said hit up Ichiza, but I don't know if I can eat anything else today," Victoria commented, staring at the pink boxes with a slight look of disgust.

"We could always go to the art museum. At least three-fourths of this group would enjoy it," Max commented, glancing over at Chloe nervously. As kids, they had regularly argued over whether science museums or art museums were better - but back then, Chloe almost always won the argument. Then again, Max would agree to just about anything she said when they were kids.

"Hey, watching you get all nerdy over art is worth the price of admission, I'm sure," she commented, watching Max's cheeks get a little rosy at the thought.

Victoria coughed dramatically. "Gross."

Chloe grinned, watching Victoria's expression change from slightly humorous to concerned. "Say the girl who's trying to- ow, that was my shin!"

"Next time, it'll be your face," Victoria responded smugly as she pulled her foot back, but her eyes still seemed panicked as she made an obvious attempt not to look over at Kate. Kate was looking down at the table intently, but Chloe thought she saw a smile on her face.

* * *

Chloe felt like Max had made an excellent selection in their afternoon activities. She tailed behind her companions, pulled along by Max's firm grip, but hearing the three of them chatter back and forth in hushed tones brought a smile to her face. With all that was going on in their world that week, a little spark of happiness went a long way.

Even if Chloe wasn't excited about a Jesper Just film, watching the almost obsessive gleam in Max's eyes was entertainment enough. It reminded her of their younger days, watching her shy best friend coming alive behind whatever disposable camera she had that week. No storm, no Jeffershit, no care in the world. She wondered if, once the trial was over, things would start calming down again.

She was so lost in thought that Max had to elbow her in the ribs to get her attention, jerking her head over at Victoria and Kate, who were whispering to each other about a hyper realistic sculpture. It took Chloe a minute to realize what was unusual about the pair.

"Okay, who took who's hand first?" she whispered, surprised but yet not surprised at all. She felt a grin spreading across her face as she watched the two blondes, oblivious to the peanut gallery.

Max's eyes were sparkling mischievously as she looked up at Chloe. "Totally Kate."

"Dang, girl's got moves." She wrapped an arm around Max's waist, feeling like her birthday was almost the perfect day. "So much for that week grace period."

Max was leaning back into her, her hand gently rubbing Chloe's back. "I think we both knew that wasn't going to last."

"I figured Victoria would be begging on her knees by the end of the week." She grimaced as she heard herself spea.k "And now I have an image in my head I don't think I wanted to have."

"What are y- Chloe!" Max jerked away, swatting at her. She saw Victoria glance over at them out of the corner of her eye, but Chloe was too busy trying not to get hit a second time to care. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, I'll behave myself the rest of the day," she promised, offering her pinky, even with a shit eating grin on her face.

Max shook her head, sighing in defeat as she pushed Chloe's hand away. "No you won't."

Chloe grinned, quickly stepping forward to wrap both arms around Max. "Absolutely not," she agreed, kissing Max's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had most of what was going to be chapter 28 prepped last week, but decided last minute that we needed some cute, happy moments to break up the heaviness of the trial. The chapter got split as a result, took me a little to bulk this portion out instead of having another court day.
> 
> Also, yes, classic donuts are better and no one can tell my husband differently. The raspberry Voodoo Donut is, indeed, quite spectacular.


	29. Wednesday

Chloe pouted in the backseat as Kate drove Victoria's car to the courthouse. Even after her lengthy explanation of why she, Chloe Price, was the better driver, and finally pulling the "but it was my birthday yesterday" card, she had been booted to the backseat again. She made snide comments at Vicky's expense for most of the drive, which were eagerly returned, but Victoria seemed nervous as she stepped out of the car. Chloe saw her put on a brave face as she headed for the building, head up high in her best imitation of her conceited former self.

"Kate, just let me park it, please?" Chloe begged as they drove towards the parking garage. Kate glanced at her through the rearview, and Chloe dropped it - she looked either stressed, concerned, or both. Her worry for Victoria would have been adorable or possibly hilarious in almost any other scenario.

There were a few reporters waiting outside the courthouse as the other three made their way in, seeming to perk up the closer they got - they appeared to have recognized Kate from her testimony on Monday. Chloe automatically threw an arm over Kate's shoulders, trying to put herself between the blonde and the reporters as the microphones and questions were thrown their way. Some of the questions sounded less inquisitive and more accusatory, and Chloe had to ignore the urge to start throwing punches, instead focusing on getting Kate into the building safely.

Kate was shaking slightly as they entered the foyer, but otherwise maintained a neutral expression. As the sound of the reporters faded with the doors closing, Chloe pulled her arm back gently, hearing Kate mutter her thanks.

When the got to the courtroom, there was a moment of hesitation from Max. She turned to glance at Kate, who had taken a seat on the same bench Victoria had waited on earlier in the week. Chloe watched her girlfriend's expression for a moment before sighing, shaking her head. "Just stay with her, okay?"

Max stared at her with a confused expression. "What?"

She nodded towards the seated girl, who was trying to avoid looking at them, obviously anxious. "I'll go in for Vicky, you keep Kate company, 'kay?"

Max chewed her lip for a second, casting a glance over at Kate. "You sure?"

Chloe wrapped her into a hug. "I'm sure. I don't think she should be alone. Nothing _that_ exciting's gonna happen in there, anyways." Max pulled away and looked at her for a minute more before nodding her approval, heading off towards Kate. Chloe hovered at the doorway of the courtroom to see Kate's appreciative smile as Max sat down next to her, before ducking into the room.

She sat as close to the witness stand as she could, in the second row behind the prosecutor's table. She didn't like the idea of being any closer to Jefferson than she had to be, but wanted to be extra visible for Victoria. She didn't know if Victoria would even be looking for her or Max, but better safe than sorry.

Just like Monday, the room felt wired when Jefferson was brought in. Up close, she thought he looked even worse than he did on Monday - she could almost see the lack of emotion in his eyes. _Either everything he did at Blackwell was an act, or he's just having a real shitty time_. Chloe hoped for the latter.

As Victoria was sworn in, her eyes glancing around the courtroom before settling on Chloe. She seemed to have a question in her eyes - probably wondering where Max was - but Chloe saw Victoria's shoulders relax ever so slightly. Like Kate, she seemed to be avoiding glancing at the defense's table.

The prosecutor ran through his questions, outlining the night of the End of the World Party. Victoria was, for lack of better terms, prim and proper as she responded back to him. She showed no emotional response while reiterating the events she remembered of the bunker. It was an impressive show of control, one that Chloe was frankly not surprised to see from her.

It was the defense attorney that Chloe was worried about, though. From where she was sitting, she could see him taking notes next to Jefferson, who stared straight forward. The latter didn't even seem to be listening to the testimony.

After the prosecutor thanked Victoria, Jefferson's attorney grabbed his own mic. "Miss Chase, this 'Everyday Heroes' contest meant a great deal to you, yes?"

Victoria's face twisted into a grim smile. "Yes. The winner was going to go to San Francisco and get a decent amount of exposure from the art community."

"Is it true that you attempted to influence Mark Jefferson into choosing your photo?"

Victoria's eyes darted over to the prosecutor, as if expecting him to object. He just nodded, and Chloe saw a slight flush spreading across Victoria's cheeks. "Yes, I talked with him several times about choosing my shot. I thought it was one of the best photos entered."

"You also threatened to spread rumors that Mr. Jefferson had offered to choose your photo in exchange for 'favors', correct?"

Chloe felt a little chill run down her back - it seemed like only yesterday she and Max had overheard that particular conversation at Blackwell. _Strange that we're on her side, now_. _Then again, we didn't know Jeffershit was, well, a piece of shit_.

"Th-that's correct." Victoria's face had flushed a brighter red, and Chloe could see a bit of fury in her eyes. She couldn't see Victoria's hands, but she imagined they were balled into fists.

"From previous testimony, we established that there was typically alcohol being served at the 'Vortex Parties', and the night of the tenth was no different, correct?"

There seemed to be a slight sag to Victoria's shoulders as she responded. "Yes, there was alcohol."

"There was also reports of various illicit drugs, including marijuana and cocaine - were you aware of these?" Chloe couldn't help but close her eyes. Knowing Victoria, she had at least been smoking weed that night; she could only hope that she wasn't also-

"Yes. Both you mentioned were in my system, as the hospital noted when I was taken in," she responded calmly. Her face looked flushed, though, and her jaw tightened for a second as she glanced over at Chloe. Chloe had to struggle to keep her face blank, not wanting to cause her any additional panic.

There was a slight pause from the defense attorney as he flipped through his papers. "The night of this Vortex Party, after you won the contest, did you willingly get into Mr. Jefferson's car?" Chloe had to fight to keep her face neutral before Victoria glanced in her direction.

Victoria had gritted her teeth. "Yes. I thought he wanted to talk about the trip, for the contest." Her eyes darted over to Jefferson for just a second, and Chloe saw her jaw tighten further. "He...he drugged-"

"Nothing further," the attorney said, cutting her off. For just a second, Chloe thought Victoria was going to let loose and start yelling. She wasn't use to real-life court, but Chloe was pretty sure that a witness going crazy on the stand was frowned upon. Fortunately, Victoria was able to bite her tongue, although she was not able to stop watching the attorney with a hostile stare until she was excused from the witness stand a few minutes later.

* * *

Chloe came out of the courtroom to see Max and Kate watching for her from the bench, both looking slightly nervous. She saw Max relax slightly as she came into view, although Kate still seemed tense. Chloe shoved both hands in her pockets as she walked towards them, her shoulders slouching.

"How is she?" Max asked, standing up as Chloe got closer.

"Minus her almost blowing her top at the end? She did good." She had decided before she left the courtroom that she wasn't going to bring up any of the testimony - not in front of Kate, at least. She was sure Max would wheedle it out of her later, assuming she didn't already know.

Max shook her head, glancing over at Kate. "Guessing it was the defense attorney, right?"

"Yeah. Asshat's grasping at straws to discredit you guys." She glanced around the foyer before doing a double take as she recognized a familiar figure. "Oh shit," she muttered, trying to duck behind Max. Too late, as the tall figure of James Amber was walking towards them. It wasn't surprising that he would show up here - after all, as far as this timeline knew, Jefferson was the reason his daughter was dead.

"Chloe? This is a surprise." He had crossed his arms as she stood back up to her full height, stepping out from behind Max with a slightly sheepish look on her face. "Glad to see you're alright after that storm," he added conversationally.

"Hey, Mr. Amber." Her mouth felt dry, and she suddenly felt like she was sixteen again. She never got the impression that he liked her. She couldn't even remember the last time the two of them had talked - they certainly hadn't had a full-blown conversation since Rachel was hospitalized a few years ago. "Yeah, I have some friends who were testifying this week, so figured I'd come down, you know."

He turned to look at Max and Kate, who both had hesitant looks on their face. He smiled warmly, although Chloe saw it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm James Amber, Rachel's father," he said as he reached a hand out.

Kate was first to shake his hand, a solemn expression crossing her face. "Kate Marsh. I'm really sorry about Rachel, Mr. Amber."

"Thank you, Kate," James' eyes tightened a little, but he nodded as he turned towards Max. "I feel like I've seen you before - were you a friend of Rachel's?"

Max looked confused, and Chloe felt the same way - she hadn't exactly shared photos of the two of them with him. "No, I never met her. I'm Max, Max Caulfield."

His eyes darted over to Chloe for a second, realization in them. "Ah, yes, _that_ Max." He cleared his throat, and Chloe felt a sudden wave of hostility overtake her at his tone. _What the fuck does that mean, '_ that _' Max?_ "Rachel must have had an old picture of you and Chloe. You came up a few times."

"Didn't realize Rachel still talked to you after the Merrick incident." The words were out of Chloe's mouth before she could put on her filter. She knew it was immature, but she couldn't deny the satisfaction at seeing him visibly flinch.

James was looking at her now, a cold expression in his eyes, and it took every ounce of determination for her to not look away. They sat there for a moment, glaring at each other, before he glanced down at the floor, clearing his throat. "Chloe, I know we've had our share of differences over the years, but I think we are united in the fact that all we wanted was for Rachel to be happy."

There were things she wanted to say that she had never gotten the chance to before - accusations, insults, brutal honesty - but she was well aware of Max and Kate watching her. She forced herself to take a deep breath, nodding her head. "You're right. I'm sorry." She glanced around the foyer, somewhat hoping that Victoria would appear to serve as a reason to get out of the conversation. "How much of this have you been here for?"

He sighed heavily, and Chloe could now see how exhausted he looked. "The state's handling it, so I haven't been involved from a legal level. I've been up here a couple of days as my schedule allows, just to listen in person instead of reading the reports."

"You think the state has enough to put him away?" Max asked quietly, looking nervous again.

James had a little smile on his face. "I can say that the odds of the jury finding him guilty on at least one of his charges are very good." He nodded towards the courtroom, taking a step back from the group. "I need to head back in. You girls take care, alright?"

Max and Kate waved and voiced their farewells, but Chloe followed him. She wasn't sure if she'd ever see him again, after all. "Hey, just...I'm sorry, Mr. Amber. For everything."

He had stopped walking, watching her with sad eyes for a second. "I accept your apology, Chloe, and I suppose I owe you one as well." Chloe had to fight to not gawk at him. He shrugged a little, his arm moving as if he was going to rest a hand on her shoulder before thinking better of it. "You were a good friend to Rachel, and I know I treated you unfairly. She cared about you greatly, and I wish I would have been more welcoming of you."

 _And how much is 'greatly' measured?_ Chloe bit her tongue on that, nodding instead at the gesture. "Thanks, Mr. Amber." She waved towards the courtroom, trying to smile reassuringly. "Get in there, before the, the bailiff locks the door, or something," she joked, fighting to keep the smile on her face.

He smiled back at her as he headed towards the door, nodding before turning his head to face forward. She stood there for a minute, watching him disappear into the room. There was a lump in her throat; it almost felt like she was watching his daughter slip away from her again, slipping away to a place that neither of them could follow.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Max coming up behind her until their fingers were intertwined. "You okay, Chloe?" Max asked, moving to stand in front of her so she could look up into Chloe's face.

Chloe nodded, looking down into her girlfriend's eyes. She looked so concerned, but still the inquisitive Max she had known almost her whole life. She reached a hand out to cup Max's cheek, smiling despite the lump still in her throat. "Just wanted to say goodbye, you know?" Chloe glanced back over at Kate, relieved to see Victoria had appeared, tense but starting to smile as Kate spoke to her. "Let's get the lovebirds, shall we?" Max nodded, a little smile crossing her face, and they walked back to the blonde duo.

Victoria watched them approach, a tired smile on her face. She locked eyes with Chloe for a second, looking slightly nervous, and they nodded at each other. "You good, Vic?" Chloe asked, watching her carefully.

She snorted a little, shaking her head. "Fucking hate lawyers, but yes, I'm good." She sighed heavily, looking at the ground. "Time to get out of here."

"Only if I can drive," Chloe commented, feeling a little grin crossing her face.

"Over my dead body." Despite the bite in her voice, Victoria was smiling as well.


	30. Thursday

Thursday morning sped past the four girls, and all too quickly they were bidding Kate farewell at the bus stop - her parents weren't answering their phones when she tried to see if they were coming to pick her up. Chloe had managed to distract Max with a colorful passing vehicle as Victoria and Kate said their goodbyes - their flushed cheeks as they pulled away from each other confirmed Chloe's suspicions on what they may have been doing.

Victoria was almost moping at lunch, barely touching her salad. Chloe kept biting her lip, tempted to comment but also slightly afraid of an outburst. It didn't help that Max kept glancing between the two of them, concern written all over her face. Between all of the odd moods at the table, even her own burger seemed bland.

Before long, they were sweeping up their belongings, bags placed in the trunk of Victoria's car. Max claimed the backseat again, and Chloe didn't argue - the bags under her eyes spoke volumes. Chloe got comfortable in the passenger's seat, watching Victoria carefully as she started driving. The blonde kept her green eyes on the road, but there were waves of tension pouring off of her as they pulled onto the highway.

"Price, you staring at me isn't helping," she finally snapped, glaring over at her beanie-clad passenger.

Chloe winced at being called out. "Sorry, I'm just-"

"Worried, I can fucking tell." She took a deep breath, hands clenching around the wheel. Her whole body was stiff as a board as she drove. "Sorry," she muttered, sounding defeated.

"It's...I get it," Chloe responded, glancing in the backseat to catch Max quickly trying to close her eyes, feigning sleep. _Nice try, babe_. Chloe sighed heavily, readjusting herself so both shoulders rested against the seat. "Wish she didn't live so far away," she commented quietly, stretching her legs out.

"Yeah," Victoria agreed, shoulders slumping slightly. Chloe didn't ask when they were planning on seeing each other next - no need to rub the distance in any more than the drive was already doing. They sat in awkward silence instead, and after a few minutes, Chloe heard Max's breathing slip into actual sleep after a few minutes.

Evidently Victoria heard it as well, her amused eyes flashing to the rear view mirror. "She conks out quick, doesn't she?"

Chloe nodded, turning to confirm that Max was, indeed, asleep. "Especially when she takes her meds. Think there was just too much excitement this week though, she wasn't sleeping well," she responded.

"Excitement," Victoria repeated slowly, her eyebrows knitting together. Her eyes didn't leave the road, and it made it hard for Chloe to tell what she may be thinking. "Guess that's one way to put it."

"You okay, after yesterday?" Chloe asked carefully, looking at the road, but watching the blonde out of the corner of her eye.

Victoria sighed, taking a hand off the wheel to rub her forehead. "I guess? Fucking sucks to think about it all again."

"I bet." Chloe wanted to ask about the drugs - she hadn't brought it up in front of Max and Kate as internally promised, but she was feeling confident, now that Max was fully out of it. "About the, uh, 'fun stuff', do you still-"

"No." Her eyes darted to the rear view again, as if worried Max would wake up. "I only used it at the parties. Didn't like how I felt on it, but just didn't want to turn it down. Appearances and all."

"Good. That's, uh, that's good." Chloe toyed with her fingers in her lap, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She had never thought of herself as a people person, but dare she say it, Victoria was one of the few people she cared about now. It made her head spin a little. "If you ever need to talk-"

"I know." She glanced over, her expression noticeably softer. She actually had a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. "Thanks."

Chloe shook her head, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she pondered how she had gotten to this point with Victoria Chase. "Crazy we're friends now. Like, actual friends, eh?"

Victoria scoffed, although Chloe could just barely see a mischievous glint in her focused eyes. "Don't get mushy on me, Price." A half-smile gradually formed on her face as she thought about it. "Yeah, it's crazy."

_This whole year has been crazy_. She felt some of the darker things nagging in the back of her head, but she tried to swallow them. Instead, Chloe shifted in her seat so her hip was against the back of the seat, facing Victoria. "Alright, I'm gonna ask you a crazy question, just to be sure of...something."

Victoria looked distinctly concerned as she responded, eyebrows knitting together. "Um, okay?"

Chloe felt a devilish look crossing her face as she watched Victoria panic. "How much of a closeted nerd are you, really?"

The concern immediately evaporated as Victoria glanced back over at her, visibly annoyed. "What the hell are you insinuating?"

"You know what I'm insinuating," Chloe replied, shrugging. "Also, Max might have mentioned that she saw some figurines in your room at Blackwell."

Green eyes flashed up at the rear view again, slightly frustrated. "Of course she did. She's a walking invasion of privacy." She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not a nerd, I just like...some of it."

"How 'bout D&D?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Victoria glanced over at her, disbelief crossing her face. "Please tell me you're joking."

Chloe shrugged again, watching the woods bordering the highway fly past them. "You haven't lived until you murder imaginary creatures with friends."

Victoria shook her head, drumming her fingers against the wheel. "Pass."

"Oh, c'mon Vicky!" Chloe exclaimed, covering her mouth after a second as she realized she was getting a little loud. A glance back thankfully confirmed that Max hadn't budged.

"Nope. I at least have _some_ standards." She glanced back over, now looking inquisitive. "Who're you're even playing with?"

"Steph Gingrich is whipping something up for us," Chloe replied. Steph was texting her every couple of days - she had apparently struck "creative gold" and was uber excited to put a party together.

"Ah." Victoria drove quietly for a moment, processing the information. "Guessing she probably wouldn't want to deal with me, anyways."

It came out almost pitiful, and Chloe suddenly felt guilty about bringing the whole thing up. "Dude, don't do that. She knows we hang out, she's...not your biggest fan," Chloe admitted. "But she's not opposed to seeing you."

There was a small snort from Victoria's direction. "That's surprising. I gave her a lot of shit during all those productions," Victoria responded, a little smirk crossing her face. It was paired with a sad look in her eyes as she reflected.

"So I've heard." One play in particular still stood out to Chloe, but she tried her best to swallow those comments. _We're having a moment, no need to fuck it up now._

Victoria sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I wish I could have done so much of that differently." It was odd how mature she sounded - it reminded Chloe a lot of how Max acted post-Hell Week. _Do I sound all mature like that, too?_ She wasn't sure who to ask for judgment - almost everyone she knew was either dead, or changed dramatically themselves.

"Is that so?" Chloe asked conversationally, facing forward again.

"Yeah." She sighed again, shifting in her seat to sit up straighter. "If time travel ever became a thing, I'd go back and slap myself."

"Wouldn't we all," Chloe muttered, crossing her arms. She could think of a few times her younger self could have done with a sharp backhand to the face.

The sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Victoria cleared her throat. "This is stupid, but...if you could change one thing in your life, what would it be?"

Chloe felt her breath catch at the idea. She glanced back to make sure Max was still sleeping; her head was leaning against the window, her mouth slightly ajar. _She's not_ that _good at faking sleep_. "That's not stupid, just extremely personal," she finally replied.

"Wow, so much for the whole 'friend' speech," Victoria teased, but she suddenly seemed nervous, as if Chloe was backtracking.

"Well, Miss Shares-A-Lot, what'd you do besides slap yourself silly?" Chloe inquired, leaning her back against the door.

Victoria's mouth opened and closed once as she thought about it. She glanced over sheepishly. "Honestly? I wish I could have helped Nathan not be a, you know, piece of shit." Her smile had disappeared, replaced with a hollow expression. "Probably a waste of a redo, I know."

Chloe had to fight from shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Victoria's choice felt too close to what Max had done, in Chloe's opinion. "You cared about him, I wouldn't call that a waste." She glanced back one more time to make sure Max hadn't started eavesdropping before clearing her own throat.

"Got yours?"

She nodded, looking down into her lap. "Yeah. I'd...I'd probably make sure she didn't end up down there," Chloe said quietly, jerking her head towards the backseat. Of all the shit Max had to go through (that she knew of), the dark room was probably the worst.

Victoria nodded, green eyes flashing to the rear view again. "Kind of surprised you wouldn't have wanted to, I don't know, save Rachel or something."

Chloe's throat suddenly felt tight. She started playing with her fingers, staring back down at her lap. "I wish I could've," she admitted, picking at a hangnail. "Chaos theory's a bitch though, who knows what would have happened if I had done that. And...she wouldn't have listened to me anyways." _The truth always hurts, doesn't it?_

"She had her quirks," Victoria agreed slowly, the words carefully chosen. "I never got along with Rachel, but she was something to see. She was just a...a force of nature."

"A storm," Chloe muttered, shoulders slumping. She could feel Victoria's eyes looking her way again, but she refused to look up. "I like to think the storm was her revenge," she said quietly. She remembered thinking and saying it on the cliff side with Max, but it felt weird to admit it to someone else who was out of the loop.

There was a pregnant pause as Victoria processed this. "Some fucked up revenge," she finally retorted, shaking her head in disbelief.

Chloe felt a hollow laugh form in her chest. "Yeah, yeah it is." There was another long pause as they both watched a car speed past them in the left lane. "Let's talk about something else, this shit is getting me down, and we don't have any weed. Unless you've been holding out on me."

Victoria chuckled at that. "Ha, you wish." She shifted again in her seat, looking slightly more at ease. "You guys looking at colleges?"

Chloe nodded. "Max is. Probably going to end up going out east somewhere. She's been eyeing up one in what, Rhode Island?"

Victoria whistled. "RSID? Damn, I've heard that's a rough one to try to get into. But, if anyone could do it, it'd be Max."

Chloe was as surprised at the compliment as she would have been if Victoria sprouted an extra head. "Shit, look at you getting all kind."

The blonde laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, boo hoo. You'd say the same thing, wouldn't you?"

Chloe crossed her arms, frowning. "I'm dating her. I'm obligated to say she's the best at everything she does."

"Uh-huh." She was still laughing, though, and the genuine smile was contagious. "What about you?"

Chloe shrugged, letting her arms uncross. "Wherever she goes, I go. Probably do trade school." She hadn't given it much more thought, but she didn't know what else to do. She certainly didn't want to get back into standard education - she hated the couple of gen ed courses she was taking.

Victoria nodded thoughtfully. "Guess I'm not surprised. Two of you are just about inseparable." She sighed, fingers drumming on the wheel again. "I've been looking at Parsons, but that's in NYC, and then I'd be..." she trailed off, her face falling as she undoubtedly thought about one person in particular.

"Where's Kate wanting to go?" Chloe asked quietly.

Victoria didn't say anything for a second, and Chloe saw her take a quiet bracing breath. "She's not sure. Still trying to decide if she wants to go for art, or do something else. Therapist, or something."

"She'd be good at that," Chloe responded, smiling at the idea. From the conversations she had had with Kate, she was a good, positive listener. _I'd let her solve my problems for me, that's for sure. Probably put Dr. Harriss out of a job._

There was a little flush to Victoria's cheeks - Chloe thought she looked proud. "Fuck yeah, she would." It seemed like Victoria's whole body relaxed the more she thought about it.

"You gonna follow her too?" Chloe asked, trying not to let her smile turn into a smirk. She knew exactly what buttons she was pushing.

Victoria's eyes rolled, glaring at her for a second as she groaned. "You think you're so funny."

Chloe nodded, slouching in the passenger seat. "I'll take that as a yes."

She grumbled to herself, shaking her head. "Fuck off," she added, loud enough for Chloe to hear. But despite all her bravado, there was a satisfied look on Victoria's face as she smiled to herself.


	31. Friday

Chloe was working on some of her classwork early Friday morning when someone started banging on the front door. She frowned - she was alone in the house, as she had already dropped Max off at school for the day. Despite Max's complaints, Chloe insisted that she get every last day she could out of high school, even if that meant having a one-day school week.

The banging continued, and she cautiously approached the door before hearing a familiar voice shouting. "Price, I know you're in there, your shitty truck is in the driveway."

Chloe yanked the door open, staring at an unusually disheveled blonde - she looked as though she had just rolled out of bed. "Victoria? What are-"

Victoria planted a hand on the door, trying to push it open further. "I need to go to Arcadia, right now, and I can't go alone."

The gears in Chloe's head were turning at full speed, and yet she was speechless. "Wait, you're - what the hell's going on?"

Victoria groaned, pushing against the door to get inside. Chloe took a step back, letting her slip in and slam the door behind her. "It's Kate. I- her parents..."

Chloe frowned. "Her parents what?"

"They fucking kicked her out of the house last night, okay?" Chloe blinked a few times, jaw dropping as she watched Victoria's face flush in anger. "They were ripping into her about the trial and shit, and I..." Her anger was suddenly replaced with guilt and fear. "She mentioned me. Her and...and me."

Chloe exhaled heavily, blinking a few more times in shock. "Fuck, Vic."

"I know." She stared off into the distance for a second before shaking her head. "I need to go get her, she's staying at Blackwell right now."

"Did she ask you to get her?"

She saw Victoria's shoulders stiffen as she avoided eye contact, ducking her head. "Doesn't matter," she muttered, kicking her foot.

Chloe shook her head, crossing her arms. "The fuck it does."

There was a crazed look in Victoria's eyes as she looked up. "I don't care, okay? I don't care if she's coming back with me or not, I _need_ to be there! If it was Max, would you wait for her permission?"

Chloe thought about it for a second, but it was a no-brainer. _Fuck, she knows me too well_. "I'd be halfway there already," she admitted, finding it hard to maintain eye contact.

"Please, Chloe." She wasn't sure if she had ever heard Victoria plead before, and it was a little unsettling.

Chloe sighed, glancing back at her school work. _It can wait_. "Let me text Max and let her know what's going on. She should be able to take the bus back, assuming she doesn't try to sneak out of class to come with us." Victoria looked slightly pained, but nodded.

 **Chloe:** Hey babe, Vicky and I are gonna run down to AB. Kate's parents kicked her out.

She bounced her leg up and down as Victoria leaned against the wall, staring at the ground. Now that she could take a better look at her, Victoria shoes were mismatched, and she was wearing what Chloe assumed to be her pajamas. _She really did just bolt out of the house._

Vic was right - Chloe would be doing the exact same thing if something happened to Max.

 **Max:** wtf?  
 **Max:** Right now?  
 **Chloe:** Unless you're gonna skip class, you're on your own to get home

She glanced over at Victoria, who was still staring at her feet. "I'll let you know, I feel like shit not picking up _my_ girlfriend from school, Vicky," Chloe commented, smirking a little despite the gravity of the situation.

Victoria's eyes were dark as she shook her head, sighing angrily. "Fuck off."

 **Max:** I'll be fine.  
 **Max:** Go get her, okay? Lmk when you're on your way back

Chloe slid her phone back into her pocket, nodding towards the door. "Got her blessing. Am I driving your car or mine?"

"Don't you even fucking dare, Price."

* * *

Chloe was surprised they didn't see any cops the whole trip down, and it was probably a good thing - Victoria had the speedometer running significantly higher than the legal limit. She managed to cut off almost an entire hour of the four-hour trip as a result, which Chloe would have found more impressive if it wasn't under such terrible circumstances. The utter silence in the car made it feel twice as long, as Victoria was too high-strung to hold up a conversation.

They pulled into the vacant parking lot at Blackwell just before ten. The shelter had officially closed down two weeks ago, but a handful of folks were still running donations out of the cafeteria part-time. Victoria had barely shut off the engine before she had darted out of the car, Chloe struggling to keep up with her brisk walk. They quickly walked past the cafeteria, not seeing any small blondes through the windows as the headed towards the dorms.

As they rounded the corner to the dorms, Chloe almost plowed into Victoria as she came to a sudden stop, staring towards the dorm building. "What are you stopping for?" she asked, looking around in confusion.

Victoria didn't answer, only started walking again, closer to a jog. One of the doors of the building was propped open, and Chloe almost got hit with the door as Victoria bolted in, taking the stairs two at a time. Chloe was already out of breath as they hit the girls' floor, and felt her stomach clench as Victoria sped past the door, heading further up. _Is Kate..._

Victoria was out of the door that lead to the roof as Chloe hit the last flight. She was able to catch the door before it closed, looking out to the roof just in time to watch Kate's dejected expression quickly change to disbelief. She was sitting with her back to the ledge that surrounded the roof, a sketchbook in her hands. "Vic? Chloe?"

Victoria was almost sprinting towards her, but Chloe could see a load getting lifted from her shoulders as she crouched down next to Kate, wrapping her arms around her. The sketchbook got knocked to the ground as Kate reflexively hugged back. "Kate, oh my god. What are you doing up here?"

"Not what you think I'm doing up here, hopefully." Kate sighed heavily, glancing apologetically towards Chloe. It took her a minute to realize the implications of Kate being up on this particular roof. _Shit, Victoria must have spotted her up here from the ground and panicked_. She was suddenly glad Max hadn't come along - who knows how she would have responded to seeing that. "I just wanted a moment to breathe, you know? And the clouds are really pretty today." She nodded towards her sketchbook, which had cartoonish clouds with arms all over the page.

Victoria pulled away, gripping both of Kate's upper arms. She had her back turned to Chloe, but it almost sounded like she was fighting back tears. "Kate, let's talk about this closer to the ground, okay?"

Kate was smiling, a little sparkle in her eye. _For someone who just got kicked out of her house, she seems pretty good_. "Vic, I'm fine. Really. I used to come up here all the time - it was always interesting to watch campus and think. Not a lot of people knew the door was unlocked, so it was peaceful."

Victoria took a seat next to her, and now Chloe could see how red her eyes were. "Kate, I am so fucking sorry. This is all my fault."

"Don't be silly. This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with _them_." For someone Chloe always thought of as sweet, there was a surprising bite to Kate's words. "Don't blame yourself for their actions, okay?" Victoria was nodding in response, but Chloe could tell she didn't really believe that. Just like, regardless of what she told Max, she still felt responsible for the storm...

Kate looked up at Chloe, still standing awkwardly near them. "What are you two doing back here so soon?"

Chloe shifted uncomfortably, pointing towards Victoria, who was avoiding eye contact again. "This one kidnapped me because of..." Chloe trailed off, watching the smile on Kate's face begin fading. "Sorry."

Kate shrugged, but that happy spark was gone from her eyes. She looked over at Victoria, staring pointedly at her knees. "You didn't need to come back down for me, Vic," she said quietly, resting a hand on the closest knee.

Victoria looked absolutely miserable, still avoiding eye contact. Her face dipped lower, as if she was trying to hide it - her hair still wasn't long enough to hang in front of it, though. "I'm sorry, I-I should have asked."

There was a content look on Kate's face as she watched Victoria. "I probably would have told you to stay in Seattle…but I'm glad you're here," she admitted, smiling as she spoke.

Chloe whistled impulsively. "Thank god we didn't make the trip for nothing."

Victoria shot her a warning glare, but Kate actually giggled. "Thank you, both of you. It's nice to not be alone right now."

"How bad was it?" Chloe asked, scratching the back of her neck.

Kate gazed off into the distance for a second, frowning. "Well, it wasn't good, by any means. I knew they were upset about the trial and everything, I just...I didn't expect them to throw my friends in to the argument."

Chloe dropped down next to Victoria, extending her legs to their full length. "Let me guess, we're all steering you straight to Hell, right?

She could see a crooked smile appeared on Kate's face in response. "Something like that. I told them off, that you're good people. And then I brought up me, and Victoria..." She trailed off, and Chloe had to bite her tongue to keep from snickering at how red both of their faces became. "I didn't realize what I was saying to them, until I had already said it."

Chloe nodded, crossing her legs. She looked up towards the sky, and had to agree with Kate's assessment - it looked pretty up there. "Hella sucks, man. Are you just gonna live here now?" Chloe asked, keeping her eyes on the clouds rolling by in an attempt not to look at Victoria.

"I don't know yet. I mean, no one's using my room anyways, and most of my stuff was still here. I hadn't moved it all back, I spent so much time helping with the shelter," Kate explained. "I don't think they would kick me out until they decided what they're going to do with the school." The faintest of uncertainty entered her voice, and Chloe looked over to see her looking deflated.

"You don't have to stay down here," Victoria blurted out, as if she was afraid of the words. Her head was still bowed as Kate's head turned in her direction, slightly confused. "I-I thought, if you wanted to, you could, you know, come back with us. With-with me."

Chloe almost felt secondhand embarrassment for Victoria - she seemed mortified as she struggled to piece a sentence together. To be fair, she'd have probably done the same thing if her and Max hadn't been thrown together the way they had. Chloe watched Kate's expression changed from confusion, to surprise, and then back to that content look.

"I don't know, Vic," Kate started, and for just a second Chloe thought she was going to decline. What Victoria was missing by staring at her knees, though, was the mischievous look crossing Kate's face. "I thought we'd go on at least three dates before you asked me to move in."

Chloe burst out laughing, only encouraged by the shade of red Victoria's face had become. "Oh, shut it, Price," Victoria commented, shoving her rather aggressively - Chloe had to throw a hand out to keep herself from tipping over. "So, is that...a yes?"

Kate bit her lip for a second, hesitant. "Is it okay, with your parents?" she asked quietly.

Chloe nudged Victoria in the ribs, grinning. "Sounds like a yes to me," she whispered.

"I will fucking leave you on this rooftop," Victoria threatened before turning back to Kate, a smile starting to form on her face. "They're cool with it. They're not home much anyways, and the house is big enough that it's not like you'd be intruding." Chloe had the suspicion that Vicky's parents actually didn't know a thing about this, but she wasn't going to be the one to bring it up.

Kate's uncertain expression had morphed into a smile as well while Victoria spoke, and it felt like a freaking Hallmark moment. "I'll have to pack up my things, but...yes, I'd like that."

Chloe wasn't sure who moved first, but the two blondes suddenly had their arms around each other, hugging it out. She suddenly felt very third wheel, and cleared her throat in response. "So, Vicky, if you want, the two of you can sit in the backseat and I'll drive-"

"Kate, do you have a key for the roof access door?"

Kate was giggling again, but swatted at Victoria. "That's not nice, and you know Max would be very upset if we didn't bring her back."

Victoria shrugged. "I'll take my chances."

"You know Vicky, I like your girlfriend, she's nice to me." Chloe's comment caused them both to blush, as expected. She couldn't help but grin to herself as she led the way off the roof.


	32. One Week Later

"So, yeah, now we're all living in Seattle," Chloe finished. She was sitting on the leather couch, elbows resting on her knees as she watched the woman across from her take notes.

"And, uh, how does that make you feel?" Dr. Harriss responded, smirking.

"I hate you so much," Chloe joked, shaking her head as she tried to suppress her own grin. She had started looking forward to her weekly sessions, much to her surprise - even if Dr. Harriss sometimes made stupid jokes. "No, it's nice. Haven't seen Victoria at all this week, which is...strangely disappointing." Every time Chloe wanted to ask if she wanted to go out for lunch or a smoke break, she had stopped herself - judging by the texts she and Max had received, Victoria and Kate were having a grand time exploring the city. Chloe didn't know if she really wanted to third wheel with them.

The doctor nodded, smiling kindly. Chloe always wondered how much of her stories she already knew, from Max's perspective. If she'd heard them before, she never let on. "How about the trial, how are you handling that?"

Chloe sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sure Max already told you yesterday, she's still not sleeping well," she commented, watching the doctor nod her head. Chloe had been woken up four times in the past week since they got back from Oregon, and she was starting to feel it. "Supposedly final arguments are next week. I'm just hoping the jury tosses him in the slammer quickly."

"How long is he looking at?"

"At least two life sentences for the murders alone, and probably more, depending on how many kidnapping charges they pin on him." Chloe shook her head again, exhaling heavily through her nose. "He's not getting out, that's for sure."

Dr. Harriss nodded thoughtfully, crossing her legs. "Does that feel like enough, for you?"

Chloe shook her head, intertwining her fingers together in her lap. "I mean, I'd love to put him in the fucking ground myself, but dying in prison will have to do." She picked at the hem of her shirt, nail polish chipped. "I'm just ready for it all to be over, you know?"

"I understand." She paused, watching Chloe with critical eyes. "You mentioned Max hasn't been sleeping well, but how about you?"

She shrugged, well aware that there were bags under her eyes. "I mean, besides Max waking me up half the time? I'm fine." The doctor was giving her a doubtful look, and Chloe groaned. "I'm not waking up from my dreams, anymore, they're just...bad."

Dr. Harriss nodded, still watching her carefully. "Still about Max, getting hurt?"

She flinched - she had purposefully avoided sharing the finer details of her nightmares, that it was the bunker she kept seeing. "Her, and our friends," she muttered, closing her eyes tightly for a moment. There was no pattern to who she had to watch in the dark room each night; all she knew was she hated each and every iteration of it. "Can we...not talk about it?"

"Sure." She paused for a second, her foot tapping on the ground for a few beats. "How about your relationship with David? How's that been?"

"Strained." Chloe chuckled at herself, shaking her head as she leaned back on the couch. "No, it's fine. He checks in every now and then, but he's been leaving me alone. Should be coming in the area soon, he finally got an offer on the house."

"The house in Arcadia Bay?" Dr. Harriss clarified.

"What other house is he trying to sell?" Chloe quipped, although her shoulders sagged. She knew it sold for far less than it had been worth pre-storm, but there would still be a hefty check coming her way. "I know why he's doing it, but it just feels weird to not be able to go back. I wouldn't have," she added quickly, seeing the question in the therapist's eyes. "I don't want to go back there ever again, if I don't have to."

"Well, with all of your friends in Seattle, that doesn't appear to be a concern anymore," Dr. Harriss joked, and Chloe couldn't help but snort at her.

* * *

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Victoria Chase?" Steph was staring at her incredulously, her lunch forgotten. Chloe had just recounted the previous week's events, with a handful of exclusions, and had enjoyed a very captive audience. She was fairly certain she could have told Steph that her girlfriend could time travel, and it would have been less shocking.

She shrugged, shoving another fry in her mouth. "I told you, she's changed," she responded, a smirk crossing her face. "Kate really did a number on her."

Steph shook her head, mouth gaping as she watched Chloe take a sip of her drink. "That's just...wow."

Chloe snorted at her continued shock, almost choking on her soda. "I know. The two of them are like a fucking Hallmark movie, I'm telling you. It's so cute, it's almost sickening."

Steph sighed rather heavily, nodding. "Love'll do that to a person." Chloe nodded, knowing how the two blondes acted towards each other - they were far from the courting phase, that was certain. _Are they already saying the L word to each other? Might have to tease Vicky next time I see her and find out_.

If there would ever be a "next time", of course.

Chloe cleared her throat, taking another gulp of her drink. "So, how's the campaign going?"

There was a sudden excitement in Steph's eyes, and Chloe couldn't help but snicker. "Dude - okay, you remember the last one we did with Mikey?"

She nodded - it had been a few years, but she remembered enough of it. "Yeah, the one where we were both in the Thieves Guild? And the zombies attacked the city?"

Steph nodded, almost bouncing with excitement. "That's the one. We're gonna pick up in the city, right after that all happens." A shadow of embarrassment appeared on her face as she looked down at her half-eaten meal. "Might be lazy, reusing some of the same characters and stuff, but-"

"I'm sure it'll be hella amazing, Steph," she responded quickly before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Steph reached over to steal one of Chloe's fries quickly, before she could complain. There was an uncertain look on her face. "And I think I have a third party member, if you two are okay with me adding someone else on," she commented, taking a bite out of the fry.

Chloe nodded, swallowing her own bite quickly. "The more the merrier. Someone from class?"

"Yeah," Steph replied, although there was suddenly a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Oh, so a _special_ someone from class," Chloe teased, watching the red become more vibrant.

"Shut up," she muttered, glaring. The blue-haired girl could only chuckle at the look she was getting. Steph was about as dangerous as a goldfish.

"Who's this special someone?" Chloe asked casually, finally looking away to shovel more food into her mouth.

"Her name is Paige, we're in the same English class," Steph said calmly, despite the rosy glow on her face. "And I don't know if she even swings that way, so..."

Chloe shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, that's what I thought about Kate Marsh, and look at her now, sucking another girl's face."

Steph finally laughed. "Guess you have a point. Still, I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ try to embarrass me in front of her," she added, the slightest look of concern in her eyes.

Chloe couldn't help but grin. "Oh, it's on, Gingrich."

"Yeah, yeah." There was still a slight flush on her face, but Steph seemed determined to get off the subject. "How's that gallery stuff going, by the way? Isn't that suppose to open in April?"

"May," Chloe corrected, sighing. "The exhibit the Chase Space has in right now was so popular, they pushed it back a month."

Steph frowned, picking at her meal. "That's disappointing. How's Max feeling about it?"

"I think she's pretending it's not happening at all." Chloe noticed whenever the exhibition came up, Max would practically run out of the room. It was slightly hilarious, even if it was due to nerves. "She's all dramatic about it, like this is going to be the height of her career."

Steph was shaking her head in disagreement. "From the pictures I've seen? Nah, she'll be fine."

"Can you tell her that next time we get together? I don't think she believes me when I tell her."

Steph snorted. "Probably because you're obligated to say her pictures are great." _I mean, she's not wrong..._

Chloe crossed her arms, pouting a little. "I've been saying her pictures were great since we were kids. Nothing's changed."

"Sure, nothing's changed." Chloe chose to ignore the little snicker coming from Steph, as well as the glint in her eye.

* * *

Chloe was so engrossed in her phone that she didn't realize the school bell had rung until Max yanked the passenger door open, causing her to jump. "Jesus Max, you scared the living shit out of me," she complained, stuffing her phone away.

"Glad I didn't scare all the shit out of you," Max quipped, her bag landing on the floorboard as usual as she climbed up into the cab. She was smiling as she looked at Chloe, looking so damn happy. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, although her own smile quickly spread across her face.

"Down girl, feels like you're undressing me with those eyes," Chloe responded, pleased to see the classic Caulfield blush.

"Ugh, Chloe," she groaned, shaking her head. Her hair fell in front of her face as a result, requiring Chloe to reach out and try to tuck it back behind her ear.

"Never said it was a bad thing, just rather not do it when Marcus is actively watching the parking lot. Unless you're into that kind of thing," she added thoughtfully, enjoying the discomfort on her girlfriend's face. She gave her daily wave at the security guard, who happened to be walking past the truck at that moment.

"You're insane," Max commented, leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek. "What's so exciting on your phone?"

Chloe shrugged, reaching for her keys to start the engine. "Just David - he's gonna be Arcadia next week, for the house closing."

Max inhaled sharply, sending her a worried glance. "It's finally happening?" Chloe nodded in response, trying to ignore the look Max was giving her. She focused on the other high schoolers retreating into the parking lot instead, climbing into their own cars and speeding away. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a house, Max," she responded quickly. She had been telling herself the same thing for the last few weeks, not that she had started believing it. "I'll be fine."

"Chloe-"

"Don't 'Chloe' me, okay?" She wasn't in the mood to deal with Max's usual "feel your emotions" speech. They were both quite aware of how Chloe felt about the house, after all. "He's gonna stop up after he closes, I said I'd check with your folks if he can stay in my room."

"That's...really nice, Chloe," Max responded, sounding impressed. It was certainly a far cry from his visit a few months ago. A knowing look quickly appeared in her eye as she thought about it. "And by 'your room', you mean the room you've never used, right?"

Chloe shrugged, trying to suppress a grin. "Hey, just because my odds of a half-naked, cuddly girlfriend are higher in your room, doesn't mean it's not mine."

Max whacked her shoulder with the back of her hand. "Oh my dog, please stop that."

She didn't bother hiding her grin now. "I don't know what you mean, love."

"You're infuriating sometimes, you know that?" Max asked, reaching over and pushing Chloe's knee. She sounded like she was upset, but Chloe could see the warm look on her face, plain as day.

"I'd say it's my best quality," Chloe pouted, enjoying the giggle she got in response. Max's hand found hers as they pulled out of the parking lot, heading back to the Caulfield house.


	33. Results

"Max, pick already."

Max glanced at Chloe from where she lay on the bed, eyes dark and unyielding. "Chloe, this is so stupid."

"C'mon, just pick!" Chloe grinned, an arm slung over the back of the desk chair as she watched Max grumble to herself.

"Ugh, you're ridiculous," Max complained, crossing her arms. The two girls stared each other down for a few seconds before Max groaned, breaking eye contact. "Fine, a hundred duck-sized horses."

Chloe's cheeks hurt from smiling at the odd stress Max was under. She shifted so her head was resting on the back of the chair. "Okay, Super Max, how you fighting them?"

Max snorted, somewhere between annoyed and amused. "Who said anything about fighting? I'll just stand on a chair, they probably can't jump that high."

Chloe sighed heavily, her dreams of a heroic battle shattered. Her head rolled back dramatically as she pressed her palm to her forehead. "Of course you would. You know, for a Time Warrior, you're pretty boring."

"Thank goodness for that," she responded, a wry smile on her face. "What time's David getting here tomorrow?" Max asked, watching Chloe's amused expression fade.

"He said he'd be here before dinner. Your parents invited him." Even after the Caulfields agreed that David could stay in the house, he had insisted on booking a hotel again. Chloe understood - after all, Vanessa and Ryan were still relative strangers to him. She also had the distinct feeling that he didn't want her to feel as if he was trying to smother her.

Chloe yawned, about to tell Max she was ready to turn in for the night when her phone started buzzing. She frowned as she saw the name on the screen, swiping to answer. "Sup, Vicky? Tired of making out with your girlfriend already?"

There was a lengthy groan on the other side. "Oh, can it for five minutes. Max is with you, right?"

Chloe snorted quietly at the idea of being anywhere else. "Yeah, let me get you on speaker." She pulled the phone away for a second, glancing over at Max as she sat up. "What's up?"

"You saw it, right?" There was an edge to Victoria's voice, and she sounded as if she might have been crying.

Chloe and Max locked eyes, both shrugging after a moment. Clearly, neither of them knew what Victoria was talking about. "Saw...what, exactly?"

"The trial." Chloe watched as Max's face drained of color. Chloe moved over to the bed quickly, Max's hands quickly wrapping around Chloe's arm.

Her girlfriend seemed to be at loss for words, and Chloe reached out to squeeze a knee supportively. "Oh shit, the jury finally decided?" She kept her eyes on Max, whose own anxious blue orbs were glued to the phone.

There was a long pause, as if Victoria had taken a deep breath. "Yeah. Guilty on both murder charges, and fifteen of the kidnapping ones."

She watched Max's shoulders relax, tipping over to rest her forehead on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe, on the other hand, felt agitated, even as she felt Max's relieved breath on her arm. "Only fifteen? He had fucking _books_ of all these girls," Chloe commented, gritting her teeth.

The phone's speaker thundered as Victoria sighed. "I know. Not all of them wanted to testify, or didn't remember Jefferson. Not enough proof for each charge." There was a tired tone to Victoria's voice - she was probably just as frustrated about it as Chloe was. "The judge should be giving the sentence this week still, but-"

"He's never getting out," Max finally spoke, her voice firm. Her hands were still tight around Chloe's arm, as if she was waiting for the rug to get pulled out from under her, but she had lifted her head. "He can't do this to anyone else, ever again."

"Thank god," Victoria breathed. Chloe could imagine her rubbing her face, shoulders slumped in her own relief.

"Speaking of the good Lord, how's Kate?" Chloe asked.

There was a definite change in tone - Victoria suddenly sounded lighter, almost happy. "She's relieved. She was optimistic about the whole thing, but I think she was still worried he would, like, get away with it."

 _He got away with some of it_. No way in hell was Chloe asking which kidnapping charges had been ignored, though. She could look it up herself later, away from sensitive eyes. "Well, it's over," Chloe responded quietly, glancing over at her silent girlfriend. "Thanks for letting us know."

"Yeah," Victoria replied, sighing again. "I'm gonna go check on her, she said she was just going to the bathroom, but I think she just needed a moment by herself. Uh, I'll talk to you later."

"Yep, see ya." The line went dead as Victoria hung up. Chloe reached over to plug her phone in on the bedside table, Max finally releasing her arm. Sitting back up, she saw the almost shell shocked expression on the brunette's face, still staring at the spot Chloe's phone had been. "Max, you in there?"

"He's really going away." It was said so quietly, Chloe almost missed it. Max finally looked up from under her overgrown bangs, a spark of relief in her eyes. The ghost of a smile was on her face, as if she wasn't sure she was allowed to be happy about the jury's decision.

Chloe reached out to brush Max's hair out of her eyes before resting her palm against Max's cheek. "Just like I told you, right?" Max nodded, reaching up and holding Chloe's hand so she couldn't pull away. They sat like that for a few minutes, just staring at each other, before Max's jaw clenched, trying to stifle a yawn. Chloe couldn't stop herself from snickering. "Okay, Super Max, time for bed."

* * *

The following afternoon, Chloe was waiting on the porch steps, her hands stuffed in her jacket pockets in a futile attempt to stay warm. She spotted David's muscle car as it turned the corner, and she stood up as it pulled into the driveway. He had been talking about trading it in after seeing just how much of a gas guzzler the car was. Not that Chloe could say much about it - her truck wasn't any better.

She could see a smile spreading across his face as he spotted her on the steps, and she felt the corners of her mouth pulling up as well. "Hey, David," she called as she approached the car, watching him climb out and close the door behind him.

"Hey yourself," he responded, his eyes sparkling. He stood awkwardly for a second before holding his arms out for a hug, which Chloe immediately returned. It still felt slightly unnatural to her, and she wanted to pull away long before he let go.

"How was the drive?" Chloe asked as he pulled away, head nodding towards the car.

He chuckled nervously. "Oh, you know, longer than I'd like." She realized he was holding a thin envelope, running it between his fingers. "Hey, uh, like we talked about," he said awkwardly, holding the envelope out to her. Chloe took it, knowing all too well what was inside. "Figured that would set you up for a bit, for college, a new car, or...or something."

"Thanks, David." Chloe carefully tucked the check away in her jacket pocket. She didn't want to look at it now, didn't want him to think the only reason she was putting up with him was for how many zeroes were on that check. "And, hey, no dissing my truck."

"I would never." His mustache twitched as he crossed his arms, looking at the hunk of metal with slight disbelief. She couldn't blame him - it was a constant surprise that the truck still ran as good as it did. "You did a good job on it, that's for sure," he commented.

"Thanks." She kicked at the ground for a moment, still feeling a little uncomfortable in his presence. Silence hung awkwardly between them, and she happily avoided eye contact. "Where you going next?" she asked, desperate for any sound.

He shrugged, clearing his throat noisily. "Figured I'd check out Arizona. Never been a big fan of deserts, but..." He trailed off, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Joyce was...we had been talking about going to see the Grand Canyon. Thought I...I might as well."

Chloe nodded, looking down at her feet as a lump formed in her throat. "I, uh, we almost went, once." _And then the world turned upside down_.

She could feel David's gaze on her, but she didn't have it in her to look up and meet his eye. "I know." They sat in silence for a few minutes before he cleared his throat again, clearly just as uncomfortable as she was. "I, ah...heard Jefferson was found guilty."

"Thank fucking god for that," Chloe muttered, crossing her arms bitterly. "Son of a bitch deserves whatever's waiting for him." In lieu of being able to murder him herself, she had been morbidly fantasizing what horrors might be awaiting Jefferson once he passed the prison's threshold. She wouldn't dare say any of them out loud, though - at least, not when Max was in the vicinity.

There was a sort of grim smile on David's face as he crossed his own arms, mirroring Chloe. "If I were to guess, it won't be a pleasant prison stay," he said, the slightest smug tone in his voice. Chloe nodded in approval, exhaling heavily.

Finally, the front door swung open, both of them turning to see Max illuminated in the doorway. "Dinner's ready," she called, her face obscured in shadow.

Chloe waved at David to lead the way, following closely behind. He gave Max a quick hug as he reached the top of the stairs before entering the open door into the house. Chloe was able to slip in quietly behind Max, the two slipped to the table ahead of Ryan and Vanessa greeting David in the foyer.

The first half of the meal was mostly the parents talking - Chloe was mildly surprised to find out that the Caulfields and David communicated regularly over texts and emails. It was a relief to know that there was someone else David was talking to besides Chloe.

David turned to Max in between bites, a friendly smile on his face. "So, Max, how's the college search going?"

Max shrugged, picking at what was on her plate. "I've applied at a couple of places, just have to wait and see," she responded, shrugging again.

"She applied to this one in Rhode Island - very hard to get into, according to some of her friends," Vanessa added, looking extremely proud. Max grumbled in embarrassment, but Chloe could only grin.

David had stopped chewing, eyes darting between Max and Chloe. "Rhode Island, huh?" The corners of his mouth were twitching, as if he was trying to hold back a smile. "That's a pretty far ways to go off for college, Max."

"Not like she's going alone," Chloe muttered, yelping slightly louder when Max smacked her shoulder. "What? Just saying what everyone else is thinking."

"And I'm sure you've already applied to places near the colleges Max picked, eh?" David joked, chuckling to himself. Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes in response.

"I think Chloe put in more applications than Max did," Ryan teased from across the table. It was Max's turn to snicker at her girlfriend's grumbling. "Seemed like for every letter Max sent, Chloe sent two."

"Har har, yes, let's all pick on Chloe," she responded, not enjoying the attacks. "And also, applications are all done online now. You don't know how many I did."

David looked over at Max, an eyebrow raised and smirk barely concealed. "Well, did she do more than you?"

"Max, you're not required to answer that."

* * *

After a few more hours of conversation, David tiredly excused himself to head to the hotel. Chloe got up from the table to walk him out, closing the door behind her as they exited the house.

"We still on for breakfast in the morning?" David asked from the steps, and although his tone was nonchalant, Chloe could see how tense his body was, as he thought she would say no.

"Yeah, sure," she responded, sticking her hands into her jacket pockets as they reached the car.

He pulled his car door open, but stood next to it, his right arm resting on the top of the car. There was an uncertainty etched into his face, and he cleared his throat loudly. "I just wanted to say, I-"

"David, you're not about to get sappy on me, are you?" Chloe asked quickly, glad to see the corners of his eyes crinkle as a little smile spread across his face.

"I'm just...I'm proud of you. And if your parents could see how much you've grown the last-"

"I get it, David, I do." She felt her face growing hot, and reflexively put a hand over her face to shield herself from his gaze. He had tried so hard for so long to be a parental figure, much to her chagrin when she was younger, but she felt like he might have finally figured it out. "I, uh, thanks."

David grunted in affirmation, shifting his weight around. They stood awkwardly for a few moments before he cleared his throat again, glancing back up at the house. No doubt Max was just on the other side of the front door, waiting for Chloe's return. "I'll see you girls in the morning then," he said quietly, finally slipping into his car.

"Yeah, see ya," Chloe called after him, waving him off as he pulled out of the driveway. Not for the first time, she was disappointed to see him go.


	34. An Unintentional Meeting

"Did you see that guy's face when you rolled up?" Steph chuckled, eyes focused on the road as she drove. "Looked like he was seeing a ghost or something."

Chloe was still grinning, glancing back to the junkyard for one last look at her faithful truck. The small wad of cash in her pocket was slightly comforting, but she'd miss that rust bucket. "Betcha most vehicles he sees doesn't run."

Steph snorted, her eyes darting to the rear view for a second to look as well. "Or looks like the years took a shit on it. It's seriously a death trap."

Chloe smacked her arm, earning a yelp from Steph. "Hey, that truck still runs just fine!"

Steph made a patronizing sound, but glanced over at her with a sympathetic look. "You know it's just gonna get scrapped, right?"

Chloe scowled, slumping further in the passenger seat. "Don't remind me." After fidgeting with her beanie for a minute, she turned her head to look at Steph, who was still smirking. "Thanks again, for picking me up."

The smirk softened into a smile, and she let go of the wheel with one hand to scratch the back of her neck. "No problem. Sure beats homework, anyway."

"Definitely." They sat in a relaxed silence for a second before Chloe started grinning to herself, mind spinning. "So, about your class-"

"Nope," Steph cut her off, pointedly looking both ways before turning on to the main road. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Oh, c'mon Steph, give me some more details about _Paaaaige_." She enjoyed watching Steph's face turning gradually deeper shades of red.

Steph's glaring eyes kept darting over to her as often as she could while keeping the car in their lane. "You are an asshole, you know that?" she remarked, frustration seeping into her voice.

"Max only reminds me three times a week," Chloe responded, shrugging off the attempted insult. "So c'mon, spill."

Steph mouthed wordlessly, raising a hand off the wheel in a helpless gesture. "What do you want me to say? I have a class with this chick, and literally all we talk about is homework, and whether or not the teacher is boning one of his students?"

Chloe's eyebrows arched, slightly intrigued by the change of subject. "Well, is he?"

Steph harrumphed, shaking her head slightly. "That's not important. Paige and I are just...acquaintances." Her cheeks were still noticeably pink, although the rest of her face had reverted back to its natural shade.

"Mhm." Chloe fiddled with her phone for a minute, absentmindedly unlocking it and then immediately locking it again. "So when are you going to ask her out?"

Steph came to a harder stop at a set of red lights than was necessary, causing Chloe's seatbelt to lock as she jolted forward. "Oh my god, Chloe, can't you just drop it?" Steph exclaimed, keeping her eyes on the intersection.

Chloe shrugged, trying to hide her smirk. She was completely unsuccessful, not that Steph was able to see it with the blinders she had up. "You know me better than that."

Steph turned to stare at her for a second before sighing in defeat, eyes closing for a moment. "Yeah, I do," she said quietly, pinching her nose. She impatiently waited for the lights to turn green again, her thumb tapping against the steering wheel. "So should I just go in all bold, or-"

"Dude, I have no idea," Chloe responded, snickering internally at what she considered to be a success. "I just sort of...fell in to all my relationships."

"Pssh. Wish I could be so lucky," Steph commented, turning onto the Caulfields' street. Chloe was still watching her, wondering what else she could tease her about when the brunette's eyebrows knitted together. "Who's car is _that_?"

Chloe turned to look, immediately recognizing the car with a jolt. She had totally forgotten they were getting together today - she could only hope that Max had already let the occupants into the house as Steph pulled into the driveway. "Uh-"

Steph put the car in park before recognizing Victoria, who had just gotten out of the car. "Oh shit," she muttered, a slight look of disbelief on her face. No matter how often Chloe had tried to convince her that she hung out with Victoria, the two still had not met face to face. Regardless of what Chloe had said in the past about getting together, she had been purposefully keeping them apart.

"Here we go," Chloe muttered to herself, getting out of the car quickly. Steph's door surprisingly opened as well as the car shut off.

Victoria nervous eyes flickered between the two beanie-clad girls as Chloe closed her door, starting to walk around the front of the car. "Hey Chloe, uh, Steph."

"Sup," Chloe responded, casting a concerned glance at Steph, who continued to stare at Victoria, somewhat hostile.

Steph's voice was far from pleasant as she continued to stare down Victoria. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Chloe cleared her throat nervously, seeing Steph take a small step forward. "Steph, she's welcome here, okay?" She looked at Victoria, who was staring pointedly at the ground. It was very unlike Victoria to not snap back - she was obviously trying to be on her best behavior. "Vic, is Kate inside already?"

Victoria nodded, eyes still fixed to the ground. "Max said you'd be back any second, I just figured I'd..." She trailed off, eyes now fixed on Chloe's boots. _Fuck, she probably needed to talk about something_. That idea was out the window now.

Chloe looked up at Steph, who was analyzing Victoria's posture with a confused expression. Surely she was attempting to put this Victoria next to the nightmare version she once knew from Blackwell. "Steph, you coming in? I'm sure Max would love to see you." It was far from a lie, although Chloe was quietly hoping that Steph would decline She wasn't sure what would happen if she kept these two together for much longer.

Steph shook her head as if coming out of a daze, turning her head to look at Chloe. "Uh, sure." It wasn't particularly confident, but she was standing up straighter, as if she wanted to be taller than Victoria. "I can stop in for a b-"

"I was a bitch to you," Victoria said suddenly, fixing her green eyes on Steph. Steph seemed absolutely flustered by this turn of events, her mouth opening for a second, but unable to speak. "I acted like a total fucking diva all of those shows, and I gave you so much shit for every little thing."

Steph was frowning, watching Victoria cautiously, as if she was about to start spewing venom. "Yeah, you were a bitch," she agreed, looking unsettled.

Victoria glanced over at Chloe for just a second as she took a breath. "I'm trying to say, I'm sorry. I-I don't expect you to just forget about it, or anything, but I just needed to say that."

Steph nodded slowly, eyes still wide. "O-okay."

Chloe sighed quietly, slightly relieved. "Can we go inside so I can passionately make out with my girlfriend?"

Victoria coughed once, trying to regain some sort of normalcy in her behavior. "You're disgusting."

"You probably did the same thing before Kate went inside," Chloe commented as she headed towards the front door, hearing footsteps behind her, as well as flustered words as Victoria struggled to speak.

"I-what-you-we"

Chloe laughed to herself as she reached the door. "Mhm, exactly what I thought."

* * *

Chloe was groaning, distressed by what she was hearing. "You two are just so _fucking_ perfect for each other. Stupid leaf water."

Victoria was rolling her eyes, but Kate giggled at Chloe's rant. "You know, you probably just haven't had the right tea," Kate responded, smiling from her spot on the sofa next to Victoria. "I bet we could find the right one for you, one of these days."

"Nope, I'm good with coffee." Chloe turned her head slightly so she could see Steph, sitting in the occasional chair with her legs and arms crossed. "What about you, Gingrich? Drink of choice?"

"I'm more of an energy drink person," she commented, her tone still slightly stiff. Chloe sighed internally - overall, things were going better than she had expected. Most of the time, Steph stared off into outer space, as if trying to ignore the company she was with. Chloe kept casting apologetic glances towards Victoria, who didn't seem to mind the treatment she was receiving. Knowing Victoria, she probably thought she deserved it. Kate, on the other hand, seemed a little upset.

Max was shuddering a little at Steph's drink choice, shaking the loveseat ever so slightly. "Yuck. The last time I had an energy drink, I couldn't sleep right for a week."

The corners of Steph's mouth twitched into a smile, still not quite reaching her eyes. "Maybe you just haven't had the right drink." She suddenly frowned, reaching into her pocket to grab her phone. "Shit, I gotta run. Another vehicle-less person to drive." As she spoke, there was the slightest bit of pink forming on her cheeks.

"Oh? Is it any person in particular? Chloe asked, eye brows waggling suggestively. Steph responded with a sneer, flipping her off.

"Oh yeah, congrats on selling the piece of shit you called a truck," Victoria chimed in, smirking at Chloe.

Chloe glanced around the room, slightly upset when everyone laughed. "Hey, screw you, Vicky! It was running just fine!"

"I think 'running' is an overstatement," Steph teased, a more natural grin spreading across her face as she got to her feet. "I'll see myself out."

"Give Paige a kiss for me!" Chloe called from her spot on the loveseat, watching Steph head down the hall.

"Fuck you too, Chloe!" Steph called back, almost speed walking to the front door in an attempt to escape.

"That's what you have Paige for!" The door slammed halfway through the sentence, but she was pretty sure Steph got the gist of it. Chloe looked back down at a frowning Max, watching her disapprovingly. "Oh, c'mon, she's asking for it."

Kate was biting her lip, looking uncertain. "I realize I haven't met Steph before, but is she usually so...stiff?"

"It's because of me," Victoria sighed, suddenly looking tired. She had been putting on a good show since the confrontation in the driveway, and only now did she truly seem miserable. "She stage-managed a bunch of the Blackwell shows, and I was, well...me." She shrugged, gesturing towards the door. "I apologized to her before we came inside, but, yeah." Her shoulders slumped as she sighed again.

Kate glanced towards Chloe, as if looking for confirmation. Chloe nodded, and Kate's mouth tightened for a second. "I'm sure she just...needs some time," she said slowly, fixing her gaze back on Victoria. "She'll see you've changed."

"I hope so," Victoria responded before shaking her head, trying to pep up. "So Price, you guys going car shopping tomorrow?"

Chloe groaned, swinging her legs up so they were resting in Max's lap. She hadn't been looking forward to selling her faithful truck, and shopping for its replacement felt bittersweet. "Yeah, Mr. C is coming with us," she commented, ignoring Max's complaints as she was attacked. "I don't know a lot about cars from this century, so he's gonna be my wingman."

Max groaned quietly, resting her hands on Chloe's shins in defeat after unsuccessfully trying to push them off of her. "He knows as much about cars as I do. You know that, right?"

Chloe shrugged, smiling widely at Max. "Between the two of you, I might make a decent pick." Max shook her head, a smile slowly forming on her face despite her best attempts to look disgruntled.

Victoria snorted from the sofa. "Better not come back here with a Prius."

"Hey, Prii are decent cars. The EPA loves them," Chloe countered. She really didn't want a Prius, but whatever was on the used lot was on the table. The check from David wasn't as big as she had been secretly hoping, and she needed the money if she and Max were to go somewhere out-of-state for college. Apartments were _far_ from cheap in college cities.

Chloe shook her head, trying to snap out of her thoughts - she didn't like thinking about spending money, particularly on practical things. "So Kate, how's the Chase Mansion?" she asked, ignoring Victoria's eye roll. "You've been there over a week, and you haven't come to crash here yet, so must not be all bad."

Kate's eyes lit up at the thought, a smile quickly spreading across her face. "It's been great! Cam and Liz are so nice."

Chloe couldn't help but grin, eyes darting between Kate and Victoria as the latter started groaning on instinct. "First name basis with the parents already. Nice. I'm not even there yet."

Kate laughed, patting Victoria's knee as she grumbled. "They've been so welcoming, and really supportive. They're totally fine with Alice being there, too."

Chloe sighed, thinking fondly of the drive up from Arcadia Bay. "She is ridiculously soft. Never was a small animal fan, but I can see the appeal." She slowly turned her head to Max, who was already shaking her head. "Max, pwetty pwease?"

"No, we're not getting a pet," she responded, fighting against the corners of her mouth that wanted to pull up into a smile. "I'm serious, Chloe."

"Damn it."


	35. Covers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got me busy, but that don’t mean the writing stops. Probably won’t get something out through the next week or so, but then all the after-hours work should come to a blissful halt.

"C'mon, Jeff is waiting!" Chloe exclaimed, shoving her feet into her boots as fast as humanly possible. She felt one of her socks get buckled behind her heel, but she didn't bother trying to fix it before tying the laces. She'd be kicking off her boots soon anyway, seeing as she was just dropping Max off at school.

Max groaned as she pulled her jacket on, with none of the urgency. "I can't believe you named your car already."

"Why not?" Chloe asked, smiling widely at her girlfriend. "Jeff, with a 'J'," she added, leaning against the door to watch the brunette finish zipping her jacket.

Max gave her a dark look, clearly not amused by her antics. "How else would you spell it?"

Chloe fixed her with a dramatic look of disbelief. "With a 'G'. Duh." Max looked defeated, and Chloe couldn't help but giggle. "I can keep calling it the _Viber_ if you want," she pointed out, drawing the "i" longer than necessary.

Max hesitated for a second, weighing her options. "Fine, Jeff with a 'J' it is." She sighed heavily as Chloe pumped her fist in celebration. "You are ridiculous," Max muttered as she pulled the door open roughly, forcing Chloe to stand upright.

"Max, you're saying that like it's a bad thing," Chloe laughed, pressing a kiss on the side of Max's head as she pushed past her, keys dangling off her finger.

The Vibe that sat out on the driveway made her smile, even if she was still reminiscent of her truck. She had tried to find something that still gave her the option to haul a lot of shit at once, but honestly, she was just amazed at how she could weave through Seattle traffic now. Having a vehicle that's half the size of your old one makes staying in your lane a whole lot easier.

She was buckled in before Max had even closed the front door behind her. Max moved at her own speed, appearing slightly reluctant as she opened the passenger door. "You are absolutely ridiculous, you know that."

Snickering, Chloe pulled the stack of money from selling the truck out of her jacket pocket. She had been keeping it close to her for the last few days, and only on special occasions did she do something stupid, like fanning herself. "You obviously stick with me so you have a sugar momma," she joked, watching Max roll her eyes.

"Any idea of what you're gonna do with that?" Max asked as she adjusted the seat, trying to sit more upright, and pointedly ignoring Chloe's comment.

Chloe hesitated before answering, feeling Max's eyes focus on her as she suddenly became quiet. She had thought about it over the last week, but she didn't know how Max would feel about it. "I was, erm, thinking about, uh, getting some ink," she finally said, focusing on the dash rather than the passenger next to her.

She didn't have to look over at her girlfriend to see if she was still watching - she could almost feel Max's gaze burning into her. "What are you thinking about getting?" Max asked, seemingly interested. She'd almost expected Max to sound disapproving, and wasn't sure if her curiosity was better or worse.

She started rubbing her tattooed arm in an almost subconscious response. "You'll think it's stupid," she muttered, glancing over at Max.

There was a little smile on Max's face as she watched Chloe, shaking her head in polite disagreement. "I bet it's not stupid." She reached a hand out to rest on Chloe's forearm, squeezing over where they both knew her existing ink ended on her arm. "What's the idea?"

* * *

"Are you sure about blacking this all out? This is some gorgeous work." The tattoo artist was hesitant at the idea, looking at the colorful design running down Chloe's arm. He had carefully placed her stencil over it as discussed, but was still hesitating from pressing the needles against her skin. There was a fine line between "the customer is always right" and "the customer is stupid", after all.

She automatically looked towards Max, who was sitting in the next chair over, holding her bandaged wrist gently. "Yeah, I'm sure," she responded, never taking her eyes off of her girlfriend, who still seemed stunned. Max was never one for spontaneous actions, so the fact that she had gotten the tattoo at all was surprising.

She had asked Max, multiple times, to make sure she was fine with Chloe’s cover up plans. It was less of a cover up, she thought, and more of an alteration. She wasn't trying to pretend her old tattoo hadn't happened, just trying to look at the future instead of the past. _No turning back now_ , she thought as she heard the buzzing and felt the familiar stabbing sensation in her arm. It hurt more than she remembered in the past, but to be fair, she was a glutton for pain back then.

Max eventually made her way closer, pulling up a folding chair so she could sit next to Chloe. "How's it going?" Max asked quietly, glancing nervously toward the artist at work. Her dislike of needles was evident when she had pointedly faced away from the artist during her own tattoo, although she hadn't made a sound. Chloe's hand still hurt from how hard she had been gripping it, though.

"Like I'm being stabbed repeatedly with tiny needles," Chloe joked, and Max smiled a little. Chloe nodded her head towards the bandage. "How's your wrist?"

Max flexed her right hand, the little infinity symbol visible under the wrap. "You were right, it's like a bee sting." Chloe had to fight all of the sarcastic comments she had wanted to make about what Max had selected - it was the most basic design in existence. She thought she knew why Max had been drawn to it, though. It must remind her of the idea of time, of fate and destiny, of the two of them.

Chloe glanced down at her own arm, seeing the black ink starting to take shape. She had made sure the new ink wouldn't touch the blue butterfly on her upper arm, but the majority of the old design wasn't going to be visible for long. She sighed heavily, glancing at the clock for a moment. _I'm gonna be here for a while_.

She watched over the next few hours as the black lines grew on her arm, an angry swirl of darkness that consumed the color. Max sat on her left, chatting a little with her and the artist as he worked, but mostly playing on her phone and sharing photos with Victoria and Kate. Chloe had been worried that Max wouldn't be okay with the constant reminder of the storm that had taken so much from them, but she had barely blinked when Chloe explained her idea. The storm, Chloe thought, was less difficult to think of than the aftermath, and what had led up to it.

She was only slightly bitter when she thought about when she had originally gotten her arm done - how she and Rachel had gotten a little too drunk to really get inked, how she had egged Rachel into getting the dragon on her leg, how Rach had tried to convince the artist that letting her do part of Chloe's tattoo would be a good idea. They were two entirely different experiences, and although Chloe missed the carefree attitude, she didn't miss the melancholy that constantly haunted her. That time felt like a bunch of kids fooling around. This time, she felt like an actual adult. It was an odd concept to try to get her mind around, and fortunately she had nothing but time.

Her body was aching as the artist put finishing touches closer to her wrist. The new twister shape covered almost all of the previous sleeve, but the old design still poked through in places, where the ink either couldn't cover it or they had predetermined something would sneak through. It felt oddly poetic, just as she thought it would. It marked the end of something, and the beginning of something new, something better.

Max watched quietly as the artist finished up, starting to clean up Chloe's arm and wrap it. Chloe over at her, the corner of her mouth pulling up. "What do you think?"

There was a thoughtful look on the brunette's face for a minute, studying the cover up. "It's definitely different. A good different," she added on quickly, eyes flashing back to Chloe's. Those wide eyes watched her for a second, as if scared she had insulted Chloe. "It's your arm, right? How do you feel about it?"

Chloe nodded, glancing back down as it was covered. "It's a good different," she agreed, watching Max's shoulders relax slightly.

* * *

They laid in bed silently that night, both staring up at the ceiling. Chloe could see Max tenderly touching her wrist out of the corner of her eye, followed by what she assumed was a scratching motion. "Don't itch it," she commented, smirking.

"I'm not," Max responded sharply, but her hand jerked away as if she had been caught red handed. _Liar_. Max wiggled in bed for a moment before turning to look her way. The little bit of moonlight that snuck into the bedroom reflected in her eyes. "I never asked why..."

Chloe sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling. It was a question that she knew was coming - even though she had cleared the design with Max, she hadn't felt comfortable sharing her reasoning. "It sounds a little stupid," she admitted, recalling she had said the same thing earlier this week.

Max snickered. " _You're_ a little stupid."

Chloe gasped at her dramatically, pushing Max's shoulder gently. "Hey now." Max was giggling at her, and she let the joyous sounds fade out as she thought about what she should say. _Fuck, there's a lot I could say_.

"When I got my tattoo," she started, her left hand reflexively moving to touch her right arm, resting carefully on her bicep. "I was in a bad place. Mentally, not that Arcadia Bay was that great either." She turned onto her side so she could look at Max, who had already turned onto her side to watch. "I was fucking my life up, and then you just..." She trailed off for a second, glancing up towards the ceiling. "You came back, you know? And then that week happened, and I just...I was literally walking to my death in that bathroom, and I didn't even know it." She shook her head, feeling a little laugh bubbling out. Her eyes were stinging, but she pushed forward, trying to keep her voice steady. "You saved my life, god knows how many times, but you also saved _me_ , from myself."

"Chloe..." Max's eyes were getting watery, her lip quivering a little at the admission.

"Max," she responded, staring back into those blue eyes. She raised a hand to brush the overgrown bangs out of Max's eyes, tucking them behind her ear. "You gave me a second chance. You came back, and you stayed." She shook her head again, closing her eyes as she tried to keep those pesky tears out of her way. She ran a hand over her arm again, wincing at how sensitive it was. "I'll never be able to pay that back, and I don't want to keep dwelling on those five years you were gone."

She heard Max's steady breathing, and forced herself to open her eyes. Max was looking at her with her own watery eyes, with such a passionate look in them that Chloe forgot how to breathe for a second. Max's hand went to grab Chloe's, holding it tightly. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, just a pair of blue eyes locked on each other.

She wasn't sure who moved first, but they came together quickly, lips locking. Max's hand was already creeping up her shirt, and Chloe couldn't help but grin at her boldness. _The young grasshopper has come far_. Chloe tried to keep her own hands to herself, or planted on safe zones that wouldn't cause Max to panic. A hand gripping in her hair, for example, or resting along her waist. As revved up as Chloe felt, she wasn't stupid.

That didn't mean her hands were stationary. It wasn’t long before they had both lost their shirts, and she had to keep herself extra careful to avoid spooking the younger girl. At one point, Chloe grazed her hand along Max's stomach, feeling the muscles tighten as she moved across it. Max's hand grasped her own, and for a split second Chloe thought she had overstepped the boundaries, that the moment was over. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she realized Max was, too. Then, slowly but surely, she pushed Chloe's hand lower.

Chloe couldn't help but reflexively swear. She looked up at Max, who had her eyes closed. "Max, are you sure?" She so desperately wanted Max to say yes, but at the same time felt somewhat terrified of Max forcing herself to do something.

Max responded with a hungry kiss. "Yes," she whispered against Chloe's lips, and it was so full of trust and desire that Chloe couldn't help but groan in response.

A perfect amount of time later, she held on tightly to Max as she came down from her high, lips pressed against Max's forehead. She could feel Max's heart still pounding, and couldn't help but smile at that. Chloe thought she had known everything she could have ever known about Max before that day, but she knew better - _now_ she knew Max better than anyone ever could. 

As that heartbeat gradually came to a calmer rate, Max's hand started wandering along Chloe's stomach, and she inhaled reflexively at the touch. It tickled, but it mostly fueled the fire Chloe had been feeling for a while. Max didn't need to say a word - Chloe knew what she was doing. Or, to better phrase it, was going to do.

"Max, you don't have to, really," Chloe said quietly, not quite willing to believe her luck.

There was a moment where Max’s fingers paused on her stomach, hand laying flat, and she propped herself up for a moment so she could look Chloe in the eye. "I want to."

And Chloe couldn't say no to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Been sitting on this for a while and have been anxiously writing and rewriting...and ultimately, I’d sit on this for another month if y’all would let me. And that’s no fun for anyone. Hope you enjoyed it!


	36. Texts

**Steph:** Did you see Firewalk's coming in June?

 **Chloe:** WAT

 **Steph:** lol, surprise

 **Chloe:** Are you serious?

 **Steph:** Check their website.

 **Chloe:** Oh, I am so going

 **Chloe:** Max needs to see them too

 **Steph:** I already got tickets

 **Chloe:** Sweet

 **Chloe:** Wait, tickets? Plural?

 **Steph:** ...

 **Chloe:** Smooth

 **Steph:** She said she liked their music!

 **Chloe:** Uh huh

 **Chloe:** I'mma give you so much shit at the show

 **Steph:** Chloe

 **Chloe:** It's almost two months away

 **Chloe:** You could be dating by then

 **Steph:** You are insane

 **Chloe:** Thank you

* * *

**Victoria:** Can you please tell your girlfriend to cool it?

 **Chloe:** What's she doing now?

 **Victoria:** What do you think? Panicking

 **Chloe:** You need to be more specific

 **Chloe:** She's been extra panicky lately

 **Victoria:** The exhibition, duh

 **Victoria:** She keeps trying to back out of it

 **Chloe:** The hell she will

 **Chloe:** I'll talk to her

* * *

**Chloe:** Max

 **Chloe:** Max

 **Chloe:** Max

 **Max:** You know I'm in class, right?

 **Chloe:** The only thing more beautiful than your photos is you

 **Max:** Of course Vic talked to you

 **Chloe:** I'm serious hippie

 **Chloe:** Stop trying to deny it

 **Chloe:** The exhibition is gonna be great

 **Chloe:** No Max-sass, okay?

 **Chloe:**...Max?

 **Max:** I'm still in class!

 **Max:** ttyl ily

 **Chloe:** Fine, you escape this time.

 **Chloe:** Love you too nerd

* * *

**Chloe:** How's Arizona?

 **David:** Hot and dry

 **Chloe:** Wow, sass much?

 **David:** Ha.

 **David:** It's been nice. Actually met a guy from Arcadia

 **Chloe:** No shit?

 **David:** Yeah. Lives in a little hippie community down here

 **Chloe:** Small world, huh

 **David:** Sure seems like it.

* * *

**Chloe:** How's that D&D adventure going?

 **Steph:** I'm useless.

 **Steph:** It'll never happen.

 **Chloe:** Writer's block?

 **Steph:** Big time

 **Chloe:** You do know we're not gonna care if it's not perfect.

 **Steph:** I hold myself to higher standards than that

 **Chloe:** You're just worried about making a fool out of yourself

 **Chloe:** In front of Paige

 **Steph:** I mean

 **Steph:** You're not wrong

 **Chloe:** I love being right all the time

 **Steph:** I'm sure you don't say that around Max

 **Chloe:** I said I was right, not stupid

* * *

**Chloe:** Hey Mrs. C, what do you guys use to get stains out?

 **Vanessa:** We have some Shout in the laundry room, that should do the trick.

 **Chloe:** Sweet, thanks

 **Vanessa:** Is this about the hoodie?

 **Chloe:**...not a word to Max.

 **Vanessa:** What did you even spill on it?

 **Chloe:** Would you believe me if I said it was juice?

 **Vanessa:** Knowing you?

 **Vanessa:** And the fact that I'm mysteriously missing a bottle of wine?

 **Vanessa:** No.

 **Chloe:** Damn it. Sorry

 **Vanessa:** Nice try though.

 **Chloe:** How much trouble am I in?

 **Vanessa:** You're an adult, Chloe. I'm not going to ground you.

 **Vanessa:** Just don't do it again.

 **Chloe:** Got it.

 **Vanessa:** And buy me a nice replacement bottle once you turn 21 :)

 **Chloe:** Now we're talking

* * *

**Kate:** Hey Chloe

 **Chloe:** Sup?

 **Kate:** Max had nightmares after the storm, right?

 **Chloe:** Oh yeah

 **Chloe:** Couldn't get a solid night's sleep for a while

 **Kate:** What changed?

 **Chloe:** Meds, mostly

 **Chloe:** And therapy

 **Chloe:** Trying to convince Vicky to go?

 **Kate:** Yes

 **Kate:** I think she's embarrassed about it

 **Chloe:** I don't blame her. It's not my favorite thing either

 **Chloe:** Are you good?

 **Kate:** I'm fine. I get some bad dreams, but nothing like Vic's.

 **Chloe:** That's good. I'm in the same boat on dreams

 **Kate:** She has to decide on her own though, doesn't she?

 **Kate:** I can't just drag her there?

 **Chloe:** Yeah

 **Chloe:** No sense in forcing her

 **Chloe:** She's just gonna fight you otherwise

 **Kate:** Yes, she would.

 **Kate:** It's just hard to watch.

 **Chloe:** I know, Kate. I know

* * *

**Max:** Chloe, did you steal my grey hoodie?

 **Chloe:** I have no idea what you're talking about, my love

 **Max:** What are you doing with it?

 **Chloe:** Shouldn't you be paying attention in class?

 **Max:** I'm at lunch

 **Max:** I just realized I haven't seen it in a week

 **Max:** What are you doing with it?

 **Chloe:** What do you think I'm doing?

 **Max:** Chloe, you're going to stretch it out

 **Chloe:**...sure, let's go with that

 **Max:** What did you do?

 **Chloe:** Nothing a good wash won't fix

 **Chloe:** Or maybe two

 **Chloe:** Can't fucking figure out how to get this stain out

 **Max:** That's my favorite hoodie

 **Chloe:** Luckily, you love me so very much and aren't mad?

 **Max:** Favorite. Hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was against doing a text chapter, but it’s a quick thing to throw together, and I feel bad about neglecting y’all, and some people really like them. The job craziness has come to a halt, so I should be a bit more reliable again.


	37. Late Night Snack

"Chloe, c'mon, you can do this."

Chloe looked at the hand being offered to her, glancing back up at the attached blonde with wide eyes. "Rach, I might be crazy, but this is _insane_."

Rachel Amber snorted, glancing down at the churning water with a wild look on her face. The wind was buffeting the both of them, and Chloe kept having to lean back into the cliff wall to keep from tipping forwards, towards the sea. Rachel, on the other hand, was unfazed, letting herself tip back and forth. "People do this all the time. Take my hand already."

"I chose life, thanks," Chloe responded, well aware of how fast her heart was beating. _Why the hell do people do this for fun?_ "When you said you wanted to go swimming, I thought we were starting on the beach."

Rachel smirked, glancing down at the water again. "Well, I decided some cliff jumping was in order, seeing as you've never done it." Rachel waved her hand around again, leaving it open for Chloe to grab. "Now, come on." It wasn't an ask, it was a demand.

Chloe swore under her breath before grabbing Rachel's hand, automatically intertwining fingers. "If I die, I'm haunting you," she muttered, trying to focus on the girl next to her and not the crazy shit they were about to do.

Rachel grinned back, hair whipping around her face wildly. "When you live, you'll be thanking me." Before Chloe could protest, Rachel was jumping off the cliff, pulling Chloe down.

* * *

Chloe jerked awake, sitting upright. Her heart was pounding, just like it had been in her dream - or maybe it was better to call it a memory, seeing as it _did_ actually happen. She leaned her elbows into her knees, cradling her face for a second in the dark. Of the crazy things she and Rachel had done, cliff jumping was probably one of the more mild ones, but definitely one that Chloe would rather never do again. That kind of adrenaline rush wasn't worth it.

Max stirred slightly next to her, but didn't wake. Chloe watched her for a minute, relieved that her girlfriend was sleeping soundly. It was rare that Chloe could wake Max up nowadays, but on the occasions that she did, Max was always excessively concerned. No, it was far easier for Chloe to let her sleep than have to divulge what her brain was cooking. She sighed before climbing out of bed as slowly as she could, just to make sure Max didn't wake up.

She didn't have dreams featuring Rachel often anymore, but she always felt oddly guilty when she woke up from one, regardless of the dream's content. It almost felt like she was being unfaithful to Max, which was utter nonsense, as Chloe couldn't control her dreams, and in any case, Rachel Amber was dead. It still unnerved her, though, and she hadn't told Max about any of those dreams, either.

Quietly, she slipped out of the bedroom, heading downstairs for lack of anything more interesting to do upstairs without potentially waking someone else in the house up. To her surprise, the kitchen light was on, and she could hear muttering. Curious, she came around the corner to see Ryan, foraging in the freezer in his pajamas.

"Mr. C? What are you doing up?"

Ryan jumped as he heard Chloe speak, standing upright and swinging the freezer door shut in a mild panic. His eyes were wide, although his whole posture relaxed as he saw who had snuck up on him. "Chloe, hell, you scared me!"

She smiled apologetically, shrugging. "Sorry." He rubbed his chest for a moment, glancing between her and the now-closed freezer with a guilty expression. "Digging for a late night snack?"

He nodded, his hand moving to scratch his arm absentmindedly. He glanced back over at the refrigerator, his shoulders relaxing further. "Yeah. I was trying to decide whether or not having some ice cream would be a good idea."

Chloe considered the consequences for a moment, before grinning. Vanessa and Max were both oddly possessive about whatever ice cream was in the house, to the point that Chloe just assumed she wasn't allowed to eat any. Ryan evidently felt the same way. "Well, if we _both_ had some..."

Ryan chuckled, yanking the door open again. "You know, I'm feeling dangerous." He moved to grab two spoons, and they both sat down at the table, digging in and savoring the treat for a moment. After his second spoonful, Ryan looked up at her, curious. "What has you up?"

She froze for a moment, not sure how much honest she wanted to be about a dream staring her former girlfriend. Particularly as she'd be telling her current girlfriend's father. "Just, uh, just a dream," she responded, shoving a spoonful into her mouth quickly.

Ryan's hand paused, utensil poised in front of his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed together, although he seemed to be trying to his face neutral. "A bad dream?" he asked conversationally, although the frozen spoon gave away his actual concern.

Chloe shrugged, pulling the quart towards her to get a better angle at the remaining ice cream. "It's somewhere in the middle." Ryan watched her for a little more before nodding, finally putting his spoon in his mouth. "What about you?"

It took him a second to swallow, his face flushing slightly. "Just too much on my mind," he said, a slight edge to his voice. Chloe gave him a little doubtful look, and he sighed, setting his spoon down. "There's been...talks of restructuring, at work," he explained, sounding more tired than before. "It's got me, and Vanessa, I guess, on edge."

Chloe shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She might not have any experience in business or careers, but she wasn't stupid. "D'you think you'd, you know, lose your job or something?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that," he sighed, leaning back in his chair. He reached up to scratch at his beard absentmindedly. "I do like my job, that's half the reason we moved for it."

"Uh-huh." She knew she sounded too accusatory in her two syllable answer, and Ryan's shoulders sagging confirmed it. "Sorry. I, uh, hope things work out."

"I hope so, too." He was quiet for a moment, staring at the table. He ran his fingers over the table for a moment before glancing back up at her. "It was...we shouldn't have moved, so soon after William passed. I'm sorry about that."

Chloe shook her head slowly, putting her own spoon down. "It sucked, that's for sure," she muttered.

"We should have stayed, even for a few more weeks." Ryan leaned forward, clasping his hands together on top of the table. The pose almost made him look like he was begging for forgiveness. "But the house was already sold, we didn't have our jobs in Arcadia anymore...we had to keep moving, for ourselves and for Max."

Chloe kept her eyes on the quart of ice cream, not wanting to make eye contact. There was still a hint of betrayal thinking about those five years the Caulfields were out of her life. "Mrs. C told me once that Max was never really happy up here," she said slowly, tapping her fingers against the table a few times.

She could feel Ryan's eyes study her for a moment before he exhaled heavily through his nose. "No, she wasn't. She put up hell of a good front most of the time, though." He leaned back, chair creaking as he crossed his arms. "I don't think Max was really happy until she was heading back to Arcadia."

"For Blackwell," Chloe said dully, her eyes moving to study the wood grains in the table.

"For _you_." Chloe looked back up to catch the corner of his mouth twitching up, a smile that might have been if the conversation was lighter. "She never admitted it out loud, but she didn't pick Blackwell for Mark Jefferson."

It made Chloe feel slightly better, even though she already knew Max had hated the separation as much as she did. She snorted quietly, thinking about the first time she had seen Max as an adult. "Could have fooled me. If I didn't nearly hit her with my truck, I wouldn't have known she was back."

The ghost of a smile quickly became real as he chuckled. "Chloe, this is _Max_ we're talking about. No way in hell would she have had the guts to reach out first."

Chloe couldn't hold back the resulting laugh, although it felt oddly hollow. It was a bittersweet truth. "Yeah, she was always a chickenshit." She winced as a disappointed frown crossed Ryan's face. "Sorry, I know you guys don't like the swearing."

His face softened slightly, and he shook his head, smiling again. "Sometimes, I forget the both of you are adults. I expect two children to come running into the house on occasion." He tapped his fingers on the table, glancing at the mostly gone ice cream. "Still feels like only yesterday Joyce was calling to say you two had gotten into her wine stash. Although, it _was_ yesterday that Vanessa was telling me the same thing."

Hearing her mother's name hurt a little, but the reminder of her recent wine escapade made her snicker slightly. "Oops?"

Ryan laughed, shaking his head as he did so. "I'd rather you drink in the house than go out somewhere and end up driving. Just as long as it doesn't become a habit."

Chloe shrugged, knowing very well that she had done stupider things in her life. "In a year, it won't matter anyways, right?"

"Hmm, yeah." Ryan had a thoughtful look in his face, glancing around the room as he gathered his thoughts. "When did you girls grow up?"

"I have a biting, sarcastic response for me," Chloe joked, actively choosing not to bring William up again. "Max, I can't speak for."

"Max and Chloe, right?" He was muttering slightly, an almost sad look in his eyes that Chloe couldn't quite place. If she had to guess, he was reminiscing their glory days. His eyes eventually focused back on Chloe, now slightly worried. "She's okay, right?"

"Who, Max?" He nodded, and Chloe shrugged in response. _Still a loaded question._ "For the most part, yeah. I think all the therapy helped, and, you know, time and distance."

Ryan watched her for a little bit, a wistful smile on his face. "And you, I'd say." Chloe couldn't look at him for a moment, surprised at how warm her face was. "I'm glad she has you. And that you have her, of course," he said kindly.

"Same." Chloe drummed her fingers on the table for a moment, wondering how honest she wanted to be in the middle of the night, in a conversation with her girlfriend's father. "I...how cheesy is it to say that I don't know what I'd do, without her?" _Minus the, you know, dead part..._ She shifted uncomfortably at the thought, trying to stop her brain from whirring. "This is a weird conversation to have with you, Mr. C," Chloe blurted.

Ryan snorted, his face splitting into a wide smile. "It really is." He picked up his spoon from the table, gesturing towards the quart. "Want to demolish this ice cream and go back to bed, so we can get yelled at in the morning for it?"

Chloe grinned back, casting a glance towards the stairs. She could almost hear the sounds of disappointment coming down from the upper floor now. "Hell yeah."


	38. Little Talks

Victoria had a smile on her face as she sat on her porch steps, watching Chloe drive up. Kate was out for the day, with Victoria's mother of all people - the two of them were apparently fast friends. Victoria had taken the opportunity to invite Chloe over. Even though Chloe had the suspicion Victoria just didn't want to be alone, there was no complaints on Chloe's end. As cool as Kate was, she missed her and Victoria's solo talks.

"I barely recognize you without the truck," Victoria quipped loudly as Chloe stepped out of the car, cramming her beanie onto her head as the door closed. "It's like you're a brand new person."

"Hey, fuck you too, Vicky," Chloe called loudly, walking towards the steps. She couldn't help but grin back up at Victoria, though. "How's the house?"

Victoria shrugged, smile still on her face. "A little quiet now, but good. Mom and Kate should be back in a few hours, so I only have to deal with you until then."

"I'm only here for Alice, and you know it," Chloe joked as Victoria stood up, leading her into the house. Chloe closed the door behind them, glancing around to see if anything drastic had changed in the house. "Are those new paintings over there?" she asked, pointing into the living room.

Victoria gave her a quizzical look, while also looking as though she was trying not to laugh. "Like you have any idea."

Chloe laughed, shaking her head. After the last few months, Victoria knew her better than that. "Nope, no clue. They all look the same to me." She followed a groaning Victoria as they continued towards the kitchen. "So, uh, have Kate's parents called or anything?" Chloe asked cautiously. It was one of the many questions she wasn't foolish enough to ask in front of Kate.

Victoria sighed, rubbing her forehead. "No. Abby called her a few days ago, but she did it from a friend's house. Apparently her parents are pretending she doesn't exist."

"That's fucked up," Chloe offered, watching Victoria grab a glass from one of the cupboards to fill it with water. Chloe slid into one of the chairs next to the counter, watching her.

Victoria was laughing, although there was no trace of humor. "Yeah, it _is_ fucked up." She slid the glass of water over to Chloe before reaching for a cup of her own. Chloe had the impression that Victoria was slightly uncomfortable, and just trying to busy herself.

"And how are your parents, with, you know, having a guest?" Chloe had never gotten the chance to ask whether or not they had even known about Victoria's housing plan - another question she knew better than to ask in front of their respective girlfriends.

Victoria gave her an incredulous look, the faintest smirk on her face. "Dude, they met Kate and were, like, instantly giving her a copy of their credit card."

Chloe's eyebrows shot up, surprised. And maybe a little jealous of how much someone could charge on a card like that. "Seriously?"

Victoria snorted, her face breaking out into a smile again. "No, you dipshit. But they really like her, and after I explained it all, they were fine with it." She shrugged, sitting down next to Chloe. "They think it's just as fucked up as we do."

"Well, that's a relief," Chloe said, taking a sip of water. There was a beat of silence before Chloe started talking again. "And, they know about you two, right?"

Victoria snorted, shaking her head as she stared down at her glass. "Now that was an interesting conversation to have with my parents." She picked up the glass for a moment, swirling the water. "They don't care about that, for what it's worth, not like the Marshes did."

"That's a relief," Chloe supplied, tipping her glass in a little toast. She took a sip, processing. "So, they seriously didn't care about their daughter's girlfriend moving in?"

"I mean, they weren't overjoyed by it or anything," she responded, rolling her eyes. "I think they didn't want to be assholes about it, and it's not like I've ever done something they didn't like before." There was a bitter tone in Victoria's voice towards the end. She cast an almost daring glance at Chloe, as if expecting her to disagree and defend her.

Chloe, instead, just shrugged. She wasn't like Kate or Max, always trying to see the bright side of things. "We were shitty people, once upon a time."

The blonde smirked, looking back down at her glass. "You're telling me."

"Just did," Chloe replied, grinning. She started shrugging off her jacket, planning on tossing it on the back of her chair. Might as well stay a while.

Victoria was still smirking at her when her eyes fixated on the swath of black on Chloe's arm, eyebrows suddenly furrowing. "What the _hell_ did you do now?"

Chloe shrugged, running a hand down the newer ink. "Wanted a fresh start," she said quietly. She kept seeing it in mirrors, and understood how Victoria was struggling to keep her eyes off it - it was extremely bold. The more Chloe saw it, though, the more she was glad she had done it. It really did feel like she had closed a chapter on something.

Victoria had pursed her lips, seemingly chewing on the inside of her cheek. After a few moments, she shrugged as well, running a hand through her nearly shoulder-length hair. "It's your arm, I guess."

"Glad to hear you approve," Chloe joked, although she heard her voice fall flat. She wondered what Victoria was really thinking about it, but also wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it. Victoria, unlike some of her other friends, wouldn't hold back from giving her real opinion.

"I suppose Max did? Approve it?" Victoria asked, looking back down at her glass. Her eyes keep darting up though, looking at the ink.

Chloe nodded, glancing back down at it. "Well, yeah. Not that I needed approval, but-"

"Face it, Price - you're whipped." Victoria seemed smug about her statement, kicking her feet against the back of the counter.

Chloe only shrugged, leaning against the counter towards Victoria. "You say that like it's a bad thing. _And_ like you aren't in the exact same boat."

"I-you-I am not-"

Chloe snickered to herself, watching Victoria turning red. "Dude, you got it bad. I'm surprised you haven't already picked out a ring or- ow, that hurt!"

Victoria pulled her fist back, leaving Chloe rubbing her shoulder. "I'm _not_ that crazy," she remarked, crossing her arms. Chloe automatically cast her a doubtful look, receiving a glare in return. "Yes, bringing her up here was probably rushed, but I'm not some crazy, obsessive girlfriend."

"If I agree with you, will you please not hit me again?" Chloe complained, still rubbing her arm. Victoria shook her head, a little smile on her face, and Chloe sighed. "How's Kate, by the way? Besides the shitty parents, I mean."

There was a little satisfied look on Victoria's face as she looked up, gazing off into the distance. "Happier, I think. My parents like her. I think she's, you know, grateful for that." Her gaze moved to Chloe's face, an odd mix of emotions crossing her face. "I just...I worry."

Chloe frowned at the sudden mood change. "What about?"

Her eyes dropped, and she started picking at the skin around one of her nails."She never really...said anything, after the trial." Chloe closed her eyes for a second - of course it would come back to Jefferson. It always did. "I took down all the pictures of Nathan - I didn't know, you know?"

"Yeah," Chloe said quietly, well aware of how little Victoria had known about Kate's dark room experience before the trip to Portland. She wondered how Victoria reacted when she was by herself that first night, before Kate had came into town. Chloe never thought to ask before, and it seemed almost rude to ask now.

Victoria flexed her hands a few times, although Chloe could have sworn she saw them shaking. Her voice was just as unsteady as she continued speaking. "She's not sleeping well either, and I _know_ it's because of me."

"Whoa, hey. It's not because of you." Victoria looked up at her, skeptical even through the obvious hurt. Chloe tried to maintain a convincing expression before sighing. "Okay, yeah, it's because of you. But because she's worried about you."

There may never have been a sadder sight than Victoria completely deflating in front of her eyes. "She shouldn't be," she said quietly, almost inaudible.

"Vic, c'mon." Chloe reached out and pushed her shoulder gently. "You know, damn well, that Kate is a fucking saint and would do anything to help you."

Victoria wouldn't meet her eye, still deflated. "Yes, and -"

Chloe pushed the same shoulder again. "I'm not done. You'd drop everything to help her, why can't she worry about you, too?"

Victoria looked up for a few moments, eyes dull, before sighing heavily. "I hate when you're right."

Chloe inhaled sharply, holding back a chuckle. "Believe me, Max and I already had this argument, about worrying over each other. Way too many times." _And thankfully not recently._ "You both have the right to worry."

Victoria exhaled heavily again, leaning against the counter. Her hair was long enough now that it concealed her expression slightly. "Kate's been, uh, trying to talk me into therapy," Victoria said slowly, looking a little red in the face.

Chloe worked on a neutral expression - no need to let her know that Kate had texted her about this already. "Yeah, _I_ told you that too, a while ago," she pointed out, just barely able to see Victoria roll her eyes in response. "Why don't you?"

Victoria gave a little shrug, going back to working at the skin around her nails."Every time I think about it, I just..." She shook her head, gazing off into the distance again. "It feels like, he wins, you know?"

Chloe crossed her arms, staring at the blonde. "That's bullshit, and you know it," she said bluntly, feeling slightly bad about how Victoria flinched in response.

"I know," she sighed, gripping her hands together. "I hate it. I hate that he's still...here." She pointed to her head, chewing her lip. "I thought, with the trial, it'd be over, that it wouldn't still..." She trailed off again as her voice started wavering.

Chloe was shaking her head, arms still crossed stubbornly. "Vic, you went through fucking hell and back. Give yourself some credit."

"So did Kate. And Max." Her voice was starting to rise in frustration, hands gripping into fists against the counter. "And neither of them are-"

"You better not compare yourself to them," Chloe responded, cutting her off. She felt a slight flush on her face, surprisingly angry that Victoria thought so little of herself. "You're not them, and they're not you."

"But-"

"No buts. You're fucking Victoria Chase, don't forget that."

There was a moment of silence, Victoria staring down tensely at the counter as she scratched her cheek. Her posture started relaxing as a wistful look crossed her face. "You know what makes me feel shitty?"

"Huh?"

Victoria was chewing her lip slowly. "Before the...the storm, I can't say I remember you as anything more than Rachel's shadow."

Chloe snorted, feeling her lips spread out into a grin. Of course that was how Victoria had remembered her. "Ouch." She wasn't entirely kidding in her response - there was a bittersweet feeling to it.

"Shut it, I'm trying to be serious here." But there was a little flicker of a smile on her face as well. "Just feels like I'm a million miles away from who I was at Blackwell, like i had everything wrong."

Chloe nodded - she was well aware of the feeling. "By my estimate, you're about 250 miles away," she quipped.

"You are such an ass,' Victoria laughed, her body finally relaxing. "Thank you, Chloe."

"Sure thing." There was so much sincerity in Victoria's voice that it made Chloe's throat tight. It took her a second before she felt confident that her own voice wouldn't break. "Stop bringing the mood down, I told you I was only here to see Alice."

Victoria laughed again, sliding off the chair. "Fine, let's go get her."


	39. Parking Lot Party

Chloe was running late, and even though she knew it wasn't the end of the world, she was anxious. For the last three months, she had always gotten to the school a few minutes before the bell rang, and making Max wait now was frustrating. She certainly didn't choose to get stuck behind an accident, though, and even Max had texted back that she'd be fine. It was a nice day, after all, even if a little brisk for April.

Still, Chloe went a little too fast in the school zone, pulling into the parking lot a whopping ten minutes late. As she got closer to her normal spot, she noticed a group of kids gathered on the sidewalk. She didn't think anything of it, until she noticed a familiar figure standing in the middle of the group. Chloe barely had the car in park, across multiple empty spaces, before she was out the door, engine still running.

"Max?" Chloe called, stepping closer to the group. A few of the kids shifted, watching her with interest. Their movement allowed Chloe to fully see her girlfriend, gripping the strap of her bag tightly. Upon seeing seeing Chloe, there was the slightest look of panic in her eyes, as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing.

The boy closest to Max, presumably talking to her a moment ago, glared at Chloe as she approached. He turned away from Max, squaring up his feet to face Chloe as he crossed his arms. "Who the fuck are you?" he demanded as she drew closer, slightly wary. Chloe could hear the smallest of sighs from Max, as if she was living a personal nightmare. _What the fuck does this kid want with Max?_

Max shifted closer to Chloe, her fingers wrapping around one of Chloe's wrists. "Chloe, let's just go," she muttered, trying to pull Chloe away. Chloe chanced a look at her, at how red Max's face was. She kept her feet planted, though, not willing to turn away from the kid watching their interaction with a strange glee.

The boy was sneering , glancing at the rest of the group with almost excitement. "What, this your girlfriend or something, Caulfield?" He ran a hand quickly through his brown hair before letting his hands fall to his sides, fingers flexing. "I knew you were fucked up in the head, but-"

Chloe was up in his face before Max could pull her back, slipping out of her grip easily. Chloe was almost the same height as the boy, and to his credit, he didn't flinch. If anything, he seemed satisfied with her response. "Say something else, asshole. See what happens."

"What, you gonna hit me?" He was smirking, although there was now a glimmer of alarm in his eyes. Evidently, he didn't expect Chloe to fire back at him. _Probably not used to getting fucked up, the little shit._ "I'd like to see what happens after that."

"Don't even tempt me," Chloe growled, her hands curling into fists. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the kid's hands doing the same. The smirk on his face grew wider, almost exposing his teeth. She was aware of Max's hand trying to grab her wrist again, but she shook her off, waiting to see who would move first.

"Hey!" A voice called, and as the the sound of footsteps got louder, the crowd spread out more. The kid glanced at the approaching figure before taking a half step back, composing himself as Marcus, the security guard, got closer. He walked up to stand next to Chloe, facing her but keeping the other kid in his vision. "Chloe, you good?"

There was a flicker of surprise on the boy's face, glancing at Marcus. He finally took a full step back, eyes narrowed as that stupid smirk came back onto his face. "Guess I'll see you around, _Chloe_."

Chloe opened her mouth to suggest something he could do to himself in the mean time, but Marcus put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back slightly. "Hey, keep it to yourself, okay?" He glanced around the courtyard, where some other kids were still lingering, watching the scene. He shook his head for a second, looking up at the two of them with an apologetic expression. "You guys should head out, yeah?"

"Yeah, I know," Chloe responded, watching the kid retreat. He had stuck his hands in his pockets, almost strolling away, as if his day was made. She felt Max's hand close around her wrist again, and this time let herself be pulled away, back to the still-running car.

They didn't say anything for the first few turns as Chloe drove silently, trying to calm herself down. When she was confident she wasn't about to shout, she turned to look at Max, who was fiddling with her jacket sleeve nervously. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

Max shrugged, burrowing deeper into her jacket. "It's nothing," she muttered, her fingers halting their nervous fiddling.

Chloe felt a little laugh in her throat at the audacity of that lie. "Max, that sure looked like a hella lot more than nothing."

Max shifted uncomfortably in her seat before leaning her head against the window, staring out of it. "They're just jerks, okay? It's fine." There was a tone to her voice, as if she was hoping Chloe would drop it. "Just...high school drama, you know?"

"Max, you're acting like this is normal." There was a panic building up, and Chloe had to take a deep breath to keep herself from starting to yell again. "They don't normally mess with you, do they?" The silence was all the confirmation Chloe needed, cussing under her breath for a second. "Goddamnit Max, why didn't you _say_ something?"

There was a defeated sigh from the passenger seat. "Because I knew how you'd react. That you'd do something stupid and get in trouble, and I'm _fine_." She put extra emphasis on the last word, as if Chloe might have missed it.

Chloe had to use every ounce of maturity in her body from punching the steering wheel and shouting. Instead, she took another deep breath, hands tight on the wheel. "You never talk about any of the kids from school."

She could see Max's head turn to look at her, and glanced over to confirm that there was a confused expression on her face. "So?"

 _Don't yell at her, don't yell, don't._ She took yet another deep breath before glancing over again. "Are all the kids like that?"

Max sat upright, shaking her head vigorously. "What? No! Landon's just...just an asshole."

 _Name to the face._ "He's the lead asshole? The one that wants a knuckle sandwich?"

Max sighed, leaning back into the window again. Her head bumped against the window as they went over a rough patch on the road. "Chloe, _please_ don't do anything stupid."

"If he's fucking with you, it wouldn't be stupid," she muttered, glaring at the road ahead of them. _This fucking kid can take my foot right up his-_

"I can take care of myself, okay?" Max was almost pleading with her, a strange, scared tone in her voice.

Chloe exhaled heavily through her nose, still trying to keep her anger in check. _Don't fucking yell at her._ "Never said you couldn't, babe." She watched a few cars pass her on the left before glancing over at Max again. "What did he want today?"

Her jacket made a scratching noise against the seat as she shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing, really. Just saw me by myself."

 _She wouldn't have been by herself if you had gotten there on time._ "Fuck, that fucking accident-"

Max reached a hand out, gripping her shoulder. "Chloe, it is _not_ your fault."

"The fuck it is, Max! I should have been there!" She knew she was shouting, knew that yelling wasn't going to solve anything, but didn't see the point in bottling her frustration any more. "You've been going to that goddamn school for _three fucking months_ , and you never said anything about these assholes, and-"

" _Chloe_ , I'm fine, okay?" Max's voice was raised, frustrated. "Yes, they're assholes. I only have three months left to deal with them, and then I'll never see them again."

Chloe shook her head as they came up to a red light, stopping quicker than she was anticipating - their seatbelts caught the both of them before they jerked too far forward. "I don't know what I did to make you think you couldn't talk to me about this-"

"Chloe, I _know_ you." There was a tremor in Max's voice, barely noticeable. "If you knew something bad was happening, you'd run head first, no hesitation."

She turned to look at Max, eyebrow raised. "So there _is_ something bad happening?" she asked slowly, watching her girlfriend stiffen.

Max's face was decidedly red, but she was adamantly shaking her head, avoiding eye contact. "It doesn't matter, okay? I don't need you to protect me!"

"You don't need to hide shit from me, either!"

Max closed her eyes, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She took a couple of deep breaths, her voice suddenly breaking as she started speaking again. "What if something happened to you? What would I do?"

Chloe felt a snort slip out, an exasperated sound following. "What's gonna happen to _me_ , Max? I take a hit or two from some asshole? Not every schoolyard bully is packing a gun, you're not gonna have to save me from getting shot!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Chloe wished she could take it back. Max's face just about crumbled, and she leaned her head back against the window, staring outside at the crossing traffic. _She's scared of it happening again_. "Shit, Max, I'm sorry."

"Now do you understand?" Max asked quietly, sounding broken. For once, Chloe was glad she couldn't read minds - no need to know what imagery was going through hers right now.

Chloe's mouth opened and closed a few times, as she tried to figure out how to respond without calling her girlfriend crazy. "I- Max, like I said, it's not going to-"

"I... _can't_ , do that again," Max whispered, her voice cracking. "I can't be responsible for another storm, I _can't_. And I _know_ it's stupid, that something like that won't happen again, but what if..."

Chloe reached a tentative hand over, letting Max be the one to slowly interlock their fingers. "I know, Max. I know," she said quietly, somberly. She sighed, glancing up at the light just as it turned green. They were quiet for a few more turns before Chloe cleared her throat. "I still wish you had told me."

Max sighed, squeezing her hand. "I know. I should have."

"How bad is it, really?" Chloe asked quietly, not entirely sure if she wanted to know the answer.

There was a little exhale that might have been a laugh. "Some of the kids might have room temperature IQs," she responded, a brave attempt at humor.

"Oof, fuck, let's just have you get a GED," Chloe joked, shaking their joined hands for a second as she tried to get a smile out of Max.

It worked, even if it was a small smile. "It's not all bad, I just...I'm looking forward to being done with school."

"The offer of a GED still stands," Chloe responded, starting to smirk. "You know, if you dropped out of school, we'd have a lot more time to have s-" She yelped as Max yanked her hand away in order to punch her, probably as hard as she thought was possible. "Hey, I'm driving!"

"You're an _ass_ , that's what you are," Max responded, although there was a wider smile on her face.


	40. Ranting

"I just don't fucking get it, why won't she just drop out? GEDs are fine, you know?" Chloe retorted, sprawled out on Steph's bed. She had been ranting for the last ten minutes, almost entirely uninterrupted. "I did it, Vic and Kate did it, what's the big deal?"

Steph had been watching quietly from her desk chair, turned towards Chloe. She had had a thoughtful expression on her face throughout most of the rant, rocking the chair as she listened. "Finishing school probably looks better to colleges though, right?"

Chloe made an exasperated sound, shaking her head slightly against the pillow. "Don't look at me, I don't know."

"Did you ever think it's, like, a self-imposed punishment? Survivor's guilt, or something?" she suggested, drumming her fingers on the adjacent desk.

Chloe sighed, pressing the palms of her hands into her eye sockets until she could see phosphenes. "Knowing Max? Probably. That type of shit is right up her alley." _And I really wish it fucking wasn't._

Steph was nodding, glancing at her cluttered desk for a second before focusing on Chloe again. "So...what are you going to do?"

"Sit back and be supportive, I guess," Chloe responded dully. She had been on her best behavior the last few days, making sure she arrived at the high school extra early to pick up Max, who continued acting as if nothing was wrong. She'd noticed Marcus hovering a little bit closer than normal once she pulled in, which served as a reminder to not cause trouble, but also irritating her at the same time. "I'd love to just throw a couple of punches, but..."

"Yeah, I don't think getting arrested for beating up a minor looks good on a college app," Steph joked, grinning at her.

"Pff, I've already gotten all the apps sent out. Accepted to most of them, too. They would never know." She glanced back over at the empty bed across the dorm, sheets tossed haphazardly on the cot. "Where's your roommate, by the way? I know I don't stop by often, but don't think I've ever even seen her."

Steph grimaced, glancing over at the bed as well as though it were a multi-headed monster. "You're lucky. She brings her boyfriend up here all the time and...yeah."

"Wait, while you're in the _room_ , even?" Steph nodded, almost green at the thought. Chloe couldn't stop herself from snickering. "Well if you weren't interested in voyeurism before-"

Both of Steph's hands shot up, palms facing Chloe. "Please stop, right there. I don't want to think about it, okay?" Chloe was laughing earnestly now, as Steph waved her hands in front of her. "Seriously, you think it's funny, but it's really just traumatic, okay?"

Chloe bit her cheek, trying not to continue laughing at her. "You take all the fun out of my life," she commented, letting a snicker loose when Steph flipped her the bird. "How's Paige, by the way?"

Steph's face quickly became neutral, composed - as always, it was an impressive mask. "She's fine," she responded calmly, although she started tugging at her beanie subconsciously.

One of Chloe's eyebrows lifted, intrigued as always in Steph's attempts to avoid further conversations. "You're still taking her to Firewalk in June, right?"

Steph frowned a little, crossing her arms as she bounced her leg. "Well, yeah. I bought the tickets."

"Nice. Glad to see you making the first move, Gingrich." Her gloat quickly turned into a yelp as Steph kicked the bed frame, causing the whole bed to shake. "Jesus Christ, these things are death traps."

"Try sleeping on them," Steph retorted, sighing. "You shift a little thinking you're going to get comfortable, but instead you feel like you're about to die."

"You know, I'm fine with a regular bed." Chloe stared up at the ceiling for a little bit, thinking as the shaking gradually lessened. "Since when were you into Firewalk, anyways?" she asked, glancing over at Steph. "Their music is awesome, don't get me wrong, but they never seemed to be your speed."

Steph's face suddenly flushed, and she glanced down at the floor, leg frozen mid-bounce. "It's...it's stupid," she muttered, glancing back up at a slightly bewildered Chloe.

Chloe sat up, crossing her legs in her lap as she turned to give Steph her full attention. "Okay, what is happening?" she asked, brows furrowing. "It's just a band, Steph."

Steph sighed, shaking her head. Her leg had started bouncing nervously again as she stared at the wall next to Chloe. "After you and-and Rachel went to Firewalk, I started listening to them. Ju-just in case..."

It was a mark of their friendship that Chloe didn't start laughing. As it was, she had to chew her lip to keep from smirking. "Dude, you were seriously crushing on her back then, weren't you?"

"I said it was stupid," she muttered again, switching from bouncing her leg to kicking one of the chair legs. "It was a stupid high school crush, I know."

Chloe sighed, clasping her hands on her stomach as she let herself fall back into a laying position."It's not stupid, Steph. I did a lot of stupid shit, too. Especially where Rachel was concerned." She thought for a second before chuckling. "I still do a lot of stupid shit now, thanks to Max. Guess some things never change."

"You're right about that," she responded, sounding more positive. They sat in silence for a few moments before Steph started speaking. "Paige asked if I wanted to get dinner Friday night," she blurted, as if trying to get it off her chest.

"No fucking way!" Chloe crowed, sitting up again. Her eyes were wide as she took in Steph's pleased expression. "You said yes, right?"

Steph was gradually turning red, scratching the back of her neck and avoiding eye contact."Well, yeah. But it's just dinner, at the Mexican place down the street. It probably doesn't mean anything."

Chloe made a clicking sound with her tongue, grinning widely. "Is anyone else going to be there?"

Steph finally glanced up at her, starting to look frazzled."N-no, but-"

"Stephanie has a daaaaate," Chloe sang, waving her arms in a victorious fashion.

Steph, meanwhile, sighed dramatically. "The amount of shit you give me makes me doubt our friendship sometimes," she muttered, although she was still smiling to herself.

Chloe waved her foot closer, pointing her toes at Steph. "C'mon, your life would be so boring without me."

"It would definitely be more peaceful," she quipped, finally uncrossing her arms to help shift herself in the chair. "Speaking of peaceful, Victoria messaged me on Facebook the other day, apologizing again."

"She's just trying to be nice," Chloe responded quickly. _Probably also wants to be on her best behavior around Kate, if we all run in to each other again._ Chloe had resumed her attempts to keep Steph away from Victoria, now well aware that it was _not_ the rich girl that would cause problems. "Vic knows how shitty she used to be, believe me."

Steph nodded absentmindedly, grabbing one of her pens to fiddle with as they spoke. "I just can't get past how... _different_ she is. That's _not_ the Victoria Chase I knew at Blackwell."

"I've told you that. Multiple times," Chloe pointed out, kicking her legs against the bed and trying to ignore how it shook each time she hit it.

Steph shrugged, chuckling. "It's different being in the front row, I guess," she said, leaning back in her seat. "Did you ever get my Facebook message? Before I texted you when I found out about the storm, I mean."

Chloe hesitated for a second, needing to think about the last time she had even been on Facebook. "I don't think I've logged in since before the storm. Max definitely hasn't," she admitted, shaking her head. They had discussed it at one point, but dealing with past-tense texts had been rough enough. They didn't need the reminders of who didn't make it out of the storm.

"I get it, yeah." Steph was quiet, twiddling the pen between her fingers for a minute. "I forget, sometimes. That it's all gone. Arcadia," she added on, as if she needed to clarify.

"Lucky," Chloe muttered. Although the events immediately before the destruction were arguably more traumatic for her now, thinking about the drive through town after the storm abated still made her stomach clench. "It's not something you can forget, if you saw it."

"Dana was texting me yesterday, sounds like she's still pretty torn up." She checked her phone quick, fingers tapping again on the desk. "It's been what, five months?"

"Six," Chloe responded automatically, closing her eyes for a second. She wasn't purposefully counting, but Max seemed to be. _God damn masochist, that girl._

Steph must have noticed the physical response to the question, exhaling quietly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," she said, apologetic.

Chloe waved her hand, forcing herself to open her eyes. "No, dude, you're fine. Just...it's fine." She turned to look at Steph, who still had a doubtful look on her face. "What's Dana up to these days?" she asked, hoping for a slight distraction from where her mind was trying to take her.

Steph shrugged, shifting in her seat. "She got her GED, like a lot of the other students. Apparently, she's gotten accepted at some big premed schools."

Chloe frowned, confused. "We're talking about the same Dana, right? Dana Ward?"

Steph nodded. "Yep, surprised me too. Wants to be an EMT, after what happened," she added, shaking her head. "She didn't go into detail with me, not that I blame her, but sounds like she had a rough go during the storm."

 _And I thought Max wanting to finish high school was rough_. She couldn't imagine constantly seeing people in life-or-death situations, especially after the trauma of an apocalyptic-sized tornado. "Talk about self-induced punishment."

"Yeah. Not an easy job, that's for sure. She's not looking forward to all the schooling, but, you know, gotta do it." Steph's phone buzzed, and she glanced at it quickly before shaking her head, ignoring whatever was on the screen. "Has Max heard back from any of her college choices?"

Chloe shrugged, grabbing one of Steph's pillows to give her hands something to do. "She got a couple of rejects - the one place in Rhode Island stung a little bit, I think." Max hadn't said she was disappointed, but it had been plain on her face how much she wanted in to that program. "She got accepted to UW, but she's holding off on either the one in New York, or one of the LA ones."

Steph had a thoughtful expression again, crossing her legs. "So, she doesn't want to stay anywhere near here, does she?"

Chloe smirked in response. "Nope. I think she likes the idea of living in a big city. Bigger than Seattle, I mean."

Steph nodded, eyebrows lifting. "You're following her still, right? Gonna move together, wherever she goes?"

She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of doing anything else. _Why do people not take me seriously when I say I'm staying with her?_ "Well, duh. I'm not letting her get away."

"That's a little stalkerish," Steph teased.

"Says the girl who's been obsessing over her crush for _months_." Chloe was suddenly attacked by a pen, bouncing off of her arm and hitting the wall beside her. With her jacket still on, it didn't particularly hurt, but the intention was there. "Okay, that was unnecessary."

"Given the amount of shit you've given me, it's perfectly justified." Steph's phone buzzed again, and she groaned, picking it back up. "Fuck, I have to respond to this, sorry."

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked slowly, watching Steph carefully.

She shrugged, mouthing the words she was typing out. She tossed her phone back onto the desk once she was done, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "Yeah, just my parents."

"Meaning..."

Another shrug, although Steph had started chewing on her lip. "They want to know if I'm coming back to their place for the summer, or if I'm going to try to stay up here."

"Which are you thinking?"

Had Chloe not been paying attention, she would have missed the smallest of smiles as Steph started talking. "Well, I have some contacts here, and can probably keep myself busy with shows over the summer. I can probably sublet a room, a couple of the girls on this floor got an apartment leased starting in May, but not all of them are staying here for the summer."

Chloe coughed pointedly, raising her eyebrows. "And where do Paige's parents live?"

"Doesn't matter." Chloe stared at her for a second, smirking, before Steph groaned, shoulders slumping in defeat. "They live about an hour north."

"Mhm."

Steph muttered curse words to herself for a minute. "Is there some magical moment you are waiting for to stop giving me crap about Paige?"

Chloe felt her smirk growing wider. "Probably about the time that the two of you are having-"

There was a knock on the door, followed by a questioning "Steph?". Steph's reaction was instantaneous, sitting upright in the chair and facing the door with rapt attention.

"Yeah, I'm here, come in," Steph responded, her voice pitched slightly higher than usual. Chloe couldn't help but glance between her and the door, confused and intrigued.

The door creaked open and a girl about their age leaned in. Chloe's initial impression was of a taller Brooke Scott, sans dyed hair and looking a lot friendlier. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had a guest," the girl apologized, glancing between Steph and Chloe quickly.

Steph waved her hand slightly more than was necessary. "It's fine, this is my friend Chloe. Chloe, this is Paige."

Chloe had to fight to keep herself from making inappropriate comments and gestures, and nodded in the girl's direction instead. Paige, meanwhile, was looking at her with wide eyes, somewhere between surprised and relieved. "Oh, _oh_ , you're Chloe."

Chloe chuckled, glancing over at Steph, who's cheeks were most definitely pink. "Jesus, Gingrich, talk about me much?"

Paige was the one to respond, pushing the door open more so she could slip in to the room. "Sorry, it's just...she mentioned a while ago that she went to Blackwell, and I had asked her about that storm, so..." Paige trailed off, noticing both Chloe and Steph's expressions turn neutral as the conversation steered into dark waters. "I- sorry, I shouldn't have..."

The room was full of awkward silence for a solid minute before Chloe finally cleared her throat. "Well, I'm flattered that I'm so popular, at least," she responded dryly as she swung her legs off the side of the bed. "I'll let you two do...whatever, 'kay?"

"Oh, you don't have to leave on my account," Paige said quickly, although she stepped away from the door to avoid blocking Chloe's exit path.

Chloe shrugged, stretching as she got off the bed. "I have to go get my girlfriend anyways, don't want to be late."

Steph snapped her fingers, seemingly pulled out of whatever trance she had been in for the past few minutes. "Oh yeah, did you want me to creep on that Landon kid, or-"

"Just leave it, for now," Chloe said quickly. As much as she'd love dirt on the guy, and appreciated Steph's offer of Facebook stakling, she didn't want Max finding out about it. Not yet, anyways. "It's, uh, nice finally meeting you," she said awkwardly as she passed Paige.

"Yeah, y-you too," she responded, glancing from Chloe back to Steph again with a slightly puzzled look on her face. _Ha, probably doesn't know that Steph talks about her all the time._ Chloe chewed on her lip until she was in the stairwell before she allowed herself to laugh, grinning all the way back to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steph’s roommate is entirely based in real life - my best friend had the misfortune of having a roommate our freshman year that was, shall we say, not subtle. My friend, not surprisingly, spent a lot of time in my room as a result.


	41. Aching

She wasn't sure what had woken her up, but when Chloe opened her eyes, all she could feel was an immense wave of achy pain. She shut her eyes quickly, rolling onto her side, away from Max as her stomach clenched similarly. She quickly realized she had no choice but to breathe out of her mouth - her nose had gotten congested over the course of the night.

She felt the bed shift slightly as Max moved closer to her, voice coming from somewhere above her. "Chloe?"

"Hey Max," she responded weakly, trying to ignore the slight pounding in her head.

A cool hand rested on her shoulder. "Whoa, you okay? You don't sound good."

"Eh, I've felt worse." The hand moved to reach for her forehead, and Chloe attempted to swat it away. "Your hand is cold," she complained, trying to move further away from Max.

"Probably because you're running a fever," Max responded, pulling her hand away. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah." She tried to inhale through her nose again, still finding it almost impossible. "Fuck, my nose is all nasty."

"Hang on," Max said quickly, almost bouncing out of bed. Chloe heard the door creak open and the sound of footsteps heading down the hall, before hearing the same sounds in reverse. "Grabbed tissues," she explained as the door shut. With her eyes still closed, Chloe could hear Max move in front of her, setting something down on the bed side table. "Do you, ah, need anything else?"

She reached out blindly to find the tissue box, and although she couldn't see it, she suspected Max had adjusted the box so she could grab a tissue. It was still a struggle to breathe even after blowing her nose. "I'll take some sleep, if you have it," Chloe responded, trying to set the tissue down on the bedside table.

"Well, I can't bring that to you," Max retorted, a humorous tone in her voice. There was a short silence before Max walked around the bed, slipping into her spot. "It's early, go back to sleep, okay?" Chloe made a sound of agreement, shifting to pull the comforter tighter around her neck.

The next time Chloe opened her eyes, Max's phone was chiming its usual wake-up alarm. "Sorry," she heard her mutter, the bed moving slightly as Max reached out to silence her phone. "Should have turned it off before I fell asleep."

Chloe waved a hand, trying to sit up. Her body complained as she moved, and without the blankets covering her, it was awfully cold in the room. "S'fine. You should get ready, I'll get up."

Max was still sitting next to her, frowning. "Chloe, just stay in bed, okay? You're obviously not feeling well."

"You have school today," she argued, trying to push herself on to her feet while ignoring the slight spin of the room. She was feeling her stubbornness wane, though - no way would she be able to drive Max today, not in this condition. "My keys are in my jacket, you should-"

Max was reaching over to grab Chloe's arm in order to pull her back down onto the bed. "I'll be fine," she said quickly, hands moving quickly to press down on Chloe's shoulders.

Chloe let herself fall back to a laying position, but her argument was still standing. "Max-"

The response came quickly and firmly, as Max pulled the sheets back over her. "School doesn't matter. You do. Now, shut up and go back to sleep."

Chloe yawned, stretching out again before curling back up on her side. "I like it when you're bossy," she murmured sleepily.

Max exhaled a little laugh, running her fingers lazily through blue hair. "Okay, Chloe."

* * *

One weird fever dream later (featuring Victoria and Steph throwing printers at her), Chloe woke up again, groaning as she felt the aching in her body. _At least when I'm asleep, I don't totally feel like shit._

She heard Max chuckle, and forced her eyes open to see her girlfriend sitting at her desk, turned to look at her. "Hey, you're up again."

"Not by choice," she moaned, rubbing her forehead. Looking over at the bedside table, she saw a glass of water had been placed within reach, next to the box of tissues. "You brought me water?"

Max hummed an acknowledgment. "And some Tylenol, next to it. Didn't want to give you ibuprofen until you ate something."

"Eh, I'd take the empty stomach gamble right now. More drugs, the better." She pushed herself upright, wiping her nose with the back of her hand before knocking back the pills. Swallowing was uncomfortable with a sore throat, but she got distracted by a familiar scar on her wrist. "Know what this reminds me of?"

There was a little smile on Max's face as she got up, walking around the bed to Chloe's side. "What?"

She rotated her wrist towards the brunette as she drew closer. "When I broke my wrist in elementary school."

Max laughed quietly, sitting down on her side of the bed, resting her back against the headboard. "Yeah. You thought you could do an ollie on your skateboard."

It was an unnecessary blow to her pride to remember the exact details of that fall. "Hey now, I _can_ do an ollie. I was just…there was a pothole," Chloe pouted, sniffing dramatically.

Max was shaking her head, a smile on her face. "Yeah, three feet away from you."

"Shut up," Chloe retorted, feeling slightly better as Max laughed more earnestly. "At school, you'd dash between classes so I didn't have to carry my school books myself."

"Well, your hand was out of commission for what, a month?" Max asked, reaching out to grab the hand in question.

"Yeah. Got real good with writing with my right hand, though."

There was a derisive snort in response. "It was chicken scratch," Max commented.

"But I could at least read it, towards the end," she said quietly, sighing dramatically.

"Sure you could," Max replied, a humored twinkle in her eye. She patted Chloe's knee before giving it a little shake. "I'm going to get you something to eat."

She didn't feel nauseous, but eating was the absolute last thing on her mind. "This might be a first, but I am _not_ hungry," Chloe said, rubbing her stomach as she spoke.

Max was shaking her head, standing up. "You need to eat something, or you'll fade into nothing."

"Okay, I'm not _that_ skinny," she commented, but Max had already left the room. "Great, just walk away from the sick person," she called, hearing a quiet giggle from somewhere in the house.

She took the opportunity to lurch her way towards the bathroom, using walls and various pieces of furniture to help stay on her feet - laying around all morning hadn't done her legs any favors. She had already flushed the toilet before she heard Max's feet coming back up the stairs, quickly followed by knocking on the bathroom door. "Hey, you could have waited for me," Max said crossly.

"I have a cold, Max. I'm not paralyzed," Chloe responded, opening the door to see a white-faced Max on the other side. It took her a second to remember a conversation they had had, the night before the storm. A different Chloe, from a different timeline. _And I didn't think I could possibly feel worse today._ "Shit, sorry."

Max pursed her lips, holding a plate with a few pieces of buttered toast in one hand. "Let's just get you back to bed," she said shortly, offering her free arm out for Chloe.

She quietly grabbed Max's arm, letting herself be guided back to their room. She decided to focus on making it back to the bed before trying to shove another foot into her mouth out of stupidity. Once she had settled back into bed, Max handed her the plate silently. The toast didn't look appetizing in the slightest, but Chloe dutifully took a bite, chewing slowly.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Chloe asked, after forcing herself to swallow the first bite.

"Already did, when you were sleeping," Max said quietly, starting to chew on one of her nails. She still had an odd look on her face, almost distracted.

"Okay, I'm the only one allowed to feel like shit right now," Chloe joked before taking another bite. Max didn't say anything, just kept chewing on her nail and looking across the room. "You know I didn't-"

"It's fine, Chloe," Max replied, although the way her arms were crossing and the tone in her voice indicated anything but "fine".

"Uh, it's obviously not."

Max was quiet for a minute before sitting back down on the bed, holding her hands in her lap. "I can't expect you to...to remember all these timelines you weren't a part of," she finally said, a heavy, matured tone in her voice. "That's not fair."

"But I did know about that one, when you saved my dad," Chloe said quietly, disappointed in herself.

"You didn't live it, though." Max was shaking her head, picking at the strings of her pajama pants. "I-I'm glad you didn't, that you don't have to remember all that."

Chloe shifted so she could reach one of Max's fidgeting hands. It froze for a second before relaxing around Chloe's hand. "What, am I supposed to be happy about that?" she asked quietly.

"I mean, I can't say _I_ enjoy it," Max sighed, rubbing her thumb along the back of Chloe's hand. She sat there, thinking, before she suddenly started smiling. "It's not all that bad, though."

"Oh really?" Chloe asked, using her free hand to grab Max's pillow to propping herself up. "Do tell."

She was shaking her head, but couldn't knock that smile loose. "I don't know, just, not all of it was bad."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, tugging at her girlfriend's hand. "Did you sneak extra kisses out of me or something?"

Max blushed a little, but she was still shaking her head. "You wish."

"So, that's a yes," she teased, smirking.

"I really didn't." The smile finally started fading, melting into a reminiscent stare towards the wall. "It was a crazy week," she muttered, gripping Chloe's hand tight.

"Yeah, it was." She was quiet for a minute before realizing that her eyelids were starting to droop. "Are you gonna be mad if I fall asleep again?" Chloe asked, adjusting her position to a more comfortable one.

Max smiled, leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Not in the slightest," she responded, giving Chloe's hand another squeeze before slipping out of the room, leaving Chloe to her fever dreams again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen at least one of y'all lining this fic up as a favorite on Reddit, right next to Ouroboros. Don't do Ouroboros dirty like that (but also, thank you!!).


	42. Acceptance

"Girls! Time for dinner!"

Max frowned, glancing at her phone after hearing her mother's voice from downstairs. She had been adamantly rejecting Chloe's attempts to distract her ("Max, it's Friday night, live a little!") in lieu of working on homework after getting home from school. "Is Dad even home yet?" she commented, looking up at Chloe with furrowed brows. "It's not even five."

Chloe was frowning as well, reluctantly getting up from the bed to move over to the window. She pushed the blinds aside with one hand, peering out towards the street. "His car's in the driveway, so yeah, he's home." She shrugged, offering a hand to help Max up off of the bed. "Food eats regardless of time, right?"

Max shrugged as well, grabbing the offered hand. She was still looking puzzled, gazing almost longingly at her homework. "I mean, not that I don't want an early dinner or anything, but it's like, _two_ hours early."

"Max, stop thinking so much," Chloe scolded, snickering until Max yanked her hand away in response. "Aww."

Max was already out the door, although Chloe thought she saw a smirk on her face before she walked out. "That's what you get," Max muttered, and Chloe couldn't help but laugh. Chloe was just coming around the corner of the stairs when she heard Max talking from the ground floor. "Uh, what are you guys doing?"

Chloe skipped a couple of steps, landing precariously next to Max. Ryan and Vanessa were both standing at the base of the steps, between them and the obviously empty dining table. Both of them had odd, expectant looks on their faces. "This doesn't look like dinner," Chloe observed, feeling rather betrayed.

"Max, you have mail," Vanessa commented, a strange look on her face as she pulled a large white envelope from behind her back.

Max reached for the envelope, examining it for a moment before noticing the slit on the top of it. "Mom, did you open it already?" Max said, frowning.

Chloe snorted, leaning against the wall as she crossed her arms. "That's a federal crime, Mrs. C." Ryan chuckled, and Vanessa smirked slightly, waving a dismissive hand in Chloe's direction. Both of their primary focuses continued to be the large envelope in Max's hands.

Max was rolling her eyes as she pulled a stack of pages out, setting them on top of the envelope as the frown on her face quickly turned into disbelief. "Holy shit, it's from Parsons."

That got Chloe to stand up straight. She walked closer to hover supportively near Max, not certain if she wanted to read over her shoulder or not. "That's the New York one, right?" she asked, her foot subconsciously tapping on the ground. _If she doesn't get in…_

"Yes." Max was quiet for a minute, eyes darting from line to line. There was no change in emotions, just a slight widening of her eyes as read on. "I got in," she said, quiet enough that Chloe almost missed it.

Evidently, Vanessa and Ryan _did_ miss it, as Ryan cleared his throat, glancing at Vanessa quickly. "You what?" He had a grin on his face though - they had definitely peeked.

"I got in," she repeated, louder. There was a smile spreading across Max's face, but it didn't quite meet her eyes.

Chloe's jaw dropped slightly, and she glanced over at Ryan and Vanessa. She didn't miss the joy and excitement on the elder Caulfields' faces, nor the slight disappointment. "New York, huh? That's a long drive," Ryan joked as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Max nodded, eyes still transfixed to the paperwork. "I know. That sucks, but it's a good school, you know?" Max's face started falling as she read on, mouthing the words.

"What's up?" Chloe asked, anxious. _I swear, if they accepted her and then put some fucking weird condition on it-_

Max shook her head, waving the papers in her hand. "It's…they're giving me a scholarship. For photography."

"No shit? Sorry," Chloe tossed out quickly, glancing at the parents, who were too busy watching Max to care. Both of them looked rather surprised at the news - evidently, they hadn't been thorough with their sneak peek.

Max's eyes were now fixed on the floor, and if Chloe knew anything, that confused look on Max's face was her attempting to do math in her head. "I think that...that almost covers tuition. Not room and board, maybe, but…"

"No fucking way," Chloe muttered, snagging the paper away from Max, who seemed almost frozen in place. Sure enough, Max wasn't lying, and her math was probably correct. "Dude, that is a lot of zeroes on there." She passed the paper to Ryan, who glanced over it with an astounded look on his face. He and Vanessa both had slightly warmer looks on their face now - full rides made for happy parents, after all. "Max, this is fu- fricking awesome!"

Max was still frozen, and Chloe could almost hear her brain whirring. _What math is she trying to do, now?_ "I need a minute," she muttered before bolting up the stairs quicker than Chloe thought was humanly possible.

The three of them watched her go before glancing at each other, all shrugging. "Probably just excited," Chloe said loudly. Ryan and Vanessa were too busy reading through the paperwork to notice as Chloe slipped up the staircase as well, heading automatically to Max's room.

Max was sitting on her bed with the lights off, facing away from the door. She didn't turn to look at Chloe as she walked in, quietly closing the door behind her. "I got in," she said quietly, almost sadly. Paired with her slumped shoulders, it made for a very glum image.

Chloe was decidedly confused by the emotional rollercoaster Max was on. "Well, yeah. That's what you wanted, right?"

She gave a half-hearted shrug, almost unnoticeable in the darkness. "I-I guess."

Chloe sat down next to her, resting a hand on her knee. Most of Max's face was lost in shadow, but she had her eyes closed. "Max? What's _really_ going on?"

Max sighed, hands flailing for a second, as if she was trying to catch the words she wanted to say out of the air. "It just...it doesn't feel real. Like it's all going to be whipped out from under me if I'm-"

"Stop that. You got in because you are a badass, Max Caulfield." There was still a doubtful look on her face, and Chloe shook her knee. "I've been telling you for _years_ that you have what it takes to do this photography thing. Parsons apparently agrees with me."

Max leaned over to rest her head on Chloe's shoulder. She could feel the muscles in Max's cheek moving into what she hoped was a smile. "I think you're obligated to tell me that," she responded, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Just stating the facts, babe," she shot back, sighing.

Max was quiet for a minute, thinking. "We're going to New York," she finally said, sounding more cheery.

Chloe nodded, turning her head to give the top of Max's a kiss. "If that's that you want, yes."

Max exhaled heavily, her body finally relaxing into Chloe's shoulder. "That's terrifying to think about. Just...just leaving, and heading out there."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at that thought, tossing all their shit into the back of Jeff and driving cross-country. "Relax, I've got everything figured out."

There was another little exhale, almost a laugh. "Oh really?"

"Well, I'll start by buying a mattress, so we can just sleep in the car," she responded, only half-joking. "I mean, have you seen how flat the backseat is when you put it down? Perfect spot to have an air mattress."

Max sat up, a definite smile on her face as she pushed Chloe's shoulder. "Wow, that's a bit much."

Chloe had to fight to keep her face neutral, or at least somewhat confused. "What? I'm serious. Who needs a dorm room, or an apartment even, when you have an air mattress in a car?"

Max laughed before leaning against her shoulder again. "Har har." Her hand moved to intertwine with Chloe's, sighing in relief. "I'm glad you're coming with."

"Where else would I want to go, hippie?" she said faintly, honestly. It was an oddly persistent thought that there was nothing else out there without Max, not really. "And who else is going to put up with your stubborn ass?" she joked, trying to keep herself from turning sappy.

Max looked up, a little smirk having appeared on her face. "I could say the same thing about you."

That got a chuckle out of Chloe. "Yeah, you could," she agreed, resting her head against Max's before sighing. "As much as I hate to ruin the moment, I think your parents are still standing awkwardly in the hall."

The noise Max made was somewhere between a gasp and a laugh as she sat up. "Shit, you're right. It's gonna be _so_ awkward going back down there." The tone in her voice registered as almost a plead for Chloe to come up with an excuse to allow her to continue hide upstairs.

"Dude, you're talking about going to college on the opposite side of the country, I think they understand some stupid behavior right about now."

Max's eyebrows went up, and Chloe could tell she was biting her lip to keep from smiling. "'Stupid behavior?'" Her voice was dripping in feigned distress, even if there was a partial laugh mixed in.

Chloe laughed, shaking her head. "Don't start with me, Caulfield. I can see the smile in your eyes."

"There're no lights on," she countered, crossing her arms. "You can't see shit."

"I can see that you're adorable, and that we need to get back downstairs before your parents think we're having celebratory sex or something."

She had expected to get smacked for the comment, and Max did not disappoint her. "Chloe!"

"Just stating the facts."


	43. More Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some ideas, scrapped some ideas, so we’re doing some texts to tie off some minor loose ends. Enjoy!

**Chloe:** Max has something she wants to tell you guys.

 **Kate:** What's up?

 **Max:** Chloe...

 **Chloe:** She heard back from Parsons

 **Victoria:** She what now?

 **Victoria:** What did they say?

 **Victoria:** Max, what did they say?

 **Victoria:** It's been five minutes, what the fuck

 **Max:** Well...

 **Victoria:** I swear to fucking god

 **Max:** I got in!

 **Kate:** Congrats! :) :) :) :)

 **Victoria:** You are the worst, Caulfield

 **Victoria:** I'm revoking your ability to joke for the rest of the year

 **Kate:** Vic got in to Parsons too

 **Kate:** Maybe you'll be classmates again

 **Victoria:** Because that went so well last time

 **Max:** No comment

 **Chloe:** Ha, buuuuurn

 **Victoria:** Stay out of it Price

* * *

 **Steph:** I know you told me not to.

 **Chloe:** Huh?

 **Steph:** 555 Blaine Avenue

 **Chloe:** Uh

 **Chloe:** Is this where you get your weed or

 **Steph:** It's that dicks house

 **Chloe:** Oh

 **Chloe:** OH

 **Steph:** You're welcome

 **Chloe:** I'mma egg his house

 **Steph:** That's a waste of good eggs

 **Chloe:** I'mma sign him up for spam mail then

 **Steph:**...that's a waste of good paper?

 **Chloe:** GODDAMMIT STEPH LET ME HAVE MY FUN

* * *

 **Chloe:** Is Mr. C home yet?

 **Vanessa:** No, why?

 **Vanessa:** And why are you texting from upstairs? I'm in the kitchen.

 **Vanessa:** Was that you running through the hall?

 **Chloe:** Don't judge me

 **Chloe:** I forgot to grab clean clothes before I showered

 **Vanessa:** I see

 **Vanessa:** What if I had walked up there?

 **Chloe:**...I mean, you have a point, but I'm pretty sure I've streaked through your house before

 **Vanessa:** As a child, sure

 **Chloe:** Same thing

 **Vanessa:** It's really not

 **Chloe:** Nothing you couldn't see if you walked into a women's locker room

 **Vanessa:** Mhm

 **Vanessa:** Wait, I thought Max was the one taking a shower

 **Chloe:** Oh no, my phone's almost dead

 **Vanessa:** Uh-huh.

 **Chloe:** What's that? I can't hear...static...loud...what...

 **Vanessa:** Chloe, I really, really don't want to know

 **Chloe:** Phew, I thought this was going to get awkward

 **Vanessa:** Believe me

 **Vanessa:** It already is

* * *

 **Chloe:** Max

 **Chloe:** Max

 **Chloe:** Max

 **Chloe:** Max

 **Max:** Chloe, can you NOT

 **Chloe:** Wat

 **Chloe:** I have no idea what you're talking about

 **Chloe:** What did I do?

 **Max:** Am I supposed to believe you didn't send my name in twenty separate texts since lunch?

 **Chloe:** Must be a glitch

 **Max:** Really?

 **Chloe:** I'm serious

 **Chloe:** Should have been at least thirty

 **Max:** I'm turning my phone off

 **Chloe:** Ouch

 **Max:** Did it to yourself

 **Chloe:** Hey, it's still on!

 **Chloe:** Max?

 **Chloe:** Hellloooooo?

 **Chloe:** I think she really did it.

 **Chloe:** Wow

 **Chloe:** Whelp, time to send nudes

 **Max:** CHLOE NO

 **Chloe:** I knew you couldn't keep me away

 **Max:** I AM AT SCHOOL

 **Chloe:** So if you weren't at school, would you have cared?

 **Max:** ...let's not have this discussion right now

 **Chloe:** I'll take that as a "send nudes but not while Max is at school"

 **Max:** You're ridiculous

 **Chloe:** And you still haven't said "no"

* * *

 **Chloe:** Yo

 **David:** What's up?

 **Chloe:** Nothing much. Just realized we haven't talked in a while

 **David:** Yeah

 **David:** I've been a little busy

 **Chloe:** Hanging out with your hippie friends?

 **David:** I wouldn't call them hippies

 **Chloe:** Aren't they all living in RVs and stuff?

 **David:** They're just extra mobile

 **Chloe:** Uh-huh

 **David:** How's Max doing? Did you ever rough that guy up?

 **Chloe:** Pssh. Like she'll ever let me

 **David:** Darn.

 **David:** Well, if you ever need someone to come up and scare him straight...

 **Chloe:** He's a minor, David. Can't really fuck with him on school grounds

 **Chloe:** Not that that's ever stopped you before.

 **Chloe:** Shit, I'm sorry

 **David:** It's fine, Chloe

 **Chloe:** I shouldn't have said that

 **David:** I'm man enough to admit I've made mistakes

 **Chloe:** I'm not perfect either

 **David:** You're young. Mistakes are part of life.

 **Chloe:** That's what they tell me

 **Chloe:** But, like, what about that time I "accidentally" put bleach in your shampoo?

 **David:** Well, that's different.

 **Chloe:** I mean, I probably had a good reason at the time.

 **David:** Sure you did ;)

 **Chloe:** No EMOJI

 **David:** And, anyways, I thought I looked good blond

 **Chloe:** Ha!

 **David:** Hey now

 **Chloe:** I'm sure there's no other reason you buzzed it off as soon as you could

 **David:** I might not follow fashion, but I'm fairly certain frosted tips have been out of style for a while

 **Chloe:** Damn

 **Chloe:** Got me there

 **David:** It didn't go with the mustache either

 **Chloe:** You could have just shaved

 **Chloe:** I think that was actually what I was going for

 **David:** Never get between a man and his facial hair


	44. The Exhibition

"Chloe, c'mon, we're going to be late!" Chloe rolled her eyes in Max's general direction - she was running up and down the hallway, grabbing things last minute herself. Chloe fought with her tie for another couple of seconds before tugging it off from around her neck, throwing it blindly behind her towards Max's bed.

"Stupid tie, stupid dress code," she grumbled. Before she could move, Max was in front of her, the tie having reappeared around her neck. Max quickly tied it for her, a nice and neat knot resting below her throat. "Thanks, babe." She moved for an appreciative kiss, but Max had already run off again, grabbing who knew what. _Her little clutch can only hold so many things, where the hell is she sticking this shit?_

Tonight was the big night - the Chase Space's exhibit on Arcadia Bay was opening in a few hours. Max had been anxious about it for the past three months, ever since she had submitted her final photos, but most of the time had been capable of acting normally. She was exceptionally on edge today, darting around for the last few hours as she tried to remember every little thing she needed to do.

They were far from being "late" - Max had wanted to get into the gallery a whole hour before they were required to be onsite for the opening. With the exception of mingling with the custodial crew, there wouldn't be anyone else in the building, probably. Not that Chloe could talk her in to staying in the house for a second longer than they possibly had to.

"You know, I bet Victoria isn't making Kate rush to the gallery," Chloe commented loudly, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Victoria practically owns it, she can show up whenever," Max's voice called from the bathroom. "I get one shot, Chloe, _one shot_ -"

"Jesus, Max, I get it." _No need to panic_. She knew better than to say _that_ out loud, though. She slipped her phone into her black slacks before poking her head into the hallway. "Are you good to go?"

" _Yes_ , let's get going!" The reply echoed up the stairs - Chloe wondered if Max was pouting at the front door. Muttering extra quietly to herself, Chloe walked down the stairs to spot Max in the entry way, shifting her weight back and forth quickly. She was wearing a simple black dress, on Victoria's suggestion, and stole another of Vanessa's shawls. Had Max not been in such a stressed mood, Chloe might have taken the opportunity to enjoy how adorable she looked. As it was, Max had the door open as soon as Chloe started descending the stairs, darting out towards the car.

"It's gonna be a long night," Chloe muttered to herself as she headed out the open door.

* * *

Max was shaking as she slipped a hand into Chloe's, staring up at the gallery. She had been muttering cuss words to herself as they left the parking garage, either in an attempt to fend off her nerves or to talk herself up. Chloe had to bite her lip to keep from making snide comments - as much as it would be fun to tease Max right now, she wasn't sure she'd survive the night by doing that.

They didn't go through the main doors - there was a separate side door that the Chases' partner had given Max a code for. It led them into a clean, white hallway, and Max took a sharp breath before guiding them towards one of the doors, labeled "HALL C".

Chloe was biting her lip to keep from making a comment about the painful grip her hand was trapped in, but her mind was taken off it as soon as she saw a large art piece in the middle of the hall. "I thought this was just going to be pictures?" Chloe said quietly, staring up at what she could only describe as a junkyard-material recreation of the lighthouse in Arcadia Bay. It towered over them, nearly touching the tall ceiling, and it made Chloe feel a little uneasy. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that it looked like one touch could knock it over, or if it was just a haunting reminder of the real lighthouse.

"I thought so, too," Max whispered back, head tipped back as well to take it in. "Holy shit, that's cool," she murmured, eyes wide in surprise and awe.

Chloe had to bite back a snicker, aware of how much the noise would have echoed in the hall. "Is that appropriate language for an art gallery?"

"It's an art gallery, not a funeral parlor," Max muttered, finally looking around the room before pointing across it, towards a small group of people. "There's Victoria's dad," she commented, and Chloe could see the resemblance - he had the same blond hair, and was dressed in an undoubtably expensive three-piece suit.

At the sight of them, his face broke into a wide smile, excusing himself from the conversation he was having to move towards them. Chloe wasn't used to seeing adults excited to see her, and it was slightly unnerving. "You must be Max and Chloe. Victoria speaks so highly of the both of you," he said with a deep voice, smile still on his face. It was a genuine smile, though - not fake, as Chloe would have expected.

"Thank you, Mr. Chase," Max responded automatically, her hand extending cautiously to shake his.

He chuckled, shaking her hand briefly. "Please, 'Mr. Chase' makes me feel old. And you're friends of Victoria's - Cam's fine."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh, getting a disapproving look from Max as the sound echoed. "Sure thing, ah, Cam. Speaking of Vic, is she around?"

He shook his head, still smiling. "No, she and Kate were getting dinner with Liz. They should be by in any minute, though." His eyes panned across the room quick before focusing on Max's hand, quivering slightly as she fussed with her shawl. "Nervous, Max?" he asked, gesturing towards the hand not death gripping Chloe's.

Max nodded, and it looked like she was chewing at the inside of her cheek. "Maybe a little," she admitted, a shy smile spreading across her face.

Cam laughed louder than Chloe had, a jovial sound that didn't quite fit the somber gallery. "Ah, don't be. Your work is great. I'm looking forward to having you come back here some day, with an exhibit of your own."

"You think she can do it?" Chloe asked, eyebrows raising as he turned to look at her. "I know I've always thought she could, but I don't know sh- a lot about galleries." She felt Max shrink slightly next to her, either embarrassed of the question or nervous for the response.

Cam looked thoughtful, scratching his chin for a moment as he glanced around the hall. "If I'm being honest, the biggest thing separating the talented and the successful is the ability to put your work out there. As long as you keep showing off your work, I'd say I expect to see you back, real soon." He gave a friendly wink at Max, whose face was almost crimson, before his name was called by a lady in the group across the hall. He grimaced slightly as he gave her an acknowledging wave. "Sorry girls, have to bustle. I'll never hear the end of it if Jessica doesn't get to parade me around the city tonight."

As he walked away, Victoria seemingly appeared out of thin air in the spot her father had just occupied, dragging Kate along with her. Best Chloe could tell, they had been hiding behind one of the nearby pillars. "Thank god, he's gone," Victoria complained, eyeing her father's departing figure. "He's been talking all kinds of shit all morning. He's so excited to be able to 'show me off'."

"He _is_ excited, Vic. This is a big moment, for both of you," Kate reminded her, giving her girlfriend a reproachful look. "This is the sort of thing that gets new artists lots of attention, isn't it?"

Victoria seemed to be weighing her options - to continue being upset, or to try to placate Kate. "You're right, but that doesn't mean he needs to be over the moon about it," she finally said, sighing. She bristled again, almost looking like she was about to flee, when Cam spotted them and started coming their way again. "Fuck, should I run?"

"You better not," Kate replied, almost reprimanding. Victoria's should slumped slightly as her father waved, calling for her and Max to come with him. "Chloe and I will be right here, okay?" Kate promised, pushing Victoria towards Cam.

The two photographers followed Cam quietly, while their girlfriends both tried to stifle snickers. "Was Vic dragging you out of the house two hours ago?" Chloe asked Kate quietly, relieved that she was finally out of Max's earshot. Her hand almost felt bruised, and she kept flexing it, trying to get feeling back in the tips of her fingers.

Kate laughed quietly, glancing over at where Max and Victoria were standing, both in various states of nervousness as Cam introduced them to a group of well-dressed visitors. Chloe thought she spotted Victoria's mom as well - there was something in the way she and Victoria were standing that made them nearly identical. "No, I think Max is just a little on edge," Kate responded kindly, although the corners of her mouth were twitching as though she wanted to smirk.

"'On edge' might be an understatement," Chloe muttered. The two of them watched their girlfriends for a moment, quiet, before Kate turned her head to look at Chloe. It was only for a second before her head turned back to watch the pair again, and Chloe couldn't determine what that look was about. "What's up?"

"She was down there, wasn't she?" Kate asked quietly, almost inaudible. It took Chloe a moment to realize the question was aimed at her, and it wasn't until Kate had looked back over at her that her brain started processing the question at all.

There was a churning in her stomach that she was attempting to ignore. "Down where?" Chloe asked, hoping her voice didn't betray that she did, in fact, have something to hide. _No way she knows. Max wasn't going to tell anyone else, Vic wouldn't have..._

Kate sighed, her fingers twining together in front of her. "The bunker, dark room, whatever you want to call it," she whispered.

"Well, yeah, when we were trying to find Rachel," Chloe responded quickly, hoping she sounded confident in her answer. _How the fuck does she know?_ "The two of us got down there, what, the day before the storm?"

"That's not what I meant." Kate was watching her, surprisingly calm. It was a similar look that Chloe had seen from Joyce, when she knew her daughter wasn't being truthful. It was, honestly, terrifying. "She was, wasn't she?" Kate repeated, still focused on Chloe.

Chloe opened her mouth and closed it again, finding speech more difficult than normal. This wasn't her secret to tell, but Kate was being oddly insistent, and Chloe didn't want to lie to her face. Playing dumb still seemed to be the best way to proceed. "What are you-"

"Chloe, I'm not stupid. I've seen how she reacts to anything related to Mr. Jefferson," Kate answered evenly, watching Max and Victoria shaking hands with a new group as Cam walked them around the hall. "Victoria knows too, right?"

Chloe exhaled heavily, shoulders slumping. "Yeah, she got it out of Max a while ago." Her hand reflexively clenched into a fist at the thought, which made the corners of her mouth jerk up. "I think Max wanted to tell you, just...didn't know what to say."

Kate was nodding, eyes still glued on the photographers. She didn't seem happy to hear the confirmation, but she had a polite smile on her face for anyone that could be watching. "I don't blame her for that. It was a hard conversation for me to have, too." Her head turned slightly towards Chloe, frowning. "How is she, now?"

"It was…rough, but she's better now." Kate nodded in response, frown easing back into the fixed smile. "Are you two good, with it? Or, I guess, better?"

Kate looked up at the ceiling for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I'd say yes. I don't remember a whole lot of it, so it doesn't bother me as much. And Vic finally agreed that she would try therapy, so I _think_ it's going to get better for her, too."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Kate flashed her a brilliant smile, but before she could respond, Victoria and Max had rejoined them, both full of nervous energy as they heard the hall doors opening for the public.

* * *

The next few hours flew by, with Kate and Chloe trying to stay out of the way of guests coming up to talk to Victoria and Max. The two non-photographers ended up wandering around the gallery instead, looking at the other exhibits. Chloe found the non-Arcadia Bay related exhibits to be almost peaceful, and even though art was still not her thing, it was entertaining to walk through the works with Kate.

She realized Kate had been watching her at one point, deep in thought. Kate smiled apologetically as they made eye contact, clearing her throat. "Sorry, I don't mean to stare or anything, just thinking," Kate said quickly, eyes darting away again.

Chloe leaned carefully against the nearest wall, checking first to make sure she wasn't close to a painting. Last thing she needed was to get kicked out of the gallery for damaging some priceless art. "'Bout what?"

"Vic's been asking about my final decision for school," Kate said slowly, still watching Chloe as if looking for a tell. "I think she wants to go wherever I go, or at least close."

Chloe shrugged, glancing around the room quickly to confirm there were no other visitors in the area. It seemed like the vast majority of people were still up in the main hall. "Not that weird, I'm doing the same thing with Max."

Kate was chewing her lip, gazing off at the nearest painting. "I mean, I don't mind that. But she's been talking about paying for it, though."

"Columbia gave you a full-ride, right?" Chloe questioned, scratching her chin as she tried to remember where all Kate had applied.

Kate was nodding, still gazing at the painting to avoid eye contact. "But if we go out there, Vic wants to pay for an apartment, and everything."

"And you don't want the hand-out." Chloe stated.

Kate shook her head, still chewing her lip. She fiddled with her cardigan sleeve for a moment, eyes unfocused. "I know she's just trying to be nice, but...that's a _big_ deal."

"You know her parents are loaded, and that it wouldn't impact them in the slightest, right?" Chloe pointed out before shrugging. "It means more to you than it does to them, probably."

Kate turned to look at her, eyebrow raised. "Would you let Max pay for you to go to school?" Kate challenged.

They stared at each other for a moment before Chloe sighed, shaking her head. "No, probably not."

Kate sighed as well, looking dejected. "Victoria won't admit it, but it's really bothering her."

"Well, if you _do_ end up taking out student loans or something, she'd wipe them out once you two get married anyways," Chloe joked. Kate giggled, covering her mouth to try to stay respectfully quiet. Chloe couldn't help but smile in response. "Something funny?"

"That's just...nothing," Kate said, waving her hand dismissively. "It's just...it's still weird sometimes, thinking about... _us_."

"This might be shocking for you to hear, but Victoria really likes you," Chloe commented, fiddling with her phone inside of her pocket.

Kate's cheeks were turning a gentle shade of pink. "I know," she said quietly, a shy smile working its way onto her face.

There was a flurry of footsteps near the entrance of the room, and the two of them turned around in time to see Victoria and Max darting into the room, giggling to themselves. "Thank _god_ , we were looking everywhere for you two," Victoria exclaimed, slightly out of breath. "We finally escaped Jessica."

Chloe looked between Max and Victoria, confused. "Okay, who is this Jessica, and why is everyone afraid of her?"

"My parents' partner. She practically runs this whole gallery by herself," Victoria explained, putting a hand on her hip. "Between her and my dad, feels like we've been introduced to everyone in Seattle."

"Well, did you meet anyone important?" Kate asked, smiling politely. Chloe thought it almost seemed a little forced, as if their interrupted conversation was still weighing heavily on her mind.

Max was the one to shrug first, still slightly out of breath. "Mostly just local artists and venue owners. No one huge, but they were all very nice." She turned to give a sad look towards Victoria, exhaling heavily. "We should probably head back in, before Jessica sends a search party."

Victoria groaned, walking forward and grabbing Kate's hand before starting to walk back. "If I'm going to continue suffering, you're coming with me," Chloe heard her mutter as she strode off.

"Are you gonna drag me off, too?" she asked, looking down at Max, who was watching the retreating blondes with a smile. Max seemed significantly calmer than she had been earlier, almost peaceful. "Make me, er, suffer?"

There was a little grin on Max's face as she stood up on her tiptoes, giving Chloe a short but rather sensual kiss. "Only if you want to," Max responded, offering her hand out with a smile.

It took Chloe a second to get her brain functioning appropriately, grabbing Max's hand and giving it a quick peck. "I think I'd be an idiot to say no. Uh, by the way, the dress? It's nice."

Max snickered, glancing around the empty room, as if suddenly worried people might be eavesdropping. "What, were you scared to say something earlier?"

Chloe smirked as she let Max lead the way out of the room. "Maybe."


	45. Awkward Conversations

"I swear, I didn't tell her." Chloe repeated, watching Max fearfully.

The two were sitting cross-legged on the bed, still in reach of each other but not touching. Max was rubbing her forehead, eyes clenched shut as she digested the story from the night before. Evidently, confirming Kate's dark room theories had _not_ been a good idea. "Kate just _guessed_?" Max asked, voice strained.

Chloe nodded, feeling nauseous from guilt. She hadn't expected Max to react so strongly...but the more she thought about it, the more she felt as though she was in the wrong. "Max, you weren't there. It was like she had me under a microscope." Her gut still churned nervously when she thought about the almost maternal behavior that had pushed her to just admit the truth. She really wished she hadn't, now.

Max's hand was still glued to her forehead, taking metered breaths to calm herself. "So, you told her," Max said flatly, visibly swallowing.

Chloe wasn't sure whether she should nod or shake her head to respond to that question. "Babe, she already _knew_. Trust me."

Max was shaking her head, hands shifting to cover her face entirely. "Great. Just...great," she muttered, muffled behind her hands.

Chloe leaned forward to carefully put her hand on Max's knee, half expecting to be swatted away. It was a relief when Max only exhaled heavily in response. "I can't tell if you're mad at me or not," she said quietly.

Max groaned behind her hands."I'm a little mad," she admitted, although she rested one of her hands on top of Chloe's with another sigh, still covering her eyes with the other.

"I'm sorry," she said automatically. She flipped her hand over to slowly work her fingers between Max's, uncomfortably aware of how limp her girlfriend's hand was.

"I know." Max rubbed her forehead for a few more seconds before letting that hand fall into her lap, exposing her worn-out expression. "At least it's Kate. She's not going to tell anyone else," she muttered, looking down into her lap.

"Yeah," Chloe agreed quickly, maybe too quickly. _God, fuck fuck fu-_

Max had started frowning, staring down at their stacked hands. "How did she figure it out?" she asked, starting to chew on her lip.

"She said she's noticed how you react about...him," she said cryptically, but caught the little moment of panic on Max's face before she took another deep breath.

"Oh." Max was quiet for a minute before looking up at Chloe, still chewing her lip. "I'm gonna call her quick, okay? Just to...I think I should call her."

Chloe was nodding, glancing towards the bedroom door. "Sure. I'll just...go downstairs?" she suggested, not necessarily wanting to be in the room for the conversation. She already felt like she had done enough damage for the week.

"Okay." As she made to stand up, Max gripped her hand tighter, forcing her to fall back onto the bed with a little yelp. "Hey, Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

There was a little determined look in Max's eyes, along with the slightest of sparkles. "I love you," she said quietly, as if afraid Chloe might have forgotten.

Chloe leaned forward to give her a peck on the nose, and was rewarded with a little smile. "Love you too, dork." She got up again, and this time Max let her slip away. "Just holler for me when I'm allowed to come back up, 'kay?"

"Okay." Chloe didn't want to turn around and see whatever front Max was putting up come down, and quickly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. _Fuck, I really shouldn't have said anything to Kate_. At the time, it really didn't seem like it was going to be as big of a deal as it was turning out to be. _At least when Victoria found out, I was able to punch her in the face **.**_

Chloe wandered downstairs as promised, smirking a little at her thoughts. As she reached the bottom of the steps, she heard clattering noises from the kitchen, and she headed over to investigate. "Oh, uh, hey, Mrs. C," she said as she walked in to Vanessa tying an apron around herself.

Vanessa looked up, a little surprised smile on her face. "Hey, Chloe." She looked around for a second, as if looking for Max, before a little smirk appeared on her face. "Max kick you out of her room?" she asked, nodding towards the stairs.

Chloe shook her head. "Nah, she just wanted to call one of our friends." She stood next to Vanessa, glancing distractedly at the counter for a second without actually registering anything in her vision. "What, uh, what'cha making?"

Vanessa gave her a quizzical look as her eyes darted to the clearly labeled pasta box and container of ricotta on the counter, then back to Chloe. "Lasagna. Want to help?"

"Sure." She was already moving to the sink to wash her hands, hearing Vanessa moving to the refrigerator. "How much ricotta do you put on per noodle?"

"Just a layer on the one side," she responded, voice slightly muffled as she dug through the fridge. "However much you want. You're the chef now."

"Got'cha." Chloe started working quietly, laying the noodles out on the cutting board as she went. 

The two worked in silence for a few minutes, Vanessa getting a pan heated up on the stove top for the meat sauce, and Chloe trying to guesstimate how many noodles they normally used, before Vanessa cleared her throat. "Can I ask you something?"

Chloe shifted uncomfortably, afraid of what question was about to be directed her way. "Uh, sure."

"Do you know an Aaron Price?" she asked as she rested a hand on the counter, turned towards Chloe.

Chloe released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Y-yeah, that's my uncle," she responded, relieved that _this_ was the question. After her relief, she started frowning, confused. "Why?"

Vanessa was nodding, throwing the meat into the pan with a little flourish. "That's what I thought. He messaged me on Facebook, trying to get ahold of you."

It took Chloe a second to figure out why Aaron would be messaging Vanessa of all people. "Must have thought you were Max's mom," Chloe commented, putting another noodle down.

"Probably." She looked back up at Chloe tapping a spatula against the pan. "Do you want me to give him your number, or..."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine." Chloe exhaled another breath, shaking her head as she thought about her uncle. "I haven't talked to him in a long time."

Vanessa hummed, glancing back up at her for a moment. "Oh, yeah? How long ago was that?" Vanessa asked, flipping the block of meat over to start cooking the other side.

Chloe shrugged, setting the butter knife down as she stretched. "Since Dad died. Last time I saw him was at the funeral."

It was as if a bubble had popped, and Vanessa no longer knew what to say. She poked at the meat with the spatula for a moment before trying to speak. "That's, yeah, it's been a while." There was another few moments of silence before she cleared her throat again, nodding in Chloe's direction. "I think I got it from here."

Chloe glanced at the microwave's clock, feeling like not nearly enough time had passed yet. Max was probably still on the phone with Kate, and this was _not_ a conversation she wanted to eavesdrop on. "You sure?"

Vanessa chuckled quietly. "Unless you can magically make Italian sausage cook faster, not much more you can do."

Chloe's eyes darted to the stairs, really not wanting to head back up without an all clear. "How 'bout setting the table?" she offered.

Vanessa's eyebrow raised, fixing Chloe with an intrigued gaze. "What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

Chloe shrugged. She didn't particularly want to explain how she accidentally ratted one of her girlfriend's big secrets to one of their friends. _And, particularly, secret I may or may not have already lied to you about._ "Huh? Nope, no prerogative. Just helping while Max chats."

Vanessa surveyed her for a moment more before shaking her head. "You better not be trying to get my blessings, or something."

For a second, Chloe couldn't remember how to speak. "What?" she finally got out, staring at her girlfriend's mother in frozen bewilderment.

Vanessa started snickering at her expression, turning back to the stove. "Relax, I'm just messing with you. You're too young for that, anyways."

"Oh. Okay. I'm, uh, gonna get plates."

It wasn't that she hadn't thought about a future with Max, but it felt weird to think of them like _that_. To think about getting...having a forever. _I can't even think the fucking word_ , she thought to herself as she put dishes down on the table. There was something scary to it.

"You okay over there?" Vanessa called, still watching her with an amused smile. Chloe started nodding in response, before Vanessa started giggling. "You grabbed bowls, sweetie."

Chloe looked down, and yes, she had put bowls down for their lasagna. "Uh, yeah, just...just testing you."

Vanessa was still giggling to herself, obviously entertained by Chloe's flushing face as she scooped the bowls back up. "Mhm. What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

"Nothing," she said quickly as she put the bowls away, making sure she grabbed plates from the cupboard this time.

Vanessa gave another disagreeing hum, but let Chloe go back to setting the table in quiet distress. She had to correct herself again and put spoons back in the drawer, and had thankfully just finished putting the pot holders on the table when her phone buzzed.

 **Max:** Safe to come aboard, Cap'n

 _Thank fucking god_. She didn't know what would have come next, had she needed to kill more time. _Probably an uncomfortable conversation about our sex life._ She shuddered slightly at the thought of having _that_ conversation with Vanessa. "Table's set, gotta go, bye," she blurted out unceremoniously, making a beeline for the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour!" Vanessa called, laughing as she watched Chloe darted away.

Chloe took the stairs two at a time, but forced herself to walk at a more normal pace as she approached Max's room, knocking on the door cautiously. "Hello? I'm looking for a First Mate, have you seen her?" she called quietly, waiting to hear any noise from the other side of the door.

"You're a dork," came the humored response, and Chloe took that as permission to enter.

Max looked more tired than she had when Chloe had ducked out of the room, still sitting cross-legged on the bed. She gave Chloe a smile as she entered the room and closed the door, though, patting the bed next to her in way of greeting.

"How'd it go?" Chloe asked nervously, sitting down next to her. Their knees knocked into each other slightly as Chloe crossed her own legs.

Max took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. She seemed to be trying to keep her face blank, and it put knots in Chloe's stomach. "It's Kate. It...she was Kate."

"I shouldn't have said anything to her," Chloe said for the umpteenth time, the guilty feeling starting again in her stomach. "It wasn't my place, I-"

"Didn't really matter. She already knew," Max cut her off, sighing before tipping backwards, sprawling across the bed. She laid there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling, before her eyes drifted back to Chloe. "At least I don't have to hide it from her anymore."

"Did she say how she figured it all out?" Chloe asked, picking at a loose thread in her sock. "I don't think either of us has said anything to, you know, tip her off."

Max gave a little shrug, eyelids sliding shut while she talked. "She said she suspected it for a while, especially when I wanted to go down to Portland for the trial."

Chloe leaned backwards as well, causing Max to giggle as her weight caused the mattress to shake. "Oh."

"And apparently Victoria always danced around it as well," Max continued, turning her head to look at Chloe.

"That bitch," she responded, a smirk playing with the corners of her mouth.

"Be nice," Max scolded, although she was smiling that little smile again. "What did you do downstairs?"

"Helped your mom with dinner. Got about an hour, by the way," she added, shifting one of her hands so she could poke Max in the stomach. 

Max swatted at her hand, giggling quietly. "I'm sure she appreciated it," Max commented, facing upwards again. Her eyes were moving, as if tracing patterns in the stipple brush texture of the ceiling.

Chloe looked up at the ceiling as well as her mind wandered back to the conversations with Vanessa, and the resulting thoughts. She was glad the room wasn't lit very well, otherwise Max might have seen her starting to turn red. "My uncle's apparently wanting to get in touch," she mentioned, trying to keep her mind off of the table setting fiasco.

She saw Max's mouth open and close once, stuck in a buffer. "Who, Aaron?"

"Do I have another uncle that I don't know about?" she replied sarcastically. Max snorted slightly in response. "Yeah, I never logged into my Facebook, so, you know, sometimes gotta message random people."

If Max had been stuck in a buffer before, she was almost frozen now. "Wait, he messaged my _mom_?" she asked.

"Yup. She's gonna give him my number."

Max shifted so she was laying on her side, although Chloe kept her eyes up on the ceiling. _Might as well be clouds, because I swear that blob is a dragon._ "That might be nice, to chat with him again," Max commented, head still turned to look at Chloe. "I know I didn't get to see him much, but he was always pretty cool."

"Like my dad," Chloe added, glancing back at Max, who nodded. Chloe sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as she wondered what awkward conversation would come from talking to her uncle again.

"Hey, no falling asleep," Max teased, reaching a hand out to poke at her nose. "You always get grumpy after a nap."

"I'm not falling asleep." But now that she thought about it, it sounded like a good idea. Blindly, she rolled over onto her side while reaching an arm out to wrap around Max, pulling her a little closer. "I'm just being cuddly."

"Which is going to end up with you falling asleep," Max commented, but after a moment she, too, shifted to get more comfortable. "You're a bad influence," she muttered, even as she rested her own arm over Chloe's waist.

"I'm good with that if it means more snuggles," Chloe responded, already starting to drift off.


	46. Reunion

She recognized Aaron from across the diner's parking lot by his walk. It was a sort of shuffle that she had often imitated when she was younger, much to the amusement of her father. He was wearing a blue flannel, and the same grey baseball cap she always remembered him wearing when she was a kid. _Hopefully he's washed it a few times since then._

As he came in to the diner, his eyes drifted over the tables until he saw Chloe, getting up from the table to greet him. She saw confusion shift into recognition, before his face split into a smile that was so heartbreakingly familiar that her knees threatened to give out for a second. _Damn, I always forget how much he and Dad look alike._ He made his way towards her, the smile stuck on his face.

"Hey, Squirt!" he exclaimed as his arms lifted for a hug. Chloe quickly wrapped her own arms around him, suddenly aware that she was almost the same height as him. He seemed to have had the same thought as he chuckled, thumping his hand against her back in greeting. "Jesus, I thought you weren't gonna grow anymore?"

"Mom stopped putting bricks on my head," she responded, grinning.

"Shame." He took a step back, giving her a once-over again. It was weird seeing him after all this time - not only were there wrinkles and grey hairs she didn't remember him having before, but his resemblance to her father, even if he _was_ stockier and some of the facial features were blurred, triggered a pang in her chest. "Goddamn, it's…you sure got a style now. It suits you, kid."

"Damn right." They stood there for a minute, Aaron still studying her with wide eyes, before Chloe cleared her throat and gestured towards the table. "Do you wanna-"

"Oh, sure." He almost seemed to be in a slight daze, and visibly shook himself as he sat down. "I'm sorry, I know I'm staring."

"A lot's changed," she said quietly. _That's for fucking sure_.

He chuckled nervously, but he was nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it sure has."

"How was the flight in?" She had been surprised when Aaron had insisted on flying in to see her, a mere week after getting back in touch. A solo road trip from Salt Lake City was out of the question, after all, between the twelve-hour drive time and his work schedule. He didn't seem to mind dropping the money for the flight, judging by how quickly he booked the ticket.

He shrugged, that smile seemingly affixed to his face permanently. _His cheeks are gonna be sore from all that smiling._ "Eh, it's flying. Never was a big fan of it, but it's a helluva lot quicker than driving." He fiddled with the menu for a minute before looking back up at her. "So, you're staying with the Caulfields?"

Chloe nodded, coughing once to clear her own throat. "Yeah. How did you figure that out, by the way? Sure surprised Mrs. C. to get a message from you."

He chuckled, shifting in his chair. "You and Max were inseparable when you two were little. Figured it'd take more than moving a few hours away to mess that up." He didn't miss Chloe's attempt at a blank expression, the smile finally getting knocked off his face. "Shit, I just stuck my foot in my mouth, didn't I?"

"At least a few toes," she responded wryly, trying to shrug off some of the intruding thoughts. She had Max now, and that's all that really mattered.

He sighed heavily, scratching the back of his neck. "Hell. You two are teamed back up now though, yeah?"

"Yeah. We're, uh..." She felt unusually nervous all of a sudden at the idea of admitting what Max was to her now. _Is Aaron gonna be…_ "We're actually dating."

Aaron stared at her for what felt like an eternity, face clear of emotion. Chloe wasn't sure whether to say something or not, and she started shifting uncomfortably in her chair instead. He finally sighed, shaking his head as he fished out his wallet, pulling a hundred-dollar bill from it. He set it on the table and slid it over to Chloe before starting to laugh hysterically.

"What the fuck, Aaron?" Chloe hissed, staring between him and the bill in utter confusion.

He was waving his hand, the other holding his stomach as he laughed. "Your dad and I had a bet going. Figured I'd let you collect on it."

Chloe was still looking between the bill and her uncle, frazzled and, frankly, pissed. "What the _hell_ were you betting on?" she snapped, crossing her arms.

Aaron pointed back at her, trying to control his breath so he could speak. He actually had a few tears in his eyes, from laughing so hard. "Your dad thought you two would start dating before college."

It didn't surprise her in the slightest, but it was slightly comforting to know that William had expected her and Max to get together. She felt more calm with that in mind, and her arms slowly unraveled. "And you?" she asked, slightly on edge for the response.

He was still chuckling to himself, shaking his head as he started skimming through the menu. "Thought it was gonna be a 'roommate turned girlfriend' situation, after you two went off to college, or whatever." He rubbed at his beard for a moment, trying to stop chuckling. "You two were so damn cute together, even back then."

"Jesus Christ, here I thought you were about to get up and walk out," Chloe groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Sorry, kid." Through her fingers, she could see him smiling apologetically. "Didn't mean to freak you out."

She exhaled heavily, pulling her hands away from her face. "Well, you're both kinda right, I guess. On the situation," she commented, putting a hand over the bill to push it back in his direction. "You really don't need to pay up, Aaron."

He waved her off, shaking his head with a little smug smile. "Call it a late birthday gift. Probably doesn't even start to make up for all the ones I've missed."

Those words popped an awkward bubble, and they sat in silence for a few minutes, both choosing to focus on their respective menus instead of talking to each other. The waiter came around to bring them coffee and take their order, and with nothing else to stare at after the menus were collected, Chloe cleared her throat. "How's Linda?"

He gave her a rather sour look, slurping on his black coffee louder than was necessary. "Don't know. Haven't spoke to her in a while."

 _Whoops. My own foot, meet my mouth._ "I'm sorry," she said automatically, becoming very focused on pouring sugar into her coffee instead of her pouting uncle.

He shrugged, although his brown eyes were suddenly darker than normal. "We broke up, what, three years ago? Doesn't bother me." His voice was rather irritated, though, and Chloe had to choke back a laugh.

"Uh-huh. I can tell." Her tone was teasing, and she could see him attempting not to spit out his mouthful of coffee.

He groaned after he finally was able to get the coffee down. "You really are just like your old man, you know that?" Aaron asked, glaring at her. She responded with a wide, innocent smile. "Always giving me shit, the two of you."

Chloe leaned back, crossing her arms smugly. "So they tell me."

Aaron started fiddling with his silverware, glancing up at her now and then with a concerned expression. "So, how are you, really?"

Chloe exhaled, head tipping back a little as she skimmed through the last five years. "I mean, where do you want me to start?"

"Good question." They sat in silence for a moment as Aaron kept fiddling with his utensils. "How 'bout school?" he suggested. "You were going to that fancy school in Arcadia, right?"

"Yeah. Dropped out of Blackwell at, what sixteen?" She could see him flinch a little, but he kept his eyes down. Chloe took a sip of coffee, grimacing a little at the flavor. She was getting spoiled with all the fancy coffee the Caulfields had, that's for sure. "Got my GED earlier this year, after we came up here."

He nodded at that, looking up with a thinly concealed worried expression before grabbing his coffee mug with both hands. "Any college plans?"

"Yeah, Max got into Parsons, in New York City. I'm going with her, to Lincoln Tech."

His eyebrows shot up, looking both surprised and impressed at the same time. "New York, huh?" He scratched at his chin, processing. "That's a little ways away."

 _So everyone tells me_. "Parsons has a good photography program," Chloe explained, shrugging. She stirred her coffee absentmindedly, glad to have to do something with her hands. "I just found something nearby."

Aaron had a knowing look in his eye as he took another gulp of coffee, attempting and failing to conceal a smile. "So you two are pretty serious then, eh?"

Chloe groaned, her head tipping back so she was staring up at the tiled ceiling. "Okay, no, her mom gives me enough shit already. You're not allowed to do it, too." Aaron guffawed, his hand slapping the table in glee. "I'm serious, dude! I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not gonna say anything," he responded, although the smirk on his face was saying plenty. She grumbled a little bit under her breath, and he chuckled for a moment. "So, what are you gonna study?"

"Automotive technology," she said, shrugging when he gave her a curious look, quickly followed by a frown. "Fixed up an old truck in the junkyard once. Was pretty good at it, too, if the fact it was still running when I sold it means anything."

He was quiet for a bit, still frowning. "Well, I'm glad you found something you like," he said, but his voice sounded off, as if he wasn’t expecting the answer he was given.

She pointed at his face, starting to frown as well. "What's that look for?"

He shook himself out of it, trying to put a smile on his face. It didn't really work - she could still see he was…disappointed, maybe? Either way, she suddenly felt as if she had failed some assessment of his. "Nothing, I just…I always figured you'd go off and get some fancy science degree or something."

"Well, I'm not," she said, suddenly feeling a little bitter. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, it's cool you're going back to school," Aaron said quickly, slightly panicked. "More than I did, that's for sure. As long as you're doing something that makes you happy, there's nothing wrong with, you know, whatever you choose."

Chloe just nodded, staring down at her half-empty cup of coffee. She'd rather not keep going down the path of "things Chloe Price has ruined for herself", and decided to steer the subject back to him. "How's the, err, construction stuff?"

Aaron shrugged, looking a little relieved as well to be changing the subject. "Got its ups and downs, just like anything. It's a paycheck." He lifted his hat up for a second to scratch at the top of his head, exposing the strawberry blonde curls hiding underneath it. "I'm sorry it pulled me away, kid."

Chloe couldn't meet his eye, choosing instead to study the flannel print of his shirt. "It's fine. Gotta do what you gotta do, right?"

He was looking at her solemnly, chewing on the inside of his lip. "I don't have a good excuse, why I never kept in touch," he said slowly, setting his hands on the table.

She'd thought about it over the years, but unlike Max, she felt that Aaron's absence was more justified. "My dad wasn't just my dad. He was your brother, too," she commented, slumping further in her chair and focusing on her ripped jeans. "Probably just easier to forget us."

He laughed, although there was no humor to it. "Chloe, believe me, the last thing I _ever_ wanted to do was forget any of you." She glanced back up at him, and instantly wished that she didn't - his eyes were watery, but he kept his gaze on her, even when she was looking back at him. "I fucked up, I _know_ I did."

Chloe shifted in her chair, arms clamping tighter around her chest. "I could have-"

He was shaking his head, hands clenching into loose fists. "I should have been the adult here. Hell, I'm your godfather, and I haven't even seen you in the last five years," he said quietly, sounding disappointed again, but this time in himself. "A goddamn hurricane took out your hometown, what, seven months ago? And I'm only now finally checking in on you?"

She leaned forward, but now he was avoiding eye contact. "Aaron, I'm not mad at you. You know that, right?"

He scoffed, leaning back and mirroring her earlier slumped position. "It would almost be better if you were," he muttered, staring down at his crossed arms.

It felt weird and uncomfortable, watching a full-grown adult throwing a pity party for themselves. "Well, you're here now," she said, watching his body moving as his leg bounced anxiously under the table. "And for what it's worth, I'm glad you're here."

He glanced up at her, now looking a little flustered. His leg had stopped bouncing, too, seemingly finding a calming effect in her words. "Well, I'm glad I didn't totally fuck things up," he said quietly, gazing at her sadly.

She didn't want to stay on this topic, either. It seemed like another recipe for downer-talk. _I'd rather be telling him about the goddamn dark room, at this point._ "You sound like me, on a good day," she quipped, hoping it would knock him out of his gloom.

It worked - he laughed, this time with a dry amused tone. "Must be a Price thing. Hell, you didn't get your attitude from your mother, that's for sure."

Chloe shrugged and forced herself to grin back at him. "Nope. I gave her hell."

Aaron was shaking his head again, looking rather forlorn again. "It's a goddamn shame, kid. You deserve the world on a silver platter, you know that, right?"

 _Too bad it doesn't work that way in real life._ She'd learned that lesson the hard way. It was the sentiment that counted, though. "Thanks, Aaron," she said quietly.

Before they could continue their conversation, the waiter came around with their food. They both quickly sat upright, and after a few minutes of eating in silence, Aaron cleared his throat. "So, you and Max…"

"Oh, hell no." She shoved a forkful of hashbrowns into her mouth to limit her ability to talk.

He was laughing again, watching her with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "C'mon, kid, give me some details!"

"Dude, you already _know_ Max," she shot back, stabbing at her eggs with extra vitriol.

"Not that well! C'mon, tell me about her." He was smirking as he chewed on a small bite of toast. "Tell me about how she makes you _feel_."

"Okay, you did not just say that."

The two of them bickered back and forth for the next half hour, gradually working their way through their breakfasts and a few more cups of coffee. _It's weird how easy it is to talk to him_ , Chloe thought to herself. Then again, in some ways, it almost felt like she was talking to her dad again. Maybe it was the way Aaron pronounced some of his words, or the fact that when he smiled, his nose crinkled the same way that William's had. By the time the waiter came around with the check, Chloe was somewhat upset that Aaron wouldn't be able to stay longer.

"You really don't have to pay for me," Chloe started, reaching out for the bill. "I can pay for my food."

Aaron had already snagged it, though, keeping it well out of Chloe's reach as he slid some money into the bill holder. "Uh-uh. Consider it another late birthday gift. I have a lot to make up for."

They walked out together, and he gave her another big hug in the parking lot. "I'll have to see about taking some time off, over the summer, maybe," he said, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Hey, don't burn your vacation for me," she responded, feeling her cheeks burn a little. "Pretty sure you don't get a lot of it, anyways."

"Don't tell me what to do, kid." He let go of her and took a half-step back, his eyes noticeably watery again. He didn't seem to care, though, not bothering to try to hide it. "We'll talk more, yeah?"

Chloe smiled back at him, trying to ignore the stinging in her own eyes. "Yeah, 'course." Before she could move, he had her back in another hug, and she wondered what was going through his head. Maybe it was the same thing that she was thinking - wishing he didn't have to go.

"See you later, Chloe," he said, voice heavy as he pulled away again and walked away quickly, towards a waiting cab. She had the feeling, as she climbed into her car and tried to keep her emotions bottled up, that he was crying as he walked away.


	47. The Fight

Chloe was texting her uncle when Max opened the rear car door, tossing her bag into the back per usual. As Max opened the passenger door, Chloe put down her phone in the cup holder, looking over at her with an expectant smile. "Hey Ma- _what the hell happened_?"

Max was holding a napkin under her nose, already soaked through with blood. Her face was unusually pale as well, and she was trying not to look in Chloe's direction. It sent a chill down Chloe's back, followed by an intense wave of panic and worst case scenarios flooding through her brain. "Max, did you rew-"

"No, I didn't," she responded quickly, voice nasally from holding her nose. She struggled for a minute to buckle herself in one-handed, not willing to lower the napkin. "I tripped."

The tone of Max's voice said it all. Chloe's eyes narrowed, giving her a once over for any other out-of-place damage. "You _tripped_?" Chloe glanced out at the thinning crowd of students in front of them, looking for someone in particular. "I swear to god, if that dick did this-"

"I'm serious. I tripped over some books on the ground, and caught a locker with my face, okay?" She was definitely avoiding eye contact, though. "Could've happened to anyone."

Chloe's head was shaking, and she was aware of how tightly her left fist was clenched out of view of Max. "You're not 'anyone', Max. What really happened?" she asked again, turning in her seat to face Max fully.

Max had taken a deep breath before looking over at her, a numb look in her eyes. "Can we just go home, please?" Between the look in her eyes and the fact there was an all-too familiar bloody tissue between them, Chloe nodded, sighing.

"Let me take a look, first. Just in case it's broken," she added, as Max gave her a reproachful look. Reluctantly, she lowered her hand, revealing her red and swollen nose. Minus the blood still trickling, everything else seemed fine. Chloe looked her over one last time before exhaling heavily, finally turning the key in the ignition. "Alright, let's get you home. You're gonna want ice on that, stat."

The drive home was quiet, although there was a dangerous energy in the air. Chloe had no idea what was going through Max's head, but she knew what was going through her own. It wasn't until they were home and sitting at the table, blood wiped up and Max holding an ice pack to her nose, that Chloe cleared her throat. "Okay, what the hell happened?"

Max was slightly cross-eyed, staring at her raised hand as her cheeks flushed. "I tripped, and hit a locker. End of story."

"You tripped over an inanimate object," Chloe questioned, eyebrow raised as Max's eyes gradually drifted towards Chloe. "Over what, a backpack?"

Max nodded, although she seemed to be staring at Chloe's ear instead of making eye contact. "That's what I said."

"You said 'books' in the car, Max," Chloe responded, watching Max wince as she realized her mistake. Her eyes darted down . "You weren't tripped on purpose, or shoved, or something?" Chloe knew she sounded accusatory, but the way Max was acting screamed _lies_.

Max sighed, the type of sigh that meant she was going to try to talk her way out of something. She shifted her elbow against the table to help hold the pack at a better angle. "Chloe-"

"Max."

Max had closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. "What are you going to do? March into school and kick his ass?" she muttered, sounding and looking defeated.

Chloe was already on her feet, pulling her phone out. "I fucking knew it," she muttered, struggling to get her screen unlocked as she walked towards the front door. _I already got his address, I'll show this little shit-_

"Chloe, stop. Please," Max called, still sitting at the table.

Chloe turned to face her, already halfway to the door. "Why the hell are you letting him get away with this shit, Max?" She raised her arms, beckoning an answer. "Is this some - some kind of sick, masochistic punishment you're basking in?"

"Chloe." It was a warning, a weak one, but a warning. There was a fire burning in those blue eyes, though, and Chloe almost wanted to keep pushing Max until she could feel the burn herself.

She took a heavy step forward, finger raised and pointing back at Max harshly. "No, _Max_ , I'm sick of this shit. Give me one reason-"

"I can give you six hundred and forty-three," Max snapped. Her brows were creased, glaring back at Chloe over the ice pack.

Her comment, however, stopped Chloe's own anger in its tracks, hand dropping to her side. Chloe looked around the hall blindly for a second, chewing on her lip, before returning to the dining room. She gripped the back of the chair across from Max, staring at the table for a minute as she tried to collect her thoughts. "Max, _fuck_ , you can't just...keep blaming yourself for that, okay? We don't know. We don't," she repeated, trying to remind herself that she loved Max, that she wanted what was best for Max, _even if she's being fucking stupid about it._

Max sat there for a minute, all spitfire and seemingly ready to fight, before her shoulders slumped. Her expression soured as she crossed her arms, letting the ice pack fall to the table with a noisy _thud_. "No, we don't," she muttered darkly, eyes focused on the table.

"Keep the ice pack on," Chloe said quickly, reaching for it. "You're already gonna look like a trash panda in the morning."

Max sent her a hard stare, arms tightening across her chest as Chloe tried to pass her the pack. "Bite me."

Chloe dropped the pack as well, groaning. She pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes, exhaling loudly before looking back at her girlfriend. "Max, you think it doesn't make _me_ feel like shit, too? Knowing how many people died, wondering if I...if I deserve to be alive when they're not?"

It was a question that obviously dug under Max's skin. She flinched, and finally broke eye contact with Chloe as her face grew dark. "I made the only choice I could live with," she said quietly, pointedly looking at the table.

"Did you? 'Cause from where I'm standing, you're giving yourself absolute _hell_ for that choice."

Max's eyes were dark when she glanced back up at Chloe, chewing on her lip. "I don't want to talk about this," she muttered, jaw clenching as she looked away again.

"We _are_ talking about it. Right here, right now," Chloe responded firmly.

Max gave an exasperated sigh, putting her hands down flat on the table. "I don't know what you want to hear from me, Chloe."

"Well, I don't want you to lie to me, that's for sure," she responded, aware how hurt she sound. Max heard it too, wincing as she clasped her hands together and stared at them instead of back at Chloe. She sat there for a minute, and Chloe couldn't help but groan. "Max?"

"I made a choice," she finally whispered, entirely focused on her joined hands. "I made a choice, and I _don't_ regret it, and I'd do it all over again. And that makes me wonder how shitty of a person I really am."

Chloe was on autopilot, walking around the table so she could sit in the chair next to Max. "You're not a shitty person, you know that," she said quietly.

That fire was back in Max's eyes, a quiet defiance. "Six hundred and forty-three people, Chloe," she repeated, shaking her head as she shifted in her chair, as if trying to put distance between them. "Six hundred and forty-three people died in that storm, and regardless of what caused it, _I_ chose to let it happen, to not even try to intervene."

"Max, you _are_ a good person." Max scoffed in response, still leaning slightly away from Chloe. "I'm serious. Look, that first time you saved me, you didn't even know it _was_ me _._ " She tentatively rested a hand on Max's forearm, and although the brunette stiffened, she didn't pull away. "A shitty person wouldn't have developed instantaneous super powers to save a stranger."

"It's not the same," Max whispered, still grasping her own hands tightly. "You know it's not the same thing."

"Bullshit, it's not!" There was the tiniest twitch at the corner of Max's mouth as she listened, as if she appreciated that Chloe didn't agree with her. "It's just life, you know? Some boss fights just can't be beat, and you just gotta roll with the punches." Max still seemed stiff, although Chloe thought she saw a small wave of relief roll over her face. "Are you happy?"

Max turned to her finally, starting to frown. "What?"

"I asked, are you happy?" she repeated, finally getting to look in Max's eyes as she spoke. She couldn't tell what was going through Max's head right now, and her eyes held no answers, either.

Max was quiet again for a while, moving back to staring at her hands as if they held answers to life itself. "There's only two weeks left of school," she said eventually, with a little shrug.

Chloe exhaled through her nose, not surprised Max would flee from the conversation at the first chance she got. Chloe slowly pulled her hand back, resting it on her own knee instead. "Yeah, I know."

"It doesn't make sense for me to drop out and get a GED now," she said quietly. One of her thumbs was tracing over the other, and she kept her eyes on the slow movement. "I know you've been wanting me to do that for a while."

"For good reason," Chloe muttered darkly.

"I think I can handle another two weeks." Max finally unlocked her hands, reaching over to grab one of Chloe's. Her hand was warmer than usual from her previous position, but Chloe didn't care. "But I am. Happy, I mean," Max said, squeezing Chloe's hand as she spoke.

"That's all I want," Chloe said quietly, pulling Max's hand up to her mouth so she could kiss it. Not an hour ago, that same hand had held a bloody napkin, and the thought sent a little chill down Chloe's spine again. "I fucking hate this," she muttered into their joined hands. "I want to punch him in his stupid fucking face."

Max grimaced, although her overall expression had softened, watching their joined hands. "I know. I'm sorry I lied."

"I'm still gonna kick his ass one day," Chloe responded, tipping her hand towards the door. "I'm gonna kick his ass, and I'll give you a front row seat."

She was rewarded with a little amused smile as Max watched her. "Okay."

They sat there for a few minutes, Chloe still muttering plans into the back of Max's hand, until they heard the garage door start opening. "Your mom?" Chloe asked, frowning as she turned towards the door.

Max glanced at the clock, suddenly pale. Her free hand moved up to her nose, touching it gingerly. "Shit, probably. Should I hide?" she asked, panic in her voice.

"Unless you're going to hide for the next week, might as well get it over with," Chloe commented, releasing Max's hand in order to pluck the ice pack off the table and holding it out to her. "Please?"

Max obediently took the pack and held it back to her nose. "Only because you asked so nicely," she responded, a small twinkle in her eye as the main door opened, and Vanessa walked in.

"Hey girls, how was- _Maxine_ , what happened?" Vanessa's cheery smile quickly turned into wide-eyed shock, staring at the ice pack on Max's face. She stood frozen by the door, awaiting an answer.

Max was looking at Chloe, who turned to look at Vanessa. "You know how much of a klutz she is, Mrs. C. Wiped out on a book and high-fived a locker with her face," she responded, putting on what she hoped was a convincing amused expression.

There was a beat where she feared Vanessa would see right through her, and call her out the same way Chloe had called Max out earlier. After a short infinity, Vanessa merely snorted before setting her purse and keys down on the table, getting closer so she could take a look at her daughter's face. "Doesn't surprise me. How does it feel?"

"Like I high-fived a locker with my face," Max joked, shifting the pack slightly so her mother could see her nose. Chloe thought Max still looked pale, but she otherwise was putting on a good front.

"Well, luckily your exhibition already happened," Vanessa commented, heading towards the stairs. "That would have stunk, having those pictures to remind you of the time you decided to be friends with a locker."

"Mom, not helping," Max complained loudly. As her mother left earshot, she looked back at Chloe, sighing in relief. "Thank you," she said quietly, grabbing Chloe's hand again with the one that wasn't holding an ice pack to her face.

"'Course," Chloe muttered, glancing back towards the stairs, trying to ignore the guilty feeling in her stomach. "Two weeks?" she asked, hoping for reassurance. _Only two more damn weeks of this hell._

Max nodded, squeezing her hand. "Two weeks."


End file.
